Seule la fleur sait - Roman
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Arikawa et Misaki se rencontrent par hasard, sur le campus de l'université. Le destin leur permettra de se rapprocher peu à peu, transformant les rêves en réalité. Mais ce n'est pas sans difficultés qu'on assume ses sentiments.
1. Le mystère Misaki

Chapitre 1 – Le mystère Misaki

 _Qui est cette personne devant moi? Son image est floue. Je maudis mes verres de contact qui m'ont irrité toute la journée et que j'ai dû enlever. Je la vois mal, mais c'est étrange, son odeur est partout autour de moi. Elle m'attire sans que je ne comprenne trop pourquoi… Je m'approche. Quelque chose brille. Je saisis l'objet et je tire un peu pour réussir à saisir son image : une fleur de verre, toute délicate. Elle est attachée à son cou. La personne est maintenant tout près. Je lève la tête et elle m'apparait. Je soupire son nom : « Misaki », alors qu'un bruit me tire du sommeil, voilant son visage dans les plis de ma mémoire…_

Yôichi Arikawa ouvre les yeux. Quelqu'un est entré dans l'appartement. Il se lève vivement et ouvre la porte de sa chambre, inquiet.

\- Ah… Je suis entrée sans…

\- Kanami?

Mais qu'est-ce que sa copine fait ici, aussi tard? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas répondu à ses courriels, surchargé de travaux scolaires… Elle se justifie :

\- J'ai appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas… Comme je voulais te voir, je suis venue sans prévenir… Ah! Tu aimes les daifuku fourrés à la fraise? J'en ai acheté. Tu pourras les manger demain.

Il sourit, s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je les adore. Merci.

Il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur, gourmand tout à coup :

\- On va les manger maintenant. Tu aimes ça, toi aussi?

Tout à coup, il sent les bras de Kanami autour de lui. Elle le serre très fort.

\- Yôichi… Qui est Misaki?

\- Hein?

Il se tourne vers elle. Il a le goût de lui demander pourquoi elle connaît le nom de la personne de son rêve. Mais il se met à penser que c'est peut-être parce que Misaki est l'une de ses amies, qu'il l'a déjà rencontrée pendant une sortie… Kanami s'inquiètera sûrement qu'il rêve à une autre fille.

Kanami s'éloigne un peu et ouvre la main. Arikawa reconnait le collier qu'il a ramassé hier soir. Il voudrait s'approcher pour vérifier si c'est le même que dans son rêve, mais il n'ose pas troubler Kanami davantage. Il lui explique :

\- Il était par terre, au métro. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce collier. En fait, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Misaki.

Elle penche la tête et sa voix est faible quand elle réplique :

\- Pourtant… Tout à l'heure, tu as murmuré ce nom dans ton sommeil.

Il a vraiment dit ce nom alors? Ce n'était seulement dans son rêve, il a vraiment prononcé les mots? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Arikawa passe la main dans ses cheveux, perturbé. Mais Kanami poursuit :

\- Je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause… On se revoit dans trois semaines et on en reparle, d'accord?

Elle lève des yeux mouillés vers lui. Il voudrait la retenir, mais elle prend sa main, y place le collier et quitte l'appartement rapidement. Il soupire et retourne dans sa chambre. Il dépose le collier maudit sur sa table de travail. Qu'a-t-il pensé quand il a ramassé cet objet? Il regarde plus attentivement. Oui, c'est vraiment la fleur de son rêve. La chaîne est cassée, voilà pourquoi il est tombé de la personne qui le portait…

Il retourne s'étendre sur son lit, le collier entre ses doigts. Ce pendentif a-t-il un lien avec Misaki? Ou son rêve a-t-il mélangé deux souvenirs? Qui est Misaki? A-t-il rencontré cette personne? Il se creuse la tête, cherchant à se souvenir de son visage… Il réalise soudain qu'il s'inquiète davantage de ce rêve que de la pause avec Kanami… La relation avec sa copine n'est pas au mieux… Pourquoi fait-il une obsession avec cette Misaki?

Il se lève, dépose le collier sur la table de chevet sans un regard de plus et va se préparer à se coucher. Ce n'est pas sérieux, cette histoire de collier maléfique, se dit-il en se changeant. Il retire ses lunettes, mais en les déposant, ses doigts effleurent la fleur de verre, ramenant l'image de cet éclat qu'il a vu dans son rêve. Misaki… Il a du mal à s'endormir, ce soir-là.

 _Encore, je ne la vois pas clairement. Ses cheveux me semblent plus pâles que les miens, plutôt courts, d'après ce que je peux distinguer. Il y a encore cette odeur, plus forte que les images. Ce parfum de terre riche et mouillée, mélangée à un effluve plus sucré, attirant. Je n'ai jamais senti un tel parfum. Il me monte à la tête, me donne envie d'être plus près, toujours plus près. Dès que je m'approche, l'autre me sourit. Et je me sens bien, un peu euphorique, saoulé de cette odeur et de ces émotions. « Misaki ». Elle ne dit rien, me regarde. Je m'avance un peu plus…_

BIP BIP BIP… Le réveille-matin le tire de son rêve. Il grogne, enroulé dans ses couvertures. On est quel jour déjà? Ah mercredi… Il a un cours aujourd'hui. Il arrête la sonnerie et sort à contrecœur des draps. Il ne dort pas très bien depuis quelques jours et, quand il dort, elle revient toujours, cette Misaki. Depuis le premier rêve, il y a une semaine, il en a rêvé cinq ou six fois, songe-t-il en se préparant à déjeuner.

Il soupire. Mais qui est-elle? C'est peut-être le personnage d'une série télé? Il se revoit embrasser la fleur de verre, s'approcher de cette Misaki pour l'enlacer elle aussi… Même s'il ne se souvient plus de son visage, les sentiments qu'il éprouve dans le rêve se prolongent. C'est comme s'il était amoureux. Mais comment peut-on être amoureux d'une personne imaginaire? Devient-il fou?

Il reprend le collier, le fixant d'un regard mauvais. Et Kanami qui est sur le point de le quitter à cause de cet objet de pacotille… Il serre le pendentif entre ses doigts, puis il soupire. Si c'était aussi simple… Mais il y a des semaines qu'il néglige sa copine. Et il doit bien avouer que, même s'il la trouve toujours aussi mignonne, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de passer plus de temps avec elle. Il est responsable de cette situation, le collier n'y est pour rien.

Préoccupé, il se rend à son cours. À la fin, il ne se lève pas tout de suite, absorbé par ses pensées… Le mystère Misaki… Minaguchi, un collègue qu'il connaît à peine, s'approche :

\- Mmm, Arikawa… Excuse-moi, mais tu connais Ikejima, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh… Oui, on s'appelle parfois et on se croise de temps en temps. Pourquoi?

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais est-ce que tu pourrais lui rendre ses notes de cours? S'il te plaît! Il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il en avait besoin…

\- Mais tu peux aller le lui rendre…

\- Je dois aller travailler et je serai en retard si je manque le prochain train… J'ai déjà été en retard deux fois, je serai mis à la porte cette fois!

\- Bon… Ok. Je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Merci! Merci!

Minaguchi dépose la pile sur son bureau et quitte en saluant. Cette demande imprévue lui aura au moins permis de sortir de la lune. Il marche jusqu'au département de botanique en écrivant un texto à Ikejima qui lui donne rendez-vous près de la porte 5. Heureusement, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre.

\- Arikawa, qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

\- Minaguchi m'a demandé de te rendre ça, dit-il en tendant la pile de livres.

\- Ah! Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui…

\- Il était pressé.

\- Eh bien…

Ikejima ouvre le premier cahier et consulte la dernière page en souriant :

\- Wow! Ils ont servi à plein de monde on dirait! Taki, Kiyama et même Misaki! C'est vrai qu'il a été absent plusieurs jours…

Arikawa ouvre grands les yeux quand il entend Ikejima prononcer le dernier nom. Il interrompt son ami :

\- Elle est là aujourd'hui?

\- Hein?

Ikejima lève la tête, surpris, mais Arikawa tire sur le cahier pour consulter la page finale. Il va enfin pouvoir apprendre le nom complet de cette personne. Ce doit être une connaissance d'Ikejima, c'est pour cela que ce nom est arrivé dans ses rêves!

Il déchiffre les caractères : Misaki Shôta.

Misaki n'est pas le prénom, c'est le nom de famille! Et le prénom de « Shôta » indique clairement que c'est un homme. Mais que se passe-t-il? A-t-il déjà vu cette personne alors? Il se retourne vers Ikejima d'un coup sec :

\- Il est où?

\- Hein?

Ikejima ne comprend plus rien.

\- Misaki. Montre-le-moi.

\- Ah, ok. Attends…

Ils entrent à l'intérieur et se dirigent vers un auditorium où les étudiants attendent le professeur. Ikejima scrute les gens assis dans les estrades.

\- Euh… Ah! À côté de la fenêtre, au deuxième rang avec le chandail gris.

À sa grande surprise, Arikawa dépose le cahier sur la pile et entre dans la salle avec de grands pas assurés. Ikejima le suit, tentant de le ralentir : « Mais… Hé! » Rien à faire, Arikawa s'arrête tout près de Misaki, qui se retourne en remarquant cet étudiant debout à côté de lui. D'autres étudiants les fixent, intrigués de cette entrée soudaine dans leur cours.

\- C'est toi, Misaki?

L'étudiant marmonne quelque chose que n'entend pas Yôichi, qui poursuit :

\- On s'est déjà rencontrés?

Ikejima s'étonne. Bien sûr qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés! La semaine dernière, Misaki a laissé tomber un large bac qui transportait plusieurs pots de fleurs et c'est Arikawa qui s'est empressé de venir l'aider à ramasser… Mais c'est vrai que Arikawa ne voyait pas bien cette journée-là, ayant dû retirer ses verres de contact qui l'irritaient trop. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas bien vu Misaki?

\- Ça doit être toi. À la gare…

À la gare? A-t-il revu Misaki par la suite?, se demande Ikejima qui veut intervenir :

\- Hé, Arikawa…

Mais Arikawa ne l'écoute pas du tout, concentré sur Misaki. Arikawa approche la main de son cœur et dit :

\- Je… Je t'aime beaucoup!

Le visage d'Ikejima se décompose. Mais, mais…! Les autres étudiants ont fait silence, complètement stupéfaits par une confession aussi abrupte. Arikawa penche la tête, interrogatif :

\- Mmm… Ce n'est pas exactement ça… Pas vraiment… Euh…

Arikawa réfléchit, puis il se penche vers Misaki, tout souriant :

\- Ah oui! Je rêve souvent de toi! C'est sûr, on s'est déjà rencontrés!

\- Hein?, articule avec peine Misaki, très rouge. Qu'est-ce que tu…?

\- C'est vraiment étrange, hein? Dans mes rêves, je tiens beaucoup à toi! On ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part?

\- Non, répond Misaki, penchant la tête pour tenter de fuir le regard insistant.

La main d'Arikawa s'approche du col de Misaki et l'écarte, effleurant au passage sa peau blanche. Misaki qui peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il lève la tête et en oublie de respirer quand il croise les yeux, tout proches, de l'étudiant inconnu qui lui demande :

\- Tu n'avais pas un pendentif? Avec une jolie fleur en verre…

Paralysé par la surprise, Misaki ne réagit pas. Ikejima intervient, prenant l'épaule de son ami pour l'éloigner :

\- Calme-toi, Arikawa. Les meilleures blagues ont une fin…

\- …blagues?, rétorque Arikawa.

Arikawa lève les yeux et remarque tout à coup le public qui a observé la scène. Plusieurs sourient. L'un d'entre eux se met à rire et demande :

\- Alors… Tu dragues Misaki?

C'en est trop pour Misaki qui se lève dans un grand bruit en se tournant vers Arikawa. Le regard froid, il lui dit :

\- Je ne te connais pas.

Et il quitte la salle de classe, visiblement furieux, claquant la porte en sortant.

\- Pourquoi il est parti?, ose demander Arikawa.

Ikejima n'en revient pas :

\- Mais c'était quoi, cette attitude? C'est normal qu'il soit fâché que tu te sois moqué de lui!

Arikawa répond en marmonnant :

\- Mais je ne me suis pas moqué de lui…

\- Franchement Arikawa! On n'aborde pas quelqu'un comme ça! Sans le saluer, en jouant dans son chandail et en lui déclarant qu'on rêve de lui! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris!

\- Oh… Oui, je… Mmm…

Comment expliquer à Ikejima que cet étudiant hante ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuits? C'était une telle découverte de savoir que cette personne existait vraiment, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce mystère. Il n'a pas pu se retenir, il voulait absolument l'approcher…

Arikawa quitte le département de botanique, scrutant les corridors, espérant revoir Misaki. C'est un homme, finalement… Un bel homme, avec des traits fins, une peau très blanche, mais un homme tout de même. Le sentiment qu'il éprouve dans ses rêves se calmera sûrement maintenant qu'il sait que ce n'est pas une femme. Il retourne chez lui dans un drôle d'état, à la fois soulagé de savoir qui est ce fameux Misaki et intrigué par l'effet imprévu qu'une si brève rencontre a pu avoir. Après tout, même si Misaki l'a nié, il a remarqué sa réaction quand il a parlé du collier… Et il se souvient qu'il a trouvé le pendentif après avoir bousculé par une personne dans les couloirs du métro. Ce devait être Misaki.

Malgré son passage dans les corridors, il ne revoit pas l'étudiant. Mais sur son chemin, une autre connaissance se présente devant lui. Et lui fait une proposition qu'il s'empresse d'accepter.

Il se couche ce soir-là, curieusement fébrile, entre l'étrange envie de revoir ce Misaki et la certitude que ces rêves ne le hanteraient plus, car il connaissait enfin son visage. Il s'endort, le visage de Misaki tout près de ses pensées.


	2. Le mystère Arikawa

Chapitre 2 – Le mystère Arikawa

Misaki Shôta retourne ce soir-là plus tôt à la maison. Le professeur l'a renvoyé chez lui, inquiet de sa mine, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Misaki n'a pas répliqué, n'ayant pas le goût d'expliquer au professeur ce qui le trouble depuis le matin. Il a trouvé refuge au laboratoire après avoir fui le cours, mais les pensées ne l'ont pas quitté aussi facilement.

Arikawa. C'est ainsi que l'a appelé Ikejima. Il se souvient très bien de cet homme. Il y a une semaine, il transportait un immense bac rempli de pots quand le poids l'a fait trébucher. Cet Arikawa s'est élancé pour venir l'aider, se salissant les mains pour remettre les pots à l'endroit. C'était gentil. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se trouve en mauvaise posture, mais habituellement, peu de gens s'en préoccupent. Cet homme n'a pas hésité une seconde, tout souriant. Il a ensuite agrippé son pendentif, se penchant sur la fleur.

\- C'est un collier de fille?

Misaki a eu un geste de recul devant ces mots. Mais il n'y a aucune accusation dans sa voix quand l'homme a poursuivi :

\- Enfin l'important, c'est que ça t'aille.

\- Hein?

\- Mais oui. Que ce soit pour une fille ou un garçon, si ça te va, peu importe.

Et il a ajouté, tout naturellement :

\- Et toi, ça te va.

Cela lui a rappelé quand Kawabata lui a offert ce collier. Il lui a dit la même chose. Kawabata… C'est en voulant attraper le train, le même jour, qu'il est de nouveau tombé sur Arikawa. Il court dans les couloirs du métro, fuyant Kawabata qui lui a proposé de le ramener en voiture. Il cherche à le fréquenter le moins possible maintenant, ça lui fait trop mal de le revoir, sachant que ses sentiments pour Kawabata ne seront jamais réciproques. Mais il va trop vite et il percute Arikawa. Qui l'a aidé à ramasser ses affaires. Misaki a quitté sans un mot, partant vers le dernier train. C'est là qu'il a perdu le pendentif probablement. Et Arikawa l'a ramassé.

Les jours passent et Misaki tente de ne pas trop penser à cet étudiant bizarre. Quand il retourne au même cours la semaine suivante, il s'assure qu'il n'est pas là. Déjà que sa réputation n'est pas des meilleures… Les étudiants le soupçonnent d'être gay. Et il ne les dément pas. Il comprend leur dégoût. Il ressent la même chose à propos de lui-même car c'est vrai qu'il préfére les hommes aux femmes. Ce n'est pas normal, lui a dit Kawabata.

Il les entend discuter pendant la pause. Misaki feint d'être plongé dans la révision de ses notes, écrivant n'importe quoi dans son cahier en écoutant Ikejima répliquer :

\- Mais non, Arikawa n'est pas gay! Il est très honnête, c'est tout. Il voulait simplement vérifier qui était Misaki… Mais il a une copine sérieuse depuis longtemps. Elle est super mignonne en plus! Il n'a jamais eu de mal à sortir avec les plus gentilles…

Ikejima soupire, envieux. Misaki aussi soupire, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr qu'il a une copine. Arikawa est tout à fait le type d'homme à attirer les filles sérieuses. Il dégage un air de bonté. Ses yeux sont francs, souriants. Bon, c'est lui qui semble espérer maintenant! Quand il repense à la visite d'Arikawa dans la classe, il est encore choqué. Aussi bien ne jamais le revoir! Cela ne lui apportera que des ennuis!

Il se dirige vers le labo après le cours, comme la semaine dernière. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pense encore à cet Arikawa? Et pourquoi est-il déçu? Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas le professeur l'appeler. Alors il a toute une surprise quand la tête du professeur surgit devant lui :

\- Bouh!

\- Ah!... Que… Ah… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup? Depuis quand vous êtes là?

\- Tu soupirais en faisant une drôle de tête.

\- Non, s'oppose Misaki.

\- Oui. Tiens! Le livre que tu cherchais. Je l'ai trouvé en rangeant mes étagères.

\- Ah… Merci beaucoup.

Le professeur le regarde attentivement, préoccupé.

\- Tu vas bien! Tu as un problème?

\- Euh… Non.

\- Vraiment? Bon… N'en fais pas trop, Misaki. Ça finira par te jouer des tours.

\- J'avais une si drôle de tête que ça? J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées…

\- Tu n'es pas venu pendant un petit moment. Je me suis inquiété. Mais je suis rassuré maintenant. Ne lâche pas les pots de fleurs la prochaine fois!

\- Désolé pour ça!

Pourquoi faut-il que le professeur parle de ce moment? Le professeur reprend la parole :

\- C'était pour rire. Mais dis-moi, je ne vois plus beaucoup Takada. Il a arrêté?

\- C'est peut-être de ma faute. Comme je ne suis pas venu depuis une semaine, il devait être surchargé…

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas venu lui non plus.

\- Je crois qu'il déteste travailler avec moi…

\- Oh. Je vois…

\- On n'y peut rien… Je vais faire le travail moi-même.

\- C'est trop pour une personne seule, réplique le professeur.

\- Non, j'y arriverai sans problème. Je suis désolé de vous causer du souci.

\- Non, non! Tu sais, j'ai trouvé un étudiant pour venir aider au labo. Il viendra tout à l'heure.

\- Oh?

Misaki lève la tête. Le professeur lui explique :

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire les calculs seul. Je ne te laisserai pas passer des heures derrière un microscope.

\- C'est un étudiant en botanique?

\- Non, en droit.

\- Hein? Il y a des étudiants en droit qui ont autant de temps libre?

\- Aucun problème. C'est un excellent élève. Enfin, excellent… Il se débrouille pas mal… Et il me devait un service, donc ce sera parfait. Mmm… Il est un peu spécial, mais il a un bon fond. Il pourra te rendre service. Laisse-moi au moins faire ça. Tu es un élève important pour moi. Si tu t'évanouissais de fatigue, ton grand-père me passerait un savon. J'ai très peur de son fantôme!

Et le professeur se met à rire. Misaki sourit. Cela lui fait toujours plaisir de savoir que le professeur a connu son grand-père. Depuis qu'il est intégré dans la chaire de recherche du professeur Tsujimura, il sent bien qu'il est le chouchou du professeur, et cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

\- Oui. Merci, dit-il, le regard adouci par la gentillesse du professeur. Merci beaucoup.

Quelques heures plus tard, il déchante brusquement en découvrant que l'étudiant en droit est ce fameux Arikawa. Le destin s'acharne sur lui!, pense-t-il. Son visage découragé intrigue le professeur.

\- Quoi? Tu le connais?

\- Oh! C'est toi!, s'exclame Arikawa.

Et l'étudiant s'approche rapidement en parlant :

\- Il paraît que tu es occupé, mais ça a l'air d'être tranquille ici. J'avais envie de parler avec toi encore une fois!

Arikawa est maintenant tout proche quand il lui dit :

\- Tu m'intéresses beaucoup.

Le cœur de Misaki fait un bond. Mais il est hétéro, ce mec, non? Pourquoi a-t-il une attitude aussi amicale avec lui? Misaki se tourne vers le professeur :

\- Professeur… J'y arriverai tout seul, je ne vais tout de même pas me faire aider par un étudiant déjà surchargé.

Mais Arikawa réplique tout de suite :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai passé toutes les matières importantes.

Le professeur sourit :

\- Parfait, il va pouvoir se rendre utile.

Le découragement envahit Misaki. Pas moyen de se débarrasser de lui! Arikawa lui tend la main :

\- J'espère que je pourrai t'aider.

Et il lui décroche ce sourire sans malice, ce sourire si naturel… Misaki se renfrogne, mais Arikawa insiste :

\- Ok?

Misaki soupire et prend la main tendue :

\- Ok.

Arikawa serre la main et la tire doucement vers lui :

\- Wow! Tu as de très jolies mains!

Misaki se détache vivement et le professeur prend le relais :

\- Voici Arikawa Yôichi. C'est l'étudiant en droit dont je te parlais. Il est en 3e année comme toi. Et voici mon assistant Misaki Shôta. Aah, mais vous vous connaissez, alors…

\- Oui, oui, c'est fou!, s'enthousiasme Arikawa.

\- Non, à peine, réplique Misaki.

\- En tout cas, si vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, c'est une sacrée coïncidence. Je suis rassuré. Bon, amusez-vous bien.

\- Hein? Mais vous ne lui expliquez rien du labo?, demande Misaki, inquiet.

\- Ah! Arikawa a déjà aidé dans d'autres labos, il sait ce qu'i savoir. Tu lui montreras le reste peu à peu. C'est parfait, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh…

Le professeur continue, en souriant :

\- En plus, il a plein de temps maintenant qu'il s'est fait larguer.

\- Eh! Je ne me suis pas encore fait larguer! Et puis, qui vous a dit ça?, se surprend Arikawa.

Misaki aimerait bien le savoir lui aussi… Qu'est-il advenu de la mignonne copine dont parlait Ikejima tout à l'heure? Le professeur interrompt ses pensées, les saluant :

\- Bon, j'ai rendez-vous dans une autre université, je vous laisse. Bye!

Ça y est, il est seul avec cet étudiant en droit… « Un peu spécial » a dit le professeur Tsujimura… Il est vraiment bizarre, oui! Il n'a pas du tout envie de l'avoir dans ses pattes au labo! Il lui jette un coup d'œil, Arikawa le remarque et sourit. _Ah! Malgré son air sympathique, il ne me plaît pas, mais pas du tout!_ À contrecœur, il l'invite :

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le labo.

En marchant, Arikawa revient à la charge :

\- Misaki… Je suis que je suis un peu insistant, mais on ne s'est vraiment jamais rencontrés?

Insistant, c'est un faible mot. Misaki trouve insultant que cet Arikawa n'arrive même pas à se souvenir qu'ils se sont vus à l'université, puis à la gare. Il veut clore le dossier :

\- Non, jamais. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Mais Arikawa court pour arriver à sa hauteur :

\- Et le collier? Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu ne l'as pas perdu le jour où il pleuvait? C'est moi qui l'ai maintenant.

Misaki recule, irrité qu'il aborde ce sujet. Il ne veut pas penser au collier, il ne veut pas penser à Kawabata, il ne veut pas penser à Arikawa!

\- C'est un interrogatoire?

\- Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser! C'était à la gare, non? Il y a un homme qui essayait de t'aborder… Il criait ton nom et tu courrais…

Finalement, il se rappelle de plus de choses que nécessaire… Il a même entendu les appels de Kawabata… Arikawa poursuit :

\- Je comprends qu'on ait envie de t'aborder.

\- Ahhhh!, s'impatiente Misaki. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi!

Il soupire et se retourne vers Arikawa avant d'entrer dans le labo.

\- Écoute. Ce que tu m'as dit dans le cours… Ton attitude… Ce n'est pas clair. Si tu es venu ici pour m'intimider, tu peux partir.

L'étudiant semble vraiment surpris. Il répond :

\- Oh euh… Non, non. Je pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dit. Mais si ça te gêne, je ne le dirai plus. Je crois que je suis une bonne personne, en fait.

\- Ah! Et tu peux dire cela à propos de toi-même?

Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle assurance :

\- Ok, ok… C'est à moi d'en juger à partir de maintenant.

Il se retourne et ouvre la porte. Mais, dos à Arikawa, il précise :

\- Tu peux jeter le pendentif. De toute façon, je pensais le faire.

Ça y est. Cette histoire avec Kawabata l'empoisonne. C'est une bonne façon d'y mettre fin. Arikawa réagit tout de suite :

\- Hein? Mais alors…

\- Ma décision est prise.

Misaki ouvre la lumière du labo et cela fait taire Arikawa.

\- Tu as travaillé dans quel labo avant?

\- Celui du professeur Numata en géologie.

\- Ah d'accord. Donc tu t'y connais un peu en micro-organismes. Alors, ce n'est pas tellement différent ici. Reste là.

Il va chercher une blouse longue pour Arikawa. Il est un peu plus grand que lui, alors cette taille devrait lui convenir. Quand il revient, l'étudiant en droit regarde attentivement la plante dont il a la charge sur son bureau. Misaki a tellement travaillé sur ce projet…

\- Euh… C'est la bonne taille pour la blouse?, lui demande Misaki.

\- C'est quoi?, lui demande l'étudiant, visiblement fasciné.

\- C'est le clone d'une plante qui réagit de façon anormale au dioxyde de carbone. On les expose aux mêmes conditions dans un environnement concentré en CO2 pour comparer leurs différences et en comprendre les mécanismes. Normalement, on fait ça en serre. Celle-ci n'est qu'un échantillon.

\- C'est toi qui l'as clonée?

Misaki voulait le décourager en lui donnant toutes les informations techniques, mais Arikawa semble sincèrement intéressé.

\- C'est le professeur Tsujimura qui a pratiquement fait l'expérience seul. Un autre élève et moi, nous avons essayé, mais nous n'avons eu que 20% de réussite. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle.

\- Génial, il est fort, ce vieux!

\- Hé! Ne l'appelle pas le vieux! C'est un homme admirable!

Arikawa ne quitte pas des yeux la plante quand il répond :

\- Toi aussi, tu es génial. Tu la protèges depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre.

Misaki avale difficilement. À part le professeur, jamais personne ne l'a complimenté. En fait, ses réussites, son travail acharné dans ce labo ont plutôt tendance à susciter la jalousie des autres assistants… Il réalise tout à coup que cet homme a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas… Il ne sait pas comment répondre.

\- C'est… N'importe qui pourrait le faire, dit-il, maladroit.

Ils poursuivent la visite du labo puis Misaki reconduit Arikawa à la porte.

\- Je reviendrai demain!

\- Tu veux vraiment débuter demain?

\- Oui! Mais combien de fois par semaine? Tu viens quand, toi?

Misaki en reste bouche bée. Il finit par répondre :

\- Viens quand tu veux. Je suis là tous les jours.

Arikawa lui sourit.

\- Ces expériences ont l'air intéressantes. Je ne risque pas de te gêner, Misaki-san?

Misaki fait non de la tête.

\- Appelle-moi Misaki. Je t'appellerai Arikawa, ça te va?

\- Ok. À demain alors!

\- Au revoir.

Et il sort. Misaki se mord la lèvre, pensif.

 _Me gêner? Sa seule présence me cause déjà un problème. Mais c'est vrai que cette recherche a besoin de plus d'une personne… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui? Il me lance de drôles de répliques, et pourtant, il n'a pas l'air d'un homme qui jouerait à me taquiner… J'ai déjà rencontré des gens faussement gentils, ce n'est pas le cas d'Arikawa… Enfin. Il n'a qu'à faire son travail. Je ferai le mien. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela, non?_

Il retourne à son bureau, presque rassuré. Son regard se pose sur la plante et le visage fasciné d'Arikawa revient à sa mémoire. « Tu es génial, toi aussi. »

Mmm. Ce sera probablement un peu plus compliqué, finalement. 


	3. Un baiser imprévu

Chapitre 3 – Un baiser imprévu

 _« Arikawa ». Mon nom sonne bien dans sa bouche. Il y a une odeur d'été autour de nous, toujours ce parfum de terre mélangé à la fragrance des fleurs. Le bruit des oiseaux aussi, la rivière toute proche. « Arikawa ». C'est un rêve, je le sais. Parce que le vrai Misaki ne dit jamais mon nom avec une telle douceur, avec cette intensité. « Misaki », que je m'entends lui répondre. J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort que je n'entends plus le bruit de l'eau. Je suis fasciné par ses yeux, sa bouche toute proche et je m'approche…_

BANG! La porte de l'appartement voisin se ferme et Arikawa ouvre les yeux, le souffle court. Frustré d'avoir été réveillé à un tel moment, il frappe l'oreiller :

\- AHHH! Mais pourquoi?

Puis il se rappelle qu'il le verra aujourd'hui et il se lève, plein d'énergie tout à coup. Le vrai Misaki n'a pas la même attitude que celui de ses rêves, loin de là. Mais il aime passer du temps près de lui. Jamais il n'aura cru que compter des micro-organismes au microscope passerait aussi vite. Il suffit que Misaki soit dans la même pièce que lui pour que le temps se rétrécisse, que tout le passionne.

Il veut en apprendre plus sur lui. Lentement, petit à petit. C'est pour cela qu'il se rend au labo tous les jours. Arikawa a vite saisi que Misaki était un étudiant brillant. Il n'est pas le favori du professeur Tsujimura pour rien, il a de l'avenir dans son domaine. Pourtant, malgré son sérieux, c'est aussi un étrange personnage. Il lui arrive de regarder dans les airs, fixant le vide, absolument concentré sur autre chose qui semble fascinant… Arikawa se demande toujours à quoi il peut penser dans ces moments-là pour perdre ainsi tout contact avec la réalité. Et il y a le Misaki maladroit. Arikawa ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à tous les petits accidents de Misaki. Il est adorable, c'est tout. D'une certaine manière, il est fier d'être l'assistant de Misaki, de pouvoir l'aider, d'apprendre à le connaître.

Arikawa est bien conscient que les rêves ont un impact. Il ne veut pas mettre Misaki mal à l'aise en lui parlant encore de cela, ou du pendentif de fleur qui repose toujours près de son lit, mais cette proximité qu'ils ont dans son imagination le pousse souvent à se rapprocher davantage qu'à son habitude. Il contrôle mal son corps, comme s'il était naturel d'être près de Misaki, de laisser son odeur l'atteindre : la vraie, pas celle des rêves. Quelque chose de discret, de légèrement boisé… Si le Misaki de ses nuits est beaucoup plus tendre, le vrai le fascine davantage.

Il va à ses cours, puis se rend au département de botanique en souriant, le pied agile dans les escaliers, se demandant si Misaki est déjà arrivé au labo. Il croise Ikejima en chemin :

\- Ah! Arikawa! Tu ne regardes jamais tes textos?

\- Hein?

\- Je t'en ai envoyé deux! On va boire coup avec les mecs du club, tu viens?

\- Non, désolé.

\- Ce n'est qu'à 20h, tu vas venir, hein?, insiste Ikejima.

\- Non, non! Si c'est pour draguer des filles…

\- Ah! Mais il y en a deux qui viennent exprès pour te voir…

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu as dit que je viendrais? Pourquoi moi au juste? Je ne fais pas partie du club et je tiens mal l'alcool…

Ikejima semble irrité.

\- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur toi? Pourquoi c'est toi qu'elles veulent voir?

Mais Arikawa ne répond pas à cette question.

\- De toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Quoi donc?

\- J'aide Misaki au labo, lui explique Arikawa, souriant.

\- Hein? T'es sérieux? Alors que tu as une copine? Il y a cette rumeur…

\- Quelle rumeur?, demande Arikawa, tout à coup très intéressé.

\- Il paraît que lorsque Misaki était en 1er année, il y en avait un de 3e qui l'embêtait… Parfois un prof passait et donnait un avertissement, mais ce n'est pas de l'intimidation, ça ressemblait plus à de la drague un peu intense…

\- Oh…

\- C'est tout? Ça ne t'inquiète pas? Depuis ce temps-là, Misaki a la réputation d'attirer les gays. Il est mince, il a un joli visage, ce n'est pas étonnant… Avec cette rumeur et ta déclaration en classe, les gens risquent de se méprendre sur tes intentions.

\- Vraiment?

\- Évidemment! Tes paroles étaient très explicites!

\- Mmm… Oui. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas embarrassé… Je me demande s'il m'en veut…, s'inquiète Arikawa.

\- Je ne suis pas lui, je ne sais pas.

\- C'est vrai. Peu importe, je vais le rejoindre. Salut Ikejima!

\- Hein? Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté?

Arikawa, déjà en route, se retourne et réplique en souriant :

\- Je le laisserai tranquille s'il me le demande. Ne t'inquiète pas, il me remet souvent à ma place!

Et il reprend sa route vers le labo en réfléchissant à cette rumeur… Il n'y avait pas pensé. Misaki a déjà eu des avances venant de garçons et il a donc cette étiquette… C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Si on est homosexuel, Misaki fait certainement partie des plus jolis hommes du campus. Il est chanceux que Misaki ne le rejette pas, après ce qu'il lui a dit en classe, devant tous les autres. Il comprend bien maintenant qu'il a dû le mettre dans l'embarras à ce moment-là.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sortant la carte du labo. Misaki est là, il travaille à son bureau. Il se retourne.

\- Bonjour Arikawa.

\- Allô! Je fais le décompte?, s'informe Arikawa.

\- Oui, sur ces plaques-là.

\- Ok!

Il prend les quatre et les place tout près du microscope. En comptant, il réalise qu'Ikejima s'inquiétait pour sa réputation en fait, pas celle de Misaki. Est-ce que cela le troublerait que les gens pensent qu'il s'intéresse à Misaki? Non. Pas du tout. Ce que les autres pensent ne lui importe pas tellement, en fait. Il étudie pour être avocat. Dans son domaine, il est normal de déplaire à certaines personnes. L'important pour lui, c'est de ne pas se détester soi-même. Et être près de Misaki, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il déteste, loin de là.

\- Hé, Arikawa! Arikawa!

Il détache ses yeux du microscope, Misaki est tout près.

\- Mais ne te retourne pas subitement comme ça!

\- C'est toi qui m'as appelé!

\- Oui, bon… Tes yeux…

Arikawa remarque qu'il pleure.

\- Cligne des yeux plus souvent, tu es trop concentré, lui conseille Misaki.

Arikawa essuie ses yeux, puis il tend le papier.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini.

\- Hein? Si tu le fais à la va-vite, je vais devoir tout revérifier… Tu n'as mis qu'une heure…

\- Non, non, j'ai bien tout vérifié. Tu as autre chose à faire?

\- Attends un peu… Tu peux peut-être chercher dans ces livres pour identifier les familles des espèces…

Misaki lui tend une pile de livres. Arikawa se met à l'ouvrage, content de pouvoir prolonger son temps au labo. Il remarque que Misaki vérifie les plaques qu'il vient de compter. Mais il sait qu'il a bien travaillé. Il sourit discrètement. Misaki ne lui fait pas encore confiance, mais lui aussi est capable d'être bon s'il s'y met. Et quand il accepte un travail, il fait toujours de son mieux. Et il veut être à la hauteur de Misaki!

Une demi-heure passe. Misaki est retourné à son bureau et il pense, le visage appuyé sur son menton. Il semble préoccupé. Oh, il lui jette un coup d'œil! Arikawa lui sourit et s'avance avec le livre :

\- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oh, euh… Oui. Toujours aussi rapide. Merci.

Il lui est donc utile! La pensée le fait sourire encore plus. Tout à coup, il reconnaît la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Oh, je m'excuse, j'ai oublié de couper le son…

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Je vais dans le corridor.

Arikawa sort en répondant à l'appel d'Ikejima.

\- _Moshi, moshi_.

\- Arikawa? Tu es toujours au labo? Tu peux demander à Misaki s'il accepte de me passer ses notes pour le cours de ce matin?

\- Hein? Mais viens lui demander toi-même!

\- Tu es son ami, pas moi! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé!

\- Tu n'as qu'à devenir son ami toi aussi.

\- Mais il n'est pas facile à approcher, tu sais…

\- Ok. Je vais lui dire que tu veux lui parler.

\- Ah non, ne me mets pas de pression…

Mais Arikawa raccroche. Ikejima s'inquiète parce qu'il se rapproche de Misaki, mais il est capable de penser à en profiter pour avoir les notes d'un étudiant modèle! Non, mais…

Le téléphone sonne encore, c'est Kanami. Il ignore l'appel. Les trois semaines sont presque terminées. Il se doute de ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Ce n'est pas le moment de l'entendre.

Il retourne au labo.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas important. Dis, tu connais Ikejima? Il est en botanique lui aussi.

Mais Misaki ne l'écoute pas. Il est perdu dans ses rêves. Ça lui arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Peut-être est-il fatigué? Arikawa s'approche.

\- Misaki?

Le regard un peu flou de Misaki se fixe sur lui :

\- Euh… Oh pardon, tu disais?

\- Tu es fatigué?

Misaki soupire.

\- Mmm, je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Arikawa lève la tête et regarde dehors. Dans son rêve, il y avait le bruit de l'eau. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché. C'est peut-être une bonne idée de sortir.

\- La rivière… Le bord de la rivière. Ça te dit?

\- Le quoi?...

Mais Arikawa en est certain maintenant : oui, c'est une excellente idée. Il prend la main de Misaki et le tire vers la porte.

\- Attends! Qu'est-ce qu'on va aller faire au bord de la rivière?

\- C'est la récré!

\- Je ne peux pas laisser le labo…

\- On reviendra demain! Je viendrai aussi.

\- Mais enfin!

Complètement emporté par son idée, Arikawa ne remarque pas les regards curieux qui les suivent, les interrogations qui fusent. Il tient toujours la main de Misaki qui le suit maintenant en silence.

À l'intersection, il retire la blouse blanche et Misaki fait de même. Mais quand la lumière-piéton apparaît, il reprend sa main. Ils courent vers la rive aménagée de la rivière.

\- On est arrivés, ce n'est pas loin, hein?

\- Ha, ha, ha… Ça va… pas…

Le souffle court, Misaki n'arrive pas à répondre. Sa main agrippe celle d'Arikawa, mais comme un support, le corps à moitié incliné, épuisé de la course.

\- Oh… Tu n'es pas très en forme, s'étonne Arikawa.

Il laisse Misaki reprendre son souffle et se dirige vers l'eau, marchant dans les herbes hautes. C'est presque comme dans son rêve. Mais il y a plus de fleurs, l'air est chargé d'humidité, il y a le son des insectes aussi. Et Misaki qui respire vite derrière lui. Le vrai Misaki est là.

Arikawa cueille de longues tiges des plus belles plantes et revient vers lui. Misaki est assis, les yeux fixés au ciel, le visage détendu. Le vent joue dans ses cheveux pâles. Il est vraiment beau dans ce décor, encore plus qu'enfermé dans un labo. Arikawa s'agenouille près de lui et lui montre une fleur :

\- Comment elle s'appelle?

\- Une stellaire. Elle pousse sous les ponts, un peu partout.

Le ton de Misaki est doux. Il aime les plantes, c'est évident. C'est quand il parle de sa science ou du professeur qu'il a la voix la plus douce. Arikawa est presque jaloux. Mais il aime entendre cette voix.

\- Et celle-là?

\- Un aster.

\- Et ça?

\- Ah… Euh…

Misaki se met à rire en voyant le bouquet dans les mains d'Arikawa.

\- Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de cueillir tout ça? Oh mais?

Il prend une fleur dans les mains d'Arikawa :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu celle-là. Le professeur saurait, je pense.

\- Tu vois? On a trouvé quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir à la fac.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux l'analyser. Mais bon, pour une fois, pourquoi pas…

Misaki se met debout et marche en fixant le sol, cherchant des spécimens originaux. Arikawa sourit, heureux d'avoir eu cette idée. Il faudra remercier son rêve, ça sert à quelque chose finalement. Il voit Misaki sortir un livre des grandes poches de sa blouse blanche. Arikawa reprend son exploration lui aussi. Il ramasse plein de belles fleurs, mais il n'ose pas déranger Misaki qui est concentré, son dictionnaire à la main. Il s'étend, admire le ciel couchant. C'est beau ici. Il est bien, avec lui tout près.

La lumière dorée, la température douce, le calme du moment lui fait fermer les yeux. Le bruit de la rivière se mélange aux images de son rêve, entremêlant la réalité avec son imagination.

 _Il est tout près, le Misaki réel. Ce n'est pas un rêve, je l'ai emporté avec moi et il m'a suivi dans ma folie. Jusqu'où va-t-il m'accompagner? Je sais bien que ce travail est temporaire, le professeur me l'a bien expliqué, ils trouveront un assistant en botanique. Après, je n'aurai aucune raison de revoir Misaki tous les jours… Je resterai seul avec celui de mes nuits. « Arikawa ». Ah! Le voilà… « Arikawa ». Son ton est doux, différent du Misaki réel. Il y a toujours une telle charge émotive dans la voix du Misaki de mes rêves… Je le sens près de moi. J'entends sa respiration. Sa main dans mes cheveux. Ah, ce Misaki-là… Ce Misaki tendre, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de reprendre le rêve où je l'ai laissé ce matin. « Yôichi… » En entendant mon prénom, c'est comme une invitation. Je prends son bras, l'amène vers moi, près, plus près, assez pour que sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Il me semble que cela fait une éternité que je l'attends, que mes rêves n'ont jamais été aussi réels. Ses lèvres sont plus douces que je ne l'avais imaginé. Parce que je l'ai imaginé, je le réalise maintenant. Au fond de moi, je voulais l'embrasser. Même si ce n'est que dans mes rêves, je voulais l'embrasser._

 _Il se détache de moi, je le serre dans mes bras. Son corps n'est pas comme celui d'une femme, c'est très différent que lorsque j'enlace Kanami. C'est le corps d'un homme, plus musclé, plus ferme. J'ai la main autour de sa taille. Misaki est un homme et j'ai envie de l'embrasser encore. Je sens sa respiration rapide dans mon cou, le poids de son corps sur le mien, les voitures qui passent dans la rue, un chien qui aboie… Et tout à coup, je doute… Et si ce n'est pas un rêve?_

Arikawa ouvre les yeux. Il arrête de respirer quand il réalise qu'il serre le vrai Misaki dans ses bras. L'a-t-il aussi embrassé? Il se relève, incertain.

\- Euh… Misaki?

Misaki évite son regard et touche ses lèvres. Arikawa réalise qu'il l'a vraiment embrassé, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Misaki regarde un pétale sur sa main, sous le choc. Puis il se lève subitement. Arikawa tente de l'arrêter pour s'expliquer, mais Misaki se dégage et s'éloigne rapidement.

\- Misaki…

Oh non… Arikawa est bien conscient qu'il voulait embrasser Misaki, le réel Misaki, mais jamais il n'aurait osé. Le rêve a tout mélangé. A-t-il imaginé entendre son prénom aussi? Où commence la réalité? Oh… Il aurait aimé une autre réaction. Il aurait aimé que Misaki reste là, dans ses bras, il aurait aimé que… Arikawa s'arrête. Jusqu'où aurait-il aimé aller? Il n'a jamais pensé à cela. Ses rêves s'arrêtent avant le baiser. Maintenant, il a peur que ses rêves se transforment en cauchemar.

« Pauvre naze », « Ne me touche plus », « Ne me parle plus jamais ».

Il a peur que la réalité ne soit pas très loin de ça…

Arikawa se recouche dans l'herbe, triste tout à coup. Il se souvient des joues rouges de Misaki quand il a touché ses lèvres, surpris. Dégouté? Misaki n'a probablement pas imaginé qu'Arikawa essayerait de l'embrasser, comme d'autres ont sans doute tenté de le faire… Arikawa a peut-être gâché ce début d'amitié avec ce baiser imprévu. Ce baiser à la frontière du rêve et de la réalité.

Il faut rentrer. Et affronter la réalité. Il aura à s'excuser.

Et il y a Kanami. Elle a téléphoné. Il faudra affronter ça aussi.

Arikawa est fatigué. La réalité est dure à gérer. Si ce baiser n'avait été qu'un rêve…


	4. Le langage des fleurs

Chapitre 4 - Le langage des fleurs

Le lendemain, quand Misaki entre dans le laboratoire, il vérifie si Arikawa est arrivé. Il a pensé à lui toute la nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir la scène. C'est une erreur, évidemment. C'est un accident, ce baiser, il le sait. Il a prononcé le prénom « Yôichi » et le bel endormi a cru entendre sa copine. Il l'a embrassé, à demi éveillé. Il a bien vu la surprise d'Arikawa quand il a ouvert les yeux.

Arikawa l'a embrassé par erreur. Mais le coup au cœur qu'il a ressenti quand les lèvres d'Arikawa ont pris les siennes, et l'immense déception qu'il l'a envahi quand il a réalisé que tout cela n'était qu'un accident lui ont permis de comprendre que ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Arikawa. Qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de cet homme.

Depuis l'histoire avec Kawabata, qui lui aussi l'a embrassé avant de réaliser son erreur et de s'engager sérieusement avec une femme, Misaki croyait avoir laissé tomber l'espoir d'aimer, d'être aimé. Pourtant, toute la nuit, il n'a pu s'empêcher de fabuler sur les suites improbables de ce baiser… Il soupire en se dirigeant vers la réserve.

Il entend la porte du labo s'ouvrir. Arikawa entre dans la réserve.

\- Misaki?

Il lui jette un coup d'œil. C'est suffisant pour faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Depuis quand a-t-il une telle réaction devant Arikawa? Ça fait un petit moment maintenant. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose se nouait en lui… Il répond :

\- Je cherche des documents. Continue ce que tu faisais la dernière fois.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Son éternelle gentillesse. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si mignon? Misaki tend le bras vers l'étage du haut :

\- Non, c'est bon.

Il tire un peu sur le livre dont il a besoin, mais il est emmêlé parmi d'autres. Cette étagère est vraiment mal rangée, tout est empilé… Il soupire, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire. Arikawa surgit dans son dos et dit, tout proche de son oreille :

\- Si tu enlèves ce document, tout va tomber…

\- Ahhhh!, sursaute Misaki, tirant sur le livre d'un coup sec.

\- N'enlève pas ta main!

Arikawa se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et tend la main au-dessus de la tête de Misaki pour retenir une boite qui allait s'écrouler.

\- Ouf… C'est bon, dit-il en regardant Misaki.

Le cœur de Misaki bat si fort, il respire mal avec Arikawa aussi prêt de lui. Il sait qu'il est rouge…

PINK! Une petite bouteille lui tombe sur la tête.

\- Aïe!, dit-il en frottant l'endroit où elle l'a frappé. Ce n'était pas suffisant, finalement…

Il entend Arikawa se mettre à rire.

\- C'est vrai que tu es maladroit!

\- Tais-toi, réplique Misaki, irrité.

\- C'est le professeur Tsujimura qui le dit.

Misaki penche la tête, un peu honteux. Bien sûr, il est maladroit. Le professeur a l'habitude de rire de ça, lui aussi. Arikawa approche, ses grands yeux tout près :

\- Tu l'aimes tant que ça, le professeur?

\- Hein? Ça fait bizarre quand tu le dis comme ça. Je le respecte beaucoup, c'est évident.

 _Si je l'aimais comme tu le sous-entends, je serais toujours nerveux à ses côtés. Ça me rendrait encore plus maladroit, j'imagine. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein, Arikawa?_

Il voit Arikawa s'approcher encore, sérieux. A-t-il compris, finalement? _Oh non, oh non, si je veux rester son ami, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en doute…_

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? A… Arikawa?

La main d'Arikawa se pose sur sa joue. D'abord comme une caresse, puis il pince et tire. Misaki explose :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, idiot?

Arikawa se met à rire, reculant un peu.

\- Je suis content.

\- Hein?

\- J'aurais aimé que tu t'énerves aussi hier.

Le visage d'Arikawa est sérieux, maintenant. Il est debout, face à lui. Un peu trop près.

\- Désolé… pour hier, lui dit-il.

Le baiser. Une erreur, comme il s'en doutait. Misaki baisse la tête en rougissant. Pourquoi a-t-il imaginé autre chose? Sans relever la tête, les dents serrées, il lui répond :

\- C'est bon, n'y pense plus. On me dit souvent que je suis un peu lent…

Arikawa se penche pour mieux le voir :

\- Je t'ai sûrement troublé… Je…

La voix d'Arikawa faiblit, son visage est tout proche maintenant. Un silence s'installe. Misaki a fermé les yeux pour éviter de le regarder. Quand il entend Arikawa prononcer la suite, avec une voix différente, une voix que Misaki n'a jamais entendue, il relève la tête, intrigué :

\- Je… Pour toi, je…

C'est presque un chuchotement, comme une confidence. Misaki a envie de l'écouter. Mais il entend le professeur l'appeler, depuis le labo :

\- Misaki! Ton portable sonne!

Ils sursautent tous les deux.

\- Ah oui! Pardon, j'arrive.

Misaki quitte la réserve, mais Arikawa l'arrête.

\- Ton numéro? Tu me le donnes?

\- D'accord, mais…

Arikawa sourit. Le professeur ouvre la porte :

\- Ah, vous étiez là!

Misaki se dirige vers le portable. Il a manqué l'appel, mais il n'aurait pas répondu de toute façon. Encore Kawabata. Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-il pas tranquille? Arikawa s'approche et ils échangent leurs infos. Il se demande bien ce que l'étudiant lui enverra.

Il le découvre au fil des jours suivants. Des petites choses stupides. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Alors il ne réagit pas.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai écouté un film hier soir et je me suis couché trop tard. »

« J'ai croisé le professeur Tsujimura dans mon département, aujourd'hui. »

« Je serai là vers 16h. »

« Bonne nuit! Je serai là demain matin, avant mes cours. »

« Magnifique fleur », avec une photo jointe. Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, cette fleur bleue intense. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Misaki cherche dans un dictionnaire. Il la trouve assez facilement : Arikawa a dû la photographier chez un fleuriste. L'agapanthe, nom scientifique _agapanthus_ du grec « fleur de l'amour », d'où son sens dans le langage des fleurs : « Je t'aime ».

Le cœur de Misaki fait un bond et il sent ses joues devenir rouges. « Je t'aime » en langage des fleurs. Il se doute qu'Arikawa ne connaît rien du tout du sens que peuvent avoir certaines fleurs… Mais que c'est embarrassant! Encore un accident qu'il faudra oublier pour rester sain d'esprit!

Il se demande que faire. Il est un peu choqué par les actions d'Arikawa qui font faire des montagnes russes à son cœur. Un test, tiens. Où est cette fleur…? Ah voilà, la marguerite. « Je partage tes sentiments » en langage des fleurs. Il connaît ses propres sentiments. Si Arikawa a envoyé cette photo en toute connaissance de cause, il aura répondu la vérité. Sinon, ça ne sera qu'une photo de fleur.

Il photographie l'image dans le dictionnaire et appuie sur « Envoyer ». Quel fou. Il rêve encore, même s'il est évident que tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu.

Un autre.


	5. Le cauchemar

Chapitre 5 – Le cauchemar

 _Des fleurs… Je rêve encore de Misaki. Je reconnais le lieu, nous sommes au bord de la rivière. Je suis étendu, il se penche sur moi, murmurant mon nom : « Arikawa ». Encore cette odeur qui me rend fou. Mes rêves ressemblent de plus en plus à la réalité, je ne sais plus si c'est le même parfum qu'avant… Mais c'est celui du vrai Misaki. Puissante odeur boisée… Un peu sucrée. « Yôichi ». Je me lève doucement, lui prend les mains et sans hésiter, je l'embrasse. J'ai rêvé tellement souvent que je l'embrassais depuis cet accident, au bord de la rivière… « Arikawa », me dit-il. Il y a une hésitation dans sa voix, mais je ne m'arrête pas, je le pousse dans l'herbe, reprend ses lèvres. La voix d'Ikejima résonne dans ma tête : « Il paraît que Misaki a failli se faire agresser par un élève de 3_ _e_ _année… » Je recule tout à coup, voulant m'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Misaki profite de cela pour me frapper violemment, les yeux pleins de haine._

\- AAAHHHHH!

Arikawa s'assit brusquement dans son lit, le cœur battant, effrayé et tremblant. C'est horrible, c'est un cauchemar terrible. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas la réalité, Misaki lui parle normalement depuis ce baiser imprévu, il ne semble pas le détester…

\- Oh… C'est un rêve très différent de ceux que je fais d'habitude…

C'est clairement une construction de son imagination basée sur ses pires craintes… Il touche sa joue, réalisant la douleur. Il saigne un peu. Il a laissé traîner des livres au bord de son lit la veille et l'une des pages lui a écorché la joue quand il s'est relevé trop vite…

Il se prépare pour l'université, l'esprit hyperactif, n'arrivant pas à oublier les images. En entrant au labo, il évite le regard de Misaki qui le salue.

\- Oh? Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue?

\- Euh… Je me suis griffé avec un bouquin en dormant…

Arikawa cache la plaie avec sa main, intimidé par la curiosité de Misaki. _Je ne vais tout de même t'avouer que je rêvais que je t'embrassais de force et que tu en venais à me détester…_ La voix du professeur résonne dans le labo.

\- Misaki?

\- Ouf! Je te trouve enfin!

\- Vous avez encore oublié que vous aviez une conférence dans une autre université, je parie?

\- Oui! Tu t'occuperais des préparatifs?

\- C'est à quelle heure?

\- 16h.

\- Mais c'est dans une heure!

\- Je sais. Si on s'y met maintenant, on peut arriver à quelque chose…

\- Professeur! Vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte plus tôt!

\- Je suis désolé…

Et ils marchent ensemble vers la porte. Misaki se retourne avant de sortir :

\- Arikawa, je vais devoir accompagner le professeur. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un vienne, mais appelle-moi s'il y a un problème. Je reviendrai sans doute ce soir, tu peux rentrer quand tu auras fini.

\- Ok.

Arikawa se dirige vers le bureau pour sortir le travail. Il n'y a que quelques feuilles, pas beaucoup de choses à faire. Il aura fini bien avant le retour de Misaki. Il est content d'éviter le regard scrutateur de Misaki, mais en même temps, il est triste qu'il ne soit pas là. Il fait les tâches lentement, puis il se rend dans la réserve pour faire le grand ménage de l'étagère dangereuse. Il remet les livres en place, les boites bien empilées, les petits objets ensemble. Comme ça Misaki aura moins de risque de recevoir quelque chose sur la tête, se dit-il en souriant tout seul.

Il retourne à son poste de travail. Il est 20h45. Il devrait rentrer. Il s'étend et ferme les yeux. Pourquoi tient-il à l'attendre? Il somnole un peu, laissant la question sans réponse. Un bruit le réveille.

\- Ah zut. J'ai dormi avec mes lentilles…

Il entend une faible sonnerie et reconnait le téléphone de Misaki. Il le trouve sous un livre.

\- Ah Misaki… Appelle-moi, tu as dit. Mais tu as oublié ton portable. Quel étourdi…

Le téléphone redevient silencieux, puis il sonne encore. Le manège se répète trois fois. Arikawa se demande si c'est Misaki qui appelle, d'un autre téléphone… Ou si c'est une urgence. Un accident peut-être? Il voit le nom « Kawabata » apparaître sur l'écran. C'est toujours la même personne qui appelle. Insistant, sans doute pour une bonne raison. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Arikawa prend le téléphone.

\- Allô? Euh… Je… C'est le portable de Misaki, mais je…

\- C'est qui?

Arikawa est gêné tout à coup. Le ton est froid. Que va penser la personne à l'autre bout du fil? Il n'aurait pas dû répondre, même si ses intentions sont bonnes.

\- Euh… Je suis un ami. Je m'appelle Arikawa.

\- Ah ah… Un ami? Un ami de l'université?

\- Oui. Misaki ne peut pas vous parler…

\- Étrange. Il devrait être là pourtant à cette heure. Bon… Peu importe. Puisqu'il est absent, je vais parler un peu avec toi.

\- Avec moi?

\- Oui. Tu es dans le même département que lui?

\- Non. Je suis en droit.

\- Ooh… C'est étonnant qu'il se fasse des amis en dehors de sa classe… Il y avait un Takada au labo avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu?

Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça? Il semble connaître très bien la vie de Misaki… Qui est Kawabata pour Misaki?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Arikawa…

Le ton est devenu moqueur tout à coup :

\- C'est toi qui le tiens en laisse maintenant?

\- Quoi?, se surprend Arikawa.

\- La fleur en pendentif… Il l'a toujours? C'est moi qui lui ai mis au cou. Sans elle, il est perdu. Parce que, sans moi, il n'est rien.

Il y a un long silence. Arikawa est bouche bée, comprenant maintenant que ce Kawabata a une place spéciale dans le cœur de Misaki, que cet homme le connaît bien mieux que lui. La voix au bout du fil conclut :

\- Rends-le-moi quand tu te seras lassé.

Et il éteint. Arikawa est paralysé. L'homme parle de Misaki comme si c'était un jeu de s'amuser avec lui. Jusqu'à quel point ce Kawabata « joue »-t-il avec Misaki? Et pourquoi Misaki accepte de se laisser traiter ainsi? L'émotion l'envahit. La haine contre cet homme. L'amertume de ne pas être spécial, lui aussi, pour Misaki. La déception d'apprendre que Misaki a déjà quelqu'un et qu'il n'en savait rien… Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, Misaki parler, mais il ne réagit pas, encore sous le choc.

\- Arikawa? J'ai été surpris de voir la lumière allumée. Tu es resté tout ce temps? Il s'est mis à pleuvoir dehors…

Arikawa ne se retourne pas, ne réagit pas. Le ton de Misaki change.

\- Arikawa?

Les dents serrées, Arikawa n'arrive pas à répondre. Il tient encore le portable dans sa main droite. Misaki le réalise :

\- Mais c'est mon…

Cela fait sortir Arikawa de sa torpeur. Il se retourne, dépose le portable entre les mains de Misaki et il s'éloigne sans le regarder :

\- Un certain Kawabata a appelé.

\- Et tu as décroché?

Sa voix a changé, Arikawa perçoit tout de suite la surprise outrée de Misaki. Ah. Il craint que Kawabata lui ait parlé. Il ne voulait pas partager cela avec lui. Ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autre finalement. Misaki poursuit :

\- Pourquoi?

Le ton a monté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de répondre à mon téléphone?, lui demande Misaki, clairement furieux maintenant. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personnes à faire de telles choses!

L'accusation le frappe de plein fouet. Arikawa se retourne, la colère l'envahissant lui aussi.

\- Et tu croyais que j'étais quel genre de personne?

Il s'approche de Misaki et agrippe son épaule, le maintenant face à lui :

\- Et de quelles choses tu parles, hein? Du baiser de la dernière fois? Tu pensais que ça n'arriverait plus? Tu croyais que… Que je ne te…

Le corps de Misaki se met à trembler. C'est comme dans son cauchemar, Arikawa le voit fermer les yeux, fuyant son regard. Il le lâche… _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_ Arikawa quitte le labo et marche vers son appartement, laissant la pluie battante masquer sa détresse.

 _Je suis un sombre crétin. Mes pensées sont tellement mélangées… Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle comme ça. Je lui ai dit des remarques blessantes... Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger si ce Kawabata le mérite… Je ne suis que son ami. Même pas… Je suis un collègue temporaire. Une connaissance imposée. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je rêve que je l'embrasse toutes les nuits que ça me rend spécial avec le Misaki réel. Ah… Mais qu'est-ce que j'imaginais…? Comme ça fait mal, j'ai tellement mal à la poitrine…_


	6. Dans tes bras

Chapitre 6 – Dans tes bras

Il marche vers l'appartement d'Arikawa. Depuis leur dispute, deux jours ont passé. Arikawa ne lui a envoyé aucun de ses habituels textos idiots. Il n'est pas venu au labo non plus. C'est grâce au professeur Tsujimura qu'il a appris qu'il était grippé et restait à la maison.

Arikawa est-il toujours en colère? Après avoir repris son portable ce soir-là, Misaki a constaté que Kawabata avait téléphoné quatre fois, coup sur coup. Connaissant Arikawa, il a dû s'inquiéter en voyant le téléphone sonner sans arrêt et il a répondu pour vérifier. Mais Misaki l'a accusé d'avoir fait cela intentionnellement, pour fouiller dans sa vie… Ce n'est pas le cas. Arikawa est direct. Quand il a quelque chose à demander, il le fait tout de suite, même au risque d'être insistant. Ça fait deux mois qu'il travaille au labo maintenant, Misaki est bien placé pour le savoir.

Le lendemain de leur altercation, quand il est retourné au labo, Misaki a aussi remarqué l'étagère remise en ordre. Il sait qu'Arikawa a fait cela pour lui, voulant lui éviter d'autres accidents. Sa première impression, cette bonté qui se dégage d'Arikawa, est la bonne. Elle se confirme chaque jour. Il regrette d'avoir douté de lui en l'accusant d'être « ce genre de personnes ».

Il s'inquiète de ce que Kawabata a pu lui dire. Misaki ne l'a pas rappelé. Il tente de couper tous les ponts avec Kawabata depuis un moment et il ne comprend pas son attitude possessive. Il n'est pas son copain. Kawabata a été un ami précieux, il l'a tellement aidé à se rapprocher de son grand-père, puis après la mort de ce dernier… Il l'a aimé, c'est certain… Il était devenu sa bouée de survie. Mais Kawabata lui a bien fait comprendre que leur baiser a été une erreur. Qu'il comptait bien rester « normal ». Si Kawabata est capable de le faire, tant mieux. Mais lors de sa dernière visite chez lui, Misaki a été clair : il ne deviendra pas « normal », lui. Alors vaut mieux ne pas se revoir. Il se rappelle du moment où Kawabata a tenté de le retenir, agrippant le collier, lui coupant le souffle. Non, il ne veut pas revoir Kawabata. Il y a longtemps qu'il a tourné la page. Et le fait qu'il ne porte plus ce pendentif, qu'il n'y pense même plus en fait, en est le signe. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses pensées sont toutes dirigées vers Arikawa. Même s'il sait que c'est en vain, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir ces sentiments.

Mais que voulait dire Arikawa quand il lui a reparlé du baiser? Il a beau retourner les mots dans sa tête, cela ne fait pas de sens. « De quelles choses tu parles? Du baiser de la dernière fois? Tu pensais que ça n'arriverait plus? Tu croyais que… Que je ne te… » Un peu plus et il comprendra qu'Arikawa compte l'embrasser encore! Ce qui est complètement impossible! Sans doute un autre malentendu, comme cette photo de « fleur de l'amour » qui ne voulait rien dire…

Misaki sort son portable pour vérifier l'adresse que le professeur lui a donnée. Ce n'était pas urgent de rendre le DVD à Arikawa, mais le professeur lui a offert une bonne raison de le visiter. Il en a besoin, car il commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il ne veut pas perdre le début d'amitié qu'ils partagent.

\- Ah! Misaki!, entend-il.

Ikejima. Un collègue en botanique, mais surtout un ami d'Arikawa. Il ne lui a jamais parlé.

\- Oh.

\- Je suis Ikejima.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, répond-il poliment.

\- Tu vas sans doute voir Arikawa?

\- Euh… oui. Le professeur avait quelque chose à lui rendre.

Ikejima jette un coup d'œil au portable de Misaki, avec la carte ouverte du quartier.

\- C'est la première fois que tu y vas?, s'étonne-t-il.

Pourquoi dit-il cela comme si c'était surprenant? Qu'a raconté Arikawa à son ami pour qu'il croie que le chemin vers l'appartement d'Arikawa est familier?

\- Oui, c'est la première fois.

\- Alors tu es tout près. Le gros building blanc au bout de la rue, à droite. Appartement 107.

\- Ok. Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien! Il va être content de te voir!

Ikejima le salue et s'en va. Il va être content de le voir? Comme s'il l'attendait? Décidément, Arikawa envoie des messages contradictoires.

DING DONG… Appartement 107, il ne s'est pas trompé. Mais personne ne vient. Ikejima vient de partir pourtant, Arikawa est-il sorti? Misaki appuie une deuxième fois. DING DONG. Il entend du bruit. « Oui, oui », marmonne quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvre.

 _Oh… Qu'il est beau. J'avais oublié à quel point il est beau. Il porte des lunettes. Il est en pyjama. Il semble fatigué. C'est la première fois que je le vois si vulnérable… Il faut que je parte très vite…_

Misaki reprend son souffle :

\- Un moment, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé d'appartement.

\- Oh? À cause des lunettes?

Misaki fait un pas sur le palier, la porte se referme. _Il faut vraiment que je parte dès que possible. Je suis trop conscient de sa présence quand je suis dans son appartement…_

\- Quelle surprise… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu es venu…?

\- Le professeur Tsujimura m'a donné ton adresse. Tiens… Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à te rendre.

Il lui tend le paquet, Arikawa l'ouvre.

\- Oh, ça aurait pu attendre…

Un silence s'installe. Misaki rougit. Le professeur a dit la même chose. Mais il a une autre raison d'être venu. Il prend une respiration.

\- Arikawa.

\- Ah… Oui?

Arikawa aussi semble mal à l'aise, il remarque que ses joues sont rouges. La fièvre sans doute.

\- J'ai pensé que tu t'en faisais peut-être pour la dernière fois. Alors… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Reviens à la fac. Et au labo aussi. C'est tout.

Ok, c'est fait, il doit sortir. Misaki se retourne et prend la poignée, mais Arikawa s'élance et pose sa main sur la sienne pour éviter qu'il ouvre la porte.

\- Attends!

Sa main. Elle est large, avec de longs doigts. Elle est chaude aussi. Le simple contact de sa main sur la sienne suffit à le faire frissonner. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle le touchait ailleurs? Misaki rougit encore plus et baisse la tête. Arikawa recule et le lâche.

\- Euh… Pardon. Mais attends. Je reviens.

Et il part vers sa chambre, Misaki reste seul dans l'entrée. Arikawa revient rapidement, la main serrée. Quand il l'ouvre, Misaki reconnaît le collier de Kawabata. Le visage d'Arikawa est sérieux quand il lui dit :

\- Je l'ai fait à la va-vite, mais je l'ai réparé. Je ne peux pas le garder. Reprends-le.

 _Oh non, Kawabata lui en a parlé… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit d'autre? Je ne veux pas retrouver ce collier, ce lien avec Kawabata._

\- Je t'ai dit… que tu pouvais… le jeter.

\- Mais… Ce serait dommage, il te va si bien.

Le ton d'Arikawa est triste, si triste. Le cœur de Misaki se serre, le stress l'envahit. On dirait qu'Arikawa renonce à quelque chose en lui rendant le pendentif… Arikawa s'approche pour attacher le collier autour de son cou. L'image de Kawabata lui revient en tête. Leur histoire sans avenir. Le sentiment d'être anormal parce qu'il aime un homme. La douleur autour de son cou quand Kawabata l'a agrippé pour le retenir… Il respire mal, il panique. Il cherche son souffle.

\- Misaki?

Ses genoux plient, il respire vite et mal. Arikawa s'approche, inquiet.

\- Misaki? Misaki? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Arikawa pose la main sur son dos.

\- Une crise d'hyperventilation? Je vais chercher un sac!

 _Non, non, ne me quitte pas! Ne t'éloigne pas!_ Misaki accroche le chandail d'Arikawa pour le retenir. Sans réussir à lui dire, il a besoin de lui à ses côtés. Sa présence…

\- Misaki.

Arikawa s'assit et place le corps de Misaki contre son bras, appuyant doucement sa main sur le nez et la bouche de Misaki.

\- Respire par le nez. Voilà. Doucement… C'est bien… Ok…

La respiration de Misaki se calme peu à peu. La main d'Arikawa délaisse son visage pour se glisser dans son dos et l'amener contre lui. Il l'enlace et il appuie la tête sur son épaule. Agenouillé sur le palier, blotti dans les bras d'Arikawa, la respiration maintenant calme, Misaki se sent bien. Mais mal à l'aise aussi.

\- Arikawa… Ça va maintenant…

Mais Arikawa ne le lâche pas. Sa tête se cache un peu plus contre les vêtements de Misaki. C'est extrêmement intime, Misaki sent le corps d'Arikawa si proche, son cou et ses cheveux tout près de son visage. Son cœur bat très fort. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, il ne sait plus ce que tout cela signifie, mais il est bien, il est si bien.

\- On ne meurt pas d'hyperventilation, tu sais…

\- Pardon…, entend-il Arikawa lui répondre.

Pourquoi sa voix est-elle si triste?

\- Misaki… Ne me dis pas de ne plus jamais revenir au labo! Je… Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi…

 _Arikawa… Tu continues à me donner des faux espoirs, tu sais… Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi. Je veux toujours être avec toi, tu ne peux deviner jusqu'où je veux aller… Ne me supplie pas comme ça, mon cœur va comprendre tout de travers. Mais sans doute que tu t'inquiètes après ma crise…_

\- Tu sais… Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air.

Peut-être aussi qu'il s'en veut encore pour la dernière discussion et s'imagine que Misaki ne veut plus le voir au labo… Misaki le rassure :

\- Une dispute, ce n'est rien par rapport à tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble.

Arikawa le serre encore plus fort. Ils sont tellement proches maintenant que Misaki peut sentir son cœur battre. Il a l'impression que les battements du cœur d'Arikawa sont aussi forts que les siens. Il respire un peu plus vite et, même s'il a peur d'étouffer encore, il ne retient pas ses mains qui se glissent derrière le dos d'Arikawa, répondant à l'étreinte.

Il ne veut pas se faire d'idées. S'il ne peut pas se mettre à aimer les femmes demain, il sait bien qu'Arikawa ne peut pas se mettre à aimer les hommes non plus. Il ne veut pas croire à l'impossible. Mais il est bien dans ses bras, comme s'il est à sa place. Arikawa est si gentil, si chaleureux. Peu importe que cette histoire ne mène à rien, il aura rencontré et aimé un homme extraordinaire.

Quand même, cette étreinte se prolonge et ses espoirs augmentent… Il rougit en le réalisant.

\- Arikawa… Je vais devoir y aller… Je dois retourner…

Arikawa se détache, le visage aussi rouge que celui de Misaki, mal à l'aise :

\- Ah ok, euh… Comment on en est arrivés là?

 _Qu'il est mignon, parfois… Je suis sans espoir…_ Misaki évite de le regarder et remet ses souliers. Il remarque qu'une des mains d'Arikawa est toujours sur la sienne. Il ne fait rien pour la dégager.

\- Misaki. Pardon d'avoir répondu… à ton portable.

Misaki se tourne vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Arikawa s'inquiétait bel et bien.

\- Non… Je me suis aperçu que j'avais eu beaucoup d'appels en absence et que ça avait dû t'inquiéter. J'ai paniqué.

Son souci lui revient en mémoire.

\- Est-ce que Kawabata t'a dit… quelque chose de bizarre?, demande-t-il à Arikawa.

\- Misaki…

Il sent une hésitation chez Arikawa.

\- Je lui… Je lui ai seulement dit que tu ne pouvais pas répondre au téléphone.

 _Ah… Le professeur m'avait dit que c'est un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas? En effet, il fera un bon avocat. Il n'a pas répondu à ma question, sans me mentir. Arikawa… Qu'est-ce que Kawabata a bien pu te dire pour te rendre aussi incertain?_

\- Ok.

Il ne pousse pas plus loin, il voit bien qu'Arikawa est mal à l'aise. Sa gentillesse le mène sans doute à taire les mots de Kawabata. Il commence à bien le connaître.

Il se relève et avoue :

\- Au début, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'insensible, sans le vouloir. Mais je réalise que tu es trop gentil. Ça m'inquiète.

Misaki remarque que le collier est toujours dans les mains d'Arikawa. Il le reprend sans trembler, maintenant sûr de lui. Kawabata n'a plus ce pouvoir sur lui. Il y a longtemps que ses sentiments pour cet homme se sont évanouis. Grâce à Arikawa. Après cette étreinte, il se retient à grand-peine de lui dire à quel point il l'aime, à quel point il entretient des espoirs. Il lui sourit :

\- Ne sois pas aussi gentil avec les gens. Ta copine pourrait se méprendre. Allez… À plus.

Et il sort.

 _J'étais encore sur le point d'aller trop loin… Il ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Mais quand il s'approche, j'ai envie qu'il s'en rende compte. Qu'il réalise mes sentiments pour lui…_

Misaki croise un couple d'amoureux qui se tiennent la main. Une femme et un homme. Il les suit des yeux.

 _Celui que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais parce que je suis un homme. Pourquoi suis-je né ainsi? Mais pourquoi?_


	7. La première place

Chapitre 7 – La première place

La porte se ferme et Arikawa se couche sur le sol du couloir en bois, tremblant. Les nuits suivantes, il dort mal, rêvant d'un Misaki souriant, tout proche, mais inatteignable. Il se réveille épuisé, se demandant pourquoi, alors qu'il l'avait si souvent touché et embrassé dans ses rêves, il n'y arrive plus. Il revoit le visage de Misaki quand il a agrippé son chandail pour le retenir, suppliant.

 _En fait… Le visage de Misaki au bord des larmes dans la réalité est beaucoup plus mignon que tous les rêves que je fais. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait autant d'effet de le garder dans mes bras si longtemps…_

Il se lève et sort du thé du réfrigérateur et il entend sa voix : « Misaki… Ne me dis pas de ne pas retourner au labo… »

\- Ah… Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça? C'est tellement gênant…

Il se penche au-dessus de la table, le cœur battant. A-t-il déjà éprouvé des sentiments aussi forts pour quiconque? Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été aussi fébrile à propos de ses anciennes copines. Il a eu de la chance, les filles qui lui plaisaient venaient généralement le voir et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils finissaient par sortir ensemble. Il a plus de mal à les garder, par contre… Il les néglige, souvent pour ses études, ses travaux, ses examens. C'est fort louable, certes, mais ça a entamé ses relations.

Lorsqu'Ikejima l'a visité hier, Arikawa lui a confié de ses doutes sans lui parler de Misaki directement. Ikejima lui a dit : « Tu t'es toujours focalisé sur le chemin que t'étais fixé. Comme tu ne plains jamais, tu as l'air surhumain. Je suis content de voir que tu es un mec comme les autres. Tu as le droit d'être énervé. D'être triste. De te perdre et de découvrir d'autres choses. »

Découvrir d'autres choses… Jamais il n'a été aussi obsédé par une personne. Misaki… Il a même oublié d'envoyer son inscription pour l'examen du Barreau, c'est Ikejima qui le lui a rappelé.

Jamais il n'a souffert autant non plus. Qu'est-ce que Kanami lui a dit, le soir de leur rupture? Qu'elle espérait qu'il aime quelqu'un assez fort pour avoir mal? Quelque chose comme ça. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, maintenant. C'est ce qu'elle a éprouvé pour lui? Il a été cruel de l'ignorer si souvent…

Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il est vraiment amoureux? Parce qu'il est évident maintenant qu'il est amoureux de Misaki, qui a sans doute quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ce Kawabata qu'il déteste profondément. Parce qu'il a parlé de Misaki comme d'un jouet. Parce qu'il lui a volé ses espoirs.

Il réalise tout à coup qu'il ne s'est jamais posé la question du genre de Misaki. Cela le fait sourire franchement. Misaki est un homme. Ça ne le dérange pas du tout. Au contraire, il ne veut pas que Misaki soit différent. Alors ça veut dire qu'il est gay? Ou bisexuel? Il n'a pas tellement envie d'une étiquette. Il s'en fout. C'est un détail. Il ne doute pas qu'il aime cet homme-là. Il ne doute pas qu'il le désire aussi. Et que si c'était réciproque, il serait vraiment heureux.

Il se sent un peu mieux et va à l'université ce jour-là. Quand il visite le labo, le professeur Tsujimura l'accueille :

\- Oh Arikawa! Tu ne dois pas préparer l'examen du Barreau?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais quand je travaille ici, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule plus lentement. Je m'amuse beaucoup.

Le professeur sourit.

\- Mmm, j'en suis heureux. Mais dans ce cas, tu seras peut-être un peu déçu d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé un assistant de botanique… Fujimori va prendre le relais.

\- Oh… Vraiment? Ouf, je suis content que quelqu'un puisse me remplacer pour aider Misaki. Ça m'enlève un poids.

Arikawa se lève et salue le professeur en s'inclinant.

\- Merci de m'avoir accueilli si longtemps. J'ai beaucoup appris.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Arikawa. Reviens nous visiter quand tu veux.

\- Ok.

Il n'en dit pas plus, sentant sa gorge sèche. Il savait déjà que cela allait se terminer, le professeur l'a averti en l'engageant. Il a passé deux mois dans ce labo. Deux mois près de Misaki.

Il va nettoyer son espace de travail. Il range la blouse blanche. Il laisse la carte d'accès que Misaki lui avait fait préparer sur le bureau. Puis, après avoir eu le temps de saluer ce fameux Fujimori qui vient d'arriver, il quitte le labo pour la dernière fois. Sans avoir eu la chance de croiser Misaki.

Avant de sortir du département, il achète un thé chaud dans une machine distributrice. Il reste là un moment, buvant de petites gorgées, espérant apercevoir Misaki. Il n'ose pas lui envoyer un texto. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'a plus aucune raison de venir au labo maintenant. Misaki le considère-t-il comme un ami au moins? Pourra-t-il le revoir? Il n'en est pas certain.

Il se met à marcher vers le métro. Lentement. C'est triste si ça finisse comme ça. Il devrait au moins lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui, non? Il réalise qu'il n'a jamais fait de déclaration à quelqu'un… C'est tellement prétentieux… Quelle chance il a eue, quand même. Ce serait la première fois pour lui. Et la première fois aussi qu'il le dirait à une personne dont il est vraiment amoureux.

Il devrait le faire. Ce sera une bonne occasion de revoir Misaki. Même si c'est pour la dernière fois. Aussi bien être sûr qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il a toujours préféré la franchise aux doutes et aux scénarios. Ce qui lui a parfois causé des ennuis d'ailleurs, pense-t-il en revoyant la scène où il a dit à Misaki, en pleine classe, qu'il rêve souvent de lui.

Il sort sa carte de transport et va passer les barrières quand il entend son nom :

\- Arikawa!

Il se retourne si vite en reconnaissant la voix qu'il bouscule l'homme qui le suivait.

\- Oh, désolé!

Il court presque jusqu'à lui :

\- Misaki! Eh bien? Et le labo?

Misaki est à bout de souffle. Sans doute qu'il a couru depuis l'université.

\- Le professeur vient de me dire…

\- Ah… Fujimori? Tant mieux. C'est bien que tu aies quelqu'un pour t'aider.

Il sourit, tant bien que mal. Ce n'est pas son rôle d'être assistant de botanique. Ce n'est plus le rôle qu'il veut dans la vie de Misaki, de toute façon.

\- Oui… Euh… Arikawa. Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

La nervosité envahit Arikawa. Il y a quelque chose de tellement sérieux dans la voix basse de Misaki. Va-t-il lui dire que Kawabata est son copain? Il tente de repousser la confidence :

\- Ah… Tu es essoufflé. Tu ne veux pas attendre demain? Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Euh… Arikawa, en fait, je…

Misaki s'arrête, avale difficilement. Puis il reprend :

\- Arikawa, merci pour tout.

 _Oh non. Ses paroles de remerciements sont très courtes, mais elles sonnent comme un adieu. Je ne veux pas. Je dois te le dire avant de te quitter, au moins._

La gorge d'Arikawa est nouée, il serre très fort les ganses de son sac pour se donner du courage.

\- Misaki. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Hein?

\- Je pensais te le dire après avoir réfléchi un peu, mais comme tu es venu exprès…

Arikawa le regarde, gêné. Misaki le fixe avec attention. Mais un homme s'approche et les interrompt :

\- Misaki.

Misaki tourne la tête, surpris. Son ton est brusque quand il demande :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Misaki, calme-toi. Viens avec moi.

Mais Misaki ne répond pas, refusant même de regarder l'homme inconnu. Arikawa commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Tu le connais?

L'homme se tourne vers lui et sourit :

\- Ah… Tu ne serais pas… Arikawa?

 _C'est l'homme que j'ai eu au téléphone! Kawabata!_ L'affirmation cet homme lui revient en mémoire : « Il n'est rien sans moi ». Il détourne la tête. Mais il entend Misaki dire, d'un ton faible :

\- Kawabata, arrête. S'il te plaît.

\- Peu importe, tant qu'il est gentil, c'est bon, hein, Misaki?, réplique Kawataba.

Arikawa jette un coup d'œil à Misaki qui semble effrayé. Cet homme, peu importe ce qu'il représente pour Misaki, ne lui fait pas de bien. Il s'oppose poliment :

\- Arrêtez. Vous le mettez mal à l'aise.

Mais Kawabata se contente de sourire et de parler à Misaki :

\- Misaki. Tu es amoureux de ce garçon, pas vrai?

\- Hein?, articule Arikawa.

\- Arrête! Arrête!, crie Misaki. Arikawa n'est pas…

Kawabata se penche vers l'oreille de Misaki, mais sans baisser le ton de sa voix, de sorte qu'Arikawa peut entendre :

\- Tu es amoureux, mais tu n'en as pas le droit… parce que tu es un homme.

Et comme s'il était sa possession, il pose sa main sur son épaule et entraîne avec lui un Misaki tremblant. C'en est trop pour Arikawa qui agrippe le bras de Kawabata, contrôlant à grand-peine sa fureur :

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit?

\- Pourquoi tu te mets en colère? Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ça?

Misaki se met à courir vers les couloirs du métro, les laissant tous les deux.

\- Misaki!, crie Arikawa.

Mais Kawabata le retient :

\- On ne dirait pas, mais ce garçon aime être maltraité.

 _Comment ose-t-il dire une horreur pareille? Comment ose-t-il manquer de respect à Misaki!_ Arikawa lui fait face :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher. Même s'il t'aime, je ne te le laisserai pas.

Et il s'élance vers le couloir où Misaki a disparu. Il le voit au tournant :

\- Misaki!

Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Arikawa court plus vite. Kawabata a dit que Misaki l'aimait. C'est vrai? Il doit le lui demander. Il doit lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aime.

En haut de l'escalier, il retrouve Misaki se frottant la tête parce qu'il vient de percuter quelqu'un, échappant tout le contenu de son sac au sol. Il s'agenouille près de lui et l'aide à rassembler les morceaux.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…

Misaki ne répond rien. Le silence s'installe. Ils continuent de prendre les objets un à un.

\- Misaki… Tout à l'heure. Il a dit que tu m'aimais… C'est vrai?

La main de Misaki s'arrête. Arikawa remarque qu'elle tremble un peu.

\- Idiot. Ne crois pas… tout ce que tu entends.

Mais Arikawa n'est pas convaincu.

\- Misaki. Regarde-moi.

Ce qu'il refuse de faire, restant accroupi au sol. Arikawa lui confie :

\- Il… Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, ça ne me sort pas de la tête… En fait… Tu m'as intéressé depuis le début. J'ai d'abord rencontré le Misaki maladroit. Puis… En me rapprochant de toi… Lorsque tu avais l'air triste, je voulais te faire sourire… Et je cherchais, mais je ne trouvais pas… Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de chercher quelque chose, sans savoir quoi exactement… Mais j'ai réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. « J'aimerais que Misaki m'aime. Parce que si c'était le cas, je pourrais être tout le temps avec lui. »

Une hésitation. Puis Misaki le regarde. Arikawa sourit doucement. Il entend son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles, ses mains sont moites, il a la voix qui tremble quand il parle. Mais il continue :

\- Misaki. Aime-moi. Aime-moi plus que n'importe qui.

Misaki devient très rouge. Puis il se lève en serrant les poings. Sa voix est plus aigüe à cause de la colère :

\- Plus que n'importe qui? Si je te place en premier, je serai quoi, moi? Tu as une copine! C'est la même histoire qu'avec Kawabata! Je ne peux pas revivre ça! C'est trop dur!

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux quand il constate :

\- Si… Si j'avais été une fille, avec des efforts, j'aurais réussi à avoir la première place…

Arikawa se relève. S'il comprend bien… Misaki s'imagine qu'il a toujours une copine? Et qu'il se servirait de lui comme d'un jouet?

Misaki essuie les larmes avec sa main, cachant son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça…

Si Arikawa comprend bien… Misaki veut la première place. Et il n'a pas l'intention de lui donner autre chose.

Il prend la main mouillée de Misaki dans la sienne, l'éloigne de son visage. Puis il s'approche et l'embrasse. Cette fois, pas comme un accident. Pas dans un rêve. Il l'embrasse parce qu'il l'aime. Deux femmes s'exclament en les voyant faire. Misaki le repousse :

\- Idiot! Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? On n'est pas seuls…

 _Oh Misaki… C'est ta seule raison pour t'opposer? On n'est pas seuls?_

\- On va… On va nous voir…

Arikawa l'embrasse encore. Les lèvres de Misaki sont salées. Elles tremblent un peu. Elles sont douces. Arikawa se sent encore plus fébrile que ce matin, quand il a réalisé qu'il était amoureux. Comme s'il avait trop bu, comme si le rêve était devenu réalité. Il se détache de Misaki et le serre dans ses bras, un peu effrayé à l'idée de se réveiller. Il l'enlace et le colle à lui pour s'assurer que c'est bien vrai. Tout près de son oreille, il lui dit :

\- Misaki… Ma copine… Il y a longtemps que c'est fini.

Misaki respire plus vite en réalisant que ce qu'Arikawa voulait dire tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il le veut dans sa vie… Qu'il veut être avec lui. Il rougit violemment et marmonne :

\- Tu… Tu pourrais être avec n'importe quelle fille… Il y a tant d'autres personnes…

Arikawa rit un peu, tout en restant collé contre lui.

\- Ah ah… Vraiment? Moi, je ne veux que toi.

Misaki ferme les yeux, les larmes revenant. Alors, Arikawa essayait vraiment de le séduire? Les malentendus, les accidents… Et il a pris tout ce temps pour le lui dire…

\- Je ne pensais pas… que toi aussi, tu étais maladroit, lui dit Misaki en serrant sa main, toujours dans la sienne.

\- Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant.

Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, malgré les gens qui passent. Isolés par la chaleur de leurs deux corps, le nez plein de l'odeur de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant trop vite, la tête ayant peine à croire que leurs sentiments sont réciproques…

Puis ils se séparent doucement et se sourient. Au loin, il y a la sonnerie d'un dernier train qui retentit. Misaki tourne la tête, réalisant que c'est le sien :

\- Ton train part? Tu habites où?, l'interroge Arikawa.

\- Tôgane.

\- Hein? Mais c'est loin!

\- Oui. Quand je suis très occupé, je dors au labo.

Misaki se dirige vers la sortie, prêt à repartir à l'université. Mais Arikawa propose :

\- Tu veux venir chez moi?

Misaki rougit en l'entendant, mais Arikawa poursuit, sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas très rangé. Mais c'est mieux que le labo, il y a une douche et je pourrai te prêter des vêtements…

Il remarque alors le visage de Misaki et il comprend quelles pensées viennent de lui passer par la tête :

\- Ahhh! Euh… Non! J'ai dit ça sans arrière-pensée, je…

Il se gratte la tête, très rouge lui aussi.

\- Euh alors…

Il lui prend la main en souriant, toujours gêné, mais plus sûr de lui :

\- Viens avec moi, Misaki.

C'est le début de leur histoire. Le reste s'écrira à deux.


	8. Premier contact

Chapitre 8 – Premier contact

Arikawa rince le shampoing dans ses cheveux, très conscient de la présence de Misaki dans la pièce à côté. Il a été aveugle de ne pas réaliser les sentiments de Misaki. Quand il repense aux dernières semaines, il comprend toutes sortes de réactions de sa part… Maintenant qu'ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments, il décode mieux ce que Misaki ne dit pas. Et la réalisation, toujours étonnante et renversante, que Misaki l'aime suffit à rendre ses pensées et son cœur comme engourdis.

Il arrête la douche, prend la serviette et s'essuie. Sera-t-il capable de se retenir? À voir les réactions de son corps à la seule pensée de Misaki, il aura du mal.

Il retire ses lentilles et met ses lunettes avant de sortir. Elles sont vieilles et ne corrigent plus toute sa myopie. C'est préférable qu'il ne voie pas clairement! Il a dit à Misaki qu'il ne l'a pas invité chez lui pour ÇA après tout!

En voyant sortir Arikawa en pyjama, les cheveux humides, avec ses lunettes, Misaki rougit violemment et retourne à l'écran de son portable. _Il est vraiment beau comme ça. Je crois que c'est mauvais pour mon cœur de le voir au naturel. Il va finir par se rendre compte que je pense à autre chose…_

Arikawa lui amène une pile de vêtements et une serviette. Misaki remarque qu'il est aussi gêné que lui car il évite son regard quand il lui dit :

\- Tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

Il acquiesce et quitte vers la douche. Misaki prend son temps, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il rêve ou il a vraiment un amoureux maintenant? Des hommes se sont déjà intéressés à lui, mais jamais ce n'était réciproque. Mais Arikawa est hétérosexuel, non? S'il peut l'aimer, est-ce qu'il le désire aussi? Les choses ne vont pas nécessairement ensemble. On peut désirer sans aimer, alors pourquoi le contraire ne serait pas possible aussi? Misaki se demande si on peut être l'amoureux de quelqu'un sans jamais aller jusque-là. Sans doute que c'est difficile.

De toute façon, sortir ensemble est probablement temporaire. Arikawa l'aime maintenant. Mais il rencontrera un jour une femme avec laquelle il pourra avoir un avenir. S'il reste avec lui, Arikawa ne pourra jamais se marier. Jamais il ne pourra avoir d'enfant. Ce serait dommage. Si Misaki n'en voulait pas même avant de découvrir qu'il était gay, ayant encore ouverte cette plaie d'avoir perdu les siens si jeune, Arikawa peut, lui. Il n'avait eu que des copines avant, non?

Misaki le sait. Il le redoute aussi. L'amour d'Arikawa sera temporaire. Mais, même s'il est convaincu qu'il y a une date limite, il ne veut pas refuser cela. Il veut vivre ce temps-là avec Arikawa. Il préfère avoir la douleur de le voir partir que les regrets de ne pas avoir pas vécu cela avec lui.

Il s'habille. À la fois heureux et un peu triste en même temps. Nerveux, mais curieux aussi. Il sort de la pièce :

\- Arikawa. Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de vêtements.

Arikawa se retourne comme s'il était en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Il est tout rouge.

\- Ah! Vraiment? Je pensais qu'il ferait plus frais.

\- Oh, tu étudiais?, demande Misaki en s'approchant.

Sur la feuille, il y a des dizaines de formules mathématiques.

\- Non, c'est juste une habitude. Pour ma stabilité mentale…

Une habitude? Arikawa fait des calculs complexes pour se calmer? _Je vais devoir réviser mon évaluation de son intelligence… Je le croyais excellent, mais il est peut-être encore mieux que cela. Ce n'est tellement pas l'impression qu'il donne… Il est si naturel et facile d'approche…_

\- Tu as sommeil? Ou tu veux voir le film dont on parlait la dernière fois?

\- Ok.

Arikawa s'assoit sur son lit, devant la télé, tandis que Misaki trouve une place au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Ils sont proches, sans se toucher, mais Misaki est nerveux quand même. Il y a le lit derrière eux… Ils sont seuls…

\- Tu peux me passer la télécommande?

\- La télécommande? Où est-elle?

\- À côté de ton pied, juste là.

Arikawa se penche pour l'attraper et sa main effleure la cheville de Misaki qui se tend sous le contact. Arikawa lui jette un coup d'œil et remarque que ses joues sont très rouges… _Il est aussi stressé que moi. J'ai été totalement aveugle. Il est tellement adorable._ Il se rassoit plus proche, derrière le dos de Misaki, et il l'enlace, en lui disant à l'oreille :

\- Tu es si tendu. Tu n'as pas envie de relaxer un peu?

Arikawa ouvre la bouche et mordille doucement l'oreille de Misaki. Il l'entend se mettre à respirer plus vite et il ose autre chose, traçant avec sa langue un chemin sur l'oreille. Misaki retient sa voix, échappant parfois des gémissements.

\- A… Arikawa…

La manière dont Misaki articule son nom, c'est mille fois plus intense que dans ses rêves. Arikawa a chaud, il a terriblement envie de Misaki. Il touche son visage et le tourne vers lui :

\- Misaki… Ouvre la bouche.

La main de Misaki se pose sur son bras en même temps que leurs lèvres se joignent. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un baiser chaste. La langue d'Arikawa cherche celle de Misaki, s'y joint. Misaki répond avec la même ferveur. Au milieu des respirations, ils se reprennent, encore et encore. Arikawa approche le corps de Misaki du sien. Il se sent étourdi, comme s'il n'avait plus conscience de tout ce qui l'entoure, seulement de cette bouche contre la sienne, du corps de Misaki tout près…

Misaki se détache brusquement, paniqué. Les baisers ont eu un effet. À demi agenouillé, il serre les jambes, tentant de camoufler son érection. Peut-être qu'Arikawa ne le désire pas, mais lui, c'est évident qu'il a envie de lui.

Mais c'est trop évident. La main d'Arikawa se pose sur sa cuisse et glisse vers son entrejambe. C'est instantané, il durcit encore davantage. Impossible à camoufler maintenant.

\- Waaa…, dit Arikawa, étonné.

\- Arikawa…

\- Ton corps réagit…

Misaki rougit. Arikawa descend du lit, se place face de lui. Sa main chaude soulève le chandail de Misaki. Elle caresse la peau blanche. Misaki place les bras derrière lui pour trouver un appui sur le plancher. Arikawa le regarde respirer plus vite à chaque fois qu'il le touche, fermer les yeux quand il passe la main sur les côtés de son corps. Il a l'impression de devenir fou de désir, il en veut plus, il veut le prendre là tout de suite. Il écarte l'élastique du pantalon pour libérer le sexe de Misaki.

\- N…Non!

\- Je te caresse seulement avec la main…, propose Arikawa.

Misaki le regarde. Il en a tellement envie… Il n'a jamais été aussi excité, mais c'est tellement intimidant en même temps…

\- En… Enlève tes lunettes.

Il sait bien qu'Arikawa ne voit pas très bien sans ses verres. Les mains sur son corps le quittent, juste un instant, le temps de lui obéir.

\- Juste pour cette fois…

Arikawa aurait aimé voir clairement la jouissance de Misaki, mais il comprend. Lui aussi est gêné… Il dépose les lunettes sur le sol, puis descend le pantalon de Misaki. Sa main gauche se pose sur la cuisse de Misaki pour l'aider à se maintenir. Et sans attendre, il prend le sexe tendu dans sa main droite, amorçant les mouvements de va-et-vient. L'effet est instantané, Misaki se met à gémir bruyamment. Arikawa ne peut le voir clairement, mais de l'entendre réagir ainsi l'excite terriblement. Il essaie de se calmer en parlant :

\- Misaki… C'est dingue… Ça te met toujours dans cet état-là?

Mais il ne laisse pas la chance à Misaki de répondre, augmentant le rythme. Misaki penche la tête, tentant de retenir les sons, ne réussissant qu'à moitié. Arikawa se sent tellement privilégié de le voir ainsi. L'amour qu'il ressent pour cet homme l'envahit :

\- C'est comme si… je te disais que je t'aime.

Misaki lève la tête, surpris. C'est quand même la première fois qu'Arikawa le lui dit. Et maintenant, en plus! Il ne veut pas entendre ça maintenant :

\- Ça… Ça suffit… Ah…

La main d'Arikawa ne le lâche pas. Son visage s'approche du sien et il l'embrasse. Misaki se sent au bord de l'explosion, comme si les gestes et les mots d'Arikawa s'accumulaient pour former une gigantesque vague sur le point d'écraser la digue.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Arikawa en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ah!

Misaki sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ferme les paupières pour tenter de les retenir, mais il entend Arikawa murmurer :

\- Je t'aime tellement.

La voix rauque d'Arikawa, l'émotion dans celle-ci, cette main chaude qui ne cesse de le caresser, le font basculer dans la jouissance. Il s'entend crier alors que le liquide chaud coule sur son ventre et sur la main d'Arikawa. Il oublie la gêne pendant quelques instants, se délectant du plaisir qui réchauffe tout son corps. Puis il s'appuie, épuisé, contre le lit d'Arikawa, le souffle court, les joues mouillées des larmes qu'il n'a pu retenir.

Arikawa le regarde avec une expression étrange. Puis il appuie sa tête contre le genou de Misaki :

\- Quand je pense… que tu as pardonné à ce mec. Ça me fait bizarre.

Toujours à bout de souffle, Misaki demande :

\- Ce… mec?

Arikawa le regarde :

\- Ben… Kawabata.

Misaki hoche la tête. Il faut éclaircir les choses, Arikawa a mal compris.

\- Non… Je… l'aimais beaucoup. Mais il sortait avec une fille.

Les yeux d'Arikawa s'agrandissent :

\- Mais… je croyais… que vous sortiez ensemble.

Arikawa se tait, avant qu'il sente un grand stress l'envahir :

\- Dans ce cas… Misaki, est-ce que… par hasard… c'était ta première fois?

Il regarde Misaki, espérant qu'il le détrompera. Mais les joues rouges de son partenaire, son regard fuyant, appuient clairement son affirmation. Arikawa le prend dans ses bras, infiniment mal à l'aise. Misaki tente de l'avertir :

\- Arikawa… Tu vas salir tes vêtements!

Arikawa le serre encore plus fort, honteux d'avoir été aussi impatient. Puis il chuchote à l'oreille de Misaki :

\- Je me retiendrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, d'accord? Quand tu seras prêt, tu m'embrasseras. Et je pourrai continuer? Petit à petit…

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix quand il termine sa proposition. Misaki se sent rougir à nouveau. Lui? Il devra l'embrasser? Arikawa lui demande de prendre le relais… Il ne dit rien et laisse la bouche chaude d'Arikawa prendre la sienne, en attendant que ce soit le tour de Misaki d'initier le contact.

Il y a toujours une première fois.


	9. Adieu Kawabata

Chapitre 9 – Adieu Kawabata

« Je quitte mon cours! Je suis là dans quelques minutes! Je t'aime! »

Misaki rougit en lisant le texto qui vient de s'afficher sur son portable. _Cet idiot d'Arikawa!_ Il sait bien que les textos s'affichent immédiatement sur son écran et que s'il avait laissé le téléphone sur son bureau, n'importe qui aurait pu voir le contenu! Mais il se doute probablement que Misaki surveille son portable et qu'il n'a plus du tout l'habitude de l'abandonner sur son bureau. Même pour aller aux toilettes, il l'apporte avec lui.

La pensée ne fait rien pour calmer Misaki. Il y a maintenant une semaine qu'ils sortent ensemble. Même si Arikawa ne travaille plus au labo et qu'il doit étudier pour cet important examen du Barreau qui approche, il trouve toujours du temps dans sa journée pour être avec lui. Une marche sur le campus, un diner au labo avec lui et le professeur, une sortie dans un café tout proche…

Ils n'ont pas reparlé de ce qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois… Mais Misaki y a beaucoup repensé. En fait, il a l'impression qu'il ne pense qu'à ça dès qu'il est seul. Une chose le trouble. Après l'avoir fait jouir de façon si habile, Arikawa s'est couché sur lui en s'excusant d'avoir pensé que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme le touchait ainsi. Et quand Arikawa l'a embrassé après sa proposition embarrassante, il a clairement senti l'érection de son partenaire.

Arikawa le désire donc? Il s'en veut de ne pas encore avoir trouvé le courage de l'embrasser à son tour. Il a bien failli le faire le lendemain matin… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie de le toucher! Misaki se sent rougir encore. Alors, aller plus loin pour Arikawa, ça veut dire… Ça veut vraiment dire qu'il est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout? _Non, il ne faut pas penser à cela ici, au labo. Il ne faut pas! Respire, respire! Pense à autre chose!_

Difficile. Le coupable cogne à la porte du labo et le professeur va lui ouvrir, Misaki ayant fui vers la réserve.

\- Tsujimura-sensei! Ça va?

\- Bien sûr, Arikawa. Tu sembles en pleine forme, comme toujours.

\- Absolument. Plus que jamais en fait! Où est Misaki?

Le regard d'Arikawa a scruté le labo dès qu'il est entré. Le professeur Tsujimura sourit :

\- Il est parti récupérer un livre dans la réserve. Tu peux l'y rejoindre.

\- Ok.

Pas besoin d'en dire davantage, Arikawa court quasiment jusqu'à la porte où a disparu Misaki. Le sourire du professeur s'élargit, puis il retourne à son bureau.

\- Misaki.

\- Ah, euh… Tu es arrivé.

Misaki reste dos à Arikawa, plaçant un livre dans la bibliothèque. Arikawa ferme la porte derrière lui puis enlace Misaki qui se tend brusquement. Il pose son nez contre sa nuque et prend une grande respiration.

\- Arikawa… Le professeur peut entrer!

\- Deux secondes, laisse-moi deux secondes de ton odeur…

Misaki frissonne quand la bouche d'Arikawa embrasse son cou. Ses lèvres sont mouillées et laissent une trace fraiche. Il prend sa main doucement, puis il le repousse, craignant trop d'être surpris.

\- Allez.

Il se dirige vers la porte sans regarder Arikawa. C'est trop difficile de résister. Son amoureux le suit sans répliquer. Misaki se dit que ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas senti les lèvres d'Arikawa sur les siennes. Il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte sans l'ouvrir et se retourne vers lui :

\- Si je tiens la poignée…

Arikawa n'a pas besoin de davantage d'explications. Il s'approche et l'embrasse, d'abord par petites touches successives, puis de façon plus exigeante, sa langue se mêlant brièvement à celle de Misaki. La main d'Arikawa caresse sa joue, monte jusque dans ses cheveux pâles. Un long frisson traverse Misaki qui recule la tête pour mettre fin au baiser, un peu essoufflé. C'était plus intense qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Arikawa appuie son front contre le sien. Puis il lui sourit et le regarde dans les yeux :

\- On va au café?

\- Ok.

Le professeur les voit sortir de la réserve ensemble. Misaki a un air coupable tellement évident et Arikawa pétille pratiquement de bonheur. Ils sont adorables. Il les salue quand ils sortent du labo puis retourne à la rédaction de son article scientifique sur les micro-organismes qu'Arikawa a dénombrés. Ah! Que la vie est fascinante!

\- Un macchiato glacé au caramel s'il vous plaît, demande Arikawa à la préposée.

\- Ça fera 308 yens.

\- Tu prends quoi, Misaki?

\- Un latté au lait de soya, répond-il.

\- Je vais payer les deux, précise Arikawa à la caissière.

\- D'accord. C'est 750 yens.

Il tend la monnaie et ils se déplacent au bout du comptoir pour attendre leur breuvage. Misaki se demande comment Arikawa peut boire encore du café froid en plein novembre.

\- Tu prends toujours la même chose, remarque Arikawa.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Voilà!

La préposée leur tend les deux cafés. Misaki s'empresse d'en prendre une gorgée. Il adore la chaleur et le goût de ce mélange. Arikawa est curieux :

\- C'est bon?

\- Oui…

\- Donne-moi s'en un peu.

Arikawa a fermé les yeux et ouvert la bouche, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Misaki lui donne un peu de latté à travers un baiser.

\- Hein! Euh… Euh…

Pas question qu'il fasse ça! Il approche son latté d'Arikawa et fait couler un peu de liquide brûlant dans sa bouche :

\- Ah! C'est …haud!, s'exclame Arikawa, surpris. Je voulais dire avec un baiser!

\- Tu rigoles!, s'oppose Misaki, parlant plus fort.

La préposée se met à rire en les voyant faire. Ils la regardent :

\- Ah, ah! Je m'excuse!, dit-elle.

Misaki semble terriblement intimidé. Arikawa lui dit :

\- Ne fais pas autant attention aux gens autour. Je n'allais pas réellement t'embrasser.

Ils se mettent à marcher vers une table.

\- C'est pourtant quelque chose que tu serais capable de faire!

Ils s'assoient et Arikawa avoue :

\- C'est vrai, mais… Ça ne te plairait pas, non? Donc je ne le ferai pas.

Misaki réfléchit. Chez Arikawa, il y a une telle liberté. Quand il repense à cette déclaration en classe, à sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il l'amenait au bord de la rivière, à ces baisers dans les couloirs du métro… C'est évident qu'Arikawa n'a pas honte de sortir avec un homme. Il ne sait pas quand Arikawa a entendu parler des rumeurs à son propos, probablement qu'Ikejima s'est fait un plaisir de l'avertir, mais son attitude envers lui n'a jamais changé. Il est un peu trop direct, mais terriblement sincère. Ce qui lui fait du bien. Parce que depuis le début, Misaki a tenté de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas encore tomber amoureux d'un homme, que c'est anormal. Mais en fréquentant Arikawa, il réalise que ce n'est pas l'opinion de tout le monde. Si Arikawa l'embrassait en public, est-ce qu'il aimerait ça? Il précise :

\- C'est pas vraiment ça… Ça ne déplairait pas. Mais j'ai de la difficulté à changer ma façon de penser. J'ai toujours cru que ce n'était pas correct d'être comme ça… Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était mal…

Arikawa ne rit pas, il répond sérieusement :

\- Bonne question… Je ne me suis jamais posé de telles questions, alors je l'ignore…

Il soupire, plaçant la tête sur ses bras, découragé :

\- Mais Misaki… Tu es tellement adorable…

Misaki détourne la tête, voulant cacher sa gêne. Il boit une gorgée de son latté en se disant qu'Arikawa est vraiment trop honnête pour sa stabilité mentale.

\- _Moshi moshi_ Shôta.

\- Kawabata. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? J'aimerais que tu cesses de me contacter.

\- Seulement discuter avec toi. Ce sera la dernière fois, je te le promets. Je viens te chercher à l'université dans 15 minutes.

\- Ok.

Misaki coupe la conversation. Cela ne lui fait pas plaisir, mais il est temps d'être clair avec Kawabata et de mettre fin à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. À 20h30, il sort. Kawabata est déjà là et le salue avec le sourire. Il entre dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçoit un texto :

« Je suis sur le banc devant l'entrée du labo. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini. »

Arikawa. Il va l'avertir qu'il est avec Kawabata et qu'il voudrait le voir ensuite. Il a besoin de le voir, de se noyer dans son sourire, sa bonne humeur, sa liberté. Il veut le voir plus souvent… Mais Kawabata prend le téléphone et le ferme.

\- Rends-le-moi!, s'oppose-t-il.

\- Je te le rendrai quand on aura fini de parler.

\- C'est vraiment… la dernière fois aujourd'hui.

Kawabata acquiesce sans un mot. Ils vont chez lui. C'est tout près de l'université.

\- Donne-moi ton manteau, lui propose-t-il en entrant.

Misaki secoue la tête :

\- On parle juste un moment, non? Je rentre tout de suite après.

\- Que tu rentres ou non… dépendra de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Tu as dit que ce serait la dernière fois que tu viendrais à la fac!, s'énerve Misaki.

\- Je rigole. Ne fais pas cette tête.

Mais Misaki est sérieux. Il ne veut plus de Kawabata dans sa vie. Il reste dans l'entrée, mais mets les choses au clair :

\- Ne… Ne te mêle plus de ma vie ni de celle d'Arikawa. Si, par ma faute, il arrivait quelque chose à Arikawa…

\- Tu m'as suivi exprès pour me dire ça?, s'étonne Kawabata. Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ce garçon?

\- Oui.

La réponse est si ferme que Kawabata ouvre les yeux de surprise. Misaki poursuit :

\- Kawabata, je… Je t'aimais. Alors que tu es un homme. À partir du moment où j'en ai pris conscience, j'ai eu du désir pour toi, j'ai eu envie qu'on couche ensemble. Mais ça a changé. Maintenant, c'est différent… J'aime Arikawa plus que tout.

Le regard de Misaki est serein, il ne tremble pas en disant cela.

\- Je vois. Et… cet Arikawa t'a dit qu'il t'aimait aussi? Il a été agressif la dernière fois.

Misaki ne répond pas. Arikawa lui a dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'aime… Mais le reste de cette histoire lui appartient à lui, Kawabata n'a rien à y voir. Il dit :

\- La conversation est terminée. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne te reverrai plus. Rends-moi mon portable.

Il tend la main. Kawabata l'agrippe et le tire vers lui avec force :

\- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait? Et...? Vous avez couché ensemble?

Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Kawabata le pousse sur le sofa où il tombe violemment. Kawabata se couche pratiquement sur lui :

\- Kawa…

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas… Il se peut qu'il finisse par te quitter en te disant que tu étais une erreur. Et que les hommes ne lui plaisent pas, en fin de compte.

La main de Kawabata est sur sa cuisse. Misaki réplique, un peu effrayé maintenant :

\- Je m'en moque si ça finit comme ça. S'il est plus heureux avec une femme, ça me va. Même s'il ne m'aime pas, Arikawa ne me regarde pas différemment parce que je suis homosexuel.

Kawabata colle sa bouche sur la sienne, mais Misaki le frappe à la joue.

\- Non!

Il tente de se relever du sofa, mais Kawabata le retient par les poignets, lui relevant les bras au-dessus de la tête, son autre main ouvrant le manteau et la chemise de Misaki.

\- Arrête, arrête!, lui crie Misaki.

Kawabata touche sa peau et Misaki ferme les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Il ne veut pas cela.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu… Je n'ai pas envie de te haïr!

Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de songer à tous les moments où la présence de Kawabata l'a sauvé du naufrage. À la douleur qu'il a ressentie quand il a rencontré sa copine… Il se met à pleurer. Kawabata le lâche. Il reste au-dessus de lui en disant :

\- Je… Moi aussi, je t'aime!

Misaki ouvre les yeux. Kawabata est en larmes, lui aussi :

\- Bien plus que cet Arikawa et… depuis bien plus longtemps! Mais… Contrairement à toi… Je n'ai pas pu accepter ces sentiments! Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache! Et… je voulais que tu ne sois avec personne d'autre… Tout en sachant mon comportement était bizarre, je n'y suis même pas arrivé…

Sa bouche tremble. Misaki lui dit doucement :

\- Je suis vraiment content de te l'entendre dire. À cette époque, si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été si seul que j'aurais pu en mourir.

Kawabata appuie sa tête sur la poitrine de Misaki, en pleurant encore davantage, conscient qu'il est trop tard. Il articule difficilement :

\- Au début, je croyais seulement vouloir te protéger.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais au final… Je n'ai fait que me protéger. Pardonne-moi, Shôta.

\- Oui.

Misaki l'enlace, bouleversé. Cet homme-là l'a à la fois sauvé et fait infiniment souffrir. Mais il a mal lui aussi. Kawabata se relève en essayant ses yeux. Ils gardent le silence. Il tend le portable à Misaki qui replace ses vêtements et marche vers l'entrée. La sonnerie extérieure résonne. Elle sonne plusieurs fois. Kawabata jette un coup d'œil à la caméra et ne répond pas. Misaki met ses souliers. Le silence est lourd maintenant que la sonnerie s'est tue. Misaki s'incline en silence pour saluer Kawabata. Il retrouve Arikawa devant la porte :

\- Arikawa! Qu'est-ce que tu…?

Arikawa le prend dans ses bras et le serre très fort. Misaki remarque qu'il est en sueur, essoufflé. La voix d'Arikawa est incertaine quand il lui demande :

\- Il ne… Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

Toujours contre lui, Misaki réalise à quel point Arikawa est inquiet pour lui. Cela l'émeut. Il se détache et sourit doucement :

\- Je partais.

Arikawa remarque le col ouvert de Misaki, il prend sa main et constate la rougeur autour de ses poignets. Il devient rouge. Se retournant vers la porte restée ouverte, il confronte Kawabata :

\- N'approche plus jamais Misaki, sinon je… La prochaine fois…

Le poing d'Arikawa est serré et son regard est effrayant. Misaki ne l'a jamais vu aussi en colère. Il prend son poing dans sa main :

\- Arikawa. Tout va bien. Viens, rentrons.

Arikawa se retourne. Misaki a un regard tellement rempli d'amour… Comme le Misaki de ses rêves. Ils en sont vraiment là? Il se calme. Misaki salue Kawabata une dernière fois. Ils en sont là, alors il ne peut pas laisser ce Kawabata menacer la personne qu'il aime sans réagir. Il a vu la chemise de Misaki, les traces au poignet. Il se doute que cette rencontre ne fut pas qu'une discussion. Même s'il fait confiance à Misaki, qu'il sait bien que tout est fini, il prend sa main et court avec lui à l'extérieur. Misaki le suit, mais il finit par lui dire :

\- Attends… Tu marches trop vite! Ah ah… Aïe!

Arikawa s'arrête en entendant la douleur dans sa voix. Il se retourne, Misaki touche sa jambe gauche.

\- Pardon…, s'excuse-t-il.

Il se penche et vérifie le pied de Misaki :

\- Tu t'es foulé la cheville?

\- Mmm, je me suis cogné tout à l'heure.

\- Rentrons en taxi, propose Arikawa en se relevant. Il y a peu de passage, mais si on attend, un taxi finira par passer.

\- Oui.

Arikawa le regarde, toujours préoccupé. Il s'avance et touche ce visage qu'il aime tant. Sa main descend jusqu'au col de la chemise ouverte.

\- Là… Ton bouton a été arraché…

Misaki regarde lui aussi :

\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

Il n'en ajoute pas plus. Il n'en a pas besoin. Arikawa penche la tête :

\- Tout à l'heure, je… j'ai vu rouge. Je n'étais plus moi-même.

\- Oui… Mais c'était vraiment la dernière fois que je le voyais. Aujourd'hui, on s'est parlé, le rassure Misaki en prenant sa main.

Puis il se met à rire. Arikawa est surpris :

\- Quoi?

\- Pardon! Ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu sois aussi jaloux!

\- Hein? De quoi?

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir là-bas! J'en suis encore étonné!

\- C'est parce que j'étais inquiet!

Misaki s'approche, ému, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il chuchote :

\- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. De me tirer vers le haut. Et de m'avoir relevé.

Arikawa est bouleversé par son ton et son sourire si tendre. Il ne comprend pas tout ce que Misaki veut dire, mais il sent qu'un lien important vient de se nouer entre eux. Il sourit et le taquine :

\- Tu veux parler de la fois où tu es tombé? Si tu me fais confiance, c'est peut-être parce que tu es étourdi!

Misaki s'approche et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas difficile finalement. C'est tellement ce qu'il veut faire… La réaction d'Arikawa est instantanée : dès qu'il s'éloigne, il touche ses lèvres, rougissant :

\- Misaki… Tu viens de…

C'est ça qui est le plus embarrassant, finalement! Misaki bafouille :

\- Ah… Euh…

Arikawa s'élance et le serre dans ses bras, tout heureux. Misaki voit un taxi de l'autre côté de la rue :

\- A… Arikawa! Il y a un taxi! Un taxi!

Ils se détachent et lui font signe. Le taxi s'approche et s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent et Misaki ose encore une fois :

\- Tu veux… Tu veux venir chez moi?

La gorge d'Arikawa se serre d'émotion et il se contente d'acquiescer, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

La soirée ne fait que commencer.


	10. Jusqu'au bout

Chapitre 10 – Jusqu'au bout

\- Est-ce que vous êtes blessé, monsieur?, demande le chauffeur en voyant Misaki faire attention à son pied en entrant dans le taxi.

\- Montre-moi ta cheville, propose Arikawa.

Misaki soulève sa jambe et Arikawa retire doucement le soulier et la chaussette.

\- Oh… Tu saignes un peu.

Le chauffeur fait du bruit à l'avant, cherchant quelque chose. Puis il leur tend une petite pochette.

\- Vous trouverez un pansement là-dedans.

\- Merci.

\- Et nous allons où?

\- À Tôgane, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pas de problème.

Pendant que le taxi se met en marche, Arikawa installe le pansement. Il remarque :

\- On va séparer le coût du taxi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mmm. C'est loin, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas déménager. La maison que m'a laissée grand-papa a un grand terrain et une serre tout au bout du jardin. Jamais je ne trouverai quelque chose comme ça à Tokyo. Je dois y être tous les jours en fait, surtout l'été, car il y a tellement de plantes qui souffrent de la chaleur…

Misaki se plaint, mais Arikawa remarque le ton souriant avec lequel il parle de ces tâches. Comme il le pensait : Misaki adore la botanique.

\- Ton grand-père est décédé?

\- Oui. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque quand j'avais 18 ans. Kawabata est devenu mon tuteur à ce moment-là, car mes grands-parents maternels habitent près de Hiroshima. En plus, j'avais réussi les examens d'entrée à l'université. Je ne les connais pratiquement pas de toute façon, ça faisait mon affaire de rester seul à Tôgane.

\- Et tes parents?, demandent doucement Arikawa.

\- Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix ans. Mon grand-père m'a pris chez lui à ce moment-là. J'avais du mal au début. Grand-papa ne me parlait pratiquement pas. Il écrivait dans son bureau, enseignait à temps partiel à l'université. Je ne savais même pas qu'il faisait de la botanique. Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par le découvrir et, en parlant des plantes avec lui et… mmm…

\- Kawabata, j'imagine?

\- Oui… Enfin… J'ai fini par me rapprocher de grand-papa. Il m'a montré la serre, m'a permis de m'en occuper petit à petit, m'expliquant les soins à apporter à chacune des plantes.

\- Les plantes sont devenues ton lien avec ton grand-père.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça. Même si la maison est grande, ça ne m'ennuie pas, il y a tant de choses à faire.

\- Tu as toutes ces plantes pour t'entourer.

\- Mmm. Et toi? Ta famille?

\- Ils habitent Yokohama, ce n'est pas si loin. Ma mère est cuisinière dans un restaurant de soba et mon père est _salaryman_. J'ai aussi une grande sœur… un peu extravagante, mais bon, elle est gentille.

\- Oh… Tu as une sœur. C'est tellement différent… On n'a pas eu la même vie.

\- Non, je sais… Je te les présenterai un jour! Mes parents en tout cas! Ça me rappelle que le professeur Tsujimura m'a dit qu'on était, toi et moi, comme le jour et la nuit parfois, tellement on est différents.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est parfait comme ça. Je ne supporterais pas quelqu'un comme moi…

\- Ah ah ah!, se mit à rire Arikawa en y pensant. J'avoue que c'est difficile d'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un qui nous ressemble beaucoup!

L'intérieur du taxi est silencieux tout à coup. Misaki a rougi quand Arikawa a parlé aussi explicitement de leur relation. Il n'a vraiment aucune gêne. Arikawa le regarde et lui fait un clin d'œil. Misaki se tourne vers le chauffeur qui agit comme s'il n'a rien entendu. Très professionnel.

\- Tournez à droite au prochain feu, puis à gauche à la prochaine intersection.

\- D'accord.

\- On y est presque, précise-t-il à Arikawa.

\- Ok.

Ils y pensent tous les deux, mais ne disent rien. Ils seront dans la même maison et Misaki a embrassé Arikawa tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils iront plus loin? Les mains de Misaki sont moites, le cœur d'Arikawa bat un peu trop vite. C'est la première fois que Misaki s'ouvre autant sur son histoire. Arikawa réalise à quel point Misaki a dû, très jeune, surmonter plusieurs épreuves. Comment il a été isolé aussi, seul et responsable. Il est très mature. Et si fort pour avoir survécu à tout ça… Comment peut l'aimer, lui, le garçon qui a plutôt été choyé par la vie? Jamais Arikawa ne s'est senti aussi désamorcé, en étant tout à la fois fasciné. Est-ce que l'amour est toujours aussi paradoxal?

Ils paient le chauffeur quand le taxi se stationne devant une grande maison de bois. Misaki fait visiter à Arikawa en ouvrant les lumières au fur et à mesure.

\- Wow… C'est vraiment grand!

Pendant que Misaki va préparer des thés chauds à la cuisine, Arikawa retourne au bureau du grand-père. Il observe attentivement et sourit. Misaki le rejoint avec deux tasses.

\- Tu dors ici et pas dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas?

Misaki acquiesce, un peu gêné.

\- Je me sens mieux dans les petits endroits.

\- Comme un chat! J'en avais un au collège et on dormait toujours ensemble. Depuis que je suis parti, il continue de dormir seul dans mon ancienne chambre. C'est mignon, hein?, dit Arikawa.

\- Mmm… C'est un peu triste…

Puis Arikawa propose :

\- Misaki! Et si je venais habiter ici après la fac?

\- Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Je paierais un loyer!

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport! Et puis où as-tu l'intention de travailler? Le centre-ville est loin d'ici.

Arikawa sourit doucement.

\- Tu fais le trajet tous les jours, alors ce n'est pas impossible. Et puis, tu ne peux pas déménager à cause de la serre. Choisis ce que tu préfères. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de déménager près de toi au printemps.

Misaki baisse les yeux. Arikawa n'a aucunement l'intention de s'éloigner de lui, n'est-ce pas? Il est vraiment sérieux à propos de leur relation. Il veut passer plus de temps avec Arikawa lui aussi. Mais il a peur qu'en le laissant prendre tant de place dans sa vie, il n'arrive plus à le laisser partir quand Arikawa en aura assez… Et qu'il dorme tout seul avec ses souvenirs, comme le chat abandonné d'Arikawa. Ce dernier reprend la parole :

\- Je me suis dit que cette grande maison, ce serait bien pour moi aussi. Si tu insistes pour dormir ici, on n'aura qu'à se serrer.

\- Non, il fait trop chaud l'été. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas encore dit oui.

\- Mmm.

Arikawa lui jette un coup d'œil, puis se tourne vers le bureau, rougissant.

\- Dis, Misaki… Ce baiser, tout à l'heure… Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit… Il comptait?

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, nerveux. Misaki avale difficilement, incapable d'articuler sa réponse. Mais il acquiesce plusieurs fois, le visage brûlant. Puis il dit :

\- C'est… Mais je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant…

\- Ok. Alors… Embrasse-moi encore une fois…, propose Arikawa.

Il ferme les yeux, attendant Misaki qui approche, pose les mains sur ses épaules, et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, se détachant presque tout de suite. Arikawa ouvre les yeux :

\- Eh? C'est fini?

Cette fois, il ne ferme pas les yeux quand Misaki se rapproche, voulant profiter de ce moment. Le jeune homme pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ouvre la bouche et devient plus exigeant. Arikawa glisse ses mains dans son dos, l'appuyant contre lui. Il sent immédiatement le désir monter en goûtant ainsi Misaki. Son odeur le rend fou, mais de l'avoir dans ses bras l'entraîne à en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Une de ses mains quitte le dos de Misaki pour toucher la peau offerte par son col ouvert. Misaki sursaute et recule, la respiration hachurée.

\- Ah… Désolé… Je me suis laissé emporter…

\- Ha, ha, ha…

La main d'Arikawa se pose sur la poitrine de Misaki. Tout son corps vibre.

\- Misaki… Ton cœur bat si fort… Est-ce que ça va?

Misaki a presque envie de rire. Il sent clairement la main d'Arikawa trembler sur lui. Arikawa pense encore à lui avant de se préoccuper de lui-même… Est-il toujours ainsi avec les gens qu'il aime? Il ne sait pas si Arikawa le désire vraiment ou s'il souhaite seulement lui faire plaisir… Il ne sait pas non plus si Arikawa pourra aller jusqu'au bout. Mais, tout à l'heure, devant Kawabata, il a laissé la peur d'être rejeté derrière. Il veut tout savoir, tout connaître, il veut tout d'Arikawa, maintenant. Depuis combien de temps est-il amoureux de cet homme pour vouloir aller aussi loin? Il prend la main d'Arikawa entre les siennes et il l'appuie sur son cœur :

\- Touche-moi… Touche-moi, Arikawa.

Arikawa le serre fort contre lui et il répond à l'étreinte. Ils tremblent tous les deux. Mais ils sont aussi très excités, Misaki le constate. _Ok, ok… Je ne comprends plus rien de l'orientation sexuelle… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser en ce moment!_

Arikawa s'éloigne un peu et le regarde franchement. Même si ses joues sont très rouges, il lui dit :

\- Je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut… Tu peux retourner à la cuisine et ramener de l'huile?

\- De l'huile?

\- Euh, oui. De l'huile pour la cuisson par exemple.

\- Oh… Ok.

Misaki le laisse. Il se souvient alors qu'Arikawa lui avait dit qu'il allait faire des recherches sur le « sexe entre hommes ». Il semble que l'étudiant a fait ses devoirs. S'il n'était pas aussi nerveux, il pourrait le taquiner... Mais en voyant la bouteille rectangulaire sur le bord de la cuisinière, il réalise qu'il doit la tenir à deux mains pour ne pas l'échapper tellement il tremble. Quand il revient, Arikawa est entré dans le bureau de son grand-père, il a étendu le futon où Misaki a l'habitude de dormir. Il se tourne vers lui. En voyant son visage inquiet, Arikawa lui sourit, gêné. Misaki lui précise :

\- Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé.

Arikawa s'approche. Et le reprend dans ses bras. Puis il murmure à son oreille :

\- J'en ai tellement envie… Mais je n'ai pas d'expérience avec un corps d'homme… Bon…à part le mien… Alors tu devras me guider… Ok?

\- Mmm.

Ils commencent par les baisers. Arikawa ouvre la chemise de Misaki, ses mains caressent tout son torse. Cela déclenche des frissons jusqu'aux orteils de Misaki qui se met à respirer plus vite. Il réagit en retirant le manteau d'Arikawa. Ils se rapprochent tous les deux du lit. Arikawa le couche sur le dos et sa bouche descend le long du cou de Misaki, sa langue dessine un parcours sur sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas. Misaki découvre que le feu peut naître sur chaque parcelle de chair à nu, chaque zone que la bouche d'Arikawa touche. Il remarque à peine qu'Arikawa déboutonne son pantalon et le lui retire. C'est l'air frais sur son sexe qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Arikawa s'assoit et lui prend les mains pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Viens sur moi.

Misaki s'approche et se cache contre l'épaule d'Arikawa. Il a les jambes ouvertes, il est assis sur lui. Arikawa ouvre la bouteille d'huile et enduit sa main droite. Les mains de Misaki agrippent la chemise noire d'Arikawa en attendant le contact.

\- Respire Misaki, respire.

\- Oui…

C'est vrai, il avait oublié. Il prend une grande respiration, pleine de l'odeur d'Arikawa, ce dernier en profitant pour entrer un premier doigt. Misaki se tend.

\- Ha!

\- Misaki, est-ce que… ça fait mal?

\- Mmm… Je… Je ne sais pas…

Arikawa déplace son doigt, initiant des mouvements de va-et-vient qui ne sont pas douloureux, mais pas nécessairement agréables non plus. C'est indéfinissable, inconfortable. Arikawa déplace sa main et Misaki sursaute quand un courant électrique le traverse :

\- Ah! Ah! Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Ah!

Misaki ne comprend plus ce qui se passe. La sensation étrange, et très forte, continue à chaque pression d'Arikawa, qui l'observe attentivement, encouragé par les réactions de Misaki.

\- Oh! Oh! C'est… bizarre… C'est…

\- Oui… Embrasse-moi Misaki, lui demande Arikawa, de plus en plus excité par les gémissements de son partenaire.

Ce dernier s'élance sur sa bouche, s'accrochant si fort à Arikawa que ses doigts l'écorchent, même à travers la chemise. Arikawa entre un deuxième doigt et continue de stimuler la zone sensible. Misaki respire fort à travers leur baiser, tentant d'étouffer ses cris avec la bouche d'Arikawa sur la sienne. Puis tout à coup, il arrête de respirer, son corps se tend contre celui d'Arikawa, des tremblements violents le traverse, avant de s'effondrer pratiquement sur lui, à bout de souffle.

Arikawa ne comprend pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Il retire ses doigts et, quand Misaki se déplace, il constate les longues traces blanches sur le t-shirt qu'il porte sous sa chemise ouverte. Misaki lui dit :

\- Dé… Désolé…

Le corps de Misaki, leurs baisers, les cris, étaient déjà très excitants, mais après cela, Arikawa sent qu'il est tout près de venir lui aussi. Il agrippe Misaki et le retourne sur le lit. Il retire sa chemise et son t-shirt souillé en même temps, puis il cherche dans la poche de son pantalon le condom qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille depuis la visite de Misaki dans son appartement.

Misaki comprend vite où il veut en venir. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux quand il réalise dans quel état d'excitation est Arikawa. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il le désirerait vraiment… Il observe Arikawa descendre son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sent le sexe durci d'Arikawa contre lui, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le voit. _C'est cela qui va entrer en moi…_ Il sent la panique et le désir l'envahir tout à la fois, c'est très perturbant. Arikawa est concentré à placer le condom.

Quand il est prêt, il lève la tête vers Misaki. Dans ses yeux, il y a de la crainte, Misaki la reconnaît.

\- Je… ne sais pas si c'est prêt… Je suis désolé d'y aller tout de suite…

Misaki ne le sait pas non plus.

\- Arikawa…

\- Je vais y aller doucement.

\- Mmm, dit-il en acquiesçant.

Il retient toutefois sa voix quand il sent Arikawa se glisser en lui. Ce n'est pas comme ses doigts, c'est tout à fait autre chose. Il a peur de se briser, la douleur est si présente. Arikawa prend le sexe de Misaki dans sa main gauche. Misaki réalise que, même dans cet état, Arikawa pense encore à lui, à son plaisir. Il durcit entre les doigts de son amant. Il durcit encore en réalisant qu'Arikawa est entré au complet. Ce dernier s'arrête et le regarde :

\- Je peux bouger, Misaki?

\- Ha… Ha… Ok… Mais… Pas tout de…

Arikawa bouge en lui, tout en embrassant la poitrine de son amant, sa main toujours sur lui… Les messages contradictoires que reçoit le cerveau de Misaki, divisé entre la douleur et la jouissance, lui font oublier sa retenue. Il gémit à chaque coup, il pleure aussi. Il entend Arikawa respirer fort lui aussi, il le voit s'abandonner comme il ne l'a jamais vu. Il ne sait pas s'il aime ça, mais il veut que ça continue. Il veut l'avoir encore pour lui, près de lui.

\- Arikawa…

Arikawa le regarde et ralentit. La question que se posait Misaki à propos d'aimer les hommes lui revient en tête… Est-ce que c'est mal?

\- Misaki… Ce n'est pas… Une mauvaise chose… Je veux dire…

Il regarde Misaki dans les yeux, sa main droite touchant son visage :

\- Si l'amour peut te faire pleurer de joie, ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose.

Misaki retient un souffle. Non, ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose d'avoir trouvé cet homme-là. D'avoir Arikawa avec lui. Il le prend dans ses bras, l'approchant tout contre lui, et, pour la première fois, il lui dit :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Arikawa…

Il entend ce dernier étouffer un sanglot, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse férocement. Il répond avec la même énergie, Arikawa se remet à bouger, à le toucher… Les cris qu'Arikawa ne retient plus quand il jouit enfin permet au plaisir de prendre le dessus sur la douleur et Misaki vient une deuxième fois alors qu'il est profondément lié à l'homme qu'il aime, à tous les niveaux.


	11. Nous

Chapitre 11 – Nous

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Misaki est seul dans sa chambre. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi dans cette pièce. Mais le bureau de son grand-père ayant été utilisé autrement la veille, il a préféré s'installer ici après avoir pris son bain. Arikawa dort à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres. Il a proposé de dormir avec lui, mais Misaki lui a ordonné de rentrer dans « sa chambre ».

 _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, d'ailleurs? Comme s'il habitait déjà ici…_

Misaki se lève doucement, sentant son corps fragile. Il a mal partout. Les suites de leur première fois sont un peu plus dures que prévues. Mais il ne regrette pas. Il est encore surpris qu'Arikawa soit si intéressé… Il prend une grande couverture pour se couvrir et réprime un cri. Ouf… Ils ne pourront pas recommencer avant un certain temps. Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça?

Son regard se pose sur le pendentif de fleur, souvenir de Kawabata. Il repense à leur rencontre de la veille. « Il se peut qu'il finisse par te quitter en te disant que tu étais une erreur. Et que les hommes ne lui plaisent pas, en fin de compte. » Il se dirige lentement vers l'extérieur. L'air frais de cette fin novembre chasse ses pensées. Les feuilles de l'érable sont d'un rouge vif, certaines sont tombées dans le jardin. Il touche les églantiers, les bourgeons se préparent à sortir. L'hiver est une saison calme, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire ici, à part superviser les pousses dans la serre. Mais il aime les plantes rustiques, assez fortes pour résister à des températures près du point de congélation.

Il s'approche du petit bassin. L'eau est si calme qu'il voit son reflet. Peut-être bien qu'Arikawa reviendra vers les femmes un jour. Mais Misaki se sent tellement lié à lui depuis hier, de multiples manières, qu'il est rassuré pour l'instant. Il a envie d'avoir confiance.

Il ouvre la main et laisse tomber le pendentif dans le bassin. Ploc! La fleur disparait, voilant le miroir de la surface. Penché au-dessus de l'eau, Misaki attend de voir revenir son reflet. Voilà. C'est lui. Avec tout ce qu'il y a de caché à l'intérieur. Mais c'est lui. Il se penche et gémit de douleur.

Derrière lui, la porte du jardin s'ouvre.

\- _Ohayô._

Il jette un coup d'œil à Arikawa, mais son regard revient rapidement vers l'eau. Ce qu'ils ont fait la veille est encore trop près de sa mémoire. Il marmonne seulement :

 _\- O…hayô._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- …Rien…

\- Est-ce que… Comment va ton corps ce matin?, demande-t-il.

Misaki se tend, extrêmement gêné de cette question directe. Il se tourne vers Arikawa et répond sans réfléchir :

\- Ça fait mal. Vraiment.

Arikawa lui sourit :

\- Désolé…

Misaki se relève prudemment et jette un dernier coup d'œil au jardin. Arikawa lui dit :

\- Peu importe où tu es, les plantes fleurissent si bien…

\- C'est normal… Je suis un botaniste après tout…, lui répond Misaki.

Il sourit en voyant l'air émerveillé d'Arikawa. Ça lui rappelle sa première visite au labo et ses questions à propos de la plante clonée. Arikawa est sincèrement intéressé… Est-ce parce que c'est un domaine qu'il apprécie ou parce que c'est la passion de Misaki? Misaki n'en a aucune idée, mais une pensée lui traverse l'esprit :

\- Toi, tu es comme une abeille attiré par les fleurs, Arikawa. Depuis notre première rencontre, elles sont là.

\- Moi? Mais quand…?

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles probablement pas…

\- Hein? Mais c'est arrivé quand?

Misaki se met à rire franchement. Arikawa ne se souvient pas du tout de leur première rencontre.

\- Dis-moi Misaki! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Allez, j'ai faim, on rentre?

Il passe devant Arikawa qui le suit, mais insiste :

\- Je me souviens de la gare… Mais il n'y avait pas de fleurs…

\- Non, ce n'était pas à la gare, le taquine Misaki, toujours souriant.

Dans la cuisine, occupé entre le pain, les confitures, l'eau à faire chauffer, Misaki oublie presque la présence de la bouteille d'huile. Presque.

\- Mais alors, on s'est rencontrés avant?

Arikawa ne lâche pas. Misaki ne s'en sortira pas face à sa détermination.

\- Tu demanderas à Ikejima.

\- HEIN?

Misaki rit encore en voyant la surprise d'Arikawa.

\- Tu vas prendre deux rôties?

\- Oui, mais… Ikejima était là?

Mais Misaki ne répond plus. Il se contente de sourire. Il lui a donné une façon d'avoir sa réponse, après tout. Ils préparent leur petit déjeuner, puis s'installent face à face pour manger. Arikawa remarque :

\- Je ne me souviens pas du tout… Mais c'est peut-être pour cela que je me suis mis à rêver de toi.

Misaki avale sa bouchée, curieux tout à coup :

\- Ah oui… Les fameux rêves. C'était vrai?

\- C'était flou au début, je ne savais pas qui était Misaki. Je croyais que c'était une fille, en fait. Parce que, dans mes rêves, j'étais déjà presque amoureux de toi…

Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de noter qu'Arikawa n'envisageait pas alors de rêver d'un homme ainsi. Comme lui-même ne pourrait pas envisager de rêver amoureusement d'une femme. Ça l'inquiète, il se l'avoue.

Arikawa continue sans remarquer ses soucis :

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai continué de rêver de toi. Mais tu avais alors ton visage et c'était plus…

Il se détourne, gêné. Misaki l'est aussi de penser qu'Arikawa rêvait de lui de cette façon… Il aimerait en savoir plus, mais c'est trop intimidant. Ils finissent leur repas en silence, puis Arikawa se lève.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Mmm.

Misaki l'accompagne.

\- Oh, tu aurais un sac?, lui demande Arikawa.

Misaki retourne à la cuisine et lui en ramène un. Il rougit en constatant qu'Arikawa y place son t-shirt sali… Il veut s'excuser, mais Arikawa parle avant lui :

\- L'examen du Barreau a lieu samedi.

\- Eh? Samedi prochain? Déjà!

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas de cours à l'université cette semaine pour qu'on puisse se préparer. Je vais étudier et je ne pourrai donc pas aller te voir…

\- Ok.

Arikawa prend sa main et caresse ses doigts. Il demande doucement :

\- Tu pourrais passer chez moi, mercredi?

\- Hein? Mais pourquoi? Je vais te déranger et puis…

\- S'il te plaît, Misaki… Je voudrais te donner quelque chose.

Il cède, mais il est infiniment mal à l'aise :

\- Ok… Mais ne me saute pas dessus comme la dernière fois!

\- Quoi? Je ne ferai jamais rien que tu ne veux pas…

Misaki a honte d'avoir été aussi brusque à cause de sa gêne. Arikawa le prend dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

\- Misaki… Je… Je suis content qu'on l'ait fait hier, même si j'ai été maladroit…

Misaki l'enlace lui aussi. Arikawa continue :

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait mal.

Mais cette fois, Misaki fait non de la tête :

\- C'est… normal. Et… ce n'était pas seulement douloureux.

\- Ok.

Arikawa s'éloigne et lui sourit. Misaki sait qu'il est très rouge. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette première fois, à revoir leurs gestes, son visage quand il tremblait, à entendre ses gémissements… Il aimerait le remercier de faire attention à lui, à son plaisir, sa douleur. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il se contente de poser les mains sur les épaules d'Arikawa et de l'encourager :

\- Allez. Va étudier. On se voit mercredi.

\- Mmm.

Arikawa l'embrasse, d'un baiser tout léger. Comment un contact si bref peut-il émouvoir autant?, se demande Misaki quand il se détache.

\- Bon, j'y vais. _Itte kimasu._

 _\- Itte rasshai._

Il termine d'enfiler ses chaussures puis Arikawa ouvre la porte, hésitant un instant avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime!

Arikawa ne se retourne pas, il a jeté ses lentilles hier soir et, sans ses lunettes, il ne peut pas voir clairement le visage de Misaki, de toute façon. Mais il se doute de son expression… Et c'est tant mieux s'il ne le voit pas, car il resterait plus longtemps, se dit-il en pensant déjà au mercredi à venir…


	12. Mercredi

Chapitre 12 – Mercredi

« Tu arriveras à quelle heure à peu près? »

Arikawa envoie le texto et retourne à ses livres. Il doit en savoir le plus possible sur les lois actuellement en vigueur au Japon. Les professeurs les ont bien avertis que l'examen ira bien au-delà de ce qui a été vu en classe, n'hésitant pas à aller piger dans des situations nouvelles et inédites. Il relit la description de l'examen : « Sera évaluée la capacité à analyser un texte juridique peu importe le domaine de droit, d'identifier des solutions pratiques à un problème factuel et de discriminer les faits afin d'identifier le droit applicable. »

Dernière étape avant le stage de six mois. Puis il pourra être inscrit au tableau de l'Ordre des avocats. Il y travaille depuis si longtemps. Mais ce sera le cas seulement s'il réussit l'examen. Il est moins sûr de lui sur cette question. Les dernières semaines, il a été moins studieux qu'à son habitude, voulant passer le plus de temps possible au labo du professeur Tsujimura.

Il reçoit une réponse : « Vers 15h, ça va? »

Il sourit et répond immédiatement : « Parfait. À tout à l'heure! »

Il se retient d'ajouter : « J'ai hâte » ou « Je n'en peux plus » ou « Tu peux venir plus tôt! ».

Arikawa n'a pas cessé de penser à lui depuis dimanche. Il s'étonne de constater que rien n'est pareil avec Misaki. Il ne peut pas le mettre de côté. Il ne veut pas le mettre de côté.

Il se lève, excité à l'idée que ce mercredi ne sera pas comme les autres jours. Il faut qu'il se prépare un peu quand même, il ne s'est pas rasé depuis trois jours, il doit prendre une douche aussi. Il mangera un bol de ramen après, puis retour aux études, le temps que Misaki arrive enfin.

Il est 15h30. Misaki appuie sur la sonnerie, légèrement hésitant. DING DONG. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend de cette rencontre. Il a encore un peu de panique quand il pense être seul avec Arikawa. Parce qu'il y a le désir et ses conséquences. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'habitue pas à cette tendresse dans les yeux d'Arikawa.

\- Misaki!

La porte s'ouvre sur son grand sourire. Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi, heureux de le revoir.

\- _Ojamashimasu._

Il entre dans l'appartement et lui tend un sac.

\- J'ai apporté des fraises.

\- Oh, merci! Ça fera du bien de manger des fruits frais, je ne suis pas très fort là-dessus en ce moment… Accroche ton manteau et va dans ma chambre, je vais aller préparer la collation.

\- Ok.

Il n'a pas prévu rester longtemps, Arikawa a beaucoup à faire. Il a aussi dit qu'il voulait lui donner quelque chose. La chambre d'Arikawa est vraiment à l'envers. Il y a des livres partout, ouverts, fermés, empilés; des notes qui dépassent sous les documents; des petits papiers de différentes couleurs qui sortent des pages…

 _Wow, il est vraiment sérieux dans ses études. Ça semble tellement difficile de réussir dans ce domaine…_

Pour rien au monde Misaki ne souhaiterait être avocat. Non seulement les lois lui semblent infiniment complexes et toujours en mouvement, mais en plus, il faut être capable de comprendre son client, de convaincre le juge… Ce travail avec le public lui fait peur. Il poursuivra ses études en botanique avec le professeur, mais il n'envisage pas d'enseigner. Il veut continuer à faire des recherches sur les plantes. Avec elles, les règles sont claires, elles évoluent très lentement. C'est loin d'être le cas avec les humains!

\- Tiens, on va pouvoir manger les fraises avec le _hojicha_ , dit Arikawa en déposant un plateau sur le sol, le seul endroit où il reste un peu de place libre.

Ils s'assoient tous les deux par terre.

\- Ça se passe bien, ta préparation?, dit Misaki en prenant une fraise.

\- Mmm… Oui. Mais j'en ai tellement à réviser, j'aurais dû commencer avant.

\- Tu as trop travaillé au labo. Le professeur te l'a dit pourtant, lui reproche Misaki.

Arikawa lui sourit.

\- J'avais trop envie de m'y rendre, réplique-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais c'est terrible! Si tu manques ton examen du Barreau à cause de moi…

La voix de Misaki est outrée. Arikawa remarque :

\- J'ai été grippé aussi.

\- Parce que tu as agi comme un idiot en quittant le labo sous la pluie! Encore à cause de moi!

Cette fois, Misaki est vraiment furieux. Arikawa boit une gorgée de thé calmement, ne répondant rien. Ce silence inhabituel désamorce Misaki qui le fixe attentivement. Arikawa dépose la tasse et dit, très sérieusement :

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à cela, moi aussi. Ça fait des jours que j'y pense. Et j'ai réalisé que si je manque l'examen du Barreau cette année, je le reprendrai l'année prochaine. Ça peut se faire. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu me reprendre avec toi. Alors je suis content d'avoir saisi l'occasion de te dire que je t'aime.

L'honnêteté inattendue d'Arikawa frappe Misaki de plein fouet qui oublie tout de sa colère et penche la tête vers le sol, tentant vainement de cacher son visage rougissant. Arikawa a le tour de dire des mots qui touchent juste, avec une telle sincérité. Il sera un formidable avocat. Misaki se demande si son cœur supportera d'être attaqué directement si souvent. Mais il espère qu'Arikawa continuera longtemps de le gêner avec ses répliques aussi franches.

Arikawa s'est approché, sa main effleure doucement le menton de Misaki, le soulevant pour prendre sa bouche. Ça goûte la fraise et le thé grillé de fin d'automne. C'est d'une douceur et d'une simplicité tout à la fois. Misaki a envie de fondre, se demandant si c'est parce qu'Arikawa embrasse bien ou si c'est à cause de l'atmosphère que le geste est chargé d'une telle tendresse. Il a envie de pleurer sous la charge de tant d'émotions.

Arikawa se détache. Misaki prend sa tasse pour en boire un peu et tenter de reprendre sa contenance. Arikawa déguste une fraise. Misaki lui demande :

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir avocat?

\- Mmm…

Arikawa avale sa bouchée, puis explique :

\- Je t'ai dit que ma mère était cuisinière dans un restaurant de soba, hein?

\- Oui.

\- C'est une petite place de rien du tout, mais, dans le quartier, c'est un restaurant apprécié. C'est toujours plein. Les sobas sont délicieux, mais l'ambiance est chaleureuse aussi, le personnel connaît les habitués… J'ai commencé à y travailler à 14 ans, j'étais serveur. J'aimais ça rencontrer des gens.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Hi hi! Morisato-san, c'est le proprio, connaît toute ma famille, c'est vraiment cool… Mais quand j'ai eu 15 ans, un promoteur immobilier a acheté les terrains derrière le restaurant. Et il a obtenu de la municipalité l'expropriation de la maison pour avoir un large terrain contigu.

\- Oh non… Ils l'ont démoli?

\- C'était le plan. Mais l'un des clients de Morisato-san était un avocat, Fuji-san. Le soir, après la fermeture, pendant que je rangeais la vaisselle, il y avait de longues réunions pour déterminer les moyens d'action, les lois en vigueur, les droits des propriétaires. La bataille a duré deux ans, mais grâce à Fuji-san, Morisato-san a pu sauver son restaurant. Pour le petit gars que j'étais, Fuji-san est devenu mon héros! Tu imagines, il avait réussi à faire plier la municipalité et un gros promoteur juste avec ses recherches, sa compréhension des droits et ses mots!

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais toi aussi devenir un superhéros…, sourit Misaki, imaginant Arikawa à 17 ans.

\- Exactement!

Arikawa se met à rire. Il est plus calme maintenant qu'il s'est rappelé de tout cela, comme s'il se souvenait de son but, de ses motivations. Et il est heureux que ce soit grâce à Misaki qu'il retrouve sa confiance. Il va le passer cet examen. Cette année ou l'année prochaine. Mais il va devenir avocat.

Misaki dépose sa tasse, déjà prêt à partir. Mais Arikawa lui dit :

\- Bon, tu m'aides à réviser?

\- Quoi? Mais je ne connais rien…

Arikawa ouvre un livre et lui tend. Puis il en prend un autre :

\- Tiens, toi, tu as les questions et les réponses. Moi je n'ai que les questions et les choix. Tu me lis la question, je réponds A, B, C ou D et si c'est bon, tu continues. Sinon, tu me donnes la bonne lettre, ok?

\- Oh… Ok.

Ils se mirent à réviser ainsi, Arikawa notant ses erreurs sur sa fiche, écrivant parfois quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Misaki lit sans comprendre le sens de la plupart des phrases, c'est très déstabilisant. Le temps passe et, après une heure à lire, ils arrivent au bout du cahier.

\- Globalement, tu ne t'en sors pas mal, non?

\- Mmm… Les questions avec des réponses à choix multiples, ça ira sans doute. Mais c'est seulement le premier jour.

\- Hein? Mais l'examen dure combien de temps?

\- Cinq heures samedi et cinq heures dimanche. Et dimanche, ce sera des questions à développement comme…

Arikawa fouille dans une épaisse pile de documents, il en sort un et lit :

 _\- Dans les circonstances ci-haut mentionnées, indiquez l'élément de preuve, le procédé et la procédure_

 _d'administration de la preuve et déterminez la force probante._

\- Ah, je vois… C'est comme si tu parlais une langue étrangère…

C'est vraiment le moment de partir… Mais Arikawa lui donne un autre livre.

\- Un dernier, s'il te plaît?

Misaki soupire, mais il est aussi heureux de servir à quelque chose. C'est vrai que des questions-réponses demandées aussi rapidement par un autre, ça peut accélérer les vérifications. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'Arikawa est bon, sinon ce serait vraiment pénible à faire.

Il met debout pour étirer ses jambes crispées et pose les questions en même temps. Arikawa lui répond d'abord très rapidement, mais ses réponses se mettent ensuite à accuser un petit délai. La cinquième fois que cela arrive, Misaki lui jette un coup d'œil. Arikawa le remarque et se reprend, répondant. Misaki poursuit, mais Arikawa se lève et le rejoint.

\- On prend une pause?, demande-t-il en prenant le livre, le déposant dans la bibliothèque derrière Misaki.

\- Eh? Mais…

Misaki se tait, la bouche d'Arikawa sur la sienne. Ce n'est pas un baiser comme celui de tout à l'heure, c'est beaucoup plus exigeant. Il y répond avec la même passion comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela depuis qu'il est entré dans l'appartement. _Sois honnête, avoue que tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis dimanche…_ Il sait que ce n'est pas le moment, qu'Arikawa est occupé, mais il n'arrive pas à être strict.

Les mains d'Arikawa se glissent sous son chandail, caressent son dos, suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il soupire lorsqu'un immense frisson le parcourt. Ses jambes flanchent et il s'appuie contre la bibliothèque derrière lui. Arikawa déplace ses mains chaudes plus bas. Mais lorsqu'elles se déposent sur ses fesses, Misaki interrompt le baiser, extrêmement intimidé d'avouer :

\- Arikawa… On ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas encore…

\- Oh… Ça fait toujours mal.

\- Mmm… C'est encore sensible.

Misaki déteste de devoir être aussi honnête. Il a peur qu'Arikawa s'en veuille. Et il en a envie en plus… _Non, mais je suis vraiment obsédé ou quoi?_

Arikawa reprend ses lèvres, mais ses mains se déplacent vers le bouton de son pantalon. Misaki ne comprend plus :

\- Eh! On ne peut pas, je t'ai dit!

\- Oui, j'ai entendu… Mais on peut faire autre chose.

Le pantalon tombe au sol, Arikawa descend un peu le sous-vêtement, assez pour libérer le sexe de Misaki. Il le touche et Misaki gémit, s'imaginant qu'Arikawa prévoit le faire jouir comme la dernière fois. Il est donc surpris quand les mains d'Arikawa s'éloignent pour qu'il puisse détacher son propre pantalon, dévoilant son sexe. Misaki rougit, n'osant pas le toucher. Arikawa s'approche et l'embrasse encore, se collant à lui. Ils sursautent tous les deux quand leurs érections se touchent, se croisent. Misaki se sent un peu étourdi, comme si le plaisir lui montait à la tête. Arikawa colle leurs deux sexes ensemble et amorce un mouvement de va-et-vient. Arikawa prend la main de Misaki :

\- Touche-moi, toi aussi.

Malgré la gêne, Misaki joint sa main à celle d'Arikawa, suivant le rythme. Ils durcissent encore. Le sang circule de plus en plus vite dans leurs corps, les étincelles de plaisir prenant toute la place.

\- Oh… Arikawa…

C'est tellement bon. Misaki a envie de faire durer le moment. Mais tout à coup, Arikawa le lâche. Misaki le regarde, ne comprenant pourquoi il s'arrête là. Ça fait presque mal de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. Misaki se demande si Arikawa veut se venger de sa dernière visite, celle où Misaki n'a rien fait pour calmer son érection… Mais la voix rauque et hachurée d'Arikawa explique :

\- Misaki… Je veux… essayer quelque chose.

\- Quelque… chose?

Comment cette chose pour être plus jouissive que ce qu'ils faisaient? Il a vite la réponse. Arikawa s'est mis à genoux. Il regarde Misaki qui a ouvert de grands yeux, essayant de nier ce qu'il croit comprendre, avant qu'il ne voie Arikawa le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- AAAAHHHHH!, s'exclame Misaki sous l'assaut de la chaleur et des mouvements de langue d'Arikawa.

Il veut lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il n'a pas à faire ÇA!, il veut lui dire d'arrêter, mais il n'est plus capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre que des cris. Il s'accroche à la bibliothèque derrière lui, il doit lui dire d'arrêter, bientôt il sera trop tard, il doit lui dire… Les mains d'Arikawa se posent sur ses fesses pour mieux contrôler ses mouvements, il suit le rythme imposé par ces mains, cette bouche :

\- A…Ar… AAAAAAHHHHH! Gnnnn…. AAAAAHHHHH!

Il jouit, il jouit plusieurs fois, sentant les jets puissants couler dans la bouche d'Arikawa, cet amant qu'il ne regarde plus, les yeux fermés sous les assauts de l'orgasme qui se prolonge longtemps avant que les vagues de jouissance ne s'éloignent doucement. La bouche d'Arikawa toujours sur lui, plus lente maintenant, Misaki finit par ouvrir les yeux. Arikawa se détache, prend un mouchoir sur la table de chevet pour essuyer le trop-plein. Misaki est sous le choc de cette vision. Arikawa lui sourit :

\- Mmm… Ça aussi, j'ai besoin de pratique, non?

La remarque suffit à faire sortir Misaki de sa torpeur. Quelque chose lâche dans son cerveau et il réplique :

\- Mais pourquoi c'est TOI qui fais ça?

\- Quoi?

Misaki s'approche rapidement, agrippant le t-shirt d'Arikawa pour le pousser vers le lit où Arikawa tombe, surpris. Misaki semble presque furieux quand il monte sur lui, regardant Arikawa droit dans les yeux, avant de se pencher sur son sexe, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Ohhhhhhhh!, s'étonne Arikawa, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Il se tend un peu plus, la concentration voilée par le plaisir. C'est Misaki qui lui fait ça, c'est Misaki qui a pris l'initiative, c'est lui qui augmente le rythme. Il est tout proche maintenant, il était si près de jouir déjà…

\- Misaki, je vais venir… Misaki… Ah, ah…

Il laisse la semence monter et obéir à la stimulation de la bouche et de la langue de Misaki. C'est bon, c'est une jouissance qu'ils ont fait monter graduellement par leurs pensées, leurs souffles, leurs caresses. Le plaisir est profond, générant de longs souffles comme pour en profiter pleinement. Ses muscles se détendent doucement après l'explosion. Misaki s'éloigne un peu et le regarde avec une interrogation dans les yeux. Arikawa lui dit :

\- Merci… C'était… Wow…

Il soupire une nouvelle fois de contentement. Misaki monte plus haut sur le lit et Arikawa le prend dans ses bras. Ils sont tous les deux épuisés. La réplique de Misaki revient en mémoire : « Pourquoi c'est TOI qui fais ça? » et Arikawa veut lui demander le sens de sa question alors il l'éloigne un peu. Mais avec ce geste, les draps en désordre du lit se déplacent et glissent d'un coup jusqu'au plancher, les entrainant avec eux. Le corps de Misaki étroitement contre lui, Arikawa absorbe le choc de la chute : « Ouch! » Misaki lève la tête, inquiet :

\- Ça va?

Mais en réalisant la situation ridicule où ils sont, Misaki à demi nu, Arikawa les fesses au plancher, Arikawa est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sa bonne humeur finit par atteindre Misaki qui éclate de rire lui aussi. Ravalant ses derniers rires, Arikawa serre Misaki contre lui, heureux, et confie :

\- Je t'aime tellement, toi, ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Mmm, moi aussi, lui répond une voix gênée, tout près de son oreille.

Il sourit. Misaki a dû mal à dire, alors toute parcelle de confidence est un tel cadeau. Arikawa propose :

\- On va se nettoyer la bouche, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? J'ai gardé la brosse à dents que tu as achetée la dernière fois que tu es venu ici.

\- Oh… Ok.

Ils se lèvent, un peu gênés de se souvenir de ce qu'ils viennent de faire, et y vont ensemble. Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est presque aussi intime de se laver les dents face à face, comme ça. Il a le cœur qui bat à penser que ça pourrait être ainsi tous les jours : croiser Arikawa le matin au lever, le soir au coucher. Il termine le rinçage puis il dit :

\- Je vais devoir y aller…

\- Mmm…

Arikawa se rince la bouche lui aussi, puis il répond :

\- Merci d'être passé. Ça m'a fait du bien de te voir.

\- Mmm, j'espère que j'ai pu t'aider.

\- Oui, de plusieurs façons! Tu m'as fait manger, fait étudier, fait jouir, fait rire… J'ai appris toutes sortes de choses!

\- Arikawa… Tais-toi.

À voir le visage taquin d'Arikawa, il fait exprès pour le gêner, Misaki le sait bien. Mais Misaki le surprend en s'approchant, plaçant les mains sur ses épaules, s'avançant pour l'embrasser doucement. Il ne sait pas encore comment gérer toutes ces nouvelles émotions qu'Arikawa fait naître, mais il veut réussir à en faire un peu plus pour lui… Il s'éloigne.

Pendant qu'il va mettre ses souliers, Arikawa s'écrit :

\- Oh attends! J'allais oublier!

Il s'élance dans sa chambre et revient, la main fermée. Misaki a eu le temps de mettre son manteau. Il tend la main et Arikawa y dépose une clé.

\- Tu pourras entrer ici quand tu veux. J'ai pensé qu'au lieu de dormir au labo…

Misaki n'arrive pas à le remercier, étonné qu'Arikawa fasse un tel geste, si tôt dans leur relation. Arikawa poursuit :

\- Oh et puis… J'espère aussi que tu l'utiliseras pour venir me voir…

Misaki remarque qu'Arikawa joue dans ses cheveux. C'est une habitude quand il est gêné, on dirait. Il est si mignon comme ça. Il sourit :

\- Merci Arikawa, répond-il doucement.

\- De rien.

\- Alors, bonne chance dans le reste de tes études. _Itte kimasu._

 _\- Itte rasshai._

La porte se ferme et il entend Arikawa la verrouiller derrière lui.

C'est sans importance.

Il a la clé.


	13. Je serai là

Chapitre 13 – Je serai là

Ikejima, assis à l'une des tables de la cafétéria, regarde Misaki entrer dans l'espace restaurant. Il a parlé pour la première fois à Misaki quand il l'a croisé proche de l'appartement d'Arikawa, et depuis, ils se sont échangé quelques mots dans les cours. Arikawa est tellement souvent au département, de toute façon. Ikejima le croise au moins une fois par semaine dans les couloirs, la plupart du temps avec Misaki ou en route vers le labo. Pourtant, il ne travaille plus là-bas… Il vient pour voir Misaki. Ce qui ne calme pas les rumeurs qui courent à leur sujet depuis septembre dernier. Après la déclaration publique en classe d'Arikawa : « Je t'aime beaucoup! » et la relation particulière qu'ils semblent partager, même Ikejima ne sait plus quoi penser. La session est presque terminée, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit Arikawa être si…différent.

Tiens! Cet appel téléphonique, dimanche matin. Il n'était pas content quand son portable l'a réveillé à 8h30!

\- Ah… _Moshi moshi_. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler si tôt, Arikawa?

\- Oh, désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé, mais je voulais savoir : tu étais là la première fois que j'ai rencontré Misaki?

Il entend une voiture venant du portable d'Arikawa. Mais il est à l'extérieur ou quoi?

\- Ikejima? Tu m'as entendu?

\- Oh! Eh ben… Ça doit être quand tu l'as aidé à ramasser les pots de fleurs.

\- Les pots de fleurs?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Misaki se déplaçait avec un grand plateau et il l'a laissé tomber. Tu t'es élancé pour l'aider…

Il y a un silence au bout de la ligne. Ikejima entend clairement des voix et du bruit, comme si Arikawa venait d'entrer dans une station de métro.

\- Ah! Je me souviens de m'être lavé les mains pleines de terre, mais pas tellement de l'incident… Mmm… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage?

Ikejima réagit :

\- C'est le midi où on avait mangé dehors… Tes lentilles te faisaient pleurer, tu te frottais les yeux depuis le lunch…

\- Oh! Cette journée-là! J'ai été obligé de les enlever finalement! Ah! C'était le même jour que la gare alors…

\- La gare?

Il entend le bruit des trains. Il demande :

\- Tu es où au juste? À la gare?

Mais Arikawa l'informe plutôt :

\- C'est l'examen du Barreau samedi prochain, Ikejima. Encore merci d'avoir posté les documents.

\- Oh ce n'est rien… Tu rentres en hibernation pour étudier?

Arikawa se met à rire :

\- Exact! Ça commence aujourd'hui!

\- Bon… N'oublie pas de manger de temps en temps.

\- Oh! Tu me fais penser de passer à l'épicerie pour acheter des provisions! Alors merci pour tout, Ikejima! Je te rappelle après l'examen!

\- Ok, bonne chance!

Ce n'était qu'après avoir raccroché qu'Ikejima avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Que faisait Arikawa dans le train un dimanche à 8h30? Où était-il? Avait-il fait exprès d'éviter de répondre? Mais il connait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il n'aura pas de réponse s'il pose la question directement. Si Arikawa ne veut pas répondre, il trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir… Ça fait longtemps qu'il réagit comme un avocat, finalement. Il est très direct quand il a quelque chose à dire, mais il n'y a pas de meilleur ami pour garder les secrets. Mais, si lui est un expert là-dedans, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

Misaki sort avec son plateau et Ikejima l'interpelle :

\- Misaki! Viens t'asseoir!

L'étudiant hésite un instant puis se met à marcher vers sa table. Il le voit éviter de peu une collision. _Misaki est vraiment maladroit. On ne s'attendrait jamais à cela de celui qui domine le classement des notes…_

Misaki s'assoit devant lui :

\- Bonjour Ikejima.

\- Salut!

Misaki commence à manger, n'entretenant pas la conversation. Ikejima ne sait pas comment agir avec lui, Misaki le met mal à l'aise. Il ne comprend pas comment Arikawa peut vouloir passer autant de temps avec lui… Mais Arikawa est un peu particulier lui aussi… Tiens, c'est leur lien commun, alors…

\- Je n'ai pas vu Arikawa au département cette semaine. Il doit être en train d'étudier comme un fou. C'est l'examen du Barreau demain.

\- Mmm, acquiesce Misaki.

\- Il rentre pratiquement en hibernation pendant ces périodes-là… Il mange mal, il ne dort plus…

Misaki lève la tête et demande :

\- Oh? Il est toujours comme ça?

\- Oui! Quand il a quelque chose en tête, il est super strict avec lui-même, même si ça peut le rendre malade.

Misaki semble un peu inquiet maintenant, et il remarque :

\- Malade? Il semblait correct mercredi…

\- Mercredi? Tu l'as vu mercredi?

\- Euh… Oui.

Ikejima voit Misaki rougir violemment et pencher la tête, se cachant pratiquement dans sa nourriture. Sa réaction, additionnée à cette révélation dont Misaki ne mesure visiblement pas la portée, l'éclaire tout à coup sur le type de relation que ces deux-là partagent. Jamais Arikawa ne sort de son hibernation, il ne l'a jamais vu hors de sa discipline, il n'a jamais reçu de réponses à ses messages pendant ces temps-là… Il se rappelle même une des copines d'Arikawa qui était venu le voir, en pleurs, parce qu'il n'était pas venu à la porte quand elle s'était présentée chez lui… Arikawa attire les filles avec sa personnalité lumineuse et son air décontracté, mais elles ne soupçonnent pas le sérieux et la détermination de ce gars-là…

Mais Arikawa a vu Misaki mercredi! Et Ikejima n'a pas de détail sur la rencontre, mais la réaction de Misaki est si explicite que des images gênantes apparaissent dans son esprit… Il hoche la tête, tentant de les chasser. Puis il a un autre choc, car il vient de réaliser quelque chose. Misaki boit un jus en regardant par la fenêtre quand Ikejima teste son hypothèse :

\- Tu sais qu'il m'a appelé pour me demander quand vous vous étiez rencontré la première fois? Il m'a réveillé dimanche matin!

Misaki s'étouffe. _Oh… Oh la la… Il était avec Misaki. Alors Arikawa retournait chez lui dimanche matin après avoir dormi là-bas…_ C'est au tour d'Ikejima de rougir. C'est trop évident maintenant. Tout fait sens. Arikawa est amoureux… Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ses autres copines, d'après ce qu'il en comprend. Car il n'a jamais fait d'exception pour personne…

 _C'est étrange, quand je repense à leur attitude ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un de bien, avec ce Misaki. Même si c'est un homme… Oh, mais Arikawa? Tu es aux hommes? Ça fait longtemps?_ Il laisse tomber cette interrogation, c'est trop compliqué. Il n'a jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit chez Arikawa. Excepté avec Misaki. Tout à coup, il se dit qu'il doit partager un aspect moins joyeux de la personnalité d'Arikawa avec son amoureux.

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne finira pas comme la dernière fois.

\- La… la dernière fois?

Misaki est hésitant, mais intéressé. Ikejima dit :

\- Mmm… Il a étudié, fait son examen… C'était quoi déjà…? En tout cas, c'était une évaluation obligatoire de l'Ordre pour accéder à l'évaluation finale… Il avait oublié de dormir, il n'avait mangé que des ramens… Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, mais on dirait que son corps a tout donné pour l'examen, puis après il a attrapé une vraie grippe et il est resté alité pendant cinq jours…

Misaki est clairement inquiet maintenant, Ikejima peut le lire dans son visage. Cet homme est vraiment plus expressif qu'il ne le pensait. Il poursuit :

\- J'ai dû appeler sa mère… Sa sœur est venue vivre chez lui quelques jours pour en prendre soin.

\- Eh? C'était grave à ce point-là?

\- Bof. L'influenza. Il l'aurait peut-être eue, même sans l'examen. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il est un peu trop extrême dans ses préparations. Je suis content de savoir qu'il t'a vu mercredi, ça veut dire qu'il a changé.

Mais cela ne calme pas Misaki qui vient de comprendre pourquoi Arikawa l'a remercié pour les fraises comme si c'était spécial… Demain c'est la première journée de l'examen, est-ce qu'il va bien? Devrait-il se rendre chez lui pour faire quelque chose? Il pourrait cuisiner un repas par exemple… Ikejima se lève.

\- Bon, j'ai terminé, j'y vais. À la prochaine.

\- Attends Ikejima… Tu sais ce qu'il aime manger?

\- Arikawa? Euh… Il aime le sucré… Alors le _nikujaga_ , c'est toujours un hit. Ma mère lui en faisait à chaque fois.

\- Oh. Ok. Merci.

 _Il y a tant de gêne dans sa voix quand il me demande ça. C'est vraiment mignon. Ça me rassure, Arikawa. Tu échapperas peut-être à tes gros downs d'après les examens…_ Ikejima sourit. Il est encore surpris de sa réalisation – ces deux-là sortent ensemble! – mais pas tellement en même temps. Il s'en doutait, finalement. Et Arikawa semble beaucoup plus humain depuis que Misaki est entré dans sa vie… _Ah je voudrais trouver quelqu'un comme ça, moi aussi! Mais pas un homme! Ah non!_

Il quitte en saluant Misaki. Devra-t-il s'habituer à voir Arikawa avec un homme? On verra bien. Mais Arikawa est Arikawa. Qu'il soit homosexuel ou pas ne changera pas le fait qu'il est un ami précieux.

« Les heures de ton examen? »

La réponse arrive presque tout de suite. « De 10h à 16h30 » Puis un second message : « Pense à moi! »

Misaki soupire. Bien sûr qu'il va penser à lui. Il ne fait que penser à lui ces temps-ci.

« Tu retournes à la maison après? »

« Oui, je vais essayer de dormir. L'examen de demain est celui qui me stresse le plus. »

Misaki hésite, se reprend plusieurs fois, puis finit par taper :

« _Ganbatte. Suki da._ »

Voilà. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. C'est un jour spécial après tout. Mais il espère vraiment qu'il va passer cet examen. Malgré le fait qu'Arikawa est en paix avec le fait d'avoir sacrifié une partie de son temps pour lui, il n'est pas à l'aise avec ça.

« Moi aussi! Je t'aime tellement! »

Il est extravagant, comme toujours. Combien de points d'exclamation vient-il de mettre?

Un autre message entre : « Quoi qu'il se passe avec cet examen, j'aurai trouvé l'essentiel cette année. »

Misaki en perd le souffle, quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui? Et pourquoi reste-t-il fasciné par l'écran de son portable, à regarder les mots écrits par Arikawa? Il ne se connaissait pas aussi romantique.

Il sort de la maison, se dirige vers la gare pour se rendre à Tokyo. C'est un beau samedi de décembre. Le temps est frais, mais le soleil est là. Assis dans le train, il réfléchit à ce qu'Ikejima lui a dit la veille. Il semblait très surpris qu'Arikawa ait fait une entorse à ses règles pour le voir mercredi.

 _Je m'en voudrais qu'il échoue l'examen parce qu'il a passé du temps avec moi… Mais comment je me sentirais s'il s'isolait complètement, comme Ikejima m'a raconté…?_

Enfin, il veut qu'il passe cet examen, mais aussi qu'il n'en sorte pas malade. Arikawa est toujours gentil avec lui. Il aimerait faire quelque chose pour l'aider lui aussi. Alors, il est là, comme un fou, dans le train vers l'appartement de son amoureux, pour lui préparer un repas.

Comme un amoureux fou.

Il regarde la succession des buildings, le paysage qui passe rapidement, les stations qui se succèdent. Il en est là. Amoureux par-dessus la tête d'Arikawa. Qui l'aime aussi. Qui le désire en plus, c'est indéniable.

Quand il regarde l'avenir, il se sent heureux. Il lui reste du temps avec lui, d'autres choses à découvrir. Il est capable de s'imaginer vieillir avec Arikawa. Même si, au fond de lui, il est convaincu qu'Arikawa partira quand il aura besoin d'autre chose, il peut se voir développer des habitudes avec cet homme-là, l'accompagner chaque jour.

Amoureux fou, n'est-ce pas?

Il se rend travailler un peu à l'université d'abord, puis il passe à l'épicerie. Il est 15h, Arikawa est en plein examen. Misaki achète beaucoup de légumes, de la viande, des fruits. Il marche ensuite vers l'appartement. Il sort la clé et entre. Tout est silencieux. C'est bizarre, ça lui semble tellement triste sans le sourire d'Arikawa pour illuminer l'espace.

Il retire ses souliers, nerveux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Et si Arikawa a déjà mangé? Il pourra toujours congeler le _nikujaga_ … Il veut et il ne veut pas voir son visage quand il arrivera… Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser le repas et partir juste avant qu'il n'arrive, avec un petit mot?

C'est en ouvrant le réfrigérateur qu'il change d'idée. Ikejima l'avait averti qu'Arikawa mangeait mal, mais il n'y a absolument rien dans le réfrigérateur! Rien! Que quelques pots de confiture, de la sauce à _takoyaki_ … Il défait les deux sacs, constate que le garde-manger n'est pas mieux garni, sauf avec des soupes ramen… Misaki remet son manteau, ses souliers, et il retourne à l'épicerie pour acheter du pain, du lait, des œufs, du riz, du tofu, du _dashi_ …

Quand Arikawa arrivera, il aura l'air d'un amoureux idiot. Mais au moins, il aura servi à quelque chose. Et si Arikawa mange un peu mieux, cela l'aidera pour demain. Il est capable de mettre de côté sa fierté et de faire cela pour lui.

Il se concentre à préparer le repas. À 16h30, il note qu'Arikawa sort de son examen. Il arrivera dans une heure probablement. Il met le riz dans le cuiseur, puis il démarre le _nikujaga_. Ça sent bon dans l'appartement.

Arikawa sort de l'examen avec un tel mal de tête que chaque pas résonne comme un gong sur son crâne. Il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière et très peu la nuit d'avant. Il sent ses paupières lourdes. Il y a une place assise dans le métro. Il s'y assoit comme s'il était un vieux de 80 ans à bout de souffle.

Heureusement, l'appartement est tout proche. Il se fera une soupe chaude, puis hop! dodo! Il n'a pas une once d'énergie restante pour réviser encore.

Il marche lentement avec des images de Misaki en tête. La pression sur son crâne se calme un peu. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait ce matin. C'est la première fois qu'il l'écrit. Il ouvre son portable et vérifie. Voilà. C'est bien là… Que ça fait du bien.

Il a un sourire aux lèvres quand il ouvre la porte de chez lui. En entrant, il remarque tout de suite l'odeur sucrée, les souliers dans l'entrée, la lumière allumée. La porte se ferme toute seule derrière lui et Misaki sort de la cuisine :

\- _Okaeri nasai_ , lui dit-il, d'une voix gênée.

C'est sûrement la fatigue, c'est sûrement la surprise, mais Arikawa n'arrive pas à répondre. Il regarde Misaki, réalisant qu'il n'osait même pas rêver à ça, à Misaki qui l'attend chez lui; il regarde Misaki et il comprend tout ce que ça veut dire qu'il ose aller jusque-là pour lui; il regarde Misaki et il sait que les gestes sont parfois tellement plus forts que les mots… Il sent ses genoux flancher et il prend appui sur le mur. Misaki approche, inquiet :

\- Arikawa?

Le nouvel arrivé réussit à faire quelques pas, à le prendre dans ses bras.

C'est parce qu'il est ému… C'est sûrement parce qu'il est exténué… Mais Arikawa se met à pleurer. Il se donne le droit, pendant plusieurs minutes, d'être éreinté et stressé, de pas pouvoir sourire, d'être sans mot. Misaki ne dit rien, mais il le serre plus fort, sa main frottant doucement son dos, attendant qu'il se calme.

Misaki ne regrette plus d'être venu. Il avait peur de déranger, il craignait qu'Arikawa le taquine sur son inquiétude… Il n'y a rien de ridicule là-dedans. Arikawa a besoin de lui. Et il y a quelque chose d'infiniment puissant à découvrir qu'on peut être essentiel à l'être qu'on aime.

Les pleurs se sont calmés. Misaki qui prend la main d'Arikawa et lui sourit, l'amenant vers la cuisine.

\- Tu as faim?

\- Oui, répond la voix brisée.

\- Ok.

Arikawa a des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Misaki est sidéré de constater qu'Ikejima n'avait pas tort. C'est pire qu'il l'imaginait.

Pendant que Misaki sert le _nikujaga_ dans les bols, Arikawa se lave les mains. Puis ils s'installent à la table en silence. Ils mangent sans parler. Mais ils n'en ont pas besoin. Arikawa termine rapidement sa portion. Il demande :

\- Je peux en prendre encore?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est tellement bon!

\- Merci.

Misaki sourit en constatant que le ton ressemblait un peu plus au Arikawa qu'il connaît. Il finit son assiette, content de le voir manger avec appétit. Arikawa s'appuie sur la chaise après :

\- Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi bon…

\- Ça faisait certainement longtemps que tu n'avais pas mangé, à voir ce qu'il y avait dans ta cuisine.

\- Oh… Oui, je… J'ai tendance à oublier…

\- Oui, Ikejima m'a averti.

\- Tu as parlé avec Ikejima?, s'étonne Arikawa.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

Misaki est mal à l'aise. Il se doute qu'Ikejima en a compris plus de ce qu'il a dit. Arikawa remarque :

\- Il n'a pas tort, je ne dois plus me mettre dans cet état.

\- Mmm, approuve Misaki.

\- Ne me laisse pas réviser un seul livre ce soir, Misaki.

\- Oh… Ok.

Arikawa sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.

\- Mais cette fois, tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus! Je n'ai pas l'énergie.

Misaki se lève pour aller porter les bols dans le lavabo. Il répond :

\- Ta phrase sonne comme si j'étais venu pour ça…

Arikawa se lève et s'approche rapidement.

\- Mais non, je voulais dire te rassurer, en fait.

\- Me rassurer?

Misaki nettoie les assiettes. Arikawa prend un linge pour les essuyer et tente d'expliquer, mais tout à coup il a du mal avec les mots :

\- Je… C'est parce que… Depuis qu'on sort ensemble… En fait, bien avant, mais… Si je te vois… J'ai toujours envie… J'ai peur que… C'est… AAAAAHHHH!, rage-t-il.

Misaki se met à rire. Le futur avocat est sans mot! C'est la meilleure! Arikawa sourit lui aussi, dépose les plats. Puis il s'approche du dos de Misaki et colle son nez dans son cou, ses bras l'enlaçant. Il demande plus calmement :

\- Est-ce que tu trouves qu'on va trop vite, Misaki?

Il y a de l'incertitude dans la voix d'Arikawa. Misaki vide l'eau du lavabo et répond :

\- Non.

Il se retourne et regarde franchement Arikawa, droit dans les yeux :

\- En fait, j'étais prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec toi, la première fois que je suis venu ici. Et… Je pense souvent à ça…

Il n'est pas habitué à cette honnêteté. C'est infiniment troublant d'être si direct. Mais en voyant le soulagement dans les yeux d'Arikawa, il réalise que c'était important de lui dire. Arikawa se cache dans son épaule :

\- Moi aussi… En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi obsédé.

Misaki en profite pour lui exprimer sa crainte :

\- Est-ce que… Enfin… Est-ce que ça te dégoute?

Arikawa le regarde, surpris.

\- Non. Mais pourquoi… Oh… C'est ça que tu voulais dire après la fellation?

 _AAAAHHHHH! Arikawa! Pas besoin d'être si explicite! Je vais mourir de gêne, là, tout de suite!_ Misaki a penché la tête, il est rouge, rouge, rouge.

\- Misaki…

La voix assurée d'Arikawa précise :

\- Ça ne me dégoute pas.

Misaki est gêné, mais ses craintes sont plus grandes que sa timidité. Alors il continue :

\- Mais tu n'es pas homosexuel… Alors toutes ces choses, avec un homme… Ce n'est pas comme avec une fille…

Arikawa ne rit pas. Il réfléchit, ses bras toujours autour de Misaki, sérieux. Puis il répond :

\- Mmm… Homosexuel, hein? Je n'aime pas beaucoup les étiquettes…

\- Même si tu n'aimes pas ça, les gens vont t'en donner une!, réplique Misaki.

\- C'est très juste!, répond-il en souriant.

\- Et comme tu n'as jamais été attiré par les hommes avant…

\- Toi c'est clair, tu es attiré seulement par les hommes, c'est ça?

\- Oui…

\- Bon. Moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es le seul. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis… Mais ce que je sais…

L'étreinte d'Arikawa se resserre un peu. Son ton change :

\- C'est que je suis amoureux de toi… Et que tu m'excites terriblement… Je m'en veux encore de t'avoir blessé la première fois… Mais, contre toute attente, je serais prêt à pratiquer ce soir…

Misaki sourit en sentant le début d'érection d'Arikawa. Il ne peut pas douter de son désir, en effet. Mais il le repousse doucement :

\- Non. Là, tu vas dormir.

\- Moui…

Arikawa se penche pour l'embrasser, il répond brièvement au baiser, puis il le repousse encore en riant.

\- DOR-MIR.

\- Ok,ok… Mais tu restes?, demande Arikawa en s'éloignant un peu.

\- Je reste.

Arikawa revient et le serre fort.

\- Oh que je t'aime!

\- Arikawa!

\- Oui, j'y vais! Une douche et au dodo!

Et il s'élance vers la salle de bain comme s'il a retrouvé toute son énergie. Misaki l'entend se brosser les dents, la douche couler, la voix chantante d'Arikawa résonne à l'occasion. C'est l'envers du Arikawa qui est entré tout à l'heure. Il sourit. L'eau s'arrête, puis Arikawa ouvre légèrement la porte :

\- Misaki, j'ai oublié mon pyjama. Tu peux me l'apporter?

Misaki entre dans la chambre. Mais la pièce est tellement à l'envers… Il y a des livres partout… Il regarde sur le lit, fouille dans le premier tiroir, mais ce n'est pas là… Arikawa sort de la salle de bain :

\- Ah, c'est compliqué à trouver, c'est vrai…

Il est complètement nu! Misaki devient écarlate et se cache le visage dans les mains.

\- Mais tu le fais exprès, Arikawa!

Le coupable s'approche de Misaki, son pyjama à la main.

\- Un peu…

Il tasse les bras de Misaki pour dévoiler son visage.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait, Misaki…

\- Ce n'est pas pareil!, répond-il.

Mais Misaki le voit. Il regarde Arikawa… _Comment se fait-il que je suis tombé amoureux d'un spécimen pareil! Il est tellement…_

Arikawa demande, l'air coquin :

\- Alors… Toi, qui aimes les hommes, je te plais? 

Misaki avale de travers. _Pourquoi il me pose une question dont il connaît manifestement la réponse!?_ Mais il répond :

\- Oui.

Arikawa se colle à lui. Oh! S'il n'avait pas à dormir… Arikawa s'exclame :

\- Et moi, qui aime tous les genres… Je peux te dire que tu es le plus beau d'entre tous!

\- Mais ce que tu peux être intimidant, quand tu veux! Allez, habille-toi, lui réplique Misaki, troublé.

Arikawa rit en enfilant son t-shirt et son pantalon.

\- Tu préfères le lit avec moi ou le futon?

\- On sera trop serrés. Je dormirai sur le futon.

\- Ok.

Il fait de la place sur le plancher, empilant les livres les uns sur les autres. Puis il prend la main de Misaki pour l'entraîner avec lui dans le lit :

\- Hé!

\- Juste un peu…

Misaki se laisse faire et il s'étend aux côtés d'Arikawa qui le prend dans ses bras.

\- Le futon est dans la garde-robe. Je te laisse l'installer quand tu seras prêt à te coucher…

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

La respiration d'Arikawa se calme. Misaki lui demande :

\- Quelle heure tu veux partir demain?

\- 9h… J'ai mis le réveil à 8…

\- Ok.

Le silence est si long que Misaki est sûr qu'Arikawa dort, mais il l'entend murmurer :

\- Tu sens tellement bon en plus…

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Lui aussi, il adore l'odeur d'Arikawa. Ce dernier dit encore :

\- Merci pour ce soir, Misaki.

\- Pas de problème. Dors maintenant.

\- Mmm…

Cette fois, il s'endort très profondément, appuyé contre l'épaule de Misaki qui restera longtemps couché à ses côtés, le cœur battant, ayant peine à croire à sa chance.


	14. Être tous les deux

Chapitre 14 – Être tous les deux

Quand Misaki regarde son portable, il n'est que 7h. Il est réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le temps de se souvenir où il est en reconnaissant la chambre d'Arikawa. Il s'assoit dans le futon et regarde le lit. Arikawa dort encore, enfoui sous ses couvertures. Il s'est endormi vers 20h pourtant. Il a vraiment besoin de sommeil. Misaki se demande depuis combien de temps il n'a pas dormi une nuit complète…

Il se lève debout doucement, évitant de faire du bruit, il prend sa chemise pour ajouter une épaisseur au t-shirt qu'il a pris dans les tiroirs d'Arikawa la veille. Il va aux toilettes, puis à la cuisine. Il ignore si Arikawa aime les petits déjeuners japonais, ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Les fois où ils ont déjeuné ensemble, ils ont mangé des rôties… Mais Misaki aime bien manger japonais le matin. Et il est réveillé, alors aussi bien en faire pour deux. Il a acheté tout ce qu'il faut, de toute façon.

Il démarre la cocotte à riz. Puis il prépare l'omelette et le saumon grillé. Il a acheté la veille la salade _shirasu_ , le _nattô_ et les _tsukemono_. Ne reste que la soupe _miso_... Il prépare aussi le thé grillé, le fameux _hojicha_ que Arikawa semble apprécier, car il en avait encore dans son garde-manger…

Il est presque 8h. Une idée lui passe par la tête, puis il se dit que c'est trop intimidant. Combien de fois a-t-il finalement renoncé à cause de sa timidité? Pourtant, d'être venu ici, la veille, était la bonne décision. De lui parler de ses soucis à propos de son orientation également lui a fait du bien… Aura-t-il à combattre à chaque fois pour vaincre ses doutes, sa peur, sa gêne?

Il se concentre sur son envie de suivre ses sentiments, tentant de faire fi de sa gêne et il entre dans la chambre. Arikawa est couché sur le dos. Il regarde son visage détendu du matin… Hier, il l'a vu complètement nu. C'est sans doute à cause de son manque de confiance, mais il a encore du mal à comprendre comment un homme aussi beau, sympathique et attachant peut s'intéresser à lui. Il hésite encore, puis revient à son désir de suivre ses envies. Il se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme-là. Il recommence plusieurs fois avant qu'Arikawa ouvre finalement les yeux, le reconnaisse et lève les bras pour l'attirer dans son lit, le couchant sur lui.

\- Mmm… Je croyais que je rêvais. Comment tu réussis toujours à être plus extraordinaire qu'un rêve, Misaki?

Sa voix rauque du matin suffit à lui donner des frissons. Et ses mots, ses mots… _Il manipule si bien le langage. Il trouve toujours le moyen de m'émouvoir ou me surprendre… On est si différents…_

Misaki tente de reprendre sa contenance. Il s'informe :

\- Tu as bien dormi?

\- Oui. Vraiment. Je dormirais encore, mais… Il est quelle heure?

Au même instant, le réveil sonne. Il étend le bras pour l'attraper et Misaki en profite pour sortir du lit.

\- J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, comme je me suis réveillé plus tôt. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les petits déjeuners japonais…

\- Wow, t'es sérieux?

Arikawa se lève rapidement et se dirige vers la cuisine.

\- Misaki! Tu t'es levé à quelle heure au juste?

\- Vers 7h…

\- J'ai tellement faim en voyant ça!

Arikawa quitte la cuisine pour faire une visite aux toilettes et il revient pratiquement en courant vers la cuisine. Il prend Misaki dans ses bras :

\- T'es tellement fantastique! Je t'adore!

Misaki l'éloigne pour s'asseoir, gêné. Il l'avertit :

\- Ne t'habitue pas quand même. Je repars tantôt…

\- Ok, ok!

Arikawa mange, prenant différents morceaux dans chacun des plats. Son plaisir est évident. Misaki sourit, mangeant un peu plus lentement.

\- C'est vraiment, mais vraiment bon!

\- Merci…

\- Moi aussi, je peux cuisiner, Misaki!

\- Ah oui? Ça ne paraissait pas hier matin…

\- Ahhh….

Arikawa penche la tête, honteux. Puis il précise :

\- C'est tellement vrai… Enfin! Maman est cuisinière au restaurant de _soba_ , alors elle m'a obligé à apprendre. Mes plats de _soba_ , _udon_ ou _somen_ ne sont pas mal, je pense. Mais j'ai atteint mon quota de ramen pour l'instant…

\- Mmm… J'aime beaucoup le _yakisoba_ … Ou les _kitsune-udon_.

\- Moi aussi! Je t'en ferai la prochaine fois!

\- D'accord.

Ils ont bientôt fini de manger. Misaki se dirige vers la sortie, Arikawa le suit.

\- Bon. Je te laisse te préparer pour l'examen. Bonne chance aujourd'hui.

Il met ses souliers et son manteau. Arikawa prend ses mains et les serre fort.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout cela… Mais si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à mon épreuve ce matin grâce à toi. Merci.

\- Oh… Mais c'est parce que tu as étudié aussi…

Les doigts d'Arikawa caressent doucement les siens et sa voix change un peu :

\- Je viendrai te voir à l'université cette semaine, mais… Je pourrais aller chez toi samedi prochain…?

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Misaki comprenne ses intentions. Il acquiesce avec vigueur, infiniment gêné, tout en étant soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à l'inviter. Arikawa se penche et l'embrasse. Misaki entend son propre cœur battre très fort, son souffle raccourcir dangereusement… C'est toujours comme ça, être amoureux?

Ils se détachent et se sourient, partageant déjà une intimité assez grande pour se comprendre sans se parler.

\- _Itte kimasu._

 _\- Itte rasshai_ , répond Arikawa, déjà convaincu que l'examen de ce jour ne sera qu'une formalité.

Jeudi midi, à la cafétéria du département de botanique. Arikawa est là. Ikejima le rejoint, alors que Misaki est en train de payer son repas.

\- Assis-toi, Ikejima!

\- Et puis, ton examen?, dit-il en installant son plateau devant Arikawa.

\- Oh, pas mal, je crois.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était rien…

Arikawa se frotte la tête. Misaki les rejoint et Arikawa précise :

\- Non… En fait, c'était super difficile. À la fin du premier jour, je pensais devenir fou! Heureusement qu'on prend bien soin de moi!

Et, comme si ce n'est pas assez clair, il lève la tête vers un Misaki rougissant et lui sourit… Ikejima s'était dit, après la rencontre avec Misaki la semaine dernière, qu'il avait peut-être imaginé des choses ou sauté aux conclusions. Mais l'attitude d'Arikawa est loin de nier ce qu'il a deviné…

Arikawa interrompt ses pensées.

\- Ah, et tu fais partie des remerciements, Ikejima! Tu as posté mon inscription et tu as averti Misaki de mes mauvaises habitudes. Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir un ami comme toi!

\- Content de servir à quelque chose! Tu t'en souviendras quand tu seras avocat!

\- Absolument!

Ils se mettent à rire avant de s'attaquer au repas, entremêlant les blagues et les projets d'avenir. Ikejima remarque que Misaki parle davantage quand Arikawa est présent, que son visage exprime différentes émotions. Arikawa écoute, réagit, pose des questions. Le garçon froid et sage des cours se transforme quand il parle des oublis du professeur Tsujimura, des tâches du labo, d'un projet de recherche qui prend forme… Ikejima ne peut s'empêcher de s'enthousiasmer lui aussi.

\- C'est fantastique, cette étude! Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un autre assistant de recherche, fais-moi signe, Misaki!

\- Oh… Ok, oui. Je vais en parler au professeur.

Arikawa précise :

\- Ikejima n'est pas aussi bon que moi, mais il est très bon!

\- Arikawa, espèce de… C'est moi qui t'ai recommandé au prof Numata en géologie!

\- Eh… C'est parce que tu savais que j'étais excellent!

\- T'es vraiment le pire des amis, toi! Non, mais…

Ils s'interrompent, à cause du rire de Misaki qui n'a pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en les voyant s'obstiner. Il finit par se calmer, mais il confirme à Ikejima :

\- Il est vraiment excellent, mais il le sait en plus…

Ikejima soupire et acquiesce.

\- Ce n'est même pas de la prétention, je le sais bien. Il m'énerve des fois. Je suis jaloux de sa confiance en lui!

\- Tellement…

Arikawa proteste :

\- Eh, mais arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là!

Ikejima continue :

\- On dirait que tout est facile pour lui… Étudier, réussir ses examens, attirer les filles…

Misaki rougit encore. Un silence s'installe et Arikawa précise, un peu gêné :

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que… Dans ce domaine-là, je n'ai jamais été si excellent pour les garder…

\- Parce que tu es un idiot! Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as évolué un peu, en tout cas, je l'espère! Bon, sur ce, mon cours commence à 13h! À plus!

\- Ok! Bye!

\- Bye.

Et ils les laissent entre eux, sachant fort bien qu'ils ne s'ennuieront pas. Arikawa a placé Misaki très haut dans ses priorités. Et il n'a pas l'intention de le négliger pour atteindre ses autres objectifs. Ikejima espère que Misaki sait dans quoi il s'embarque parce que si Arikawa tient à lui autant qu'à son rêve de devenir avocat, il n'est pas prêt de le lâcher… Son ami réussit à faire de sa détermination un défaut, à l'occasion…

Il faudra s'habituer à les voir ensemble, finalement.

Et c'est une très bonne chose pour tous les deux, se dit Ikejima.

La sonnerie brise le silence de la grande maison un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce samedi-là. Misaki comprend très bien pourquoi Arikawa a signalé sa présence, au lieu de marcher dans le quartier, en attendant l'heure entendue. Son impatience résonne avec la sienne. Ils ont passé la semaine en partageant quelques heures chaque jour ensemble, mais sans pouvoir se rapprocher. Misaki sait bien qu'il est celui qui met les limites à propos leur couple. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra l'assumer publiquement un jour.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'Arikawa entre dans sa maison, Misaki se dit que, peut-être, un jour, il pourra être avec lui devant tous. Avec cet homme-là, il change si vite. Le regard d'Arikawa sur le monde est beaucoup plus large que le sien, il sent que cela influence sa vision personnelle. Et il aime cela. Il a l'impression de s'ouvrir, de vivre, d'apprendre à faire confiance depuis qu'Arikawa est dans sa vie.

\- Bonjour, dit Arikawa qui lui jette un coup d'œil puis tourne son regard vers le sol, pour retirer ses chaussures.

Il a ces yeux-là. Misaki a bien lu son expression, il a compris. Parce qu'il pense la même chose. C'est pour cela qu'il ne dit rien depuis qu'Arikawa est entré. Ce dernier dépose son sac à dos et fait quelques pas sur le couloir de bois :

\- _Ojamashimasu._

Il s'arrête devant Misaki qui lève les yeux pour croiser son regard. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, sans qu'ils ne se touchent. Arikawa ne fait rien, n'initiant pas le contact, il n'ose pas. _Mais tu sais, Arikawa, je n'ai rien prévu d'autre cet après-midi…_ C'est Misaki qui approche, prenant les pans de la chemise ouverte pour l'amener à lui. C'est comme s'il venait d'allumer une flamme, Arikawa faisant plus que répondre, ses mains le parcourant, sa bouche quittant la sienne pour embrasser son cou, son oreille, revenir à ses lèvres…

Misaki l'interrompt, prend sa main et dit :

\- Viens.

Et il le tire vers le bureau de son grand-père.

\- Attends.

Arikawa lâche sa main et court vers l'entrée pour prendre son sac à dos. Puis il suit Misaki. Ils entrent et reprennent où ils se sont interrompus, Arikawa notant que le futon est déjà étendu sur le sol. Ils s'y couchent en s'embrassant. Les vêtements si soigneusement choisis après les douches qu'ils ont prises de ce matin sont retirés pièce par pièce. Le choc de l'air frais de décembre des intérieurs japonais est compensé par la chaleur du contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Les caresses s'aventurent un peu plus bas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut?

\- Oui.

Il sait pourquoi Arikawa a amené son sac à dos dans le bureau. En le voyant sortir le tube de lubrifiant, Misaki ne lui dit pas qu'il en a acheté, lui aussi. Il tente ainsi de redonner son innocence à la bouteille d'huile dans sa cuisine, mais il doute de réussir à la revoir sans penser à leur première fois…

Misaki comprend vite qu'Arikawa compte prendre son temps, cette fois. Sans doute qu'il craint de le blesser… Ses doigts sont de plus en plus habiles avec lui, les sensations lui font oublier la gêne quand la langue d'Arikawa accompagne la stimulation de ses doigts. La jouissance le surprend, il serre l'épaule d'Arikawa qui revient vers son visage et qui ose lui sourire. _Ah, tu veux que je te dise que tu es excellent… Mais c'est évident que tu le sais déjà, ça aussi…_ Il ne dit rien, mais il l'amène vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les doigts d'Arikawa ne lâchent pas et l'excitation revient dans le corps de Misaki. Il ne comprend plus trop où Arikawa veut l'amener : le faire jouir encore? Il veut argumenter, mais il est vite emporté par une autre vague qui lui fait tout oublier. Quand il revient à ses sens, le corps en sueur, la peau collante, Misaki constate qu'Arikawa ne semble vouloir s'arrêter là. Mais il n'est même pas sûr qu'il peut jouir encore…

Il chasse sa gêne pour lui dire clairement :

\- Arrête. C'est… prêt, Arikawa.

\- T'es sûr?

L'incertitude le surprend, mais Misaki comprend toute la sollicitude derrière cette crainte. Arikawa donne tellement l'impression d'être sûr de lui en tout… Mais il connaît les limites de cette confiance. Parce qu'il est proche de lui, Arikawa lui a montré plusieurs fois sa vulnérabilité, ce qu'il cache derrière ce sourire ravageur. Et il se sent privilégié d'être celui capable de partager ces moments-là avec lui.

\- Oui, je suis sûr.

\- Ok, mais on essaie différemment?

\- Si tu veux…

Arikawa installe le condom, puis revient vers Misaki pour le guider vers la position à quatre pattes. Misaki s'appuie sur ses coudes, extrêmement intimidé. Les images trop crues des vidéos qu'il a visionnés quand il a découvert son orientation lui reviennent en mémoire. C'était animal, c'était graphique, violent…

Les doigts d'Arikawa passent doucement sur son cou, remontent dans ses cheveux. Il sent son souffle sur sa nuque quand il lui dit :

\- Je préfère voir ton visage, mais… Je pense que je risque moins de te faire mal comme ça…

Encore le souci de ne pas le blesser… La bouche d'Arikawa se pose sur son dos, comme s'il reprenait le projet de tracer des chemins partout sur le corps blanc de Misaki.

Encore ces gestes remplis de douceur, mais de désir aussi… Les vidéos sur le net ont laissé de côté tellement de choses… Ce qu'il vit là, ça n'a rien à voir avec ces gros plans de morceaux qui s'emboîtent…

Une des mains d'Arikawa glisse sur son ventre, caresse ses côtés, il frissonne. Il le sent très bien entrer cette fois, sans la douleur, la sensation liée aux centaines de petits chocs électriques qui le parcourent. C'est tout le corps qui s'engage, tout le corps qui vibre.

\- Misaki… Ça va?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Ok… Pardon, mais… Je ne vais tenir… très longtemps… C'est… Ah, Misaki… Je t'aime tant…

Les vidéos ont oublié ça aussi : que la chaleur des corps n'est qu'un écho du feu qui s'est allumé entre eux à cause de leurs sentiments partagés. Elle brûle tout l'intérieur quand elle prend forme de ces émotions-là.

Arikawa s'accroche à lui, il augmente le rythme. Misaki le sent se tendre, c'est beaucoup plus évident que la première fois où la douleur anesthésiait ses sensations. C'est bon, se surprend de constater Misaki.

\- Misaki…

En disant son nom, Arikawa jouit avec des mouvements plus brusques. Puis il ralentit et Misaki, très excité maintenant, se dit qu'il a le droit de demander lui aussi. Il oublie ce qu'est la gêne et il prend l'une de mes mains d'Arikawa sur lui :

\- N'arrête pas!

\- Quoi? Tu veux que je continue?

\- Oui!

Les mouvements reprennent. Misaki est étourdi, comme si le désir prenait trop de place, il essaie de se souvenir comment respirer. Arikawa revient avec sa bouche dans son dos. Quand la main droite d'Arikawa se pose sur son sexe, Misaki tremble violemment :

\- Oui… Arikawa…

Il laisse monter le plaisir, autrement plus puissant que les autres fois. La jouissance s'attarde comme un courant chaud qui ne s'éloigne qu'à petits pas. Peut-être parce qu'Arikawa continue les mouvements. Son amant lui demande, suppliant :

\- Misaki, je… Mmm… J'y suis presque encore…

\- Ah… ah… Vas-y, soupire Misaki, toujours soulevé par des vagues plus longues.

C'est un peu douloureux maintenant, il le remarque alors qu'Arikawa tente de retenir ses cris pendant l'orgasme, mais n'y arrive pas très bien… Misaki sourit, comprenant pourquoi. Quand la jouissance s'éloigne, Misaki s'écroule pratiquement sur le futon, épuisé. Arikawa se détache rapidement, se couchant sur le ventre, au niveau de Misaki, la tête tournée vers lui. C'est la première fois que Misaki le voit ainsi, en sueur, essoufflé, avec des yeux encore un peu flous, mais terriblement honnêtes, remplis de sentiments… Il veut fuir ce regard intense parce qu'il a envie de pleurer quand c'est ce qu'il lit dans les yeux d'Arikawa… Et c'est encore plus difficile après tout ça…

Les vidéos ont tout faux. Ce qu'ils filment, ce n'est pas la réalité. Cette activité qui n'en était pas une, c'est bien plus qu'un exercice de plaisir, c'est bien plus que des corps qui se lient.

Il réussit à retenir ses larmes. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Arikawa résonne.

\- Misaki… Merci.

Misaki ferme les yeux. C'est trop. L'eau coule sur ses joues _._ Arikawa s'inquiète.

\- Eh? Misaki? Ça va? Je t'ai fait mal encore?

Il pose sa main son visage, tasse ses cheveux pâles. Misaki prend cette main, la serre en attendant de pouvoir se calmer. Arikawa s'approche, le prend dans ses bras et le caresse doucement. Arikawa sait-il à quel point il affaiblit chaque jour les murs que Misaki a construits au fil des années pour se protéger, ces murs qui l'empêchent de faire confiance? Comprend-il que ses gestes, ses mots, son amour démolissent ses peurs petit à petit? _Même quand il partira, il m'aura tant donné…_

\- Misaki? Excuse-moi…

 _Arikawa n'a vraiment rien compris de tout ça. Un jour, je serai capable de lui dire. En attendant, il faut le rassurer…_ Misaki s'éloigne un peu pour voir son visage :

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'était… J'ai eu à peine mal. Juste à la fin…

\- Ahhhh… J'aurais dû m'arrêter…

\- En fait…

Misaki se cache contre son épaule pour expliquer :

\- C'était plus quand moi je t'ai demandé de continuer que…

\- Oh! Ok… Tu m'as tellement surpris… Ça m'a rallumé, Misaki…

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué…

Ils sont tous les deux très gênés, mais ils restent blottis. Le silence s'installe, un silence serein, quelque chose d'agréable. C'est tellement paisible que Misaki se demande si Arikawa s'est endormi. Il a sa réponse quand son partenaire dépose un léger baiser sur son front, puis retourne au calme… Ils sont bien ensemble. Il n'a pas envie de le garder à distance… Misaki prend sa décision et brise le silence :

\- Si tu es encore assez fou pour vouloir habiter ici, tu peux venir au printemps, Arikawa.

La réaction est instantanée, Arikawa s'exclame, avec un grand sourire :

\- Sérieux?! Oh Misaki! Je vais payer un loyer, faire le ménage, la cuisine aussi si tu veux! Je suis tellement content que tu acceptes, j'avais commencé à regarder les appartements dans le coin comme je n'étais pas sûr et…

Misaki pose son doigt sur la bouche d'Arikawa pour interrompre le flot de paroles. Il précise :

\- Tu peux venir. Mais tu auras ta chambre et j'aurai la mienne, ok? Et ce ne sera pas tout le temps comme cet après-midi… Ne va pas t'imaginer que…

Arikawa se met à rire, serrant Misaki encore plus fort :

\- Évidemment! Ah ah ah! Je t'ai vraiment donné l'impression que je ne pense qu'à ça, Misaki! Mais j'y pense… J'arrive et le futon est déjà étendu dans le bureau, non…?

Misaki devient très rouge et il tente de trouver une réplique, mais Arikawa est plus rapide :

\- Avoue que tu es comme moi! Je commence à bien te connaître, Misaki!

Il se dégage vivement de cet homme devenu trop perspicace :

\- Je vais prendre une douche!

Arikawa rit encore :

\- Oui, oui…

Misaki prend ses vêtements et sort du bureau, écarlate. Il entend Arikawa crier avec enthousiasme :

\- Et moi, je commence à préparer les _kitsune udon_!

Il sourit en se réfugiant dans la salle de bain. Il y aura des avantages indéniables à vivre à deux.


	15. Colocataires

Chapitre 15 – Colocataires

Arikawa ferme la dernière boite alors que Misaki entre dans l'appartement pour l'avertir :

\- Le camion de déménagement est arrivé. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'étais pas prêt!

\- Non, non, je suis juste à temps!

Misaki soupire alors qu'on cogne :

\- Arikawa Yôichi?

\- Oui, vous êtes au bon endroit. Entrez.

\- Ok.

Deux déménageurs entrent et commencent à transporter les boites. Misaki et Arikawa s'y mettent aussi. Le temps de ce milieu-mai est plus chaud qu'à l'habitude, Arikawa n'est qu'en t-shirt dehors, ce que remarque Misaki sans rien dire. Mais Arikawa note son regard et lui fait un clin d'œil en souriant. Misaki rougit, ce qui passe inaperçu au milieu des efforts de tous. Il y a plusieurs boites très lourdes. Arikawa s'excuse :

\- Pardon, j'accumule les livres et je fais rager tout le monde à chaque fois que je déménage!

Les déménageurs haussent les épaules, de bonne humeur, et l'un d'eux réplique :

\- Bof, ce n'est rien. Au moins, ça ne risque pas de casser comme des petits bibelots fragiles!

\- Ou de la vaisselle mal protégée, renchérit le deuxième.

Bientôt, l'appartement est vide. Les déménageurs s'approchent d'Arikawa qui sort de l'appartement, un manteau léger à la main :

\- Alors, vérifiez l'adresse ici… Tôgane, n'est-ce pas? Puis signez et on se rejoint là-bas dans… mmm… une heure trente probablement, avec la circulation. Je vous appelle s'il y a un retard.

Arikawa lit tous les petits caractères du contrat avant d'apposer son sceau, puis il s'incline, Misaki aussi, pour les remercier. Il se tourne vers Misaki.

\- Tu me donnes ta clé?

Il détache la sienne de son porte-clés, Misaki l'imite. Puis il quitte vers un des appartements au troisième et cogne. Misaki l'entend dire :

\- Voilà les clés du 107. Merci pour tout… Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir.

Il redescend et rejoint Misaki, gambadant presque.

\- Eh bien! Allons-y.

Ils marchent ensemble vers la gare, en silence. Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'une nouvelle vie commence aujourd'hui. À plusieurs niveaux. Ça le rend un peu anxieux. Arikawa a réussi l'examen du Barreau (et avec une excellente note par-dessus le marché!), ils ont tous les deux terminé l'université… Misaki poursuivra cet automne à la maîtrise en botanique, sous la supervision du professeur Tsujimura, avec qui il travaille toujours. Arikawa a reçu plusieurs réponses positives des cabinets d'avocat pour son stage et il a choisi une des entreprises les plus connues dont les bureaux sont en plein centre-ville de Tokyo. Il commence lundi.

La maison vieillissante de son grand-père, devenue le refuge solitaire de Misaki au cours des dernières années, devient leur chez eux à partir d'aujourd'hui. Après lui avoir offert de venir habiter chez lui, Misaki est passé plusieurs fois par des montagnes russes d'émotions, pas certain d'être prêt pour cela… Mais globalement, il est content d'avoir, pour une fois, choisi ce qu'il voulait vivre. Il a eu à subir les transformations tellement souvent, sans ne rien pouvoir dire… Vivre avec son grand-père, puis seul… Cette fois, ce sera la cohabitation avec son amoureux. C'est normal qu'un aussi grand changement lui fasse peur.

Son amoureux. Depuis six mois, il devrait s'y être habitué. Mais ça lui prend toujours un petit délai avant que son cerveau y croit.

Officiellement, ils ne seront que colocataires. Arikawa lui paye un loyer, il a sa chambre, ils ne sont pas obligés de manger ensemble… C'est ce qu'il a dit au professeur Tsujimura, c'est ce qu'Arikawa a confirmé à sa mère – il l'a entendu – et à Ikejima aussi, il l'imagine.

Ce n'est pas la vérité. Mais c'est la seule qu'il est prêt à assumer publiquement pour l'instant. De permettre à Arikawa d'habiter avec lui est déjà un grand pas, de toute façon. Il n'a jamais cru qu'une autre personne viendrait vivre dans cette maison…

Mais c'est une bonne chose de pouvoir l'occuper davantage, cette maison. En transportant les boites dans la chambre d'Arikawa, au 2e, juste à côté de la sienne, il ne doute pas que tout sera différent maintenant. Il veut que sa vie soit remplie d'Arikawa, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais offert de venir chez lui.

Chez eux.

Il faudra s'habituer.

\- Je peux t'aider?, demande Misaki après le départ des déménageurs.

Les boites ont été empilées dans la chambre d'Arikawa.

\- Oui. Tiens, on va ouvrir les boites de livres et les placer dans la bibliothèque tout de suite.

Ses livres. La dernière chose qu'il a rangée, la première qu'il défait. Ils ont acheté et monté la bibliothèque de sa chambre la veille. Arikawa a pris la plus grande dans le magasin.

Car il lit beaucoup, il lit de tout. Misaki est habitué maintenant, ils ont passé pratiquement toutes leurs fins de semaine ensemble depuis le début de l'année. Arikawa a toujours un livre tout près. Ou il lit sur son portable. C'est un aspect qui l'a surpris au début. Mais c'est tout à fait cohérent avec sa personnalité ouverte, qui s'intéresse à tout, même à la botanique.

\- Je vais aux toilettes deux minutes, Misaki.

\- Ok.

Misaki continue de placer les livres. Des essais théoriques, quelques romans, des mangas… Oh tiens, une pièce de théâtre. Des livres en anglais aussi… Celui-là déborde de petits papiers colorés. _Gender Trouble_ de Judith Butler. Misaki l'ouvre, curieux tout à coup, à cause du titre. Arikawa a souligné des passages, fait des astérisques.

 _Les genres « intelligibles » sont ceux qui, en quelque sorte, instaurent et maintiennent une cohérence et une continuité entre le sexe, le genre, la pratique sexuelle et le désir._

Oh, c'est un vrai texte scientifique, ce petit livre. Arikawa s'intéresse au genre, maintenant? Est-ce à cause de leur discussion de l'année dernière où Misaki lui faisait part de ses craintes par rapport à son orientation moins claire que la sienne? Il change de page, lit un autre extrait entouré par Arikawa :

 _C'est bien parce que certaines « identités de genre » n'arrivent pas à se conformer à ces normes d'intelligibilité culturelle qu'elles ne peuvent, dans ce cadre normatif, qu'apparaître comme des anomalies du développement ou des impossibilités logiques. La persistance et la prolifération de telles identités sont une occasion critique d'exposer les limites et les visées régulatrices de ce domaine …_

\- Oh. Tu as trouvé ce livre-là, dit Arikawa qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

Misaki sursaute comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit et l'ouvrage tombe au sol. Arikawa se penche pour le ramasser. Misaki demande :

\- Tu… Tu t'intéresses à ces sujets-là…?

\- Oui, depuis qu'on sort ensemble.

Il dépose le livre sur une des étagères et précise :

\- Mmm, je voulais t'en parler justement, mais il est où l'autre livre…

Arikawa fouille dans la boite ouverte, Misaki réplique :

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Tu connais ton genre, non?

Arikawa abandonne sa recherche et se relève.

\- Oui, oui, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Mais j'ai appris plein de choses en lisant…

\- Comme?

Misaki est intéressé. Qu'est-ce que Arikawa va lui raconter de ses découvertes sur un sujet pareil?

\- Eh bien, d'abord qu'il n'y a pas deux catégories bien définies comme on le dit généralement. Et qu'il y a plusieurs échelles…

\- Je ne comprends rien du tout.

Arikawa s'est remis à placer des livres dans la bibliothèque et Misaki fait la même chose.

\- Imagine une ligne, comme une ligne du temps. On peut faire une ligne comme ça pour la catégorie « sexe » avec « féminin » et « masculin » à chacun des bouts. On peut le faire aussi avec les genres, et…

\- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, le sexe et le genre?

\- Non. Le sexe, c'est biologique, on naît avec. Le genre, c'est culturel, social. On le devient. Et des fois, ça ne marche pas avec le sexe qu'on a.

\- Oh… Ok. C'est compliqué.

\- Absolument. Tu veux que je continue quand même?

\- Oui.

En fait, c'est compliqué, mais Arikawa l'explique bien. Et il semble passionné par le sujet, il vient d'arrêter de placer les livres pour faire des grands gestes de bras, mimant les lignes. Misaki s'arrête aussi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant.

\- Pour la ligne du genre, au bout, il y a « homme », de l'autre côté « femme ». Donc… Et ça c'est fascinant… Donc ça veut dire qu'on ne parle que des bouts des lignes, jamais de tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Il y a des bébés qui naissent entre les deux sexes, et beaucoup plus que je pensais… Il y a des gens qui s'identifient mal à un genre précis…

\- Tu parles des trans?

\- Exact. Il y a aussi une ligne pour l'orientation sexuelle, avec « hétérosexuel » et « homosexuel » à chacune des extrémités.

\- Et si je comprends bien, je suis à l'un des bouts.

\- Le côté « homosexuel », c'est ce que tu me disais, non? Tu es attiré par le même genre que toi.

\- Oui… Et toi, tu serais quelque part entre les deux extrémités?

\- C'est ça!, répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Il semble vraiment content d'avoir trouvé une théorie qui a du sens. Une pensée surgit dans la tête de Misaki qui demande :

\- On n'appelle pas ça être « bisexuel » d'habitude?

\- Mmm…

Arikawa redevient sérieux.

\- Non, je ne suis pas bi.

\- Mais tu peux avoir un intérêt pour les femmes ou les hommes, non?

\- Oui, mais « bi », ça veut dire « deux ». Donc si je suis « bisexuel », je fais comme d'habitude, je fais comme tout le monde, je ne regarde que les deux bouts de la ligne, j'oublie tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre les deux.

\- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a plus que deux genres…?

\- Plus ou moins. Il y a des gradations. Ça dépend beaucoup des cultures. Se définir comme un homme au Japon et au Rwanda, il y a des variations sur la ligne. On la trace où, la démarcation entre les deux extrémités? Ça m'énerve de penser qu'il faut absolument se « classer » quelque part…

\- Mais tu es quoi, alors?

\- Je suis _queer_.

\- _Quiii_ , quoi?

Arikawa court vers une boite, prend les ciseaux et l'ouvre :

\- Je crois que c'est dans celle-là… Ah oui!

Il sort un livre épais comme un dictionnaire et cherche une page pour lire :

 _\- Le terme « queer » vise précisément à embrasser une multitude d'identités et de pratiques de soi qui trouvent leur source dans les sexualités minoritaires, mais tendent à les transcender._

Misaki ouvre de grands yeux. Ok, il sait qu'Arikawa lit de tout, mais là, ça le dépasse. Arikawa revient vers la bibliothèque et range l'épais ouvrage en expliquant :

\- Je n'aime pas les catégories et je ne veux pas faire partie d'une, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu m'as répliqué que les gens allaient me classer dans une catégorie quand même. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de notre couple publiquement, mais si jamais un jour tu changeais d'idée, je préfère faire partie de la catégorie la plus ouverte possible, « fluide » comme les livres la décrivent… J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi bien avant que la pensée : « Hey, mais c'est un homme! » me frappe. Plus j'y réfléchis, et j'y ai beaucoup pensé!, plus je réalise que c'est la personne qui m'intéresse, que je me fous de son genre. Alors, je suis _queer_.

Misaki hoche la tête, un peu découragé, mais finalement pas tellement surpris qu'Arikawa se soit jeté dans une recherche sérieuse à ce sujet… Il sourit en concluant :

\- Tu es un peu bizarre, Arikawa…

Arikawa se met à rire et abandonne son rangement pour venir le serrer dans ses bras :

\- Exact, Misaki! « Queer », ça veut dire « bizarre » en anglais!

Misaki se joint au rire en confirmant :

\- Alors oui! C'est tout à fait toi!

Ils restent quelque temps enlacés. Misaki se dit que c'est un autre aspect d'Arikawa qu'il aime : il arrive toujours à l'étonner. Il a la certitude que, peu importe le nombre d'années qu'ils partageront ensemble, la routine ne ressemblera plus jamais à des certitudes. C'est déstabilisant, mais c'est stimulant aussi.

Ils se remettent à ranger les livres, à ouvrir les autres boites… Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils boivent un verre de thé à la cuisine, Arikawa demande :

\- Il me manque une corbeille pour les déchets, une lumière pour mon bureau et quelques autres affaires…

\- On n'a qu'à retourner au magasin d'hier.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Tu viens avec moi?

\- Ok. Ah… J'y pense!

Misaki termine son verre et court au bureau. Il revient et dépose la clé de la maison dans la main d'Arikawa.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il, gêné tout à coup.

\- Oh…

C'est fou comme c'est intimidant de faire ça. Arikawa aussi a rougi.

\- Merci Misaki. C'est… Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté…

\- Oui, bon… On… on y va?

Il se retourne, voulant partir vers l'entrée, mais Arikawa l'attrape par la main. Misaki se ramasse tout contre lui. Ses bras glissent dans son dos. Arikawa l'embrasse dans le cou, monte doucement vers l'oreille. Il murmure :

\- On peut partir un peu plus tard? J'ai un autre projet avant…

\- Arikawa… Ce soir, peut-être… Il faudra que je prenne ma douche…

\- Mmm… Je ne pensais pas à la totale, Misaki…

Il l'embrasse sur la bouche, ses mains ne restant pas immobiles. Elles caressent la peau tendre de Misaki qui se met à respirer plus vite. Six mois. C'est assez pour qu'Arikawa le connaisse trop bien, maintenant. Ils ne sortiront pas de la maison tout de suite, finalement.

En marchant vers le grand magasin DIY, en cette belle fin d'après-midi, Arikawa remarque le calme de Tôgane. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'agitation de Tokyo. Sans être la campagne, c'est beaucoup moins dense. Il est content de vivre ici. Non seulement parce qu'il sera avec Misaki, mais aussi parce qu'il est certain que le rythme différent entre son futur travail et cette maison lui fera du bien. Misaki interrompt ses pensées :

\- L'immeuble en brique là-bas, c'est la bibliothèque municipale.

\- Quoi? Si proche? Mais allons-y tout de suite!

\- Comment…?

Il prend la main de Misaki et tourne le coin de la rue pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

\- Mais… les achats…

\- On ira tout à l'heure!

Misaki abandonne. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a montré la bibliothèque à Arikawa. Il craint que s'il ajoute une autre armoire dans sa chambre, le plancher de la vieille maison ne le supporte pas.

Ils entrent et se dirigent vers le comptoir. La préposée, une jolie dame aux cheveux très longs, les accueille en souriant.

\- Je peux vous aider?

\- Bonjour! J'aimerais m'abonner, répond Arikawa, répondant à son sourire.

\- Bien sûr. J'aurais besoin d'une preuve de résidence.

\- Oh oui…

Arikawa sort une carte de son portefeuille. Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de constater qu'il est organisé : il a déjà changé son adresse officielle.

\- Arikawa-san… Les kanjis de votre prénom se lisent « Yôichi », n'est-ce pas?

\- Tout à fait.

Elle entre les coordonnées.

\- J'ai un autre résidant à cette adresse.

\- Misaki Shôta. J'habite toujours là, confirme Misaki.

\- Parfait, j'ajoute donc une deuxième personne.

Misaki n'a pu s'empêcher de rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser? Mais pourquoi elle penserait quelque chose? Avec le prix des appartements dans la préfecture, il est normal de partager les grandes maisons. Ce n'est pas comme si tous les colocataires de la péninsule étaient en couple… Il soupire. L'écart entre ce qu'ils prétendent être, de simples colocataires, et la réalité, très vive dans son esprit, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer avant de quitter la maison, le met mal à l'aise. Il voudrait être capable d'assumer publiquement qu'Arikawa est son amoureux.

La dame lui tend la carte :

\- Voilà. L'abonnement est valide pour un an, renouvelable simplement en repassant au comptoir pour présenter votre preuve de résidence. La carte vous permet d'emprunter jusqu'à 20 livres à la fois, pour trois semaines. Vous pouvez renouveler le prêt par internet, s'il n'est pas réservé par un autre usager.

\- Merci, j'en suis enchanté. Puis-je occuper votre temps un peu plus longtemps?

Oh… Il n'a pas souvent entendu Arikawa utiliser une langue aussi polie. Ça lui donne un air plus adulte, très gentleman. La jeune femme le remarque aussi, elle rougit :

\- Absolument, je suis là pour cela!

\- J'aimerais que vous m'indiquiez la section pour des livres sur… Mmm…

Misaki a peur tout à coup. Va-t-il demander des livres sur le genre? Elle va tout comprendre, s'il fait ça! Mais il demande plutôt :

\- Ah oui… Tôgane est si jolie, j'aimerais avoir un livre sur l'astronomie et vérifier si on voit les étoiles d'ici…

 _Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Arikawa? C'est infiniment romantique! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de fondre, derrière son comptoir?_ La dame lui répond :

\- Oh, quelle belle idée… Vous serez peut-être déçu, car les lumières de Tokyo se rendent jusqu'ici, mais pour ce type de livres, suivez-moi.

Elle sort du comptoir. La section est tout près, elle aurait nettement pu l'indiquer du comptoir… Arikawa la remercie avec son grand sourire. Puis il se concentre sur les livres devant lui, oubliant tout de la dame qui le laisse, mais se retourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

 _Arikawa… C'est toujours comme ça? Ikejima avait dit que tu pouvais être un peu stressant avec la facilité que tu as à attirer les filles… Et toi, tu ne remarques rien. Tu es un peu idiot, parfois… Tu n'as jamais compris que je t'aimais alors que Kawabata l'a saisi tout de suite… Cette naïveté fait partie de ton charme aussi…_

Il le voit choisir son livre, puis retourner au comptoir. La dame est tout heureuse. Misaki sourit. Il n'est pas jaloux. Peut-être qu'il le deviendra un jour, quand leur relation s'étiolera, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'inquiète pas. Arikawa a toute sa confiance. Il est capable de dire les choses, les nommant directement. Cette franchise peut être brutale parfois, mais il aime cette honnêteté. Elle le rassure.

Ils quittent et Arikawa lui demande :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra voir des étoiles?

\- Elle a raison, pas tellement. Mais pour les principales constellations, ça devrait être faisable.

\- Fantastique!

Ils font le tour des rangées du DIY pour acheter les derniers items pour Arikawa. En se dirigeant vers les caisses, Arikawa remarque la section des fleurs.

\- Oh! Je pourrais acheter un pot!

\- Quoi? La maison est pleine de plantes! On ne va pas en ajouter, s'oppose Misaki.

\- Oui, mais elles sont toutes à toi. J'aimerais ça prendre soin d'une à moi…

Il laisse Arikawa regarder les fleurs. Tout à coup, Misaki voit les marguerites et il s'inquiète. Il s'approche du pot et ce qu'il craignait se réalise : non seulement le nom de la fleur est indiqué, mais aussi le sens des marguerites : « Je partage tes sentiments ». Oh non! Si Arikawa s'en souvient, ce sera la honte! Misaki se place devant les pots, tentant de cacher les marguerites. Mais c'est peine perdue. Arikawa s'approche et dit :

\- Eh… Ce n'est pas les fleurs que tu m'avais envoyées en photo par texto?

\- Hein? Quel texto? De quoi parles-tu?

\- Je t'avais envoyé une photo de fleur bleue et tu m'avais répondu par celle-ci… Je l'ai encore sur mon portable, je vais vérifier…

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Attends, c'est une…

\- Je… Je vais rentrer en avance pour faire de la place dans la maison! À tout à l'heure!

Misaki quitte le magasin en courant. Arikawa s'en souvient! Il se rappelle la photo! Ah… Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu aussi?

Quand Arikawa rentre à la maison, il a un pot de marguerites à la main et sur le visage un sourire qui en dit plus que bien des mots. Il a fait le lien entre la photo et le message, c'est évident.

\- J'ai choisi celles-là, Misaki. On partage un sentiment, non?

Misaki lève les yeux au ciel. Arikawa poursuit :

\- Tu me fais une petite place au jardin?

\- Mmm. Viens.

Ils plantent les marguerites, le soleil couchant derrière eux. Puis plus tard, ce soir-là, ils sortent vérifier quelles étoiles sont visibles de leur maison de Tôgane, le livre de la bibliothèque à la main. La vie avec Arikawa ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a vécu avant, se dit Misaki. Et c'est très bien comme ça.


	16. Seuls

Chapitre 16 – Seuls

 _Yôichi, ta grand-mère est entrée à l'hôpital ce matin. Elle a une sévère pneumonie. Elle voudrait que tu viennes faire le tri dans ses papiers légaux, au cas où ça tournerait mal. Tu la connais, elle a toujours été prévoyante. Tu pourrais en même temps prendre le relais pour prendre soin d'elle, je ne peux pas m'absenter du restaurant trop souvent, il y a beaucoup de touristes à cause de l'automne. Je prépare ta chambre et je t'attends demain. Prévois un bon deux semaines chez nous. J'ai hâte de te voir, on va la remettre sur pieds, ta grand-mère!_

 _Maman_

Arikawa fixe son courriel, le relit, puis soupire. _Grand-maman est malade, ça semble sérieux… Deux semaines chez mes parents…_ Il n'a pas passé autant de temps avec eux depuis qu'il a commencé l'université. Et ce sera la première fois qu'il laisse Misaki seul à la maison.

Il se couche sur le dos. Il est trop tôt pour qu'il parle avec lui, Misaki ne sera pas debout avant une heure au moins. Il se lève tard.

Arikawa descend à la cuisine, met le riz à cuire, ajoute l'eau chaude sur les feuilles de thé. Puis il prépare le petit déjeuner. Ils ont pris leurs habitudes maintenant. Ils ne mangent pas ensemble le matin, excepté certains jours où Misaki se rend plus tôt à l'université, mais le premier qui est debout, généralement Arikawa, prépare le petit déjeuner. Ils essaient de souper ensemble le soir, même si l'un d'entre eux rentre tard. Comme Misaki travaille souvent de la maison, c'est plus souvent lui qui est responsable de ce repas.

Et la fin de semaine, il y a le repas du midi aussi. Ils le cuisinent ensemble, bien souvent. Arikawa sourit en y pensant. Il adore ces moments. Ils ont testé plein de recettes depuis cinq mois. Parfois, ça s'est soldé par des désastres et ils ont bien ri… Sans doute que s'il aime autant ces moments avec Misaki, c'est parce qu'il a l'impression d'une intimité plus grande quand ils cuisinent.

Il sait bien que Misaki se débrouillait très bien sans lui avant qu'il n'arrive dans cette maison. Arikawa fait plein de petites tâches pour l'aider et lui éviter de se blesser – Misaki est toujours aussi maladroit –, mais parfois, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait se passer de lui, reprendre son ancienne vie sans trop de mal. Arikawa essaie de ne pas trop y penser parce qu'il a peur d'en conclure que Misaki tient moins à l'avoir dans sa vie que lui…

Il soupire. Il vient de le penser, en fait. Peut-être que Misaki sans lui, ou Misaki avec lui, il n'y a pas de différence. C'est difficile de le savoir, Misaki est toujours assez réservé sur l'expression de ses sentiments… Sauf parfois, quand ils sont dans des moments plus intimes…

Arikawa chasse ses pensées et retourne à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il prend un livre, celui qu'il a ramené de la bibliothèque la veille, puis redescend pour aller dans la serre. La fin d'octobre est très douce cette année, la lumière est belle. Il dépose sa veste sur la chaise, le soleil matinal est assez fort pour rendre la température déjà agréable. Il reprend sa lecture et tente de se concentrer.

Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il renferme le livre en soupirant. Il part deux semaines demain chez ses parents. Il a peur que Misaki soit content. _Peut-être que ce sera des vacances pour lui? Peut-être qu'il découvrira qu'il aime mieux ça sans moi? Peut-être que je reviendrai et qu'il me dira que c'est fini? Peut-être…_

Il se lève et sort de la serre pour arroser les fleurs du jardin. Il ne va pas commencer à se faire des scénarios dramatiques parce qu'il doit aller prendre soin de sa grand-mère et laisser son amoureux deux semaines. Quand il reviendra, ce sera comme d'habitude, ils reprendront leur vie ensemble, ils y sont bien après tout.

 _Moi, je suis bien. Je suis plus que bien, je suis heureux ici. Mais je ne sais pas trop pour lui… J'ai quand même tout chamboulé depuis mon déménagement… Est-ce qu'il trouve que je prends trop de place?_

Il ferme l'eau et change d'endroit. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'imagine tout ça maintenant? Et pourquoi est-il aussi incertain quand il pense à Misaki? Depuis qu'il le connaît, il s'interroge, se remet en question sans cesse, il n'est pas toujours confiant…

Misaki sort de la maison.

\- _Ohayô_ Arikawa.

\- _Ohayô._ Tu as bien dormi?

\- Oui, merci. Toi?

\- Moi aussi.

Misaki rentre dans la serre pour prendre soin des plantes. Il ressort quelques minutes plus tard et repart :

\- Ah! Misaki! Tu vas quelque part?

\- Euh… Oui, je vais faire des courses au supermarché.

\- À l'épicerie? Oh! Alors achète moins de choses, car je dois m'absenter deux semaines à partir de demain.

\- Eh? Demain?

Il semble surpris, au moins, se dit Arikawa.

\- Oui. Ma grand-mère a été hospitalisée et ma mère veut que je vienne les aider pendant ce temps… Désolé.

Misaki détourne les yeux et le rassure :

\- Mais non, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est correct.

Arikawa s'approche en souriant :

\- Tu peux me téléphoner n'importe quand si tu te sens seul.

\- Eh? Ce n'est pas si loin quand même! Et c'est seulement deux semaines chez tes parents! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Et il s'éloigne rapidement sans un mot de plus.

 _On dirait que ce n'est rien pour lui. Pourquoi c'est si différent pour moi…?_

Arikawa entend son téléphone vibrer et il saute sur son portable pour vérifier de qui vient le texto. Ikejima. Il le repose, déçu. Il est ici depuis deux semaines et Misaki n'a pas communiqué avec lui une seule fois. Rien.

Il ne l'a pas fait non plus, contrairement à son habitude. Généralement, il envoie de courts textos pendant sa journée de travail, soit pour l'informer de l'heure de son arrivée, soit pour un commentaire, une blague… Il reçoit parfois une brève réaction. En fait, il en reçoit rarement.

C'est idiot, mais en quittant, il s'est dit qu'il allait laisser Misaki tranquille pendant « ses vacances d'Arikawa ». Il voulait le tester. Mais il devient fou à chaque vibration de son portable. Il ne cesse de se demander ce que Misaki fait, s'il a pensé à lui aujourd'hui… Il soupire encore et revient aux documents posés sur la petite table.

\- Ça va, Yôichi?, lui demande sa grand-mère, de son lit d'hôpital.

Elle va mieux, mais elle est toujours alitée. Elle est âgée après tout et le rétablissement prend du temps. Il la rassure, mais ne répond pas directement à sa question :

\- Oui, on a tout signé, grand-maman. Très franchement, tes papiers sont en ordre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Je suis surpris, si tu voyais le nombre de clients qui n'ont jamais regardé tout ça…

Sa grand-mère lui sourit doucement :

\- Quand on a tout perdu plusieurs fois, mon cher Yôichi, on se prépare au pire pour le reste de sa vie.

La phrase le marque. Il sait qu'elle a perdu ses parents des suites de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, dans un pays en pleine reconstruction… Il croit se souvenir qu'elle a eu un premier mari avant son grand-père aussi…

Sa grand-mère le regarde attentivement :

\- Mais toi, ça va?

Il plisse les yeux, se souvenant tout à coup que c'est d'elle qu'il a appris à contourner les réponses difficiles. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec sa grand-mère quand il était petit alors que sa mère débutait son travail de cuisinière au restaurant. Elle est très perspicace, mais, en revanche, il est difficile d'en apprendre beaucoup sur elle.

\- Je vais bien. Un peu fatigué en ce moment, mais ça va.

\- Ton travail d'avocat te plaît toujours?

\- Oui! Je suis encore stagiaire, mais j'ai bon espoir d'obtenir un poste à la fin de l'année.

\- Excellent. Voilà un projet que tu as mené à bien. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Il réunit les documents, les range dans un document et vient s'asseoir près d'elle. Ils n'ont pas pu discuter si souvent dans les deux dernières semaines, car Arikawa a donné la priorité aux questions administratives, et sa grand-mère a beaucoup dormi. Elle est en meilleure forme maintenant si elle peut soutenir la conversation. Il est content.

\- Tu habites Tôgane? Tu aimes l'endroit?

\- Oh oui! Je préfère ça à Tokyo en fait!

\- Ça me surprend de toi, tu as toujours dit que tu voulais vivre dans la grande ville.

\- Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas toujours reposant. J'y suis bien assez longtemps chaque jour à mon goût.

Il lui sourit et prend sa main. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Tu as tellement grandi. Tu es toujours aussi gentil, même en tant qu'adulte. Je suis fière de toi, tu sais.

\- Grand-maman… On dirait que tu me fais des adieux! Tu vas bien maintenant!

Elle rit un peu.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je suis vieille. La mort viendra bientôt, Arikawa. Il y a longtemps que je suis prête.

Il ne répond rien. Il vient de préparer son testament, ses préarrangements funéraires, son consentement aux soins de santé… Il est mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre. Ça n'empêche pas que c'est troublant de penser au décès de quelqu'un de proche. Et de l'évoquer aussi directement. Cette franchise lui ressemble.

\- Quel est le nom du garçon avec lequel tu vis?

La question est arrivée sans qu'il soit préparé mentalement. Il sursaute en voyant surgir avec force l'image de Misaki. Il répond, la voix un peu faible, et sans la regarder :

\- Misaki. Misaki Shôta.

\- Mmm…

Le cœur d'Arikawa bat un peu trop vite. Il avale difficilement. Sa grand-mère continue, tout tendrement :

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup.

Les mots le brûlent, ils lui font terriblement mal. Parce qu'elle n'a pas utilisé le verbe usuel pour dire « aimer », le fameux _suki da_ que Misaki et lui s'échangent parfois… Non, sa grand-père a choisi _aishiteru_ , la forme très engagée, très puissante de l'amour… Celle que les vieux couples éprouvent après avoir tant partagé ensemble. _Aishiteru_. Est-ce qu'il aime Misaki assez pour que ce soit ça? Est-ce qu'il l'aime depuis assez longtemps? Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être ça?

 _Aishiteru. C'est parce que je l'aime aussi sérieusement que les mots de grand-maman me font si mal. Parce que j'ai peur… J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour lui, qu'il m'aime bien, mais sans aller jusqu'au « aishiteru »…_

Il voudrait nier, il voudrait dire à sa grand-mère que ce n'est pas cela, mais il en est incapable. Il appuie sa tête sur le lit. La main de sa grand-mère se pose sur ses cheveux.

\- Arikawa… Tu es un garçon tellement extraordinaire… Tu as toujours été très passionné. Quand tu voulais savoir quelque chose ou faire un projet, tu fonçais sans jamais dévier de ta route. Mais, mon garçon… Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas un projet du même type. Parce qu'être deux, c'est tout un défi. On ne sait jamais tout à fait où poser les pieds, on se redéfinit tous les jours…

Il acquiesce, la tête toujours dans les draps du lit. C'est tellement ça.

\- Mais c'est aussi grandiose parce que ça nous oblige à penser à un autre qu'à soi. À apprendre plus vite, parfois parce qu'on y est forcé… Arikawa, j'espère que tu seras sans cesse surpris, chamboulé, ému par cet autre, ce Misaki Shôta. C'est bien qu'il te bouleverse autant. C'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de plus grand.

Il reste longtemps penché sur le lit, à écouter le long silence qui suit. Il comprend tout ce qu'elle lui a dit. Et il se dit qu'il n'en peut plus d'être loin de lui, que le « test » a assez duré, qu'il va écrire à Misaki. Il continuera d'être lui-même, à faire son possible pour le comprendre et, si Misaki se lasse un jour, il l'apprendra à ce moment-là.

Avant de quitter la chambre, il se penche et embrasse sa grand-mère sur le front.

\- Merci. Tu es une femme fantastique.

\- Je sais bien. C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé, ce qui veut dire que j'ai souffert et que j'ai été très heureuse, parfois les deux en même temps. Allez… Laisse ta vieille grand-mère dormir. Pars maintenant.

\- Oui.

Et il ferme la porte tout doucement.

Il est tard quand il quitte l'hôpital. Il a parlé avec le personnel soignant avant de partir.

Arikawa réalise que ça fait deux semaines qu'il a quitté la maison maintenant. Et malgré son désir d'y retourner au plus vite, il devra rester quelques jours encore, le temps que les choses se placent pour sa mère. En sortant du train, il écrit à Misaki.

 _Désolé!_

 _Je vais revenir à la maison un peu plus tard._

 _Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te recontacte._

La réponse arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

 _J'ai compris._

C'est tellement lui. Ses textos sont toujours le plus courts possible. Il sourit. C'est un message au moins. Misaki est égal à lui-même. Il répond parfois. C'est lui qui s'inquiète pour rien, qui s'est créé des scénarios.

Il ouvre la porte de chez ses parents.

\- _Tadaima._

\- Ah! Yôichi! Ta sœur arrive demain, alors tu pourras retourner chez toi bientôt, dit sa mère en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Quoi? Vraiment? Oh mais alors… Est-ce que le dernier train a déjà quitté?, s'exclame Arikawa en consultant son portable pour vérifier.

\- Hein! Mais il est tard, tu peux partir demain! J'ai même fait un repas pour toi! Est-ce que tu détestes être ici à ce point?, s'écrit sa mère.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas…

\- Et ta sœur va être furieuse si elle ne te voit pas…

\- Elle va l'être même si je suis là… Le train est dans 20 minutes…

\- Alors assis-toi! Et mange!

Il retire son complet pour s'asseoir à la table. Il manque s'étouffer avec la soupe brûlante, puis il embrasse sa mère et quitte en courant vers la gare. Il embarque dans le dernier train. Le trajet est long entre Yokohama et Tôgane. Il repense à sa grand-mère, toujours aussi perspicace. Elle n'a pas semblé choquée que Misaki soit un homme. Il a vraiment une grand-mère fantastique. Ça lui a fait du bien de discuter avec elle.

 _Aishiteru. Je l'aime vraiment, hein? Misaki, toi, tu m'aimes de quelle manière?_

Il sort du train et court vers la maison. Ses pas résonnent sur le sol frais de la rue. Il réalise qu'il a oublié d'avertir Misaki qu'il serait de retour ce soir finalement. Il se demande comment il va réagir. En rougissant? Ou tout simplement sans rien dire? Ah… Il ne lui a même pas téléphoné une fois… Sans doute que ces deux semaines furent plus faciles pour lui…

Toutes les lumières de leur maison sont éteintes. En entrant, ça sent bon, c'est tellement chaleureux, chez eux… Il marche sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Misaki. En passant à côté de la cuisine, il note les plats empaquetés. Du _nikujaga_. Oh… Il y a même du pudding… Ce sont ses plats préférés.

Il monte les marches doucement et remarque tout de suite la porte de sa chambre ouverte, la lampe allumée. Que se passe-t-il? Ses pas le mènent vers la lumière et il reste paralysé en découvrant Misaki à demi couché sur son futon, le nez dans la chemise qu'Arikawa a abandonné sur les draps avant de partir…

\- Arikawa…, murmure Misaki.

Il rougit violemment. Il se cache et s'appuie sur le mur du couloir. Recroquevillé et assis sur le sol, les battements de son cœur font beaucoup de bruit. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il a imaginé. Ce n'est ni le Misaki un peu gêné ni le Misaki plus froid… Encore une fois, il n'a rien compris, il n'a pensé qu'à ses sentiments, il s'est concentré sur sa propre solitude. Et là, là… Il penche la tête sur ses genoux, gêné. Ok, rien ne sert de rester caché dans le couloir. Il tape légèrement sur le cadre de porte pour souligner sa présence, toujours assis contre le mur.

\- Misaki?

\- Qui… Qui est là?

 _\- Ta… Tadaima_.

\- Arikawa? Eh? Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi tu es là? Tu as dit que tu ne rentrais pas…

Sa voix est tremblante, Arikawa devine très bien ce qu'il ressent. Il est lui aussi très mal à l'aise. Il précise :

\- C'est ce que je pensais, mais maman m'a dit que c'était correct, alors j'ai pris le dernier train.

Un long silence. _Ok, ok. On ne peut pas rester comme deux amoureux idiots chacun de notre bord du mur… Oh! Misaki…_

\- Est-ce que… Je peux entrer?

\- NON!

Arikawa se lève quand même et ouvre la porte toute grande. Misaki réagit, écarlate :

\- J'ai dit non…

\- Eh bien, c'est ma chambre.

Arikawa ne se souvenait pas à quel point il est beau. Il lui a tellement manqué. Arikawa tend la main pour toucher sa joue, la glisser doucement sur sa peau. Il l'embrasse. Oh… Le goût de Misaki, son odeur qui l'envahit, ça le rend fou à chaque fois… Misaki lui répond, sa langue se mélange à la sienne.

Il se détache légèrement. La main toujours sur son visage, incapable de couper le contact, Arikawa lui dit :

\- Le téléphone… Tu ne m'as pas appelé…

Misaki évite son regard :

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas t'appeler si je n'ai rien à dire.

 _Oh oui, tu peux, Misaki. Appelle-moi, même si tu n'as rien à dire. Mais je comprends maintenant que tu y as pensé, toi aussi…_

Il sourit et l'enlace.

\- Misaki. On peut le faire ici?

Il le couche sur son futon toujours plié, sa main remonte sous le pyjama noir de Misaki. Ce dernier réagit à ses caresses, ferme les yeux. Ces gestes, des dizaines de fois répétés; ces soupirs, mille fois entendus, il ne s'en lasse pas. Il prend quelques secondes pour retirer sa cravate. Misaki déboutonne sa chemise, ses doigts écartent le tissu. Arikawa se penche sur la peau blanche, la lèche, l'embrasse. Misaki gémit. La main d'Arikawa se rend sous le pantalon, mais il a toute une surprise en découvrant Misaki autrement plus éveillé qu'il le pensait… L'image de son amoureux à demi couché sur le futon lui revient en mémoire. _Oh! Misaki… Tu ne faisais pas que soupirer mon nom tout à l'heure?_ Cela l'excite beaucoup et il se met à rire :

\- Misaki… Est-ce que tu étais comme ça… avant même que je t'embrasse?

Il touche le bout de son sexe et Misaki ouvre de grands yeux :

\- Non! Je ne…

\- Menteur… C'est correct… Tu peux te toucher…

\- Non! Il n'est pas question que je…

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne le fais jamais…?

Arikawa prend la main droite de Misaki. Il le guide en commençant les mouvements :

\- Ici… Comme ça…

\- Mmm…

Misaki a ouvert la bouche, les sensations l'envahissant. Arikawa le regarde, fasciné. Il adore voir les yeux de Misaki devenir brumeux à cause du plaisir.

Tout à coup, Misaki cache son visage, étouffant un sanglot.

\- Ari…kawa…

Ce dernier panique, très inquiet maintenant.

\- Misaki? Eh?

\- C'est… C'était… Comme si j'étais seul à nouveau… Je ne veux plus… vivre ça, Arikawa…

La voix de sa grand-mère résonne : « Quand on a tout perdu plusieurs fois, mon cher Yôichi, on se prépare au pire pour le reste de sa vie. » Et il comprend autre chose, il comprend pourquoi Misaki ne l'a pas contacté pendant ces deux semaines, il comprend pourquoi il exprime peu ses sentiments… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moins forts que les siens, ce n'est même pas seulement parce qu'il est timide… C'est parce qu'il croit qu'il va tout perdre un jour. Comme il a perdu ses parents, comme il a perdu son grand-père, comme il a perdu Kawabata… Misaki est convaincu qu'Arikawa le quittera. Alors il le laisse libre de partir, hésitant à lui dire qu'il a besoin de lui… Et il reste seul, isolé avec sa peine, comme il l'a fait chaque fois que les drames lui sont tombés dessus.

« Quand on a tout perdu plusieurs fois, on se prépare au pire pour le reste de sa vie. » _Et moi, je l'ai testé, j'ai attendu qu'il m'appelle ou qu'il m'écrive. Je lui ai laissé croire que je vivais ça très bien, d'être séparé de lui. Je suis le pire des idiots…_ Il prend une grande respiration et plonge :

\- Je suis désolé, Misaki… Je me disais que tu serais bien sans moi et je me sentais découragé… Je voulais que tu me montres que tu m'aimes… Oh… Je sais que ça va sembler stupide, mais tout ce que j'ai pu penser pendant ces deux semaines, ce fut toi… Tu m'as tellement manqué. Et toi?

Les yeux mouillés de Misaki expriment cette tendresse, si bien cachée sous ses multiples murs…

\- Oui, c'est vraiment stupide, hein? Mais… Moi aussi, Arikawa, j'ai tellement pensé à toi. Tellement…

Arikawa l'enlace et Misaki le serre en tremblant. Il l'a laissé seul gérer ses pires craintes, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait représenter pour lui… Depuis combien de temps Misaki s'imagine qu'il partira, depuis quand est-il convaincu que son amour est temporaire? Comment peut-il effacer ça? Comment peut-il le rassurer? Le pourra-t-il jamais? Ils s'embrassent comme si ça faisait une éternité… _Et ça fait une éternité… Comment mes sentiments ont pu grandir autant en deux semaines?_

Plus tard cette nuit-là, pendant que Misaki prend son bain, Arikawa prend quelques bouchées des plats que Misaki a préparés pour lui pendant la journée. Son corps est encore chaud par ce qu'ils viennent de partager. Il réalise que c'est par de multiples gestes comme ceux-là que Misaki s'exprime. Et qu'il ne pourra pas le rassurer si facilement, qu'il ne pourra effacer les traces qu'ont laissé le passé de Misaki d'un seul « je t'aime ». Ça prendra des années peut-être, ce sera par petites touches. Mais il est déterminé à lui montrer à quel point il l'aime, avec le temps.

 _Aishiteru, Misaki._

Il prend un autre morceau de _nikujaga._ C'est sucré, tellement bon. L'assaut de ses sentiments pour Misaki et la façon dont il a géré ces dernières semaines l'envahissent. Arikawa se penche sur le comptoir. Sa grand-mère lui a dit qu'aimer peut rendre heureux et faire souffrir en même temps. Comme elle a raison…


	17. Des avances imprévues

Chapitre 17 – Des avances imprévues

\- Ok, tout le monde, on sourit!

Sur le tapis de plastique bleu étendu sous les cerisiers en fleurs, les employés du cabinet sourient à Takayama en tendant leur verre.

\- Excellent, elle est bonne! Je vous l'envoie tout de suite!, dit-il, en venant se rasseoir, ajoutant les adresses à la liste. C'est fait!

Les portables se mirent à vibrer ou à sonner discrètement. Arikawa remarque :

\- Efficace comme toujours, Takayama-san!

\- Absolument! Il n'y aucune raison pour les retards avec les technologies d'aujourd'hui. Et j'avoue que ça m'évite d'oublier!

Ils se mettent à rire. Arikawa regarde la photo, c'est vrai qu'elle est bien. Il l'envoie par texto à Misaki et ajoute un petit mot :

« Et toi, ton _o-hanami_? »

Misaki a lui aussi un pique-nique sous les cerisiers organisé par le professeur Tsujimura. Ils rentreront tous les deux assez tard ce soir, ils ne se verront pas, probablement. Arikawa prend un des petits biscuits, saveur spéciale « cerise », au centre du tapis. Takayama revient vers lui :

\- Tu aimes le sucré, Arikawa-kun.

\- J'avoue!

\- Tu ne bois pratiquement pas d'alcool, tu aimes le sucré, ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes un peu spéciaux quand même!

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur représentant de ma génération, se met à rire Arikawa en pensant à Ikejima et à ses nombreuses sorties.

\- En effet, j'ai tout de suite saisi que tu étais un cas à part quand tu es entré dans la boite pour ton stage. Tu avais des excellentes notes, mais pas cette attitude de jeune premier… Je suis bien content de t'avoir engagé, Arikawa-kun.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup travailler chez vous. Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance, Takayama-san.

\- Oh! Tu travailles bien, tu es très sociable, tu as de bonnes idées, tu iras loin. Je n'en doute pas.

Le portable d'Arikawa émet un léger son, il regarde. Misaki a envoyé une photo et un commentaire :

« Le professeur Tsujimura a voulu prendre une photo quand il a vu la tienne. »

\- Oh, ce sont tes amis? Ils font aussi un _o-hanami_?, s'exclame Takayama.

\- Oui. Ils sont à l'université. J'ai travaillé dans leur labo pendant mes études.

Arikawa agrandit la photo :

\- C'est Misaki, Ikejima, Fujimori, les autres, je ne les connais pas… Et le professeur Tsujimura, un professeur réputé de botanique.

\- La botanique? Tu travaillais en botanique?

\- Oui, j'ai aussi travaillé quelques mois dans un labo de géologie.

\- Wow! Tu es très polyvalent!

\- Je ne suis pas un expert dans ces domaines, loin de là! Je ne faisais que compter des micro-organismes au microscope!

\- Tout de même… Tu as des champs d'intérêt très larges. J'aime bien les gens qui ne se limitent pas à leur domaine d'expertise.

Arikawa se penche pour le remercier du compliment. Takayama-san est son supérieur immédiat, l'avocat senior qui l'a supervisé pendant son stage. Il ne doute pas que son opinion positive lui a permis d'avoir un poste dans le cabinet dès la fin de stage. Il est chanceux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui. Il est exigeant, mais très drôle aussi. Il n'hésite pas à féliciter pour les bons points, à être clair sur les choses à améliorer. Arikawa se sent à l'aise de lui poser des questions, sans craindre de paraître incompétent. Cette attitude ouverte de Takayama-san lui permet d'apprendre très vite et de rapidement se sentir en confiance dans ses tâches.

\- Ah, Takayama-san, j'avais une question.

\- Oui?

\- Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de discussions confidentielles sur un cas, par exemple, si je dois remettre des documents officiels, puis-je donner rendez-vous aux clients dans le café attenant au building où l'on travaille? Les cerisiers sont tellement magnifiques, j'aimerais en profiter le plus possible.

\- Oh… Mais oui, si le client accepte, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. C'est bien une idée de jeune, ça! J'adore! Je vais faire ça, moi aussi, et j'aurai l'impression d'être en vacances, même au travail! Ah ah ah!

Arikawa l'accompagne dans son rire. Il est vraiment choyé de travailler avec Takayama-san.

En ce début d'avril, Arikawa a donc donné rendez-vous à sa cliente sur la terrasse extérieure du café près du bureau. Franchement, c'est tellement plus agréable.

\- Excellent. Alors, tous les documents ont été envoyés aux instances concernées et je vous ai fait des copies certifiées. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre leur réponse, dit Arikawa en glissant l'enveloppe vers sa cliente.

Matsumoto-san le regarde étrangement, incertaine. Ils se sont rencontrés à quelques reprises depuis le début de l'année pour régler une succession dont elle est l'exécutrice testamentaire.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose vous inquiète?

\- Oh non… Non. Excusez-moi, tout est très bien.

\- Vraiment? Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

\- Oui. Et… Euh…

\- Mmm?

\- En fin de semaine, avez-vous du temps?

\- En fin de semaine? Ah, je suis désolé. Samedi prochain, c'est un jour férié et les bureaux sont fermés. Et vendredi soir prochain, j'ai déjà des rendez-vous au bureau.

\- Ah, euh, je vois, je comprends, oui. Euh… Je vous rappellerai, pas de problème!

Il va payer l'addition, puis ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

\- Merci beaucoup Arikawa-san, dit-elle en se penchant.

\- Je vous remercie également. Je vous tiens au courant dès que nous aurons une réponse.

\- Oh et… Voici des gâteaux, mais il n'en aura pas assez pour tous les collègues du bureau, c'est pour vous seulement.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup! Je les aime beaucoup!

Et il sourit, sincèrement content de recevoir des gâteaux de cette compagnie que Misaki adore. Il rentre à la maison avec le sac à la main. Il a hâte de le revoir.

\- _Tadaima_!

\- _Okaeri_ , lui répond Misaki du salon.

Arikawa se dirige vers lui.

\- Tu es rentré tôt, toi aussi? Super! Tiens, j'ai reçu des gâteaux d'un client aujourd'hui. Je vais chercher du thé pour accompagner.

Il revient avec les verres et remarque que Misaki lit un papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Misaki lui tend la feuille pliée.

 _Certainement la prochaine fois…_

 _Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas une sortie pour manger ensemble, à un niveau plus personnel?_

 _J'attends votre réponse._

 _Matsumoto_

 _strawberry-kt .jp_

Arikawa ouvre grand les yeux, rougissant.

\- Eh! Je vais lui dire non!

Misaki a ouvert un gâteau, il répond :

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne doute pas de toi.

Il en prend une bouchée.

\- …Je m'excuse…, continue Arikawa.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ils sont bons, ces gâteaux, c'est correct.

\- Ah… oui.

Il en mange un lui aussi. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons. Ils les dégustent silencieusement, buvant quelques gorgées à l'occasion. Misaki a ouvert les portes extérieures, la lumière du soleil qui passe à travers le vieux cerisier du jardin entre dans la maison. C'est magnifique.

Arikawa se lève, toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. À tout à l'heure.

\- Ok. Je vais m'occuper du souper.

\- Merci.

Il caresse brièvement l'épaule de Misaki en passant, puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. L'eau qui coule agite ses pensées. C'est ça qu'elle voulait dire en l'invitant en fin de semaine… Il a toujours été un peu idiot quand il reçoit des avances. Il faut croire que les choses n'ont pas tellement changé depuis son adolescence… Il sort et va s'habiller dans sa chambre, puis se couche sur le futon, perturbé. Misaki n'a pas l'air particulièrement troublé par la situation. Mais il le connaît mieux maintenant, ça fait un an qu'ils vivent ensemble. Misaki a eu son visage de l'université, celui de l'étudiant modèle, un peu froid et à son affaire… Quand il affiche ce visage-là, c'est qu'il se ferme à double tour.

« Je ne doute pas de toi. » Évidemment. Misaki sait très bien qu'Arikawa lui dira clairement si quelque chose ne va pas, s'il tombe amoureux d'une femme par exemple… Et si ce qu'Arikawa soupçonne depuis l'automne dernier est vrai, Misaki est convaincu que ça arrivera, un jour ou l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ça? Peut-il faire quelque chose pour le rassurer?

Son téléphone sonne. C'est sa mère.

\- _Moshi, moshi._

 _-_ Ah! Yôichi! Dimanche prochain, c'est congé. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour que vous veniez tous les deux à la maison, comme on en avait discuté la dernière fois.

\- Oh… Ok, je vais en parler à Misaki.

\- Il prend soin de toi, il faut que je le remercie en personne!

\- Maman, franchement…

Elle lui coupe la parole :

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger?

\- Ah, euh… N'importe…

\- Ne me dis pas « n'importe quoi fera l'affaire », c'est la pire des réponses!

\- Oh, eh bien… Misaki aime les _yakisoba_ …

\- Ah d'accord, c'est une bonne idée, ça. Rappelle-moi si ça ne marche pas! À bientôt!

\- Eh, maman?

\- Quoi?

\- C'est… En fait, maman… Avec Misaki…

\- Oui?

\- Mmm… Tu aimes les chats?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que oui! On en a un à la maison, tu as oublié? Il est pas mal gros à part ça! Est-ce que tu en as encore ramassé un dans la rue?

\- Non non, c'est bon, merci maman, à plus.

Et il raccroche. Il est épuisé de cacher sa relation avec Misaki à sa famille. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut lui dire au téléphone. Mais il aimerait lui dire. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé de plus extraordinaire, après tout…

Ce soir-là, il n'arrive pas en parler à Misaki au repas. Rien ne semble différent, et pourtant… Maintenant qu'Arikawa est attentif aux petites choses, il ne peut s'empêcher de noter que Misaki évite son regard pendant le repas. Avant de s'endormir, il se dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de retarder de parler de l'invitation de sa mère et il se relève. La lumière est allumée dans la chambre de Misaki, il ne dort pas encore. Mais quand il ouvre la porte, Misaki est endormi sur son bureau, devant son ordinateur. Les papiers reposent un peu partout en désordre. Il travaille fort ces temps-ci, il va soumettre la première version de son mémoire bientôt.

\- Eh… Tu vas attraper froid si tu dors comme ça…

Il chatouille les doigts de Misaki avec les siens. Misaki les serre dans son sommeil, comme par automatisme. Arikawa rit doucement. Qu'il est mignon comme ça, accroché à sa main…

\- Shôta..., chuchote-t-il au dormeur.

Et Misaki répond, dans ses rêves :

\- Maman…

Sa mère… Il rêve de sa mère. Misaki a perdu tous les membres de sa famille si jeune. Et Arikawa est convaincu que Misaki pense qu'il le perdra lui aussi, quand Arikawa trouvera une femme, voudra avoir des enfants… Comment peut-il le convaincre qu'il ne partira pas pour fonder une famille? Que c'est lui sa famille maintenant?

Une famille…

Arikawa dépose doucement la main de Misaki sur le bureau, il prend la couverture sur le futon et entoure les épaules de Misaki avec elle. Puis il quitte doucement la chambre. Il sait maintenant ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Le lendemain, Misaki est debout assez tôt pour qu'il puisse manger ensemble. Arikawa le regarde : il est un peu dans la lune, comme s'il dormait encore. Normal, avec l'heure qu'il a dû se coucher…

\- Misaki? Eh oh!

Il ferme la télévision pour attirer son attention.

\- Misaki?

\- Oh… Euh, désolé. Tu disais?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de venir manger chez mes parents, dimanche.

La main de Misaki se met à trembler si fort qu'elle frappe le bol de riz qui bascule sur la table.

\- Hey, hey! Misaki! Ne panique pas!

\- Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…?, lui demande Misaki.

\- Eh bien… Mes parents savent qu'on vit ensemble et j'aimerais te les présenter.

\- Mais… Tu sais que je suis mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'événements, non? Ils vont se douter de quelque chose dès qu'ils vont remarquer à quel point je deviens nerveux en public avec toi…

\- Alors ce sera l'occasion de leur dire qu'on sort ensemble, répond Arikawa d'une voix ferme.

Misaki devient très rouge et il crie littéralement :

\- Mais tu es fou! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire s'ils font une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'on sort ensemble? Et comment je vais supporter ça, moi? Tu y as pensé?

\- EHHHH? Mais tu exagères! Mes parents sont très ouverts, ce sera correct! C'est certain qu'ils seront surpris, mais…

Misaki baisse les yeux et dit, plus calmement :

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai beau y penser souvent, je ne peux pas.

Arikawa soupire :

\- Ok. Je comprends. Alors je ne dirai rien. Mais tu peux venir quand même, ok?

\- Mmm. Oui, je viendrai.

Il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose de si triste quand il accepte. Arikawa se doute de ce qui lui passe par la tête… Que ses parents veulent un fils heureux, une vie normale, une famille… Mais Arikawa connait bien ses parents. Ils veulent surtout qu'il soit bien, c'est ça la réussite pour eux. Ils lui ont dit tellement souvent. Et c'est avec Misaki qu'il est heureux. C'est avec lui qu'il est capable d'être lui-même, plein d'idées, de projets, mais aussi parfois épuisé et quelques fois complètement démoli. Il ne sent pas jugé, il n'a jamais à être différent avec Misaki.

Ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, dimanche prochain… Il a menti à Misaki tout à l'heure. Il prendra un risque. Mais Arikawa est convaincu que ce n'est plus de la gêne d'être homosexuel qui retient Misaki d'assumer leur relation. S'il ne dit rien, c'est qu'il cherche à protéger Arikawa, il veut lui laisser la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse partir…

Juste d'y penser, Arikawa serre les dents, en marchant vers la gare, ce jour-là. Il ne peut plus penser à sa vie sans Misaki. Il y a longtemps que c'est ainsi maintenant. C'est son tour de lui dire.


	18. La famille Arikawa

Dimanche après-midi. Le stress est plus intense qu'Arikawa le pensait. Misaki a pris une heure à choisir ses vêtements, il a pratiquement dû l'habiller, Misaki disant qu'il ne voulait plus venir… Mais bon, ils y sont finalement.

\- Maman? On est arrivés…

\- Oh! Bienvenue, entrez!

\- En… Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Misaki, désolé de vous déranger.

Arikawa se retourne, ne reconnaissant pas la voix derrière lui. Misaki s'incline, le dos raide, comme s'il était un robot. Il est vraiment, mais vraiment nerveux… Par chance qu'il ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il a vraiment l'intention de faire…

\- Oh! Moi aussi, je suis enchantée, Misaki! Merci de prendre soin de Yôichi! Vous avez fait un long trajet pour venir ici, merci.

\- Allô!

Les yeux d'Arikawa s'ouvrent très grands en reconnaissant sa grande sœur. _Oh non! Oh non! Ce sera la catastrophe!_

\- Ça fait longtemps, Yôichi! Alors, c'est le fameux Misaki-kun avec lequel tu vis?

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Misaki.

\- Moi aussi, enchantée. Je suis Maki, sa grande sœur.

Arikawa a couru vers sa mère :

\- Maman, veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi elle est là?

\- Eh bien, c'est plus agréable si tout le monde peut rencontrer ton ami, non?

\- C'est toi qui lui as téléphoné? Alors que je m'étais arrangé pour venir un jour où elle n'était pas là! Je voulais qu'il la rencontre un autre jour, dans un lieu neutre…

Sa sœur l'interpelle :

\- Ikejima-kun ne viendra pas aujourd'hui?

Arikawa serre les dents :

\- Je pense qu'il ne viendra plus jamais quand tu es là, _nee-san_.

\- Oh? Alors… Misaki-kun, ta peau est si belle, si blanche! Est-ce que tu te le fais dire souvent?

\- Euh… Eh bien, je travaille dans un laboratoire, c'est à l'intérieur, alors…

Misaki répond à son sourire, impressionné par la ressemblance de Maki avec Arikawa. Il a vraiment une sœur magnifique. Arikawa devient nerveux tout à coup. _Ne lui souris pas comme ça, Misaki!_ Il devine où sa sœur veut en venir…

\- Ah! Un labo? Ça semble amusant!

\- Oh, eh bien…

\- Heu, Misaki? Tu viens voir des photos de moi quand j'étais à l'école. Ikejima est très drôle dessus aussi…, tente de contrer Arikawa.

Mais Maki prend la main de Misaki :

\- Misaki-kun… Misaki-kun, tu sais, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, moi aussi…

\- Euh… À moi?

\- Oui, ce ne sera pas long.

Mais Arikawa s'interpose, prenant l'autre main de Misaki dans la sienne.

\- Non.

\- Ne rends pas cela difficile, Yôichi. Tu savais ce que ça voulait dire de l'amener ici!

\- Si j'avais su que tu venais, je ne l'aurais jamais amené!

Mais Misaki se dégage, infiniment nerveux de sentir Arikawa si proche de lui. Et il dit :

\- Arikawa, tu n'as pas vu ta sœur depuis un moment, non? C'est correct… Maki-san, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

\- Merci, Misaki-kun! Viens, on sort un peu!

\- Misaki!

Mais Misaki ne l'écoute pas et il suit Maki à l'extérieur. Arikawa soupire. Elle va le convaincre, il en est sûr. Sa sœur va trouver le moyen d'habiller Misaki avec ses créations. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne confectionne que des vêtements pour femme… Combien de fois s'est-il laissé faire quand il était petit? Avant d'entrer à l'école, Arikawa n'avait pas réalisé que c'était un peu spécial que sa grande sœur, de cinq ans son aînée, lui fasse porter des robes, des jupes, des perruques… Lui aussi, il trouvait ça drôle, il s'en amusait bien. Leurs parents les félicitaient, ils disaient que ça développait la créativité de leur fille, que c'était mignon.

En entrant à l'école, il avait réalisé que les autres sœurs ne faisaient pas ça. Et Maki avait commencé à vouloir habiller tous ses amis avec ses créations, qu'ils soient garçons ou filles. Oh… Ikejima. Il avait tenté là aussi de s'interposer, mais Ikejima était parti avec elle. Sa sœur semblait si gentille… Quand il y repense, il est à la fois choqué et amusé parce qu'il se souvient encore très bien du visage d'Ikejima devant le désastre…

Ses copines avaient toutes adoré sa sœur. Mais Misaki… Misaki avait dit, quand Arikawa lui avait fait sa déclaration, qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il soit une fille…

Couché sur les tatamis, son chat ronronnant sur son ventre, Arikawa attend leur retour. _Qu'il essaie de se plaindre après, j'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher… Oh… J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop. J'aurais dû l'avertir que ma sœur était comme ça… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là! Il faut qu'elle s'ajoute à tous mes soucis, celle-là… En même temps, je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien le voir comme ça, mais je ne veux pas le voir non plus…_

La porte de l'entrée ouvre :

\- Attends, attends!

\- Non, allez, vas-y, Misaki-kun.

\- Je ne vais pas leur montrer ça…

\- C'est correct, c'est correct, ne t'inquiète pas!

Arikawa soupire :

\- C'est correct, Misaki. Si tu l'as accompagné, je sais bien ce qu'elle a fait de toi. Alors, laisse-moi voir maintenant.

Mais Arikawa ne pensait pas que Misaki arriverait aussi brutalement, tombant pratiquement sur lui en entrant dans le salon, dans un grand bruit. Arikawa ouvre les yeux, Misaki est au-dessus de lui, plus que magnifique… Il ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

\- _Kawaii_ … Tellement mignon…

Misaki le fixe sans rien dire et Arikawa regrette tout de suite ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Alors, alors qu'en penses-tu, Arikawa? De tous tes amis, c'est la plus belle de toutes, non?

Arikawa se relève, rejetant tout son malaise sur sa sœur :

\- C'était terrible avec Ikejima, ça ne lui allait pas du tout et là…

\- Oui, Ikejima-kun avait une limite. Mais cette fois, j'ai donné mon 100%.

\- C'est assez, _nee-san_! Il ne me restera plus aucun ami!

Sa sœur sort une photo et, toute souriante, dit à Misaki :

\- Regarde, Misaki-kun. C'est quand Yôichi était au collège…

Arikawa s'élance pour lui arracher la photo des mains. Elle la lui laisse et s'approche de Misaki, sortant une autre photo.

\- C'était juste une photo normale de la cérémonie d'entrée. Mais sur celle-là… Il porte mes vêtements!

Misaki regarde et se met à rire. Arikawa s'écroule. Il est ridiculisé. C'est terrible. Sa mère entre dans la pièce :

\- Vous trois, on est prêts à manger… Oh! Misaki-kun, c'est toi? Mais tu es magnifique!

\- _Tadaima!_ , résonne la voix du père d'Arikawa.

Misaki se tourne pour le regarder, très rouge.

\- Oh! C'est la copine de Yôichi?

\- Non, non, regarde bien!

\- Oh! Encore une requête déraisonnable de Maki? Wow! Elle a tout donné aujourd'hui!, dit-il en se mettant à rire.

\- N'est-ce pas, papa?, souligne Maki.

Le rire est contagieux, et bien vite, une ambiance chaleureuse se crée. Misaki va se changer dans l'ancienne chambre d'Arikawa, ils mangent tous ensemble à la table en parlant de leur travail, des souvenirs avec Ikejima. Misaki se joint facilement à la conversation, racontant comme Ikejima est devenu son collègue au laboratoire du professeur Tsujimura.

La famille termine le repas et, alors la mère commence à ramasser les plats vides pour les amener à la cuisine, la grande sœur d'Arikawa se lève :

\- Misaki-kun! Je vais chercher mes albums de styliste et je te montre ça!

\- Oh…ok, répond l'invité, toujours un peu surpris de l'enthousiasme de cette femme.

\- Bon, comme j'ai déjà vu ses œuvres, je vais aller aider maman à ranger, dit Arikawa en se levant de table.

Il laisse Misaki avec son père et sa sœur qui vient de le rejoindre avec une pile d'albums réunissant ses créations. Il rejoint sa mère à la cuisine, amenant les bols restants avec lui.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule, Yôichi. Ce n'est pas un problème, s'oppose sa mère.

\- Non, non, je veux t'aider.

Quelque chose dans son ton, plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude, un peu préoccupé aussi, fait comprendre à la femme que son fils a une raison de vouloir être à ses côtés. Elle se rappelle leur dernière discussion au téléphone, la façon dont il a semblé vouloir dire quelque chose, puis a changé d'idée. Elle a trouvé cela étrange.

Elle veut le pousser un peu :

\- Mais non, retourne là-bas. Reste avec ton ami.

Elle voit Yôichi poser les mains sur le comptoir, puis se tourner vivement vers elle, déterminé.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

Elle ne comprend pas. Que veut-il dire? Misaki-kun est certainement un ami, ils vivent dans la même maison depuis un an maintenant! Mais tout à coup, elle réalise ce qu'implique la phrase en même temps qu'Arikawa précise :

\- C'est mon amoureux.

Elle place les deux mains sur sa bouche en regardant son fils, les yeux grands ouverts, trop surprise pour parler. Yôichi sort avec un homme! Il est en couple avec Misaki! L'annonce la surprend, mais dans sa tête, plein de choses inexpliquées font sens…

Yôichi, qui n'a jamais eu de mal à avoir une copine, est « célibataire » depuis sa sortie de l'université.

Yôichi qui évoque presque toujours Misaki quand ils se parlent au téléphone, parlant de telle ou telle autre activité qu'ils ont faite ensemble.

Et l'année dernière, quand Yôichi est venu passer deux semaines ici lorsque sa grand-mère a été malade... Avec quelle hâte il est retourné à la maison par le dernier train en apprenant que sa sœur pouvait prendre le relais! Elle en avait choqué à l'époque. Mais il ne fuyait pas la maison, il ne la fuyait pas, elle. Il voulait rejoindre Misaki. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement son ami. Il a eu le comportement d'un homme amoureux qui n'en peut plus d'être loin de l'autre… D'être séparé de Misaki.

Elle a été naïve de ne pas décoder les signes. Son étonnement disparait.

Son fils la fixe toujours, mal à l'aise, les joues rouges. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer :

\- Et ça fait longtemps.

Ce n'est pas une question. Yôichi acquiesce :

\- Un peu avant la graduation.

\- Donc, quand tu as emménagé avec lui…

\- Nous étions déjà ensemble.

Elle se tourne vers l'évier et commence à rincer la vaisselle. Yôichi prend une serviette pour essuyer. Il attend que sa mère poursuive :

\- Plus d'une année donc. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Il soupire :

\- Je l'aurais fait. Mais Misaki… ne veut pas en parler. Même ce soir, il ne voulait pas.

Le ton de sa mère est inquiet quand elle demande :

\- Mais il est sérieux avec toi? Misaki-kun t'aime aussi, non?

Elle peut presque « entendre » la couleur de ses joues dans la voix intimidée et très faible qui lui répond :

\- Oui, oui. Il… m'aime aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi ne veut-il rien dire?

La réponse sort brusquement :

\- Parce qu'il s'imagine encore que je finirai par vouloir une vie « normale ». Avec une femme et des enfants.

Le sourire monte à la bouche de la femme. Elle aime l'exaspération dans la voix de son fils. Elle reconnait bien sa détermination. Quand Yôichi prend une décision, il est toujours très résolu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les autres n'assument pas, comme lui, toutes les conséquences. Elle prend une assiette et la lave avant de la tendre à Yôichi qui remarque la joie dans le visage de sa mère.

\- Et ce n'est pas ainsi que tu envisages ton avenir, affirme-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non. Je veux rester avec lui. Je vais lui demander de joindre la famille Arikawa.

\- Oh…

Cette fois, les mains qui couvrent sa bouche n'expriment pas la surprise, mais l'émotion. Au Japon, le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe est impossible. Mais la vieille tradition d'adopter un adulte, beaucoup plus commune que celle d'adopter un enfant, sert maintenant de « quasi-mariage » pour les couples homosexuels. La personne adoptée prend alors le nom de famille de l'autre et entre dans le registre officiel de la famille, le _koseki_ , avec à peu près tous les droits que les liens du sang, ou le mariage, donnent.

Ainsi, Yôichi est sérieux, très sérieux. Et elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, avec aucune de ses copines précédentes. Tout à coup, elle voit son fils tel qu'il est devenu : un adulte qui sait ce qu'il veut. Elle est fière de lui. Et elle est heureuse d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer ce Misaki qui a fait de Yôichi l'adulte qu'il est devenu.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Misaki-kun est une bonne personne. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Je serai très heureuse qu'il devienne un Arikawa.

\- Oh maman!

Il s'élance et la serre dans ses bras, ému. Finalement, le dire à sa mère l'a stressé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Mais il devait le faire avant de parler de tout cela à Misaki. Il ne veut plus leur cacher la vérité.

Sa grande sœur entre dans la cuisine :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous deux?

Ils se séparent et sa mère rétorque :

\- Une maman a bien le droit de faire un câlin à son grand garçon qui ne la visite pas assez souvent!

\- Ah ça c'est vrai qu'on ne te voit pas assez! Et tu devrais amener Misaki-kun à chaque fois, il est beaucoup plus gentil que toi!

\- _Nee-san_ … Ça m'étonnerait que Misaki accepte une nouvelle fois de te suivre dans tes folies…

Elle sert trois verres de thé froid avant de dire :

\- Avoue que ton ami était la plus belle fille en ville, habillé avec mes créations!

\- Justement, ce n'est pas une fille.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est encore plus fantastique!

Son frère soupire et elle quitte la cuisine en riant. Il se tourne vers sa mère, mais ils ont presque terminé de ranger. Elle lui demande :

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à ton père et à ta sœur quand vous serez partis?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas de problème.

Elle termine de ranger la dernière assiette, puis elle le regarde une dernière fois en souriant :

\- Et c'est vrai que j'aimerais vous voir plus souvent.

Yôichi sourit lui aussi, en se servant un verre de thé.

\- Ok.

Et il part rejoindre Misaki, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ne reste plus qu'à lui parler de tout cela, maintenant.

xxx

Ils mettent leur soulier sur le palier, prêts à partir.

\- Misaki-kun! Tu es toujours, toujours, le bienvenu pour revenir et porter encore mes vêtements!

\- Euh… Non… C'était assez une fois…, répond-il, intimidé par la demande de la sœur d'Arikawa.

La voix de la mère d'Arikawa retentit.

\- Misaki-kun.

Il la regarde. Elle lui sourit avec chaleur.

\- Je t'en prie, continue de prendre soin de Yôichi comme tu le fais si bien.

\- Oh… oui. Merci pour l'accueil, répond Misaki en s'inclinant.

\- _Itte kimasu_ , complète Arikawa, déjà la main sur la porte.

\- _Itte rasshai_ , répond la famille.

Et ils partent. Arikawa marche quelques pas devant. Il est silencieux depuis un bon moment. Depuis qu'il l'a vu arriver dans cette robe, se dit Misaki. Ils approchent de la gare quand Arikawa dit enfin :

\- Ça devait être épuisant ce soir… Je suis désolé d'avoir une sœur aussi bizarre.

\- Mais non…

Misaki s'arrête :

\- Hey… Est-ce que… Tu aimes ce genre d'apparence?

Arikawa s'arrête lui aussi et, sans se retourner, il bafouille :

\- Eh bien, c'est… Ce n'est pas que je… Que j'aime particulièrement plus…

\- Mais tout à l'heure… Tu as dit que j'étais « tellement mignon » si naturellement…

Il remarque qu'Arikawa se frotte la tête, mal à l'aise. Misaki poursuit :

\- Si tu aimes ça, je…

Tout à coup, Arikawa se retourne et s'approche, le fixant de près. Puis il dit, beaucoup trop fort pour le milieu de la rue :

\- Ce n'est pas les vêtements… Mais c'est seulement que j'ai toujours trouvé que tu es incroyablement mignon!

\- Eh! Eh! Attends! Ok, ok! Je… Je comprends.

Arikawa baisse la tête et explique :

\- En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mignon, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me comprennes mal, alors je n'ai jamais rien dit.

\- Que je comprenne mal?

\- Oui… Avant, à la gare, tu m'as dit que tu pensais que ce serait mieux que tu sois une fille. Mais… Moi… Je n'ai jamais pensé, même une fois, que ça aurait été préférable que tu sois une fille. Pas une fois.

Misaki penche la tête. Oui, il a dit ça. Il l'a souvent pensé. Il aime les hommes, alors tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait été une femme, non? Mais ce n'est pas l'opinion d'Arikawa. Il l'a toujours accepté comme il est, sans rien lui reprocher.

\- Merci. Merci, Arikawa. C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Si, un jour, Arikawa le laisse, pour vivre une vraie vie, comment fera-t-il pour continuer, pour se sentir ainsi, rempli de ces sentiments, de cet amour qu'Arikawa lui donne? Il ne veut pas qu'il parte, mais n'est-ce pas égoïste de considérer que ses propres sentiments sont plus importants que le bien-être d'Arikawa? Lorsque le moment sera venu, il faudra accepter que c'est fini… Qu'Arikawa a le droit d'avoir une famille.

Arikawa interrompt ses pensées :

\- Hey, Misaki. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma famille?

Misaki relève la tête.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Il y a beaucoup d'énergie, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… C'est comme s'ils vivaient sur un rythme complètement différent du tien.

\- Oui…

\- Mais… Je pense que c'est bien aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir à passer du temps avec des gens.

\- Ah! Je suis content!

Et Arikawa s'avance pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne me dis pas de ne pas faire ça en public?

\- Non, je ne te le dirai pas.

Misaki fait même plus : il glisse les mains dans son dos pour répondre à l'étreinte. Après un moment, il dit :

\- Et… C'est vrai que je n'aime pas particulièrement être qualifié de « mignon ». Mais… Quand c'est toi qui le dis, je ne déteste pas ça.

Il sait qu'il a rougi, encore. Il ne peut s'en empêcher quand il dit des choses comme cela. Parce qu'il connaît bien les effets d'une telle confession sur son partenaire. Il n'est donc pas surpris quand Arikawa se penche à son oreille et murmure, la voix rauque :

\- Rentrons à la maison.

Il y a une telle charge de désir dans cette voix-là que Misaki le ressent comme si Arikawa vient de le toucher. Comme lorsque ces mains se promènent sur lui, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. Il se met à respirer plus vite, impatient d'arriver. Arikawa ne le regarde plus, et Misaki évite aussi de croiser son regard. Entre eux, il y a une tension qui ne cesse de monter. Le trajet semble durer des heures. La distance entre la gare et la maison est rapidement couverte parce qu'ils marchent très vite.

La porte est à peine fermée, les souliers tout juste enlevés, qu'Arikawa se tourne vers Misaki et se met à l'embrasser, sur le palier de l'entrée. Le feu qui a envahi Misaki lorsqu'Arikawa lui a murmuré à l'oreille devient un brasier. Il répond avec autant de passion. Misaki lui retire déjà ses vêtements, ses mains partout sur lui, sa bouche sur son torse. Est-ce parce qu'ils ont dû se retenir sur le trajet? Misaki est encore plus sensible qu'à l'habitude. Il a toujours été très réactif au toucher d'Arikawa. Mais ce soir, il suffit d'un contact pour que les frissons l'envahissent. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits :

\- Arikawa… Attends… Je vais me laver…

\- Je n'attendrai pas. À cause de ce que tu as dit…

Et il s'attarde sur son ventre, Misaki ne peut retenir ses gémissements. C'est trop facile… Arikawa se met à rire.

\- Ne ris pas, s'indigne Misaki.

\- Misaki… Tu aimes ça, ici? Tu es plus rouge que d'habitude… Comme si ça t'envahissait tout entier. Tu es tellement mignon.

Mignon? Ah non, il n'aime pas ça finalement… Mais Arikawa recommence, lèche son ventre, le mordille. C'est comme si des petits chocs électriques le parcourent, de sa nuque à ses pieds. Les jambes de Misaki cèdent sous les attaques répétées de cette bouche. Il se retrouve assis sur les cuisses d'Arikawa qui sourit :

\- La façon dont tu vacilles quand le plaisir t'envahit… Ça aussi, c'est mignon.

Misaki se soulève et pose ses deux mains sur la bouche d'Arikawa.

\- Arrête… C'est assez. Comme je le pensais, arrête de dire que je suis mignon.

Arikawa se met à rire doucement et il prend la main de Misaki pour l'enlever de sa bouche.

\- Le Misaki habituel est le plus mignon…

 _Ah… qu'il est têtu, cet homme_ , se dit Misaki. Mais les baisers reprennent et il oublie bientôt ses protestations. Arikawa aussi oublie de l'appeler « mignon ». Ce soir, Misaki ne sait pas pourquoi il est si réceptif, mais le plaisir le parcourt quand la bouche d'Arikawa passe sur sa peau, le désir ne cesse de monter quand il le touche, le prend… Tout cela, il veut le lui rendre. Il veut lui faire perdre son contrôle, le rendre aussi fou qu'il se sent devenir entre ses bras. Il tend la main et le touche, lui aussi. Misaki sourit de satisfaction en entendant la respiration d'Arikawa se suspendre, ses yeux se fermer quand la sensation prend toute la place.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon… pour toi… aussi?, demanda-t-il.

\- Misaki… Tu… as fait ça par exprès…

Et si cela a surpris Arikawa quand la main de Misaki s'est posée sur lui, l'excitation augmente encore. Arikawa se penche vers sa bouche. Juste avant de l'embrasser, il lui dit :

\- Je vais… me permettre d'être un peu plus indécent… moi aussi. Ça te va?

Pour seule réponse, Misaki colle ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'encourage par un baiser passionné. Et le soir se remplit de caresses et de gémissements, tissant encore davantage de liens entre eux.

xxx

 _Shôta-kun! Shôta-kun, j'ai apporté des cartes, regarde! La voix aigüe du jeune Yôichi résonne dans la maison de bois. Il est arrivé par le jardin, encore… Shôta, excité de le voir revenir jouer avec lui, court dans le couloir pour le rejoindre. Mais quand il arrive sur le balcon, Shôta remarque le soleil qui se couche déjà, derrière l'ombre de son ami… Il devra partir bientôt… Il devra retourner à sa maison…_

La lumière passe à travers le rideau quand Misaki ouvre les yeux, seul dans sa chambre. _Encore ce rêve triste… Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c'est temporaire. Je profite de chaque minute._ Il se lève doucement et se couvre d'un grand châle pour sortir. Les matins d'avril, la température est fraîche dans la vieille maison.

La nuit a été courte, avec le repas chez la famille d'Arikawa et leurs activités au retour. Misaki marche les yeux pratiquement fermés dans le couloir. Ses pas lui permettent de sentir les traces de leurs ébats de la veille. Ce n'est plus douloureux comme les premières fois, mais l'exercice laisse tout de même les muscles courbaturés. Ce ne sont pas les seules conséquences. _Mon corps est encore chaud. Comme les mains d'Arikawa_. _C'est une sensation que j'adore._ Se souvenir du véritable Arikawa chasse les dernières images de ce rêve désagréable.

Il ouvre les yeux en voyant l'ombre d'Arikawa se découper sur le palier de l'entrée. Il a déjà son manteau.

\- Arikawa… Tu pars déjà? Il est tôt…

\- Oui. Mais en échange, je serai de retour tôt ce soir.

\- Ok…, répond-il, toujours un peu endormi.

Arikawa se lève pour ouvrir la porte coulissante. Il hésite. Il voulait lui en parler ce soir, mais si Misaki refuse… Il est peut-être mieux de lui demander tout de suite et de lui permettre de réfléchir pendant la journée. Son cœur se met à battre très fort. Il n'ouvre pas complètement la porte et se retourne vers Misaki :

\- Tu sais… Je voulais te donner ça en revenant.

Il sort l'enveloppe de sa poche et lui tend. Misaki a les yeux à peine ouverts. De sa voix matinale, il demande :

\- Mmm… C'est quoi?

Arikawa ne répond pas. Misaki sort le papier et lit : « Adoption pour adulte ». Il comprend tout de suite. Il laisse tomber l'enveloppe. La bague qui s'y cachait tinte sur le plancher. Cette fois, il a les yeux grands ouverts en fixant Arikawa. Ce dernier lui sourit :

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que nous devenions une famille?

Arikawa se penche pour ramasser la bague et la place dans la main de Misaki en précisant :

\- Je ne suis pas opposé à prendre le nom de famille « Misaki », mais j'ai pensé qu'une plus grande famille serait plus agréable.

Misaki note qu'Arikawa porte déjà une bague à la main gauche. Arikawa laisse ses doigts sur ceux de Misaki en avouant :

\- Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais cacher à jamais. Alors, avant de partir, j'ai parlé à ma mère à propos de nous. Je suis désolé... Elle était surprise, mais elle t'aime déjà beaucoup…

Misaki reste silencieux pendant que les larmes se mettent à couler. Arikawa ne sait pas s'il est triste parce qu'il a tout dit à sa famille, s'il est ému par la demande ou s'il s'apprête à lui dire qu'il ne pourra jamais devenir un Arikawa… C'est possible, il le sait. Il connait Misaki. La semaine dernière, les avances qu'il a reçues de cette femme l'ont troublé. Il croit toujours qu'Arikawa est avec lui « en attendant ». Mais laisser Misaki… Arikawa ne peut même pas y songer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pris sa décision et qu'il a voulu en parler à sa famille, qu'il a préparé les papiers et acheté les bagues.

Le silence se prolonge. Arikawa s'éloigne un peu :

\- Je dois y aller… Alors, réfléchis-y.

Et il se retourne pour sortir. Mais les bras de Misaki autour de lui l'arrêtent. La tête appuyée contre son dos, les pleurs secouant ses épaules, Misaki dit :

\- Jamais…

Il relève la tête et regarde Arikawa dans les yeux :

\- Toi… Si jamais, un jour, tu me dis que tu veux me laisser… Je ne vais jamais te laisser partir…

Arikawa se retourne, souriant doucement :

\- Très bien.

Il prend les vêtements de Misaki et l'approche de lui. Il murmure, heureux :

\- Si tu fais ça, ça veut dire que tu seras toujours à moi, non? L'année prochaine, l'année d'après, peu importe combien d'années vont passer… Juste comme ça, tous les deux, on va vivre ensemble toutes les saisons des plus belles fleurs.

Et il l'embrasse. Les lèvres de Misaki sont salées, les siennes sont un peu tremblantes. Il a eu peur de sa réponse. Mais Misaki a accepté. Il a laissé tomber sa peur, cette idée qu'Arikawa aura un jour besoin de plus que lui. _Je t'aime tellement, Shôta_. Il ne veut personne d'autre que cet homme-là, que cette vie ensemble. Et Misaki l'a enfin compris.


	19. Le jonc d'or

Après un dernier baiser, Arikawa est finalement parti travailler. La porte s'est fermée, laissant un Misaki debout sur le carrelage, sous le choc. Arikawa a vraiment fait cela : il a dit à sa mère qu'ils sont ensemble. À l'heure qu'il est, le père et la sœur d'Arikawa doivent aussi être au courant. Ils doivent savoir que leur fils est amoureux d'un homme, qu'il vit avec lui autrement qu'en ami et qu'il vient de lui demander de l'adopter, de l'intégrer officiellement à sa famille…

Misaki regarde ses mains, toujours un peu tremblantes après ce matin si chargé d'émotions. Arikawa a glissé le jonc d'or à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Celui du mariage qu'ils ne peuvent faire officiellement, à cause de leur genre. Mais la bague, et la demande d'adoption, rendent les choses claires pour tous : Arikawa veut officiellement s'engager. Il porte une bague lui aussi depuis ce matin. Ses collègues au bureau lui demanderont-ils à qui il est ainsi fiancé? Arikawa leur dira sûrement, il n'a jamais eu honte de sortir avec un homme. C'est Misaki qui a ce sentiment que c'est mal, qu'il n'est pas né dans le bon corps, qu'Arikawa se lassera un jour et cherchera à avoir une vie normale avec une femme et des enfants.

Il se rappelle la confession d'Arikawa à la gare, son baiser devant les gens qui passait. Cela fait déjà plus d'un an. Misaki, à ce moment-là, lui avait répondu : « Tu es tellement bon dans tout ce que tu fais… Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui… » Et Arikawa avait ri en répondant : « Est-ce je pourrais vraiment? Moi, c'est toi que je veux. »

Misaki essuie ses joues mouillées et sort de l'entrée, amenant avec lui les papiers d'adoption. La semaine dernière, Arikawa a reçu les avances d'une femme. Est-ce qu'Arikawa a deviné à quel point cela l'a troublé? Que, tout à coup, il s'est mis à regarder le calendrier comme un compte à rebours menant vers ce moment où Arikawa le quitterait pour vivre, tout simplement… Vivre avec une femme, comme toute personne le souhaiterait, comme ses parents y aspiraient sûrement. Après tout, Arikawa est tellement facile à aimer, il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un de bien…

Mais Arikawa a eu la même réponse que ce jour-là, à la gare. C'est avec Misaki qu'il veut être. Et il est sûr de lui, capable de l'affirmer publiquement. Il ne veut plus jouer à faire semblant que cette situation est temporaire, il vient de lui dire clairement.

Misaki soupire en posant les papiers sur la table.

« Je t'aime. » Combien de fois Arikawa lui a-t-il dit? De combien de manières lui a-t-il montré?

Arikawa est fou. Misaki sourit en faisant bouillir la soupe _miso_. Oui, Arikawa est fou. Et il l'est lui aussi. Il va signer ces papiers, entrer officiellement dans la famille de cet homme et changer son nom de famille pour le sien.

Il veut penser à l'avenir avec Arikawa près de lui. Longtemps. Toujours.

Il est tôt. Il prend le temps de manger, puis il remplit toutes les petites cases officielles. Il photocopie les documents à joindre à la demande. Et il laisse le tout sur la table. Arikawa a dit qu'il rentrera tôt. S'il est là avant lui, il les verra et pourra vérifier si tout est là. C'est un avocat après tout.

Il s'habille. Quand il verrouille la porte de la maison, il hésite, jetant un coup d'œil au jonc d'or. Arikawa est à l'aise avec le fait de sortir avec un homme, mais pas lui. Il ne l'a jamais été. Doit-il laisser la bague à l'intérieur?

Il vient de signer des papiers qui vont changer son nom de famille. Arikawa a déjà tout dit à ses parents, et probablement à ses collègues aussi maintenant. Ikejima s'en doute probablement depuis un moment…

Arikawa l'a mis devant le fait accompli : leur relation est déjà publique. Il prend une grande respiration. Ce n'est pas mal, c'est ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont heureux après tout.

Misaki se détourne de la porte et prend le chemin de la gare, souriant doucement. Arikawa... Il peut être tellement borné quand il a une idée en tête. Misaki lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il en parle à sa famille, mais il ne l'a pas écouté… Et il lui a dit clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette situation…

Arikawa est têtu. Et c'est Misaki qu'il veut.

Le sourire de Misaki se prolonge jusqu'à l'université. Il entre dans le laboratoire, met sa veste de travail, regarde ses courriels, puis se charge machinalement des tâches quotidiennes avec les plantes. Il retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, sans entendre le professeur entrer, trop concentré à revoir la scène du matin, à réaliser qu'il lui faudra appeler Arikawa par son prénom… « Yôichi ».

\- Misaki-kun? Misaki-kun?

La main du professeur Tsujimura se pose sur son épaule et Misaki bondit de surprise.

\- Ah! Sensei!

Tsujimura-sensei sourit.

\- Misaki-kun avait encore ce visage…

\- Ah oui? Quel visage?

\- Tu étais ailleurs, très concentré. Oh…

Les yeux du professeur viennent de se poser sur le jonc d'or. Misaki s'empresse de le cacher derrière son dos.

\- Oh… C'est… C'est Arikawa?

\- Euh… Eh bien…

Misaki baisse la tête. Il n'est pas capable, finalement. C'est trop intimidant. Et il faut que le premier qui le note soit le professeur en plus! Le silence qui se prolonge lui fait relever la tête. Tsujimura-sensei le regarde toujours, mais il a les yeux mouillés. C'est le professeur qui détourne le regard. Misaki le voit prendre une grande inspiration en regardant au loin, par la fenêtre. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et demande :

\- Misaki-kun. J'ai besoin d'un café. Tu m'accompagnes?

Misaki acquiesce et le suit. Il n'a jamais vu son professeur ainsi. Lui qui est habituellement si souriant semble maintenant un peu triste. Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui? Est-ce qu'il est déçu de réaliser que Misaki sort avec un homme? Que les rumeurs à propos de lui sont vraies?

Le stress l'envahit. Mais le professeur semble avoir retrouvé son sourire quand il commande son café, s'informant à Misaki ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Euh… Un chocolat chaud, svp.

\- Alors, allons-y avec un chocolat chaud!

Ils se dirigent vers une petite table en retrait. La main de Misaki tremble quand il pose son verre sur la table. Tsujimura-sensei sourit en s'asseyant devant lui. Il le regarde et lui dit :

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Misaki-kun. Et pour Arikawa aussi.

Ce n'est pas ce que Misaki craignait d'entendre.

\- Oh… Euh… Merci.

Tsujimura-sensei semble vraiment heureux pour lui. Son regard est paisible. Il y a un silence avant que Misaki se lance :

\- Il m'a aussi demandé… En fait… Je vais prendre son nom de famille.

\- Oh… Une demande d'adoption. Mmm… Arikawa a toujours été sérieux quand il s'investit. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne de prime abord avec sa personnalité très joyeuse, mais il est très intègre, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Il est honnête avec ses sentiments, parfois un peu trop…, approuve Misaki, en souriant.

Tsujimura-sensei a retrouvé son regard nostalgique et il regarde encore une fois par la fenêtre. Puis il se tourne vers Misaki et lui dit, le ton très sérieux :

\- Ton grand-père n'aurait peut-être pas voulu que je te le dise, mais… Nous étions amoureux, lui et moi.

\- EEEEEHHHHH? Grand-papa?, s'exclame un peu trop fort Misaki.

Ce qui fait rire son professeur avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

\- Oui. Ton grand-père. Je t'ai dit que nous étions des amis d'enfance. Mais c'était un peu plus que ça.

Le regard de Tsujimura-sensei se tourne vers la fenêtre, redevenant triste.

\- Je venais d'une famille aisée et il habitait près de chez moi. Je me suis inscrit en botanique dans la même université parce qu'il était dans ce programme. Il connaissait mes sentiments depuis longtemps. Il a fini par m'avouer les siens. Mais ton grand-père était déjà engagé. Sa mère avait été prise en charge pendant la guerre et il avait été promis à leur fille. Après la graduation, il devait se marier et… Voilà. Ça s'est terminé là. On s'est revu comme collègues à l'occasion, quand il remplaçait pour des cours… Sans jamais reparler de tout cela, pour ne pas rendre les choses difficiles entre lui et ta grand-mère. Mais on était lié à jamais. On l'a toujours été…

Misaki a les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais pourquoi faut-il que cette journée soit si émotive? Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui? C'est tellement triste cette histoire entre Tsujimura-sensei et son grand-père! Il s'imagine devoir laisser aller Arikawa… En fait, il s'est imaginé toute la semaine que c'est ce qu'il devrait faire un jour. Et la pensée est devenue insupportable. Ce matin, il a repoussé cette éventualité à tout jamais.

Tsujimura-sensei reprend la parole, semblant deviner ses pensées :

\- Les mentalités ont évolué. Les obligations, le devoir envers la famille, n'ont plus le poids qu'elles avaient à mon époque. Et c'est pour cela que je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

\- Oui, réalise Misaki.

\- Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne devrais pas cacher cette bague. Il n'y a rien de honteux à aimer. Et à être aimé en plus.

Misaki ferme les yeux, et les larmes coulent. « Je t'aime ». Combien de fois Arikawa le lui a dit? Est-ce qu'un jour cela cessera de le surprendre? Comme s'il ne le méritait pas? Le professeur lui tend une serviette de papier en disant :

\- C'est une chance extraordinaire.

\- Vous avez raison, sensei, répond finalement Misaki, essuyant ses joues. Je suis chanceux.

Le professeur secoue la tête :

\- Non, non. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Il est chanceux, lui aussi, Misaki-kun.

\- Merci, sensei. Pour ce que vous m'avez confié…

\- Mmm. Tu semblais préoccupé tout à l'heure. À la fois effrayé et heureux. En comprenant pourquoi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te dire tout ça. Tu ne devrais pas être hésitant à propos de vous deux. Parce que… Enfin… Parce que sinon, c'est triste.

Tsujimura-sensei se tourne vers la fenêtre, la nostalgie de retour dans son visage. Et Misaki comprend maintenant pourquoi. Il repense au visage heureux d'Arikawa quand il est parti ce matin. Misaki a accepté sa demande en pleurant – c'est le jour! – lui disant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Et Arikawa a répondu :

« Ça veut dire que tu seras toujours à moi. L'année prochaine, l'année d'après, peu importe combien d'années vont passer… Juste comme ça, tous les deux, on va vivre ensemble toutes les saisons des plus belles fleurs. »

Il a encore envie de pleurer en se souvenant de ces mots-là. Il serre les doigts sur le chocolat chaud et en prend une gorgée, regardant dehors lui aussi. Il a toujours cru qu'il n'était pas correct. Et Kawabata-san lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais satisfaire son amoureux parce qu'il ne pourrait pas véritablement vivre de vie normale. Mais Kawabata-san a tort.

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il sacrifiait sa vie en restant avec moi. Mais il comble la mienne de tant de façons. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour lui.

\- Oui. Le vide… Ne vient pas de ne pas vivre comme les autres… Avec une femme, des enfants. Il vient parce que l'on n'a pas pu vivre sa propre vie.

C'est exactement ça. Le professeur se lève tout à coup, reprenant son visage souriant.

\- On rentre? Il faut bien travailler aussi!

\- Oui.

Et Misaki le suit, davantage en paix avec lui-même. Il ne cachera plus cette bague. Il porte sur lui le message d'Arikawa. Que c'est avec lui qu'il veut vivre, que c'est avec lui que sa vie est comblée.

La journée est lumineuse. Il sait qu'il a probablement un air idiot avec ce sourire qui ne veut pas quitter son visage, mais il a cessé de s'en inquiéter. Il part tôt, pour être de retour à temps pour le repas du soir et manger avec lui.

Sur le chemin entre la gare et la maison, son regard s'arrête sur l'étalage de la fleuriste. Il remarque tout de suite l'agapanthe, bien installée au soleil, ses fleurs de couleurs vives, d'un superbe éclat bleuté. Il se souvient du courriel qu'Arikawa lui a envoyé, alors qu'ils étaient toujours à l'université, avec la photo de cette fleur. Il n'avait pas trop su quoi faire avec cette déclaration qui n'en était sûrement pas une… Il avait répondu avec la marguerite blanche, « Je partage tes sentiments », se doutant fort bien qu'Arikawa ne comprendrait pas le message. Ce n'est qu'en aménageant chez lui l'an dernier qu'Arikawa a compris le sens des marguerites.

Ils ont les marguerites. Ils ont le « Je partage tes sentiments ».

Mais ils n'ont pas d'agapanthes. Donc, pas encore le « Je t'aime ».

Il s'en procure un pot. Geste qu'il regrette pendant le court trajet jusqu'à la maison. Il y a des limites à être fou. Il se sent comme un romantique idiot avec son pot d'agapanthes bleues… Peut-être qu'Arikawa n'est pas encore rentré et qu'il pourra les cacher dans le jardin…

Il ouvre la porte.

\- _Tadaima_.

\- _Okaeri nasai!_ , répond la voix enthousiaste d'Arikawa.

Et il ne se contente pas de répondre, il sort du bureau et se dirige vers lui. Aucun moyen de cacher le pot maintenant.

\- Oh! Tu as acheté des fleurs. C'est rare!

\- Oui, euh…

\- Et ce sont les fleurs que j'avais envoyées en photo…

Arikawa relève la tête et le fixe. Misaki se mord les lèvres, hésitant. Mais Arikawa sourit en proposant :

\- Nous allons les planter à côté des marguerites?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.

\- Allons-y!, dit-il en relevant les manches de sa chemise blanche.

\- Tout de suite?

\- Bien sûr!

Misaki le suit vers le jardin.

Au début, c'est la gentillesse d'Arikawa qui l'a frappée. Ensuite, c'est le fait qu'il est très décontracté, toujours souriant, un peu trop relax peut-être. Comme s'il ne prend pas la vie au sérieux. À l'époque, cette attitude l'avait perturbé. Il ne savait pas trop si cet homme était intelligent ou tout simplement chanceux pour en être là dans ses études. En travaillant avec lui, il s'est rendu compte de son erreur : Arikawa est redoutablement intelligent. C'est un homme férocement honnête, gentil certainement, borné et entêté aussi, pas toujours capable de saisir les signes, mais très fort pour faire des liens et deviner les émotions par la suite…

Misaki met des gants puis il prend la pelle pour creuser près de marguerites.

\- Elles ont pris de la place depuis l'année dernière, remarque Arikawa qui s'est agenouillé aussi pour creuser avec lui.

\- Mmm. L'agapanthe aussi va s'étendre, précise Misaki. Dans quelques années, elle ressemblera à un petit bosquet.

\- Comme mon amour pour toi finalement.

La pelle glisse des doigts de Misaki. Dire qu'il s'est senti comme un romantique idiot en revenant avec son pot! Mais Arikawa est bien pire. Il trouve toujours le moyen de dire des phrases furieusement romantiques avec un tel naturel… Après ça, il ne pourra plus jamais regarder ces fleurs sans penser à ce qu'il vient de dire…

Il reprend la pelle, cachant son sourire en se penchant davantage. C'est très bien ainsi. Qu'il pense à eux deux à chaque regard sur ces fleurs.

Il récupère le pot et Arikawa l'aide à retirer les fleurs pour les placer dans l'espace. Ils placent la terre tout autour, puis Arikawa part chercher le tuyau pour arroser la nouvelle arrivante. Misaki se relève et retire les gants, pendant qu'Arikawa arrose. Ce dernier précise :

\- Je me suis senti tellement idiot quand le fleuriste m'a dit la signification de cette fleur.

\- Ah… Je m'en doutais… Tu ne le savais pas avant de m'envoyer la photo!, dit Misaki.

\- Non. Pire que ça, je t'en avais acheté un pot…

\- Sérieusement!?, se surprend Misaki en se tournant vers Arikawa.

\- Oui. Et je l'ai donné à Ikejima que j'ai croisé avant d'arriver au laboratoire! J'étais complètement paniqué. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais envoyé une fleur qui voulait dire « je t'aime » à un botaniste et que toi tu saurais sûrement ce que ça voulait dire…

Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en imaginant Arikawa offrir la fleur à Ikejima, sans autre explication. Toute cette histoire aurait pu devenir un immense malentendu si Ikejima avait connu le sens de l'agapanthe! Il se tourne vers Arikawa qui sourit, un peu gêné, mais content de voir Misaki rire de bon cœur. Quand il se calme, Arikawa ferme l'eau et lui dit, plus sérieux :

\- Tu as rempli les papiers.

Le botaniste revient vers les fleurs, retirant des poussières imaginaires.

\- Mmm. Je n'ai rien oublié?

\- Non. J'ai vérifié, tout est là. Je vais faire le suivi dès demain.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?, demande Misaki d'une voix hésitante, en ne le regardant toujours pas.

Arikawa prend ses mains et le force à se tourner vers lui.

\- Rien ne me rend plus heureux.

Ils se regardent. C'est Misaki qui s'approche pour poser sa bouche sur celle de son partenaire. Il libère l'une de ses mains pour la glisser sur la nuque d'Arikawa et le rapprocher encore. Le baiser se fait plus profond, plus intense. Les deux bras d'Arikawa se sont noués dans le dos de Misaki qui se sent redevenir aussi fébrile que la veille. Il glisse sa main entre la ceinture du pantalon et la chemise. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend depuis hier?_ , pense-t-il en le caressant le bas du dos d'Arikawa. Ce dernier sursaute et arrête le baiser :

\- Misaki… Tu sais où ça mène, tes doigts sur ma peau?

Misaki ne répond pas, mais le ramène à sa bouche. Sa main glisse plus bas, sur l'une des fesses d'Arikawa qui grogne au milieu du baiser et recule la tête :

\- Et moi qui étais sûr que tu étais trop fatigué après hier…

Cette fois, Misaki sourit en penchant la tête :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plus fort que j'en avais l'air, Arikawa…

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, Arikawa reprend sa bouche, l'amenant vers la bibliothèque qu'ils réservent presque exclusivement à ces activités. Misaki songe qu'il faudra peut-être, quelque part dans le futur, penser à installer une chambre pour qu'ils y dorment ensemble, au lieu de se séparer toutes les nuits. Avant, ils étaient officiellement « colocataires », mais tout a changé ce matin. S'endormir près d'Arikawa et se réveiller près de lui sera une source de chaleur aussi durable que de se fondre ainsi avec lui, dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque de son grand-père.

Dehors, les agapanthes et les marguerites côte à côte se gorgent de soleil, étendant leurs racines dans le sol fertile du jardin pour porter leur message bien au-delà du temps.


	20. Réactions

Chapitre 20 – Réactions

\- Je peux entrer Misaki?

\- Oui.

Misaki s'immerge dans le bain, pendant qu'Arikawa entre dans la salle d'eau. Arikawa s'assoit sur le petit banc de bois pour se laver. Misaki sort son nez de l'eau et l'observe se savonner. Arikawa se met debout pour rincer ses cheveux et, les yeux fermés sous l'eau chaude qui coule sur sa tête, il note :

\- Arrête de me scruter, _kappa_!

Il reçoit une vague d'eau en provenance du bain. Arikawa ouvre les yeux en riant, et il s'approche.

\- Bon, tu me fais de la place?

Misaki se tasse un peu, Arikawa s'installe derrière lui. Le bain est très grand, il y a bien assez de place pour deux, mais Arikawa veut toujours en profiter pour se rapprocher de lui. Misaki le sait bien. Et s'il accepte qu'il vienne le rejoindre à l'occasion, c'est parce qu'il en a le goût lui aussi.

Et ce soir, il en a envie. Après la visite chez les parents d'Arikawa la veille, sa proposition d'adoption ce matin, la rencontre avec le professeur Tsujimura, il veut près de lui celui qui a complètement chamboulé sa vie depuis qu'il y est entré.

Arikawa place ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de Misaki. Il appuie sa tête sur son épaule droite et il soupire.

\- Je suis épuisé. Émotivement, ce fut deux journées très chargées, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Mmm.

Le ton change un peu quand il poursuit, tout près de son oreille :

\- Et physiquement aussi… Je ne t'ai jamais vu si…entreprenant, Misaki.

Misaki lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre, Arikawa s'exclame :

\- _Itai!_ Eh! Fais attention!

\- Comment tu peux me taquiner là-dessus… Vraiment… C'est ta dernière fois, Arikawa!

Mais il n'y a rien à faire pour gâcher sa bonne humeur, Arikawa se met à rire :

\- Ah non! J'espère que non! J'adore! Et si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurai plus besoin de m'entraîner. Je fais bien assez de cardio pour rester en forme avec un amant pareil!

\- ARIKAWA!

Il reçoit tellement d'eau qu'il s'étouffe dans son rire. Quand l'eau redevient tranquille, Misaki est installé à l'autre bout du bain, le visage crispé. Arikawa s'est calmé, il est plus sérieux quand il demande :

\- Sans blague, Misaki… Ça va? Ton corps, je veux dire…

Arikawa vient de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il est nerveux. Misaki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en répondant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Mais c'est sûr que tu vas aller courir demain si tu veux t'entraîner…

\- Non, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de repos, moi aussi!

Misaki se cache le visage sous l'eau, ne laissant que ses yeux au-dessus de la surface. Des images de ce qu'ils viennent de faire lui reviennent en tête et il rougit davantage. Ces derniers jours, il ne se reconnaît plus, mais vraiment plus…

Misaki sort sa tête de l'eau et s'appuie contre le bord du bain. Arikawa se rapproche et c'est lui qui s'installe entre les jambes de Misaki, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Il prend la main gauche de Misaki et regarde le jonc d'or qui brille :

\- Tu l'as gardé toute la journée?

\- Oui.

Il y a un silence avant qu'Arikawa demande :

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, confirme Misaki.

\- Oh…

\- Ça te surprend?

\- Un peu. Tu ne voulais tellement pas qu'on le dise…

\- Mmm… Je ne serai jamais aussi à l'aise que toi avec ça… Mais ce matin, j'ai décidé que j'allais…

Arikawa attend. Mais la suite ne vient pas.

\- Tu allais…?

Misaki murmure quelque chose, mais Arikawa n'entend rien.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as compris quand?

\- Tu essaies de changer de sujet?, demande Arikawa, irrité.

\- Pas vraiment. Quand as-tu compris que j'étais sûr que tu allais partir un jour?

Arikawa le savait, mais ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre. Il répond franchement :

\- L'année dernière. Quand je suis resté deux semaines chez mes parents.

\- Ok.

Arikawa patiente. Il sait que le silence fait aussi partie de la conversation.

\- J'en suis convaincu depuis le début, confie Misaki.

\- Le début-début?

\- Oui, depuis ton baiser dans le métro.

\- C'est terrible… Mais comment tu pouvais croire ça?

\- J'ai toujours été abandonné, Arikawa. Et Kawabata aussi en était convaincu, on en a parlé à la dernière rencontre.

Arikawa se renfrogne. Une raison de plus de haïr cet homme…

\- Eh bien, il avait tort.

\- Peut-être. Mais à l'époque, j'acceptais toutes les minutes que je pouvais vivre avec toi. Passées et présentes.

\- Et maintenant, ça a changé?

\- Oui. Je veux aussi les minutes à venir.

\- Oh…

C'est beau ça : Misaki veut se voir avec lui dans l'avenir. Arikawa est ému et ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre. Misaki poursuit :

\- Alors j'ai décidé que j'allais être égoïste. Et assumer publiquement. Ça me permettra de décevoir toutes tes conquêtes potentielles en même temps.

\- EEEEEHHHHHH?, manque s'étouffer Arikawa de surprise.

Misaki se met à rire sincèrement. Il ne taquine pas souvent Arikawa, c'est davantage le contraire qui se produit habituellement. Mais parfois, il ne peut pas résister. Et le visage qu'il fait quand ça arrive, ça vaut de l'or! Il rit, mais il y a un peu de vrai dans sa phrase. Il en a assez de s'inquiéter qu'on découvre leur relation, il en a marre de se dire que ce n'est qu'une aventure, ce qu'ils vivent ensemble. Il a encore du mal à le croire, mais il a accumulé assez de confiance maintenant pour penser que ça peut marcher. Et, avec la réaction du professeur Tsujimura, il se dit que tout n'ira pas si mal, après tout…

Il sort la main d'Arikawa de l'eau et caresse le jonc :

\- Et toi?

Arikawa répond :

\- Moi aussi, je l'ai porté toute la journée.

\- Tu as eu des réactions?

\- Oh! Mon père m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il espérait que tu avais dit oui pour devenir un Arikawa, je lui ai répondu. Et ma sœur était surexcitée, elle te propose de te faire une robe de marié…

\- Pas question!

\- C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, mais un peu moins gentiment que ça…

\- Et puis?

\- Ikejima a aussi réagi.

\- Tu lui as dit?

\- Oui, tout de suite en sortant de la maison, je lui ai envoyé un texto « Je suis fiancé » et il m'a appelé immédiatement sur mon portable, furieux que je lui annonce ça par texto… Et il m'a dit qu'il y a longtemps qu'il s'en doute pour nous deux et qu'il est bien content.

\- Il est correct, Ikejima.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Misaki attend, mais Arikawa semble n'avoir plus rien à ajouter. Il soupire en comprenant qu'il va devoir être direct…

\- Et au bureau?

\- Oh. Juste surpris que je sois fiancé.

Ah. Il est là, le problème. Arikawa lui a raconté toutes les réactions de sa famille et celle d'Ikejima, pour éviter qu'il ne lui pose trop de questions sur son travail. Il le connait bien, son avocat.

\- Arikawa?

\- Mmm?

\- Raconte-moi. Tu comprends mes difficultés… J'aimerais aussi connaitre les tiennes.

\- Quelles difficultés?

\- Toutes. Je ne suis pas stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Arikawa soupire.

\- Je suis un peu naïf, hein?

\- Parfois tu es vraiment idiot, en fait.

Misaki est sans pitié, mais il a raison. Alors, Arikawa raconte.

« Je suis fiancé ». Arikawa appuie sur la touche « Envoi » de son téléphone. La réponse est presque immédiate, mais pas de la manière qu'il s'y attendait. Son téléphone sonne.

\- _Moshi moshi, Ikejima._

\- Mais comment tu peux m'annoncer ça comme ça, Arikawa _no baka_?

Oh, Ikejima n'est pas content du tout. Mais il l'entend soupirer et continuer, plus calmement :

\- C'est Misaki, hein?

\- Tu le savais?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un. Et Misaki ne ment pas très bien.

\- Ah ah ah! Ikejima! Tu es terrible! Tu es allé l'interroger?

\- Non. Pas directement… Mais ses réactions qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite, c'est ton expression…

\- Mon expression?

Arikawa passe sa carte sur le lecteur de la gare.

\- Oui. Quand tu le regardes, c'est assez évident, si on te connaît. Enfin… Félicitations à vous deux. C'est cool.

\- Merci Ikejima. Je suis content. Je ne pensais pas que Misaki accepterait que ça devienne public.

Ikejima se met à rire :

\- Comme si c'était un secret… Il a la réputation d'être gay depuis ses premières années d'études à l'université, alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose!

\- Oh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète.

\- Non, non, tout ira bien. Je te laisse, j'entre dans le train.

\- Ok. À plus, Arikawa.

\- Bye.

Arikawa prend ses courriels. Il répond à son père, fronce les sourcils quand il lit le courriel de sa sœur. Il lui envoie un message à elle aussi. Puis il texte à sa mère pour la remercier, lui annonçant aussi la bonne nouvelle. Il lui demande d'en parler à sa grand-mère.

Il passe le reste du trajet les yeux dans le vague, à penser à Misaki. Il avait très peur finalement. Depuis qu'il a acheté les joncs, il s'est créé plusieurs scénarios. Il a craint que Misaki lui en veuille de faire un _coming out_ à sa mère sans son consentement. Là-dessus, il lui a menti et il n'en est pas fier. Mais après y avoir bien réfléchi la semaine dernière, il a réalisé qu'il avait besoin de le dire à ses parents. Que si Misaki ne voulait pas aller plus loin que ce petit cercle intime, c'était correct. Il pourrait refuser la proposition d'adoption, il refuserait de porter le jonc. Il y a tout de même une différence entre le dire à sa famille et le dire à tous. Il avait peur, mais il voulait courir ce risque.

Mais ce matin… Quand il a vu Misaki arriver en marchant doucement sur le corridor de bois… Ses plans de lui en parler calmement en soirée ont été chamboulés. Il a repensé à la façon dont Misaki l'a laissé l'enlacer dans la rue la veille, répondant même à l'étreinte. À leur retour à la maison et à son audace… Et il s'est dit qu'il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il accepte.

« Toi… Si jamais, un jour, tu me dis que tu veux me laisser… Je ne vais jamais te laisser partir… » Il n'a jamais rêvé que Misaki soit aussi possessif et lui exprime si clairement que ce ne sera plus pareil, que ce ne sera plus « temporaire ».

Il a le cœur qui bat très fort juste à penser à ses mots. Il entre au travail, le pas léger, flottant pratiquement. Il salue ses collègues et se met au travail.

Une heure passe, ça sent bon le café dans le bureau et Arikawa se lève pour utiliser la photocopieuse, installé près des fenêtres. Takayama arrive lui aussi.

\- Takayama-san, vous voulez y aller avant moi?

\- Tu en as plusieurs?

\- Non, trois feuilles seulement.

\- Alors vas-y, Arikawa.

Arikawa soulève le couvercle et place la feuille. Le jonc d'or brille et Takayama le remarque.

\- Oh! C'est nouveau, cette bague, Arikawa!

\- Oui! Je me suis fiancé, confirme-t-il.

\- Félicitations, j'en suis enchanté! Tu es tout jeune en plus! Alors, quand vas-tu nous inviter au mariage?, demande Takayama-san, souriant.

Arikawa change la feuille et, sans se préoccuper du fait que la discussion a attiré l'attention de tout le bureau, il répond :

\- À moins que le Japon ne change sa loi, je ne pourrai pas me marier avec Shôta.

Il a fait exprès d'employer son prénom, conscient qu'il n'y aurait pas de confusion sur le fait que Shôta est un homme. Le nom de famille « Misaki » peut aussi être le prénom d'une fille. Et il n'a pas l'intention de cacher son orientation maintenant.

\- Shôta?

\- Oui. Mais il a accepté la demande d'adoption, alors il entrera sur mon _koseki._

Arikawa termine les copies. Le bruit de la photocopieuse s'éteint et c'est là qu'il remarque le profond silence qui règne dans le bureau. Certains visages de ses collègues sont tournés vers lui, d'autres baissent la tête. Takayama se racle la gorge et l'invite :

\- Tu viens dans mon bureau quelques minutes, Arikawa?

\- Mmm.

Il le suit comme il le fait habituellement, en regardant droit devant lui, sans trop se préoccuper des regards curieux. Mais ce qui est différent, c'est qu'Arikawa est conscient que son parcours est suivi. Il dépose les photocopies sur son espace de travail et se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur qui lui fait signe de s'asseoir en fermant la porte. Takayama va s'asseoir lui aussi. Il prend son temps avant de parler et Arikawa ne tente pas de meubler la conversation avec des mots inutiles. Il sait que ce sera une discussion difficile. Et il est nerveux, il le réalise en constatant le tremblement de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Bon. Tu n'es pas le premier du cabinet, Arikawa. Mais tu es certainement le seul à l'assumer publiquement.

\- Est-ce que ça va causer un problème?

Autant affronter la question de front. Takayama soupire.

\- Je t'aurais conseillé de ne pas en parler, mais c'est clairement trop tard. Et tu n'aurais pas obéi, hein?

\- Non.

\- Mmm. Je sais. C'est injuste de te demander de cacher cela, comme si c'était honteux. Personnellement, ça ne me cause pas de problèmes, Arikawa. Et une partie de moi se réjouit que tu en parles aussi librement. Le changement vient des jeunes et votre génération est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ces sujets que la mienne. C'est aussi pour cela que, d'un autre côté, je m'inquiète. Parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde au bureau qui sera à l'aise avec ton homosexualité.

\- Je suis _queer_ en fait.

\- Oh? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Takayama semble intéressé, son ton est calme. Arikawa explique :

\- Que je peux m'intéresser à tous les genres.

\- Comme bisexuel?

\- Mmm, c'est légèrement différent. Selon les chercheurs, il n'y a pas que deux genres, il a des variations selon les cultures, selon les définitions auxquelles les gens s'identifient.

Et comme il l'avait fait avec Misaki un an auparavant, il explique à son supérieur les échelles que les chercheurs ont commencé à faire avec le sexe, le genre, l'orientation, les pratiques sexuelles… Takayama l'écoute sans rien dire, mais au fil de la discussion, son regard change. Arikawa ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais son supérieur semble enthousiaste, tout à coup. Arikawa termine son explication :

\- Voilà. Je suis toujours sorti avec des filles, mais comme je sors avec Shôta maintenant, les gens diront sans doute que je suis gay. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les corrigerai pas à chaque fois, Takayama-san.

Son supérieur se met à rire :

\- Ah ah ah! Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, ça devient compréhensible quand tu l'expliques! Mmm…

Takayama réfléchit quelques instants, puis il conclut, plus sérieux :

\- Il est possible que tu doives faire face à des réactions moins agréables maintenant, Arikawa. Je veux tu saches que l'intimidation ne sera pas tolérée. Viens me voir si ça dégénère, d'accord?

\- Ok.

\- Pour le reste, je ne sais pas si ça te nuira. On a beau dire que la discrimination est interdite, elle s'exerce encore. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée… Enfin. Amène-moi ton _koseki_ quand le nom de ton Shôta y sera inscrit. Avec ton registre familial ainsi modifié, il ne sera plus possible de nier ton engagement.

\- Je sais.

\- Excellent. Allez, va travailler maintenant.

Takayama se lève et lui ouvre la porte. Et tout souriant, il appuie son bras sur l'une des épaules d'Arikawa qui sort du bureau :

\- Et toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

En se rasseyant, Arikawa sait très bien que son supérieur vient d'envoyer aux autres le message clair qu'il l'approuvait. Il continue à travailler, oubliant graduellement, au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans ses dossiers, ce qui vient de se passer.

C'est en allant aux toilettes que le premier incident se produit. Rien qu'il aurait remarqué généralement, mais la réaction de la matinée l'a rendu plus vigilant. Et il sent clairement le malaise de ses collègues masculins à côté de lui qui se regardent entre eux, incertains tout à coup. Il fait comme si rien n'était, mais il commence à rager à l'intérieur.

 _Eh, mais de quoi vous avez peur? Que je vous regarde? Que je vous saute dessus? Rien n'a changé ce matin, excepté le fait que vous savez que j'aime un homme. Mais je l'aimais aussi la semaine dernière…_

Il se lave les mains et sort. Pour le repas du midi, il décide de prendre une pause du bureau et descend à la terrasse du café en bas. Il mange un sandwich en lisant un livre. Il en amène toujours un pour le train, mais c'est rare qu'il lit au bureau. Il n'a pas l'habitude de s'isoler ainsi.

Avant de retourner s'asseoir à son poste, il repasse aux toilettes. Cette fois, il prend une cabine, ce qu'il regrette dès qu'il entend deux de ses collègues entrer et discuter sans gêne.

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Il n'a pas l'air gay pourtant…

\- On ne sait plus aujourd'hui, il paraît qu'il y en a de plus en plus…

\- Ah, moi, ça m'écoeure rien que d'y penser!

\- C'est pas trop dans mes goûts non plus. Je trouve ça dommage pour lui, il va probablement ne pas évoluer très vite maintenant.

\- Il n'avait qu'à garder sa vie privée pour lui! Il a fait exprès pour qu'on l'apprenne, il aurait pu avoir une petite gêne. On n'a pas envie de penser à ça…

\- Mmm, c'est triste. Il a du potentiel, Arikawa. Et il est très sympathique en plus.

\- Attention de ne pas tomber sous son charme, Iwai. On sait qu'il s'intéresse aux hommes, maintenant… Et dire que toutes les filles du bureau se pâment d'admiration pour lui… Elles doivent tomber de haut, en ce moment…

Et ils quittent. Arikawa soupire, tout seul dans sa cabine. C'est parce qu'il est la nouvelle du jour, ou ça va toujours être comme ça? Les gens sont donc si mal à l'aise avec une infime différence comme celle-là? Aimer une femme, aimer un homme, au fond c'est aimer quelqu'un, il ne voit pas pourquoi ça cause toute une commotion.

Il sort et va au lavabo. Il se regarde dans le miroir. Yeux dans les yeux.

Misaki a dit oui, il a accepté d'assumer leur couple publiquement, de prendre son nom de famille. Depuis des mois, il se demande comment le convaincre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir. Il a été anxieux pendant tout ce temps, cherchant le moyen, la façon correcte de s'engager sérieusement avec lui. Ce matin, Misaki l'a accepté. Arikawa a encore du mal à croire à sa chance. Alors que ses collègues parlent, qu'ils soient mal à l'aise, qu'ils désapprouvent, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Cette pensée en tête, il repart vers son bureau, heureux. Il n'est pas question qu'il s'isole, qu'il se cache. Il passe la journée à sourire, à se remettre à interagir avec ses collègues comme à son habitude, oubliant vite la légère surprise qu'il cause quand il s'adresse à eux. Et, comme il l'a promis à Misaki ce matin, il quitte tôt, les laissant gérer leur inconfort entre eux.

Ils s'essuient en sortant du bain. Misaki a écouté le récit de la journée d'Arikawa en silence. Il réfléchit et finit par dire :

\- Mmm. Ton supérieur a bien réagi.

\- Oui, c'était le seul dont l'opinion comptait pour moi, c'est ce que j'ai réalisé.

\- Pour tes collègues… Ça ressemble beaucoup aux étudiants, à l'université.

\- Ah oui? Tu as déjà vécu ça, toi…, réalise Arikawa.

Misaki lui jette un coup d'œil. Ils sortent et montent à leurs chambres, s'habillent et redescendent pour préparer le souper.

\- En fait, ça va probablement se calmer un peu quand ils auront digéré la nouvelle. Mais tu auras peut-être d'autres réactions…

\- Comme…?

Misaki lâche un long soupir. Il monte la table pendant qu'Arikawa termine de réchauffer les plats que sa mère leur a donnés la veille.

\- Peut-être que certains hommes, qui hésitent sur leur orientation, voudront te faire des avances. On dirait qu'ils s'imaginent que la porte est ouverte quand ils apprennent qu'on s'intéresse aux hommes. Comme si on était prêt à coucher avec n'importe qui.

Arikawa dépose les assiettes et s'assoit devant Misaki. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de cet étudiant de 3e année qui l'a harcelé quand il a débuté l'université :

\- C'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

\- Oui. Quelques fois. Comme si « non » n'était pas suffisant. Comme si je m'intéressais à tous les hommes… En entrant à l'université, je suis entré au labo et l'un des étudiants senior qui y travaillait s'est tout de suite intéressé à moi. Numata-sensei nous a surpris alors qu'il essayait de m'embrasser de force et l'a averti. Après, le professeur Tsujimura a renvoyé l'étudiant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Numata-sensei lui avait rapporté, on n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Oh… Tu aurais pu le poursuivre, Misaki!

Misaki se met à rire et réplique :

\- Je ne connaissais pas d'avocat à l'époque…!

Ils mangent. Misaki le regarde attentivement, un peu inquiet. Arikawa n'a jamais eu à faire face à de telles réactions.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas?, demande-t-il.

\- Non.

La réponse a été directe, sans hésitation. Misaki sourit :

\- Je pense que ça ira mieux pour toi. Tu n'auras pas mes problèmes.

\- Eh? Pourquoi ce serait différent pour moi?

\- Parce que c'est toi. Tu as plus de confiance en toi que je n'en aurai jamais. Tu as toujours assumé avec un tel naturel le fait de m'aimer… Moi, ça m'a pris des mois, des années!, avant d'arrêter de me détester d'être homosexuel. Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi.

\- Tu n'avais aucune raison de te détester, voyons, dit Arikawa, tellement calmement.

\- Tu vois? Tu dis ça et je sais que tu le penses sincèrement en plus.

\- C'est normal, rétorque Arikawa en haussant les épaules.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas normal pour beaucoup de gens! C'est pour ça que tu es exceptionnel! Quand tu le dis, on dirait que c'est normal! On te croit!, s'énerve un peu Misaki.

\- Tant mieux alors!, répond Arikawa.

\- Exact!

Misaki le fixe, puis il sourit encore, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- En fait, si ton cabinet ne réalise pas ton talent, c'est eux qui vont perdre le plus au final.

\- Oh… C'est gentil, ça.

Arikawa est tout heureux :

\- Mais bon, s'ils me laissent croupir sous les dossiers administratifs parce que je sors avec toi, je vais ouvrir mon propre cabinet. Je pourrai même les poursuivre, on verra…

Misaki se frappe le front :

\- Tu vois? Au lieu de te cacher, tu penses déjà à t'exposer davantage.

\- Hein? Mais non, pas du tout, c'est juste que…

Misaki lui coupe la parole :

\- Que tu veux être traité de façon juste, comme un être humain. Moi, je n'étais pas comme ça. J'étais convaincu de valoir moins qu'un homme « normal ».

Arikawa dépose ses baguettes, conscient tout à coup que son parcours est très différent de celui de Misaki. Et que plusieurs autres homosexuels partagent sans doute cette idée qu'ils n'ont pas droit au même traitement que les autres. Il s'approche par-dessus la table et embrasse son partenaire :

\- Merci de m'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mmm… Raconte-moi si autre chose te tracasse, ok?

\- Oui.

Il se rassoit et réfléchit. Puis il propose :

\- J'aimerais qu'on dorme dans la même chambre, Misaki.

\- Oh… J'y ai pensé aussi…

\- C'est vrai?

Le visage d'Arikawa s'éclaire.

\- On commence ce soir! Je déplace mon futon dans ta chambre parce que c'est la plus grande! Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on s'achète un lit, un grand lit?

\- Arikawa… Tu vas un peu vite…

Mais il est trop tard, Arikawa est déjà debout et il monte les escaliers bruyamment. Misaki entend les portes s'ouvrir, des déplacements… Il soupire.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, il s'endort près de lui. Il pensait que ce serait difficile. Pas du tout, c'est comme si c'était sa place, comme s'ils avaient toujours dormi ainsi. Et, après cette nuit blottie dans la chaleur d'Arikawa, il ne retournerait en arrière pour rien au monde.

 _« Le soleil se couche, tu vas retourner bientôt chez toi, Yôichi-kun. » Le jeune Shôta s'approche, les larmes aux yeux. Les visites de Yôichi sont toujours trop courtes. « Chez moi? Shôta-kun, c'est ici, chez moi! » Et Yôichi sourit. « Viens, j'ai trouvé une chenille dans le jardin. Elle a des lignes jaunes sur le dos et… » Le vent agite les feuilles vertes colorées de doré. Shôta prend la main de Yôichi et il le suit, sautillant lui aussi au milieu des plantes._


	21. Proposition

Chapitre 21 – Proposition

Misaki ouvre la porte au facteur qui lui demande d'apposer son sceau pour la réception d'une large enveloppe enregistrée. Il obéit, puis prend rapidement les documents pour éviter que la pluie ne les abîme. Il ferme la porte. Il sait très bien ce que contient cette lettre.

Les nouveaux _koseki_ sont arrivés, un peu plus d'un mois après leur demande. Il savait qu'Arikawa ne traînerait pas avec les papiers. Mais c'est différent d'avoir la réalité en face.

Il se rend dans la cuisine et tire sur le mince fil pour déchirer l'enveloppe. Les deux registres tombent sur la table. Il en prend un et l'ouvre. À l'intérieur, il y a un nom qu'il n'a jamais vu : 有川詔太Arikawa Shôta.

Il tire la chaise et s'assoit, le souffle court.

Arikawa Shôta.

C'est lui, ça. C'est son nom maintenant.

C'est un drôle de hasard que « Misaki » disparaisse. Son grand-père a vécu la même chose que lui : il a aussi été adopté par sa belle-famille quand il s'est marié avec sa grand-mère. « Misaki » était le nom de famille de sa grand-mère, ce n'est pas avec ce nom-là que le professeur Tsujimura a connu son grand-père. Son grand-père ne se serait jamais appelé « Misaki » s'il avait vécu dans un monde différent. Et, deux générations plus tard, le « Misaki » disparait parce qu'il a d'autres possibilités aujourd'hui…

Arikawa Shôta.

Il faudra qu'il aille changer son nom à l'université, à la clinique médicale, dans tous les endroits où il est enregistré avec son ancien nom. Il faudra qu'il signe son mémoire en botanique et ses articles scientifiques avec ce nouveau nom. Il faudra que ses collègues s'habituent aussi à ne plus l'appeler « Misaki ». À chaque fois, il pensera qu'on parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Avant qu'il ne réalise que cet « Arikawa » à qui l'on parle, c'est lui… En se souvenant, à chaque fois, pourquoi il se nomme ainsi.

Il faudra vraiment qu'il l'appelle « Yôichi » maintenant. Il n'a plus le choix.

Il a envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps.

Shôta remarque que la pluie s'est arrêtée pendant qu'il restait paralysé à regarder son _koseki_. Il a envie de rendre la situation réelle. Il se lève, met ses souliers et sort, un peu zombie. Il marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque et entre.

\- Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous aider?

C'est la même préposée qui a guidé Yôichi la première fois qu'ils sont venus. Il ne pensait pas tomber sur elle. Le destin est parfois sans cœur, se dit-il. Il a envie de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il veut fuir. Mais non. Il ne fuira plus. Il aura ce nom à présent. Sa voix n'est pas très forte quand il explique :

\- Je viens faire un changement de nom.

\- Bien sûr.

Il tend son registre tout neuf et sa carte de bibliothèque. Elle les prend, souriante. Elle ne l'a pas reconnu. Mais il se doute qu'elle se souvient de Yôichi, car il visite souvent la bibliothèque et…c'est Yôichi. Elle tape le numéro d'abonné, modifie le nom de famille.

Shôta sait exactement quand elle vérifie l'adresse. Où habite aussi un certain Arikawa Yôichi. Elle perd son sourire et elle le regarde, comme si elle voulait confirmer ce qu'elle vient de comprendre. Il est vraiment triste pour elle. Il acquiesce doucement et ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle trouve le moyen de sourire un peu. Et elle lui dit :

\- Wow. Il est encore plus extraordinaire que je pensais.

\- Oui, confirme Shôta, doucement.

Elle retourne à l'ordinateur, imprime la nouvelle carte qu'elle lui tend gentiment. Mais elle ne la lâche pas tout de suite :

\- Arikawa Shôta… Prenez bien soin de lui, hein?

\- Ok.

Il s'incline profondément, puis il quitte la bibliothèque avec sa nouvelle carte, encore plus en état de choc que lorsqu'il est entré. Il revient à la maison sans trop savoir comment. Quand il ouvre la porte, il a à peine le temps d'entrer que la voix enthousiaste de Yôichi crie :

\- Shôta! Le _koseki_!

Et Yôichi le prend dans les bras en riant, le serrant fort, le faisant tourner.

\- Tu es mon Shôta!

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et le regarde :

\- Tu réalises? Tu es ma famille maintenant.

Yôichi l'embrasse sur la bouche, sur la joue, sur le front. Shôta se blottit contre son épaule, sans mot. Mais il ne peut rester longtemps ainsi, Yôichi reprend ses baisers, toujours aussi fébrile, toujours aussi fou de joie. Et Shôta oublie la préposée de bibliothèque. Il oublie son grand-père. C'est à son tour d'être heureux. Il ne sera plus seul maintenant.

Sept minutes avant l'heure dite, Arikawa se lève de son espace de travail et se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Il jette un coup d'œil par les fenêtres. Dehors c'est nuageux, mais des rayons de soleil sortent sur quelques quartiers de la métropole. Du 56e étage de la tour où il travaille, la vue sur Tokyo est magnifique. Au 60e, là où il se rend, ce doit être encore plus beau.

Mais il ne monte pas au 60e étage pour admirer le paysage. Il a reçu la convocation à une rencontre avec la direction la semaine dernière, sans autre forme d'explication. Il se doute du sujet de la discussion à venir. Comme lui avait demandé Takayama-san, il a transmis une copie de son nouveau _koseki_ dès qu'il l'a reçu, au mois de mai.

On est en septembre. La réaction fut longue à venir. Mais elle est arrivée. Et il ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire.

Il en a beaucoup parlé avec Shôta. Ils ont évoqué à peu près tous les scénarios possibles. Shôta est aussi nerveux que lui, il le sait. Arikawa monte dans l'ascenseur, se souvenant de la tendresse de la veille. C'est la façon la plus douce, la meilleure, de laisser aller une partie du stress. Depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble en fait, ce n'est plus pareil avec Shôta. Comme si le fait de ne plus cacher leur relation l'a libéré.

Cela lui fait penser au moment où Shôta l'a embrassé dans la rue, après sa dernière rencontre avec Kawabata. Il ne sait pas exactement ce dont ils ont parlé, ce soir-là, mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui quand il l'a retrouvé, à la porte de l'appartement de cet homme. Comme si, tout à coup, il acceptait leur relation, il n'avait plus peur d'être son amoureux. Pas publiquement encore, mais certainement devant lui, avec lui. C'est aussi ce soir-là qu'il lui a parlé de son grand-père et qu'ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois.

L'ascenseur se met en marche. Arikawa a compris, parce qu'il l'a vécu aussi, que de s'affirmer, devant une personne, devant deux, devant tous, est une libération. Le stress d'être « découvert » disparait. Et pour Shôta, c'est plus que cela. Il a aussi calmé sa peur d'être abandonné. Arikawa voit bien à quel point cela limitait son engagement. Shôta s'exprime beaucoup plus maintenant, il ose aussi davantage. Si cela est possible, Arikawa est encore plus amoureux de lui aujourd'hui qu'au début.

Et les multiples discussions qu'ils ont ensemble lui a aussi fait comprendre ce que ça voulait dire d'être identifié comme un « homosexuel » publiquement. Misaki lui a raconté son quotidien, son cheminement. Et Arikawa a aussi eu à gérer certaines situations.

En repensant à la plus grave, son visage perd sa douceur. C'était il y a deux mois, lors d'une sortie avec les collègues après le travail, dans un _izakaya_ où plusieurs autres avocats du cabinet étaient présents aussi. Ils ne les connaissaient pas tous, l'alcool coulait à flots, les rires étaient de plus en plus bruyants. Il s'amusait bien, ses collègues étant, pour la plupart, revenus à leurs attitudes sympathiques après avoir absorbé le choc de la nouvelle de son orientation.

Mais quand il s'était levé pour quitter la soirée, se penchant pour saluer son groupe, il avait senti une main sur ses fesses. Et il y avait eu les mots, ces mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais :

\- Beau petit cul! Et tu sais t'en servir, il paraît?

Sa réaction avait été instantanée. Il s'était redressé et tourné vers l'homme, assez âgé, qu'il ne connaissait pas. La salle était devenue silencieuse tout à coup. Arikawa avait souri, mais seulement avec sa bouche, ses yeux restant très froids. Et il avait demandé poliment :

\- Puis-je savoir qui j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer?

\- Oui, oui!

Et le monsieur avait tendu la main vers sa poche arrière, sortant une carte d'affaires. Il travaillait pour le même cabinet que lui.

\- Tanaka Akira.

Arikawa avait pris la carte, mais il n'avait pas offert la sienne, se contentant de s'incliner.

\- Arikawa Yôichi. Il semble que vous me connaissez.

\- Je connais ta réputation! Le gay du bureau! Tu peux me contacter si tu veux, je suis très ouvert!

Arikawa avait alors dit, lentement, clairement :

\- Je vais peut-être le faire en effet. Pour déposer une poursuite.

\- Eh! Ne sois pas si agressif! Je suis ouvert d'esprit, moi! J'aime les gays!

Mais le sourire n'était pas revenu sur le visage d'Arikawa.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être touché.

L'homme avait semblé comprendre que la situation n'était pas drôle. Il avait perdu son sourire, plissant les yeux.

\- Tu… tu me menaces?

Iwai-san avait tenté de calmer le jeu :

\- Voyons, Arikawa-san. Tanaka-san a simplement trop bu…

Mais Arikawa ne s'était même pas tourné vers lui. Il avait fixé Tanaka droit dans les yeux et avait répondu :

\- Ce qui est bien, en tant qu'avocat, c'est qu'on sait que l'alcool n'est pas une raison admissible en cour pour excuser une agression. À bientôt, Tanaka-san.

Il s'était incliné, très peu cette fois, et il était sorti de la salle silencieuse.

L'ascenseur s'arrête au 58e pour laisser sortir la personne devant lui. Quand il repense à cette soirée de juillet, il lui monte encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Parce que s'il a gardé son calme jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant, il se souvient du trajet dans le train, où il s'est assis, tremblant comme une feuille. À son arrivée à la maison, où il s'est effondré en pleurant dans les bras de Shôta parce qu'il se sentait humilié et enragé tout à la fois.

En retournant au bureau, la semaine suivante, il avait cru que la direction allait le rencontrer rapidement pour discuter de cette altercation. Mais il avait plutôt reçu d'autres invitations. Une femme d'abord, dès le lundi. Maeda-san lui avait envoyé un message privé, s'informant si elle pouvait lui parler discrètement. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café, à une station de train du bureau, sur l'heure du midi.

Trentenaire, le maintien droit, avocate dans un autre département, Maeda-san était arrivée à l'heure, souriante. Mais ce qu'elle avait à dire n'était pas aussi joyeux.

Tanaka-san n'en était pas à sa première fois. Il était reconnu pour ce type d'agissements au bureau. On avertissait toutes les nouvelles employées féminines. Certaines avaient démissionné, d'autres avaient changé de département. Publiquement, elle n'avait jamais eu vent qu'il ait touché un homme, mais la réaction d'Arikawa avait évidemment fait le tour du Cabinet, soulevant l'indignation chez celles qui avaient eu affaire avec ce monsieur. La menace de poursuite d'Arikawa était devenue une porte ouverte à l'indignation de plusieurs.

Arikawa avait remercié Maeda-san. Puis il lui avait demandé des noms de femmes prêtes à discuter avec lui. Au cours de la semaine, trois autres l'avaient rencontré. Et deux hommes lui avaient écrit aussi, disant avoir été témoin de tels comportements à plusieurs reprises.

L'onde de choc de sa réaction ferme avait créé un malaise au bureau, mais aussi une certaine forme de solidarité entre les employés qui en avaient assez de cet homme, sans avoir jamais rien dit. Quand Takayama l'avait rencontré, une semaine après l'incident, Arikawa avait un long rapport à lui faire. Et il avait compris, avec les réponses discrètes de son superviseur, que la direction était au courant de la toxicité de cet avocat. Son supérieur ne l'avait pas blâmé, lui conseillant toutefois d'attendre avant d'aller de l'avant avec une poursuite. Il avait compris pourquoi quand la retraite anticipée de Tanaka-san avait été annoncée dans le bulletin des employés. Il avait communiqué avec celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées, mais cela lui avait été suffisant pour toutes et il n'avait rien fait de plus.

La lourde porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le 60e étage, le niveau de la haute direction et des équipes d'avocats qui plaident en cour. Arikawa laisse derrière cette histoire et se dirige vers la réceptionniste.

\- Bonjour. J'ai un rendez-vous. Arikawa Yôichi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Arikawa-san. Veuillez entrer, vous êtes attendus dans la salle de conférence.

\- Merci.

Il est exactement 15h quand il ouvre la lourde porte en bois de la salle. Il prend une grande respiration et entre, n'ayant pas l'intention de reculer maintenant, quel que soit l'obstacle. La seule personne à qui il doit rendre des comptes, c'est lui-même, c'est ce qu'il a toujours pensé. Mais maintenant, il y a aussi Shôta, qui attend les résultats de cette rencontre. Il n'est pas seul.

Et c'est un avocat calme, avec un léger sourire, qui entre dans cette salle aux larges fenêtres et qui prend place devant les cinq personnes de la longue table centrale.

La réunion peut commencer.

Quand Takayama voit entrer un Arikawa en plein contrôle de lui-même, il est fier de son employé. Ce n'est pas facile de faire face à la direction ainsi. La manière dont les directeurs se sont assis oblige Arikawa à prendre place de l'autre côté de la table, comme s'il était l'accusé de cette réunion. Mais il ne bronche pas, salue poliment tout le monde et s'assoit. Et il attend.

Il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'Arikawa travaille pour Takayama. Et, très rapidement, il a compris que ce jeune avocat a une personnalité beaucoup plus complexe que l'air décontracté qu'il affiche. Ses dossiers sont toujours impeccables, sans erreur. Avant de les déposer, il n'hésite pas à demander aux plus expérimentés, à faire des recherches. Ce peut sembler normal d'agir ainsi, mais Takayama a vu plusieurs débutants hésiter à « s'abaisser » de cette manière, craignant d'entacher leur crédibilité. Grâce à cette attitude, Arikawa a rapidement noué des liens avec les autres. Depuis qu'il est là, l'atmosphère au bureau est même plus souriante. C'est facile d'interagir avec lui et il rend le crédit à tous quand on le félicite. Ça aussi, c'est une qualité précieuse.

Mais il a aussi cette aptitude à expliquer, à rendre les choses simples, accessibles. Peu importe le sujet, quand il décrit, tout semble entrer dans l'ordre des choses. Il convainc sans chercher à convaincre. C'est étrange comme effet : on réalise après coup qu'on vient de changer d'idée, partiellement ou totalement, alors qu'on ignorait même qu'Arikawa argumentait. Il l'a vu agir ainsi à quelques reprises en réunion. Il entremêle l'humour avec les raisonnements bien placés. À ces moments-là, il a un tel magnétisme. Il regarde tout le monde, les interpelle. C'est un talent impossible à acquérir. Ce qui explique pourquoi il est rapidement devenu la recrue vedette de sa section. Et c'est ce que l'on souhaite d'un avocat qui ira plaider en cour, surtout devant des jurés. Il faut être capable d'articuler un discours, de faire comprendre, de convaincre.

Il y a eu cette bombe en avril dernier : Arikawa est en couple avec un homme. Personne ne l'a découvert, il l'a dévoilé lui-même, sans honte, direct et transparent. Takayama se demande parfois si Arikawa est conscient du choc que cette façon si naturelle de dire peut avoir sur les employés. Probablement pas. Arikawa est un peu naïf parfois, s'imaginant que ce qu'il juge normal l'est aussi pour les autres. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi il réussit à parler aussi librement, brisant petit à petit, sans forcer, les frontières socialement établies.

Quand Arikawa est venu dans son bureau après le dévoilement de ses fiançailles et qu'il lui a expliqué les théories sur les _queers_ , les genres, l'homosexualité, Takayama s'est dit qu'il fallait se servir de cet homme. Qu'il pouvait jouer un rôle plus large que celui d'un avocat habile en cour.

Il a eu du mal à convaincre la haute direction. Parce qu'ils ont eu peur quand le dossier Tanaka, épais de plusieurs plaintes, est arrivé sur leur bureau. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il y a longtemps que Tanaka aurait dû être renvoyé. Encore une fois, Takayama a mis de l'avant cette stabilité chez Arikawa. Oui, il bousculait les conventions, mais il le faisait sans faire exploser tout le système.

Ils ont accepté de le rencontrer quand un cas très spécial a été déposé au Cabinet. Personne ne veut s'en occuper. Mais Takayama est convaincu que c'est un dossier tout spécialement taillé pour Arikawa. Il aura deux possibilités s'il accepte de se lancer dans cette histoire : soit il perd toute crédibilité, ce qui pourrait bien arriver à un débutant, Takayama en est conscient; soit il gagne et son avenir est assuré.

Takayama se dit que si un avocat dans ce Cabinet peut les surprendre, ce sera cet Arikawa Yôichi. Il mise sur lui.

Shôta saute sur son téléphone dès que le texto sonne : « Il vaut que je te voie. » Il est 20h, la réunion a été vraiment très longue.

« Je suis déjà à la maison, je t'attends. »

« Je suis en taxi, j'arrive. »

« Dis-moi comment la réunion a été. »

La réponse d'Arikawa est sibylline : « Impossible de te raconter par texto. Mais rien de ce que l'on croyait. Jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. »

Il a envie de lancer son portable sur le mur, tellement la réponse est frustrante. Un autre texto entre : « J'arrive dans 15 minutes. »

\- Yôichi _no baka!_ , crie-t-il.

Il est tellement stressé. Les conséquences négatives d'avoir dévoilé leur relation ont été beaucoup plus graves pour Yôichi que pour lui. Il ne regrette absolument pas, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça lui ferait tant de bien d'être publiquement en couple avec Yôichi. Mais il voudrait que ce soit aussi facile pour son amoureux.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir.

\- _Tadaima!_

\- Alors? Raconte!, dit Shôta, sans lui laisser une minute de plus.

Et Yôichi obéit, commençant à lui dire comment on avait tenté de l'intimider en l'asseyant seul au bout de la table, comment le grand patron avait attaqué de front en lui parlant de son homosexualité assumée… Il retire ses souliers, son complet, il marche vers la cuisine avec Shôta qui le suit, accroché à ses mots. Comment Yôichi s'est permis de le corriger en parlant des théories _queer_. Devant leur air étonné, il s'est levé et a utilisé le tableau blanc pour simplifier les choses. Il l'a expliqué tellement souvent à plusieurs collègues depuis mai que c'est devenu très facile de le faire. Il a aussi évoqué les problèmes des lois japonaises qui ne permettent pas aux couples de même sexe de se marier, d'où sa demande d'adoption. Sans parler directement du cas Tanaka, il a même glissé vers le sujet des agressions : comment les groupes minoritaires, les homosexuels, mais aussi les femmes du Cabinet, étaient perçus comme ayant moins de droits que la majorité.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le ton a changé après cela. Ils étaient moins agressifs.

Shôta sourit, toujours surpris de constater qu'Arikawa est rarement conscient de l'impact de ses mots, sans doute énoncés sans agressivité, avec sa confiance habituelle, oscillant entre le sérieux et l'humour :

\- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Continue.

Takayama lui avait alors apporté un dossier. Son supérieur était resté silencieux, mais il avait un léger sourire. Un cas qu'on lui a demandé de regarder rapidement. Il faudrait défendre cette personne pro bono, c'est-à-dire gratuitement, pour « le bien public », lui a-t-on expliqué. Le Cabinet est prêt à le laisser le faire, mais il y a une grande possibilité d'échec.

\- Si je comprends bien, ils te testent et te demandent de gagner, remarque Shôta.

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi pro bono?

Yôichi soupire.

\- Parce que celle qui est poursuivie n'a rien. Et c'est clairement un cas qui fera parler dans les médias, donc une façon de provoquer une discussion dans la société en général. Quand de tels cas se présentent, si on décide de se lancer dans un procès, on le fait aussi pour l'impact médiatique, pour bousculer le public.

\- Ok… C'est quel cas, au juste?, demande Shôta, comprenant que le défi sera immense.

\- Une transsexuelle en couple avec un homme d'affaires qui est décédé l'an dernier, à 51 ans. Le testament établit qu'elle est l'héritière principale. Mais les deux fils poursuivent, car ils sont convaincus qu'elle l'a manipulé et qu'il n'était pas mentalement stable pour modifier ainsi son testament. Or il semble que la relation remonte à plusieurs années… Et c'est lors du divorce que le père s'est éloigné de sa famille pour vivre avec elle. Je ne saurai pas ce qui en est exactement avant de l'avoir rencontrée, mais... Je crois qu'elle a des chances de gagner.

Shôta s'assoit sous le choc.

\- Tu vas te rendre en cour? Ce serait ta première plaidoirie…

À force de fréquenter Yôichi, Shôta sait que très peu d'avocats se rendent en cour, la plupart des dossiers se réglant avant le procès. Très peu d'avocats plaident, environ 15%, lui avait dit Yôichi, et jamais à un si jeune âge.

Yôichi prend place devant lui et le regarde franchement :

\- Je sais. Je voulais plaider un jour, mais ce n'est pas l'idéal pour commencer. Je suis trop jeune, je manque de crédibilité, je n'ai pas d'expérience, l'avocat qui représente les deux fils en aura, le cas est difficile, il y aura clairement des questions sur la morale… Mais j'aimerais accepter.

\- Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait?, se surprend Shôta.

\- Non, je voulais t'en parler avant…

Yôichi prend les deux mains de Shôta dans les siennes :

\- Tu réalises que si je prends ce dossier, les médias seront aussi sur mon cas? Ils vont parler de mon orientation, ils vont me demander ce que ça veut dire être _queer_ , ils vont se rendre jusqu'à toi…

\- Oh… Tu veux dire que notre relation sera encore plus publique?

Un des sourcils de Shôta s'est levé. Il continue :

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je m'imaginais, en prenant ton nom de famille, que je pourrais continuer de me cacher?

\- Non, mais il y a une différence avec…

\- Yôichi.

Ça avait été si long avant qu'il soit capable de dire son prénom sans rougir. C'est encore difficile, c'est encore si intime de le prononcer. Mais il veut cette proximité avec cet homme-là. Ce fut long, mais il se sent maintenant capable d'assumer tout ce que ça veut dire, vivre avec lui.

Shôta se penche au-dessus de la table et le regarde franchement :

\- J'ai compris que tu étais hors du commun il y a bien longtemps. Tu as fait ton bout de chemin jusqu'à moi. Et je t'accompagnerai moi aussi sur le tien, ok?

Yôichi le regarde avec de grands yeux, surpris. Shôta sourit :

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je change, je les enverrai promener, tes médias trop curieux. Mais toi… Toi, Arikawa Yôichi, tu les mettras à ta main, tu les convaincras, tu les séduiras comme tu sais si bien le faire…

\- Wow, tu as une haute opinion de moi, Shôta, répond Yôichi un peu tremblant.

\- Oui. Si quelqu'un peut changer le Japon sur ces sujets-là, c'est toi. Alors, prends ce cas, gagne-le, et deviens le superhéros que tu voulais devenir quand tu as décidé que tu serais avocat.

Yôichi se met debout, Shôta aussi, leurs mains toujours liées. Ils restent face à face et se regardent.

\- Tous les jours, je me demande comment tu réussis toujours à surpasser mes rêves les plus fous, Shôta.

Il se penche, dépose un très court baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme devant lui, avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Il a encore réussi, par quelques mots, à l'émouvoir, comme il le fait si bien depuis le début. À cause de cette force, il sera un plaideur formidable, Shôta n'en doute pas.

Yôichi reprend sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une telle douceur, avec tant de tendresse que Shôta se sent comme s'il était l'être le plus précieux de l'univers. Personne ne sait que le talent de Yôichi à transmettre ses émotions s'étend bien au-delà des mots.

Le lendemain, Arikawa Yôichi déménage du 56e au 60e, à l'étage des avocats qui plaident en cour. Il est le plus jeune à obtenir ce privilège, et ils sont nombreux à prédire sa chute rapide.

Ils seront donc nombreux à avoir tort.


	22. Dix ans plus tard

\- Ah! Arikawa-sensei, bonjour! Tu as un cours à donner ce matin, n'est-ce pas?

\- Exact, Tsujimura-sensei.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir presque forcé à enseigner?

Le professeur Tsujimura sourit chaleureusement. Ils sont au 2e étage, au département de botanique. Le soleil matinal de janvier éclaire le corridor presque désert d'une lumière blanche. Shôta sourit en se souvenant de la pression que lui a faite son professeur, quand il a terminé son doctorat, pour qu'il donne une charge de cours :

\- Non, j'aime bien. Même si je préfère encore le labo!

\- Je sais, je sais! Mais tu fais un superbe professeur. Et il n'était pas question que tu n'aies qu'un poste à temps partiel, comme ton grand-père l'a fait pour éviter de me croiser trop souvent!

Tsujimura-sensei se met à rire et fait un clin d'œil à Shôta, conscient qu'il n'y aura que lui pour comprendre toute la portée de sa phrase. Quand Shôta repense à ce passé secret entre son grand-père et son professeur, devenu le doyen du département depuis quelques années, il est encore bouleversé. Et aussi extrêmement soulagé de ne pas être né à cette époque.

Tsujimura-sensei jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et sursaute.

\- Oh! J'ai une réunion avec le recteur à 8h30, je dois y aller… Ah, mais attends…

Il se penche sur sa mallette de cuir et il sort un magazine à la couverture turquoise :

\- Tu féliciteras Arikawa-san!

Shôta regarde plus attentivement et il a un coup au cœur en reconnaissant Yôichi à la une du magazine qui titre : « Arikawa Yôichi, avocat LGBTQ. » Et une ligne en anglais, sans doute pour faire aussi « cool » que la personnalité présentée : « The lawyer who changes Japan ». _L'avocat qui change le Japon, rien que ça? C'est tellement toi, Yôichi._

\- À voir ta réaction, tu ne l'avais pas vu?

\- Euh non… Il a fait la séance photo en octobre et il a eu une entrevue aussi, je pense… Mais je n'avais pas vu le résultat.

\- Ça vient de sortir! Je suis fan, c'est un excellent reportage. Je te le laisse, tiens!

\- Hé? Mais…

\- Ah oui, ah oui! Tu devrais le lire, toi aussi! Ah et puis, l'entrevue complète passe ce soir, à la NHK, 21h! Je serai à l'écoute!

\- Oh… Eh bien, je…

Tsujimura-sensei lui met la revue dans les mains et il quitte avec son air enthousiaste habituel, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'opposer. Shôta reste un peu surpris au milieu du couloir, le magazine à la main. Il soupire. Son professeur n'a pas changé, depuis le temps… Mal organisé, très chaleureux et avec une légère tendance à forcer la main des autres…

Shôta regarde la couverture turquoise. Yôichi est là, avec son sourire en coin, ses yeux francs fixant la caméra et ses cheveux en bataille un peu trop longs pour un avocat digne de ce nom. Il porte son complet préféré, le brun avec des lignes fines, et une cravate bleue à points vert pâle que Yôichi lui a offerte à son anniversaire, en février dernier. Il a un crayon rouge à la main qu'il tient comme s'il allait le glisser dans ses cheveux. Sur cette photo, il a un charme fou, c'est indéniable.

Shôta glisse le magazine dans sa mallette pour limiter l'impact. Il se remet à marcher vers son local de classe en pensant qu'il connait le Yôichi qui préfère mille fois plus porter un t-shirt confortable, avec une chemise décontractée par-dessus. Ce qu'il fait dès qu'il met le pied à la maison. _Je gage qu'il serait tout aussi charmant avec une photo de lui au naturel._

Il sourit. Ils sont ensemble depuis dix ans maintenant.

Dix ans.

Dix ans que le jeune Arikawa lui avouait qu'il voulait être toujours avec lui. Qu'il lui demandait de l'aimer « plus que n'importe qui » pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. _C'était tellement évident que je t'aimais déjà, Yôichi…_

Dix ans que l'étudiant en droit l'a embrassé dans les couloirs du métro, devant les passants. _Dès le début, tu assumais tout sans problème, hein?_

Dix ans qu'il réalisait, en le tenant dans ses bras, que le jeune homme plein de confiance qu'il croyait connaître pouvait lui aussi être maladroit et nerveux à cause de ses sentiments. _Un de tes côtés adorables que je suis le seul à connaître…_

Tellement de choses sont arrivées en dix ans. Yôichi lui a fait une demande d'adoption. Shôta a changé de nom. Le remous que la nouvelle a causé au cabinet a permis à Yôichi de plaider pour la première fois… Avec le recul, Shôta réalise encore plus que ce n'était pas un cadeau que lui avait offert le cabinet en lui permettant de prendre ce dossier… C'est Yôichi qui a fait de ce cas une opportunité incroyable.

Un sourire satisfait monte à son visage. Shôta se souvient très bien de la première audience. Yôichi était arrivé, visiblement trop jeune, sa cliente transsexuelle à ses côtés. Ils étaient seuls devant une armée d'avocats expérimentés et les deux fils héritiers, des hommes d'affaires sérieux et respectables. Le public, composé de plusieurs journalistes, semblait surpris, ça chuchotait et prenait des notes dans la salle. Le juge avait semblé désamorcé par ce rapport de force clairement disproportionné. Il avait demandé à la cliente de Yôichi : « Madame. Afin de garantir un accès équitable à la justice, je veux m'assurer que vous consentez à être représentée par un avocat aussi… jeune? » La dame s'était levée et avait répondu, très clairement : « Absolument, merci monsieur le juge. » Le juge avait soupiré : « Très bien, nous pouvons commencer le procès. »

Shôta savait que Yôichi avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, à faire et refaire leur histoire, à fouiller dans toutes les ramifications de leurs relations communes. Si quelqu'un connaissait le travail acharné que cachait l'air décontracté de Yôichi, c'était bien elle.

Et le procès avait commencé. Yôichi était nerveux, Shôta le savait aux petits signes qu'il décodait de son amoureux. Mais quand il s'est levé pour poser ses premières questions, Yôichi avait été égal à lui-même. C'est-à-dire fabuleux… à sa manière.

Les médias avaient eu beaucoup de mal, au cours des semaines suivantes, à décrire ce qui se passait dans cette salle d'audience. Comment un avocat aussi jeune et relax pouvait-il faire basculer, tout doucement, à coup de petits coups de tonnerre, par ses répliques ou les témoins imprévus qu'il appelait à la barre, le cheminement du procès? On essayait de décrire son style, un étrange mélange entre son air sympathique et sa maîtrise des faits, des lois… Certains médias prenaient le chemin du dénigrement, décrivant la cliente en détail afin de la rabaisser. L'orientation de Yôichi sortit rapidement : l'avocat choisi était gay! Les premiers photographes s'étaient pointés à leur maison de Tôgane.

C'est là que Yôichi était apparu dans les médias, enchaînant les entrevues pour parler de son orientation (combien de fois avait-il expliqué la différence entre bisexuel et _queer_?), des problèmes pour les minorités, de ce que ça voulait dire la transsexualité… Sans parler directement du cas de sa cliente, afin de ne pas nuire au procès, le nom « Arikawa Yôichi » était revenu souvent dans les actualités. Si les médias avaient eu du mal à expliquer l'étrange renversement qui se passait dans la salle d'audience, le public, lui, l'avait expérimenté directement, se prenant graduellement d'affection pour ce jeune avocat qui « parlait comme tout le monde, mais qui expliquait tellement bien les sujets compliqués ». L'opinion publique, d'abord scandalisée par cette héritière transsexuelle, avait peu à peu basculé, de plus en plus de gens estimant qu'elle était la légitime amoureuse de cet homme décédé…

Quand il y repensait, Shôta réalisait que l'issue du procès est devenue un détail, à ce moment-là. Yôichi avait déjà gagné. Il avait réussi à créer la discussion, à convaincre de plus en plus de gens. Pourtant, sans jamais parler du cas spécifique qu'il défendait.

Mais finalement, il avait aussi gagné le procès : le juge statuant qu'il n'avait pas été démontré que l'homme d'affaires avait été indument influencé. Après, Yôichi avait été sur toutes les tribunes, expliquant pourquoi la justice avait triomphé sur les préjugés. Depuis, il était régulièrement interpellé pour discuter de sujets LGBTQ à la télévision, à la radio, dans les journaux. Il avait défendu d'autres clients, il avait gagné, perdu aussi. Shôta se disait parfois qu'il était encore plus redoutable quand il perdait, car les médias étaient plus intéressés à avoir son opinion.

Il entre dans la classe et chasse les souvenirs de ce premier procès qui a ouvert la porte à la star que Yôichi est devenue. Shôta sort ses documents, jette un coup d'œil à la revue turquoise qui dépasse de sa mallette. C'est quand même la première fois que Yôichi fait la couverture d'un magazine… Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas montré? Il le sait sûrement, non?

Les étudiants entrent un à un, à 8h30, il débute en présentant le plan de cours.

\- À la fin, vous trouverez les références des ouvrages dont vous aurez besoin. Il y a des questions avant qu'on entame la matière en tant que telle?

Une étudiante lève le bras :

\- Oui, désolée… Euh… Vous êtes bien le Arikawa… En fait, sensei est le… mmm… copain, euh… amoureux de…

Shôta déteste quand les gens hésitent sur le mot pour définir sa relation avec Yôichi. Et ils le font pratiquement tous. « Copain »! Franchement, c'est tellement plus que ça!

Il soupire. Il n'échappera pas à la question, ce trimestre non plus. Elle arrive toujours un jour ou l'autre. Habituellement, ça prend plus de temps toutefois…

\- Je vais être clair, mais ce sera la dernière fois que j'en parlerai. Je suis effectivement le partenaire d'Arikawa Yôichi, un avocat souvent présent dans les médias, pour ceux qui ne le connaîtrait pas. Je suis donc homosexuel. Si ça cause un problème, vous pouvez vous désinscrire du cours. Ce serait complètement idiot, mais le monde est rempli d'idiots. Sur ce, c'est la dernière fois que je parle de ma vie personnelle, c'est bien clair?

Il regarde attentivement les étudiants devant lui. Ils acquiescent, certains surpris, d'autres clairement admiratifs, plusieurs gênés. En trois ans, il n'a jamais eu d'étudiant qui a quitté le cours à cause de son orientation. Malgré ce qu'il dit, il n'y a pas tant d'idiots qu'il le croyait, finalement.

Le cours se déroule sans anicroche et les étudiants quittent doucement la classe pendant qu'il ramasse ses affaires. Il vérifie que rien n'a été oublié et sort, en fermant la lumière derrière lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, il y a dix ans, qu'il enseignerait dans cette salle, la même où Yôichi est venu lui faire sa première déclaration : « Je t'aime beaucoup! Dans mes rêves, je tiens beaucoup à toi! »

Et jamais, il n'aurait pensé non plus qu'il serait assez solide, dix ans plus tard, pour s'affirmer ainsi devant 50 étudiants. Les effets de fréquenter Arikawa Yôichi étaient définitivement imprévus.

Dans le couloir, tout près de la classe, il détecte un mouvement, comme si une personne attendait. Il serre les dents. Il se dirige lentement vers l'endroit, espérant que ce sera autre chose, mais un jeune homme sort du coin du mur pour l'aborder :

\- Pardon, je… Vous êtes bien… Arikawa-sensei?, demande une voix faible.

\- Oui, répond doucement Shôta.

Il déteste quand cette situation se présente. Il ne s'y habitue pas. Le jeune homme poursuit, tremblant :

\- Votre… ami… c'est l'avocat?

« Ami » cette fois. Les gens sont créatifs. Mais il ne corrige pas le jeune homme.

\- Arikawa Yôichi, oui.

Le garçon lui jette un coup d'œil, il y a tellement de souffrance dans ces yeux-là… Il y a de la peur, une peur qu'il connaît parce qu'il l'a vécue lui aussi, même si elle était à plus petite échelle. Il y a de l'espoir également. Pour ce jeune homme, Yôichi est son espoir. Son dernier, peut-être. Shôta le sait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Il propose :

\- Tu veux le rencontrer.

\- Oui…

Il sort son portable et vérifie son agenda. Yôichi vient manger avec lui à l'université à peu près une fois par mois, parfois plus quand il peut se libérer, toujours aussi après ses conférences, quand il est invité dans les cours du département de droit. Maintenant qu'ils ont une voiture, le cabinet est tout proche. À chaque fois, Yôichi apporte des dossiers et travaille le reste dans l'après-midi dans son bureau pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble à la maison. Mais ces après-midis-là sont ouverts à d'autres usages, comme ce qui vient de se présenter.

\- Il sera là lundi après-midi, à mon bureau de professeur. Je donne un cours à 13h et tu pourras le rencontrer seul à ce moment-là, ça te va?

\- Oui, répond l'étudiant dans un soupir, comme surpris.

\- Ton nom?

\- Suzuki.

\- Ok. Je vais avertir Yôichi. Il va t'attendre.

\- Merci, merci tellement.

Le jeune homme le regarde, les yeux brillants. Shôta ne connait pas son histoire, mais elle est clairement devenue trop lourde à porter pour une seule personne. Quand Yôichi s'est mis à être reconnu pour son orientation, quelques cas de gens désespérés sont apparus à la porte de Shôta. Le professeur sait que Yôichi en rencontre beaucoup plus… Il y a quelques années, l'avocat a même suivi une formation avec une thérapeute pour s'assurer de bien orienter ces personnes, qui ne veulent pas toujours poursuivre, mais qui ont besoin d'aide. Il y a eu aussi une augmentation du nombre de personnes faisant appel à ses services d'avocat. Yôichi a maintenant deux collègues avec lui. C'était devenu nécessaire.

Shôta regarde le jeune homme partir, le dos courbé dans le couloir du département, comme s'il soulevait à chaque pas une charge immense. Quelles horreurs lui sont tombées dessus pour qu'il devienne ainsi? Non, finalement, Shôta avait raison tout à l'heure. Pour permettre autant de souffrance, le monde est vraiment rempli d'idiots.

Shôta vérifie les données dans le fichier Excel avant de générer un tableau. Ikejima cogne sur le cadre de porte :

\- Shôta-san?

Depuis qu'il a changé son nom de famille, Ikejima l'appelle par son prénom additionné du suffixe « -san ». C'est Shôta qui le lui a proposé, voyant la confusion que cela créait de porter le même nom que son meilleur ami.

\- Il est 16h, je quitte le labo. J'ai placé le fichier à jour dans les dossiers partagés.

Ikejima quitte tôt parce qu'il doit aller chercher sa fille à la garderie. Il y a cinq ans, il a surpris tout le monde en épousant la professeure Naoko Numata, de dix ans son aînée et déjà enceinte de leur petite Yuki. Il avait travaillé dans son labo de géologie au début de ses études. C'est pendant sa maîtrise en botanique qu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. La commotion créée par cette révélation a surpassé, et de loin!, celle de l'homosexualité assumée de Shôta. Surtout que Numata-sensei voulait conserver son nom de famille après le mariage, tout comme Ikejima voulait le faire. Alors que devenir « Arikawa » avait été une source de joie pour Shôta et avait clairement marqué son engagement avec Yôichi, pour ce couple, c'était plutôt une tradition ringarde et sexiste. Ils avaient poursuivi l'État, représenté par Yôichi qui en avait fait un dossier national extrêmement discuté dans les médias, afin d'obtenir le droit de conserver leurs propres noms de famille. Ils avaient perdu. Ikejima avait donc pris « officiellement » le nom de son épouse professeure, pour qu'elle puisse conserver le même nom lors de la publication de ses recherches. Mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à arracher quelques victoires : les talons de paye de l'université affichaient encore le nom « Ikejima », il signait les articles scientifiques avec son ancien nom et les gens s'adressaient toujours à lui avec ce vocable.

\- Parfait, merci Ikejima.

\- Oh! C'est Arikawa sur la couverture!

La mallette de Shôta était tombée sur le sol, et le magazine sortait assez pour voir la une. Ikejima la prit pour la feuilleter :

\- Wow! Il a vraiment toute une prestance sur ces photos!

Ikejima s'amuse à lire quelques extraits de l'entrevue à haute voix :

\- _Le temple Shunkô-in de Kyoto marie les couples de même genre, Arikawa-san. Qu'en pensez-vous? « Le prêtre Kawakami-sama fait un travail splendide là-bas, il a montré à tous que même les dieux ne s'opposent pas à l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment. »_

Il se met à rire :

\- Sacré Arikawa. Il trouve toujours le moyen de bien tourner les choses! Qu'est-ce que tu peux répliquer à ça, si les dieux sont de ton bord? J'aurais bien aimé voir la réaction de la journaliste! Ah ah ah!

Shôta rit aussi. C'est effectivement tout à fait son style.

\- L'entrevue complète sera diffusée ce soir, à la NHK, si tu veux la regarder. Tsujimura-sensei m'a dit 21h, je crois…

\- Oh oui, je vais regarder ça avec Naoko! Merci bien, Shôta-san! À plus!

\- Bye!

Shôta clôt ses dossiers et prend le train de 17h30. Il en profite pour lire l'entrevue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire aux réponses de Yôichi. Il va regarder la télé ce soir lui aussi, ça promet d'être intéressant.

\- _Tadaima_ , dit-il en entrant.

\- _Okaeri nasai!_ , répond la voix de Yôichi, du bureau.

Il retire ses chaussures et son manteau d'hiver avant de le rejoindre. Yôichi travaillait de la maison aujourd'hui. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps. C'est un des aménagements qu'il a exigés de son cabinet après s'être pratiquement effondré de fatigue, il y a quatre ans. Il a été hospitalisé et Shôta, furieux, l'avait menacé de tous les maux s'il ne tempérait pas son ardeur au travail. Mais Yôichi avait compris. Il ne voulait pas faire partie des statistiques du _karoshi_ , cette « mort par excès de travail » qui tuait chaque année une centaine de Japonais. Il a diminué le rythme, mis ses conditions, engagé sa première collègue… Ce fut Maeda-san, la même qui l'avait contacté quand il y avait eu l'agression de Tanaka. Shôta sourit en se souvenant du compte rendu que Yôichi avait fait de l'entrevue en revenant à la maison, ce soir-là :

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait ce poste. Absolument. Et puis, elle me confie qu'elle vient de se marier, avec un ton triste. Je la félicite… Tu me connais, Shôta, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle semblait si peinée. Mais elle est allée directement au point en me disant qu'elle voulait avoir un bébé, qu'elle comptait bien en avoir un… C'est là que j'ai allumé. Maeda-san pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le poste, tu imagines Shôta? Alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait pratiquer encore après le bébé, elle a répondu que oui, elle adore être avocate… Moi aussi, je veux travailler avec elle! Une femme aussi franche, aussi organisée, c'est elle qu'il me faut! Je la prends et on va trouver une solution pour le bébé, c'est évident. »

Ce n'était pas si évident. Habituellement, les avocates quittent le cabinet à la naissance d'un bébé, elles reviennent rarement. Celles qui continuent de pratiquer n'ont pas d'enfant… Mais, comme dans bien d'autres cas, Yôichi n'en avait cure. Ce n'était qu'une autre pratique vieillotte à changer. Quand Maeda-san fut enceinte, il a commencé à faire les démarches pour qu'une garderie soit installée dans les bureaux, au frais du cabinet. Il a parlé de conciliation travail-famille, d'égalité entre les sexes, de la dénatalité au Japon… La garderie a été construite au 57e étage. Depuis, le nombre d'avocates a augmenté dans le bureau. Et la manière dont les horaires sont gérés aussi, de nombreuses mesures ayant été mises en place pour permettre un peu de flexibilité. Le Cabinet est devenu une compagnie modèle qui fait parler d'elle comme « amie de la famille », ayant même obtenu un sceau officiel du gouvernement. Tout cela à cause d'un avocat LGBTQ sans enfant et de sa collègue, mère et avocate.

Il entre dans le bureau de son grand-père, réaménagé depuis longtemps pour le travail de Yôichi.

\- Ah! Ton premier cours s'est bien passé?, lui demande Yôichi.

\- Oui, c'était bien. Mais place dans ton horaire une rencontre avec Suzuki-kun, lundi 13h.

\- Oh, un autre cas?

\- Mmm.

Shôta s'approche et embrasse son amoureux sur le front. Ces histoires le troublent toujours. Il est content de ne pas être celui qui entend toutes ces horreurs. Yôichi délaisse son ordinateur pour l'enlacer, comprenant son besoin d'affection. Shôta note qu'il porte un t-shirt avec une chemise à carreaux, comme il se l'est imaginé tout à l'heure. Il préfère être décontracté à la maison.

\- Tu as une idée pour le souper?, demande Yôichi.

\- Mmm... On a tout ce qu'il faut pour un _sukiyaki_ , ça te dit?

\- Ah oui! Un repas sucré en hiver, c'est trop bon!

Shôta rit un peu et s'éloigne vers la porte :

\- Avec toi, c'est du sucre tout le temps.

\- Ah ah ah!

Il sort pour préparer cela, l'esprit plus calme.

Ils mangent le repas avec appétit, discutant du trimestre qui commence, du travail de Yôichi. Shôta se rappelle le magazine :

\- Ah! Tu as vu ça?

Il sort de la cuisine et récupère la revue dans sa mallette. Yôichi rougit quand il voit la couverture. Mais il reprend rapidement son assurance :

\- Oui. Je suis cool là-dessus, hein?

Shôta se rassoit en soupirant. Il aime les compliments, son avocat.

\- Tu es pas mal, reconnaît-il.

\- Pas mal? Rien que ça?, le taquine Yôichi.

\- Bof. Tu sais, tu peux être encore mieux que ça.

\- Ah oui? Comment?

Shôta est content : le curieux a mordu à l'hameçon. Il assène son coup :

\- Complètement nu, par exemple.

Yôichi vient de passer au rouge le plus absolu. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'est absolument charmant et c'est très drôle. Mais Shôta se retient de rire. Il ajoute plutôt :

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu ferais la couverture d'un autre type de magazine…

\- SHÔTA! Franchement!

Cette fois, Shôta se met à rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Yôichi se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras, le chatouillant en riant lui aussi.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours.

Et il propose, sur un ton différent :

\- Tu veux que je me montre à mon meilleur?

Mais Shôta le repousse, le regard moqueur :

\- Non… Il est presque 21h, je veux voir ton entrevue à la NHK.

\- Que… Quoi?

Le visage de Yôichi a changé. Il a maintenant une étrange expression. Shôta se dirige vers la salle à tatamis, s'assoit au sol et prend la télécommande. Yôichi s'élance sur lui :

\- Non! Euh… Non, je veux dire, tu as déjà entendu tout ça, je suis là en vrai, c'est…

 _Oh? Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que j'entende dans cette entrevue, Yôichi? J'ai encore plus le goût de la voir!_ Il ouvre la télé et met la chaîne NHK.

\- C'est super ennuyant, allez viens on va aller se coucher et…

\- Non, non, n'essaie pas. Je veux ab-so-lu-ment la voir maintenant.

\- AARRRGGGH!

Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans cette entrevue qu'il faut qu'il sache. Yôichi reste à côté de lui, mais un peu tendu, comme un animal traqué.

\- T'es sûr que…

\- Tais-toi.

L'entrevue a commencé. Effectivement, c'est plutôt banal, des choses qu'il a entendu Yôichi raconter mille fois. Bon, d'accord, il est toujours fascinant à regarder, mais il n'y a rien là pour paniquer.

 _\- Vous ne vous définissez pas comme homosexuel, n'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Non, je suis queer._

 _\- C'est un terme anglais que peu de gens comprennent bien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

 _\- Quand j'aime une personne, je l'aime pour tout ce qu'elle est, au-delà de son genre._

 _\- Wow…_

Shôta se met à rire en voyant le visage de la journaliste. Yôichi demande, avec une voix bourrue :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle…

\- Non, je sais. Tu ne vois jamais quand tu séduis quelqu'un avec une simple phrase! C'est fantastique…!

\- Je ne l'ai pas séduit…

\- Ah ah! Absolument, c'est ce que tu viens de faire avec ton explication si romantique! Et j'imagine que beaucoup d'auditeurs aussi viennent de tomber sous le charme!

\- Mais non…

\- Chut… Ça continue.

L'entrevue se poursuit, la journaliste étant de plus en plus sympathique avec Yôichi. Cela donne une discussion très chaleureuse et, à la fin de l'heure, on a l'impression de regarder discuter deux amis qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. C'est peut-être pour cela que les questions deviennent de plus en plus personnelles.

 _\- Vous connaissez le temple Shunkô-in à Kyoto qui marie les couples de même genre?_

 _\- Oui! J'ai lu de beaux reportages sur le prêtre Kawakami-sama qui fait un travail splendide là-bas. Il a montré à tous que même les dieux ne s'opposent pas à l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment._

Tiens, c'est l'extrait qu'Ikejima a lu tout à l'heure.

\- _Et vous aimeriez vous marier un jour, vous aussi?_

Il y a un léger silence, avant que Yôichi réponde, avec le sourire :

\- _Le mariage est une occasion unique de symboliser l'amour._

 _\- Je vous le souhaite alors. C'est tout le temps que nous avions, un grand merci pour votre générosité, Arikawa-san._

 _\- Le plaisir fut pour moi._

Shôta reste immobile alors que le générique défile. Yôichi n'a pas vraiment répondu à la question. « Le mariage est une occasion unique de symboliser l'amour ». Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas si clair… Mais ça veut quand même dire un petit quelque chose de Yôichi qu'il ignorait. Et qui explique pourquoi il reste là, à côté de lui, mal à l'aise.

Un peu surpris par ce qu'il vient de réaliser, il attaque de front :

\- Ça voulait dire que tu veux te marier?

En voyant la réaction de Yôichi qui se fige littéralement, le regard accroché au plancher, Shôta à quel point il a deviné juste. Il le voit passer la main dans ses cheveux avant de balbutier :

\- …Pas vraiment besoin, tu es sur mon _koseki_ , on a préparé des documents pour toutes les situations…

Effectivement, au cours des années, Yôichi lui avait fait signer toutes sortes de documents légaux pour s'assurer que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un, l'autre ne soit pas privé de droits… En cas de soins à l'hôpital, d'assurances, d'inaptitudes, de décès… Ce que Yôichi voyait d'injustices dans son travail d'avocat, il s'arrangeait pour ça ne leur arrive jamais. Il avait même fait un prêt à la banque pour acheter la moitié de la maison, qu'ils possèdent maintenant ensemble. Shôta sait qu'il est partout, assuré, protégé. Un mariage symbolique à Kyoto, non reconnu par les lois japonaises en plus, ne changerait rien à cela.

Mais ça semble important pour Yôichi pour qu'il devienne aussi nerveux. Shôta réalise à quel point il est aimé par lui. Une grande chaleur l'envahit. Parce qu'il l'aime vraiment, lui aussi.

Il s'approche et s'assoit directement sur les cuisses de Yôichi qui n'a plus le choix de le regarder, les yeux incertains. Shôta place les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu veux te marier?, demande Shôta.

Yôichi détourne la tête, répondant nerveusement :

\- Elle m'a pris de court, à la fin de l'entrevue et…

\- Yôichi, si tu continues, je vais penser que tu me dis « non ».

Yôichi le fixe, comprenant enfin le sens de sa question. On dirait qu'il ne respire plus. Shôta dit, avec un peu moins d'assurance à cause de l'intensité de ce regard :

\- Tu veux m'épouser?

Tout à coup, il y a trop d'eau dans les grands yeux de Yôichi. Il se penche et appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Shôta, tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- T'es sérieux?, demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

Yôichi revient devant lui et dit, très vite :

\- Mais tu es conscient que ça veut dire que je vais t'embrasser devant tout le monde, Shôta? Tu es sûr que c'est ça que tu veux, que ce n'est pas assez que…

Shôta pose sa bouche sur la sienne, interrompant le flot de paroles. Il se détache doucement :

\- Ok, tu m'auras averti, répond-il.

Yôichi a fermé les yeux, il s'accroche à la chemise noire de Shôta, la tête à nouveau penchée, tremblant. Shôta ne l'a pas vu souvent aussi émotif. Quand il a fait son examen du Barreau, quand l'incident Tanaka est arrivé, quand il a perdu sa grand-mère il y a deux ans…

Il relève le visage de Yôichi pour le voir, pour bien le voir quand il lui dira ce qu'il a à lui dire. Ce qu'il n'a jamais pu lui dire, malgré ces dix ans passés ensemble. Ce qu'il a toujours voulu lui dire.

\- Tu sais… Quand tu m'as rencontré, j'étais enfermé à l'intérieur de moi. Des murs, il y avait tant de murs pour me protéger. J'étouffais. Mais je ne savais pas comment les démolir… J'avais peur de tout perdre en démolissant. Je pensais mourir comme ça. Dans mes murs.

Les yeux trop brillants de Yôichi le fixent. Il continue :

\- Te rencontrer, ce fut comme si la première pierre tombait. J'avais peur à chaque fois que tu me portais un coup… Avec tes sourires, ta gentillesse, tes mots… J'avais peur, mais je respirais un peu mieux, à chaque fois j'étais un peu plus libre. C'est pour ça que, même si je croyais que nous deux, c'était temporaire, j'étais bien quand même. Je me disais que, peu importe le temps que j'aurais passé avec toi, des murs seraient tombés… Mais tu es resté et…

Cette fois, c'est Shôta qui se sent trembler. Il respire à fond et poursuit :

\- Et je suis devenu moi… Je n'effacerai jamais les ruines tout autour, mais les murs se sont écroulés… Je peux marcher, respirer, vivre, tu vois?

Ses mains remontent jusqu'au visage de Yôichi. Il remarque que ses doigts sont mouillés à cause des larmes qui coulent en silence de ses yeux bruns. Il sourit doucement :

\- Alors si tu veux qu'on se marie symboliquement dans ce temple de Kyôto, on va le faire, Yôichi. Et si un jour les lois changent, qu'on ait 45 ans ou qu'on soit devenus des vieux de 70 ans, Yôichi, on ira se marier encore à ce moment-là. On sera les premiers du Japon à se marier légalement, ok? Parce que je t'aime, parce que j'ai le droit de t'aimer, parce que tu m'aimes aussi. On fait ça?

\- Oui, Shôta. Oui, on fait ça, réussit à articuler Yôichi.

Ils s'embrassent, fébriles, tremblants, euphoriques. Il y a quelque chose d'infiniment rassurant à savoir qu'un autre nous connait et nous aime pour ce qu'on est vraiment, sans artifice, l'âme complètement à nu. C'est vraiment à ces moments-là qu'on montre le plus beau de soi.


	23. Mariage à Kyoto

La personne décroche le téléphone et Yôichi entend un grand « bang », comme si elle vient d'échapper le combiné. Il attend, riant un peu.

\- Euh… Bonjour, désolé, vous êtes tombé. Euh… Non… Enfin, vous êtes bien au temple Shunkô-in. Vous vouliez parler à quelqu'un?

Yôichi est un peu déstabilisé par la question directe :

\- Ah oui, je voulais discuter avec… mmm… le prêtre en chef de votre temple, Kawakami Taka Zenryu?

\- C'est Kawakami-sama. Oui, je vous transfère. Tout de suite, attendez… Comment on fait déjà… Ah oui.

Il n'entend plus le jeune homme, et la ligne sonne. Une autre voix résonne :

\- _Moshi moshi._

\- Kawakami-sama? Vous êtes bien le prêtre responsable des mariages pour les couples LGBTQ? Je suis…

\- Oui, mais attendez… Hiroshi-kun!

L'homme se déplace avec son téléphone. Yôichi l'entend interpeller ce fameux Hiroshi-kun :

\- Tu m'as encore transféré une demande pour un mariage! Je t'ai demandé de vérifier avant de m'envoyer les appels, c'est toi qui as toutes les dates!

\- Oui, euh… Je m'excuse, Kawakami-sama… Je…

Yôichi les interrompt :

\- C'est ma faute, Kawakami-sama, je n'ai pas été clair quand il a répondu au téléphone.

\- Ah! Pardonnez-nous, Hiroshi-kun est en formation, il est ici depuis peu et nous sommes plus occupés qu'à l'habitude. Vous vouliez réserver une date?, lui demande le prêtre, aussi direct que son disciple.

\- Euh, oui, si c'est possible. Je pensais au printemps…

\- Évidemment. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul, malheureusement. Laissez-moi m'en assurer, j'ai l'agenda ici… Hiroshi-kun, c'est quoi le mot de passe? Ok… Merci. Bon, je les vois. Les dates pour les mariages sous les cerisiers sont toutes prises, même le mois de mai est complet, c'est incroyable!

\- Mmm… Juin est la saison des pluies…

\- Pas l'idéal en effet. Je comprends votre déception. Mais vous savez, nous avons beaucoup de demandes pour ce type de mariage maintenant. Et venant de plusieurs Japonais, ce qui est totalement nouveau! C'est grâce au talent d'Arikawa-san, cet avocat qui explique si bien...

Un grand rire éclate à l'autre bout du combiné. Un rire chaleureux, très heureux. Kawakami-sama attend que l'homme se calme, puis il l'entend dire :

\- Ah, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon travail, Kawakami-sama. Vous avez tellement fait vous-même pour la cause LGBTQ, et depuis plus longtemps que moi.

\- Arikawa Yôichi-san?

\- Oui, désolé de ne pas m'être présenté dès le début, j'ai été pris de court par toutes sortes d'imprévus dans la discussion.

\- C'est lui? C'est vraiment lui! Il veut se marier? Il va se marier avec Arikawa Shôta? Oh! Ah! Mais quelle nouvelle, Kawakami-sama, quelle nouvelle!

La voix très excitée d'Hiroshi est si forte qu'elle perce les oreilles de Yôichi. Le prêtre rétorque :

\- Mais veux-tu bien te calmer, Hiroshi-kun!

\- Oui, euh je…

\- Arikawa-san? Vous êtes toujours là?

\- Oui, je suis toujours là. Vous avez un disciple très enthousiaste.

\- Oh, vous êtes son idole absolue! Je vous admire beaucoup également, vous savez. Vous avez changé le regard de nombreuses familles sur leurs enfants LGBTQ, vous avez aussi permis à ces enfants de faire la paix avec leur identité. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

\- Mais non, je n'ai fait qu'utiliser les travaux de chercheurs beaucoup plus talentueux que moi. À mon sens, il faut davantage remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont le courage immense d'assumer ce qu'ils sont. Ce sont eux qui font changer les choses petit à petit.

\- Ne vous diminuez pas, vous faites partie de cette révolution des mentalités, Arikawa-san!

\- Vous êtes bien bon…

\- Revenons à la raison de votre appel. Vous voulez vous marier?

\- Oui, confirme Yôichi d'une voix douce.

La voix d'Hiroshi résonne encore :

\- Il en a pris du temps avant de faire sa demande!

\- Hiroshi-kun! C'est très impoli, cette remarque… Comment oses-tu…

Mais le rire de Yôichi interrompt le prêtre. Il précise :

\- Vous direz à votre disciple que c'est Shôta qui me l'a proposé.

\- Oh… C'est votre partenaire qui vous a fait la demande en mariage…

\- C'est Shôta-san! _Oh my God_ , je n'aurais jamais pensé! Que c'est romantique!

\- Tais-toi, Hiroshi-kun, ou je te jette hors du bureau.

Cela semble fonctionner, car le silence revient :

\- Arikawa-san. Attendez un peu, je retourne à l'ordinateur… Toutes les dates des fins de semaine d'avril sont occupées, comme je vous disais. Mais… C'est pour Arikawa Yôichi-san, après tout… Je suis à peu près sûr que je peux demander une dérogation pour un mariage en jour de semaine. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait…?

\- Oui, c'est faisable. Vous pensiez à…

\- Le lundi 6 avril, par exemple…

Yôichi consulte son agenda.

\- Je n'ai pas d'audience le 6, mais Shôta donne un cours le lundi… Mmm… Avez-vous aussi le jeudi 2 avril? Ça nous permettrait de profiter de la fin de semaine à Kyoto.

\- C'est une excellente idée et le 2 avril, c'est également possible. Et je remarque que c'est un _taian,_ un jour favorable dans le calendrier bouddhiste. Je vous rappelle au même numéro pour confirmer et vous aviser de la suite?

\- Exact, je vous remercie. Oh! Et vous direz à Hiroshi-kun qu'il est invité.

\- Vous voulez avoir Hiroshi-kun à votre mariage?

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOI?

\- Hiroshi-kun… Oh oh…

Le téléphone tombe encore, dans une grande cacophonie. Yôichi se dit que la discussion va se terminer de la même manière qu'elle a commencé, il trouve ça très drôle. Le prêtre revient :

\- Bon, il a perdu conscience. J'ai réussi à l'attraper, heureusement. Il se repose sur le sol… Vous êtes sûrs que vous le voulez là?

\- Absolument.

\- Vous allez le faire mourir de joie, je vous dis! Je suis enchanté de savoir que je pourrai célébrer votre mariage, Arikawa-san.

\- C'est un honneur pour nous aussi.

\- Félicitations et à bientôt.

\- Merci.

Et Yôichi raccroche, très heureux.

Jeudi 2 avril. Le soleil et les cerisiers se sont mis sur leur trente-six pour le grand moment. Dans la petite salle privée du temple Shunkô-in de Kyoto, un cercle d'amis est réuni.

Les parents de Yôichi

Sa sœur Maki et son amoureux

Ikejima et Naoko accompagnés de la mignonne Yuki-chan

Tsujimura-sensei

Takayama-san, l'ancien patron de Yôichi

Maeda-san et son mari avec leur petit Ichirô

Inoue-san, l'assistant de Yôichi

Sato-san, la voisine des Arikawa, qui a soin du jeune Shôta à la mort de son grand-père

Morisato-san avec sa femme, les propriétaires du restaurant de soba où travaille la mère de Yôichi

Sa main dans celle de Yôichi, Shôta réalise qu'il y a longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus seuls dans cette aventure. Ils sont entourés de plusieurs personnes extraordinaires qui sont toutes venues à leur mariage. Et qui ont même insisté pour que les amoureux prennent une semaine de vacances après l'événement. Yôichi a reporté plusieurs rendez-vous, Maeda-san et Inoue-san s'occupent du reste. Tsujimura-sensei donnera les deux charges de cours de Shôta, et la serre sera prise en charge par Sato-san, puis Ikejima-san quand il retournera à Tokyo lundi. Quant aux amoureux, ils prennent l'avion vers Hawaï dimanche. Cette lune de miel sera leur premier voyage à l'étranger.

Tous les deux ont revêtu un hakama ligné et la veste noire traditionnelle, avec l'aide d'un Hiroshi-kun nerveux, mais surtout très heureux de faire part de l'événement. Yôichi et Shôta marchent dans le couloir formé par les invités alignés. Ils se rendent à la petite table blanche installée au fond.

Le temple étant bouddhiste, il n'y a pas de prêtresse _miko_ pour verser le saké dans les coupes de laque rouge. Mais Kawakami-sama se charge lui-même de cette étape. Hiroshi-kun est là aussi, il a rempli la petite bouteille de saké que tient le prêtre.

Dans la coupe de Yôichi, Kawakami-sama ajoute un peu d'alcool. Yôichi incline la tête trois fois avant de boire. Puis il donne la coupe à Shôta qui reçoit le saké du prêtre, s'incline trois fois, puis boit également. Pour la deuxième coupe, c'est Shôta qui est le premier à boire. Puis c'est le tour de Yôichi. Normalement, pour la troisième coupelle, ce serait le mari qui aurait été servi le premier. Mais les Arikawa ont demandé à ce que l'ordre alterne entre chacun d'entre eux à cette étape, ce que Kawakami-sama a accepté. Au final, ils ont bu chacun neuf petites coupes, chiffre de chance et de bonheur. Ils ont utilisé les trois coupes du temps, celle du passé, du présent et du futur, symbolisant qu'ils partageront à jamais leurs joies et leurs peines.

La solennité de cet échange s'impose et les invités restent silencieux. Il y a si longtemps que ces deux-là sont ensemble, il y a si longtemps qu'ils se sont déjà faits toutes ces promesses. Mais les voir les affirmer ainsi devant tous, c'est autrement plus émouvant.

\- Je vous invite maintenant à échanger vos alliances, leur dit le prêtre.

Ils ont acheté de nouveaux joncs pour cette occasion. Shôta a eu un peu de mal à laisser de côté la simple bague d'or qu'il porte depuis la demande d'adoption de Yôichi, quand il n'était qu'un avocat inconnu. Il y a tant de souvenirs dans cet anneau-là. Mais il veut aussi souligner que ce mariage est important pour eux deux. Ils ont choisi un jonc d'or où s'entrelace un dessin de lierres, comme les plantes qui poussent si bien dans leur jardin, comme ces fleurs qui leur ont permis de se rencontrer. Quand Yôichi le glisse à son doigt, comme il l'a fait ce lointain matin d'avril, Shôta se mord les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Puis il met aussi l'anneau au doigt de Yôichi. Il remarque que la main dans la sienne tremble un peu. Il lève les yeux et étouffe un rire en voyant le visage de Yôichi. _Deux idiots au bord des larmes, ce sera tout à fait charmant sur les photos_ , se dit-il.

Kawakami-sama vient leur remettre à chacun une feuille, sur lequel ils ont écrit leur vœu. Les mariés se regardent, Shôta fait signe à Yôichi de commencer, murmurant :

\- Allez… C'est toi l'avocat.

La remarque est entendue par tous dans la petite salle et on se met à rire discrètement. Yôichi lâche ses doigts et ouvre le papier, qu'il tient à deux mains. Il se racle la gorge pour tenter de chasser le nœud d'émotions qui l'encombre :

\- Ok… C'est plus difficile qu'un procès, Shôta. Mais tu n'auras pas pitié de moi, hein?

Le marié sourit en faisant « non ». On rit encore. Yôichi se concentre sur sa feuille :

 _Quand ai-je commencé à t'aimer?_

 _Quand tu as laissé tomber ces fleurs que nous avons ramassées ensemble?_

 _Ou quand je me suis penché sur toi pour toucher celle, trop lourde, que tu portais autour du cou?_

 _Quand je suis entré dans ce labo et que j'ai été jaloux de cette plante que tu touchais tous les jours?_

 _J'ai tellement souvent rêvé de toi, Shôta._

 _Chaque matin, en me réveillant, j'étais convaincu que tu me laisserais en dehors de tes murs._

 _Ça n'a pas été le cas, tu m'as laissé t'accompagner._

 _Tu m'as donné, petit à petit, les clés pour te comprendre._

 _Et pour, graduellement, t'aimer encore plus, t'aimer encore mieux._

 _Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer._

 _Mais cet amour-là s'est enraciné comme ces fleurs que tu sais si bien faire grandir._

 _Je te veux pour toute ma vie à mes côtés._

 _Aishiteru._

Toute l'assemblée pleure. Shôta aussi. Il regrette de l'avoir laissé parler en premier, finalement. C'était la pire chose à faire. Il ne pourra jamais lire son papier.

La petite Yuki délaisse les mains de son père et s'approche. Elle lui tend un mouchoir en tissu vert :

\- Tiens, Shôta- _nii-san_. C'est doux, tu vas voir, dit-elle avec sa petite voix d'enfant.

Il lui sourit, touché par son geste si simple, et prend le mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux, ses joues. Elle retourne en sautillant vers sa mère. Avant d'ouvrir son papier, il regarde Yôichi en disant sévèrement :

\- Je le déclare coupable, votre Honneur.

Le rire est général et détend tout le monde. Shôta ouvre sa feuille en souriant.

 _Arikawa Yôichi._

 _Tu es l'homme le plus naïf de l'univers. Je suis tremblant et rougissant depuis deux mois, à chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi au labo, et tu ne te doutes jamais que je suis amoureux par-dessus la tête._

Tsujimura-sensei approuve vivement, faisant de grands signes de la tête.

 _Tu es aussi le plus têtu que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je te dis de ne pas en parler à ta famille et tu racontes tout à ta mère, la première fois que je les visite._

Des gens dans l'assemblée font des « ah! » surpris et amusés, d'autres rient, dont la famille de Yôichi.

 _Arikawa Yôichi._

 _Si on m'avait dit qu'une telle gentillesse existait chez une seule et même personne, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Il a fallu que je te rencontre pour en avoir la preuve._

 _Si j'avais deviné à quel point l'amour pouvait rendre libre, je n'aurais jamais eu si peur quand je l'ai reconnu, ce jour où tu m'as embrassé « par erreur » au bord de la rivière._

 _Si j'avais osé espérer vivre dix ans au côté d'un homme aussi extraordinaire, j'aurais dit qu'un écrivain fou racontait une histoire._

 _Mais jamais les rêves n'auraient pu t'inventer._

 _Et jamais cet amour que je porte n'aurait pu s'écrire._

 _Tu réécris ma réalité._

 _Chaque jour, nous inventons un monde pour nous deux._

 _Je veux continuer de le construire à tes côtés, pour l'éternité._

 _Aishiteru._

Shôta ferme le papier en prenant une grande respiration. Il a réussi à tout lire. Il se tourne vers Yôichi qui pleure maintenant. Il prend le mouchoir vert de Yuki-chan et essuie doucement ce visage tant aimé. Ils se regardent et se sourient.

Hiroshi-kun et Kawakami-sama ont servi des petites coupes de saké à tout le monde. Les enfants ont eu aussi une petite coupe avec de l'eau. Le prêtre apporte la même chose aux mariés et déclare :

\- Arikawa Yôichi. Arikawa Shôta. En attendant que le pays ne change, sachez que les dieux ont entendu vos vœux et les bénissent. Je vous déclare mariés. Portons un toast à la santé des nouveaux époux!

Tout le monde lève leur verre et on boit. Puis on sort les portables pour immortaliser l'événement, s'approchant des mariés pour les photographier. C'est à ce moment-là que Yôichi embrasse Shôta, directement sur la bouche, devant les invités. On se met à rire et à applaudir. Quand il se détache, il dit :

\- Je t'avais averti…

\- Je sais, répond un Shôta très rouge.

Après les photos et les félicitations, le prêtre s'approche :

\- Si vous souhaitez sonner la cloche du temple, vous pouvez sortir. Mais il y a plusieurs médias dehors.

Ils le savent, ils les ont vus en arrivant. La nouvelle du mariage de l'avocat vedette s'est répandue très vite. Yôichi regarde Shôta pour avoir son avis :

\- Allons-y, ça me va d'être sur les photos aujourd'hui.

\- Ok, sourit Yôichi.

Ils avancent vers la porte de bois. La première chose que voit Shôta quand elle s'ouvre, c'est le ciel bleu pur et le doux contraste des cerisiers rose pâle sur celui-ci. Le vent joue dans les branches et quelques pétales tombent gracieusement sur l'assemblée. Car il y a foule devant eux. Des drapeaux arc-en-ciel, des micros, des caméras, des appareils-photo. On les applaudit. Sachant ce qui s'apprête à se passer, il pourrait être nerveux. Mais non, au contraire, il est heureux. Il se sent profondément en paix. Il est avec son mari.

Yôichi a toute une surprise quand la main de Shôta glisse sur sa nuque et que sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. Le baiser imprévu le prend de court, mais il réagit rapidement, enlaçant son mari pour répondre à son geste. Les exclamations fusent, le claquement des appareils-photo aussi.

Shôta s'éloigne. Il respire vite, il est très gêné maintenant. Mais il dit :

\- Moi, je ne t'avais pas averti.

\- Oh Shôta!, s'exclame Yôichi avant de se mettre à rire très fort.

Il le prend dans ses bras. Shôta lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Je ne ferai plus jamais ça.

\- Ah ah ah! Tu viens de t'arranger pour le voir pour le reste de nos vies!

Yôichi se sent effervescent de bonheur. Ce qu'ils ont partagé aujourd'hui, ces mots, ces gestes, devant tous ceux qu'ils aiment, devant le pays entier, l'émeuvent profondément.

Il se rapproche et appuie son front contre celui de son mari :

\- _Aishiteru_ , Shôta. Pour toujours.

\- Mmm. _Aishiteru_ , Yôichi, lui répond la voix douce de Shôta.

La photo du baiser surprise de Shôta sera très populaire sur internet, faisant le tour de tous les réseaux. Mais celle qui ornera la première page des journaux le lendemain sera cette dernière prise, cette image extrêmement émouvante de deux hommes appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, partageant une complicité indéniable. C'est avec l'authenticité de cette émotion qu'ils marqueront l'histoire du Japon.

La vague approche et Shôta se couche sur la planche en même temps qu'elle le rejoint. Elle l'amène, sans effort, jusqu'au sable fin de la plage de Waikiki. Il se relève en souriant. Il voit un Yôichi rieur chevaucher une autre vague qui le dépose tout près. Yôichi court vers lui, sa planche à la main.

\- C'est définitivement plus facile que le surf!

La veille, Yôichi a pris un cours de surf, mais il a passé son temps à essayer de flotter sur les vagues, pendant qu'il a vu Shôta s'amuser à glisser sur son _bodyboard._ Il en a conclu que, pour les jours qu'ils leur restaient ici, il préférait s'amuser plus facilement. Ce qui explique pourquoi il a repris la simple planche ce matin, abandonnant l'idée de devenir maître de surf en cinq jours.

L'impressionnante montagne Diamond Head au loin, d'un vert profond, fait un merveilleux contraste avec le bleu de l'eau. Ils sont allés y marcher le lendemain de leur arrivée. Shôta prend une bonne inspiration de l'air salin en fermant les yeux. Yôichi en profite pour s'approcher et déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es tellement beau dans ce décor.

Il lui sourit. C'est tellement inhabituel qu'ils se sentent aussi libres d'agir ainsi. Jamais ils ne feraient ça chez eux. Enfin… Yôichi le ferait peut-être, mais Shôta ne peut même pas y penser… Mais ici, loin de la maison, entourés de touristes qui ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir eux aussi, les frontières de ce qui est acceptable en public se sont éloignées.

\- On va manger?

\- Oui.

Yôichi lui prend la main et ils se marchent ensemble vers une petite échoppepour commander des paninis. Ils ont l'impression d'être loin et, pourtant, Honolulu est remplie de Japonais installés à Hawaï! S'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient que manger japonais et parler japonais pendant leur séjour, tellement ils sont nombreux. Ils ont été reconnus à quelques reprises par ailleurs, félicités par certains de leurs compatriotes. Mais Yôichi est content de pratiquer son anglais, alors ils sortent plutôt dans les autres types de restaurants. Ça contribue au dépaysement, ça aussi.

Et il y a le fait que c'est un moment très spécial de leur vie. Ils sont toujours euphoriques après leur mariage, flottant sur le même type de vague que celles de cette plage hawaïenne. Comme si le courant chaud et doux s'allonge et les porte, sans qu'ils ne puissent le contrôler, sans qu'ils ne veuillent le contrôler non plus. Leurs journées ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu'ils ont expérimenté auparavant. Ils se lèvent tard, mangent leur petit déjeuner au buffet de l'hôtel avant de sortir sur la plage profiter du soleil et de l'océan. Quand ils sont prêts à avaler un lunch, la plupart des touristes ont quitté les restaurants, ils ont l'embarras du choix. Puis après…

Shôta lèche sa crème glacée et jette un coup d'œil à Yôichi qui le regarde avec… appétit. Après la plage… Après, il y a ça qui prend beaucoup de place depuis jeudi dernier. C'est d'une intensité… Ils sont tous les deux très stimulés. Cela fait penser à leur début, mais en plus accentué, car maintenant, ils connaissent tout de l'autre : ce qui fait chavirer, juste où se toucher, où cela peut mener… Et ils savent aussi jusqu'où leur engagement les a menés. Au début, ils étaient toujours dans l'incertitude avec le secret de leur relation et l'intime conviction de Shôta que cela aurait une fin. Mais en tant que nouveaux mariés, dix ans plus tard, ils peuvent regarder le chemin qu'ils ont fait ensemble et espérer en faire au moins autant dans le futur.

Shôta prend une bouchée de sa glace à la vanille, lentement, en prenant soin de regarder son mari dans les yeux. « Son mari », le terme lui donne un sursaut de joie, à chaque fois. Il pourra enfin corriger toutes ces personnes qui ne savent pas comment nommer Yôichi. Il est son mari, quoi qu'en disent les lois japonaises.

Il sort la langue pour nettoyer le bord du cornet. Ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux de Yôichi qui a la bouche entrouverte, suspendu à ses gestes. Il le taquine :

\- C'est tellement évident ce que tu penses, en ce moment…

Yôichi répond :

\- C'est tellement évident ce que tu suggères…

\- N'est-ce pas?

Yôichi réprime un grognement, sous le choc, et dit :

\- Alors, allons-y.

Vite, il se lève en attachant sa serviette de plage sur ses hanches pour camoufler son maillot déformé. Il prend la main de Shôta et ils se dirigent rapidement vers l'hôtel où ils logent, tout près.

Dès qu'ils entrent dans leur chambre, la bouche de Shôta remplit sa promesse. Descendant la serviette en même temps que le maillot de Yôichi, il se met à le lécher, de la même manière que la crème glacée. Yôichi s'appuie sur la porte extérieure, traversé par le plaisir à chaque coup de langue.

\- Oh… Oh…

Le rythme augmente, Shôta le met dans sa bouche plus complètement, le regardant d'une telle manière… En croisant ses yeux, Yôichi abandonne son contrôle :

\- Shôta…

Il essaie de garder les yeux ouverts quand la jouissance l'envahit, mais il perd la carte et il oublie où il est, ce qu'il est, tout occupé par l'orgasme qui prend toute la place. Quand il revient à lui, il remarque que la langue se Shôta répète le même parcours que tout à l'heure : elle lèche le contour… Shôta a un air satisfait et taquin.

Yôichi prend ses bras pour le tirer jusqu'à lui.

\- Mmm… C'est un bon début.

\- Début, hein?

\- Absolument. C'est ton tour, mon mari.

Et il met ses mains dans le maillot de Shôta, qui est lui aussi très excité. Il descend doucement en déposant des baisers sur le corps salé. Il adore entendre ses soupirs à chaque fois qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur lui. Il sent la peau frissonner sous ses doigts, se tendre doucement. Yôichi aime la façon si sensible que le corps de Shôta réagit à ses caresses. Il a toujours été touché par le décalage entre le Shôta public, au visage généralement impassible, et celui de l'intimité, tellement plus libre dans ses expressions. De connaître ce Shôta-là, de l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras, lui donne à chaque fois le sentiment qu'il est l'homme le plus choyé du monde.

Shôta le laisse descendre plus bas, utiliser sa langue sur son sexe. C'est si bon… Après la première fois, où Yôichi l'avait surpris avec un tel acte, il avait refusé qu'il recommence. Son amoureux avait voulu savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait été malhabile la première fois. « Évidemment que non! », s'était insurgé Shôta. Ce qui avait démarré une longue discussion entre eux. Parce que la vraie raison avait choqué Yôichi : « Ce n'est pas à toi de me faire ça ». Ils avaient parlé de désir, de rôle dans leur relation, de ce que Yôichi avait déjà expérimenté auparavant. Yôichi lui avait même demandé s'il aurait préféré l'autre position, s'il aimerait essayer de le prendre lui aussi… Quand il se souvenait de cette nuit-là, Shôta rougissait encore parce que Yôichi avait été très direct dans ses questions et ses réponses. Mais il se souvenait encore de ce que son amoureux avait conclu : « Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose, Misaki. Mais si tu as aimé ça la première fois et que tu as encore envie… Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place si ça me convient… Je t'ai dit que ça ne me dégoute pas, non? En fait, ça m'excite juste d'y penser… Tu me permets de te le prouver? » Ce qui avait suivi ressemblait un peu à ce qui se passait en ce moment. À la différence que Yôichi est maintenant beaucoup plus expérimenté, remarque Shôta. Et il s'amuse à le faire patienter, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il le sent sur le point de jouir, le quittant alors pour revenir embrasser son ventre.

\- Yôichi, s'il te plaît…, le supplie Shôta quand il revient sur lui.

C'est chaud, humide, c'est lui. Le plaisir grimpe encore et, cette fois, Shôta se dit qu'il pourra enfin se rendre au sommet. Mais son amant se détache complètement, faisant quelques pas pour aller récupérer le tube de lotion qu'ils ont mis dans un des tiroirs à côté du lit. Yôichi revient avec un léger sourire au visage :

\- Je ne ferai pas durer le supplice plus longtemps…

Il ouvre le tube et s'avance. Shôta devine très bien ce qu'il compte faire et il n'est même pas sûr que Yôichi pourra se rendre jusque-là tellement il est excité. Il ne lui dira jamais que, parfois, il reconnaît l'avocat assuré qu'il peut être en cour quand il sait qu'il va abattre une carte maîtresse, de celle qui déstabilisera la défense. Quand Yôichi le regarde ainsi, sûr de ses gestes et de ce qu'ils provoquent, Shôta ne peut plus le quitter du regard, il ne peut plus penser à autre chose qu'à lui. La force de ce magnétisme en est presque effrayante.

Yôichi caresse doucement un de ses bras, prend ses doigts dans les siens, Shôta frisonne et réalise que c'est plus que ça. La puissance du charme de Yôichi tient plutôt à l'alliance entre ses deux pôles, entre cette attraction irrésistible et cette gentillesse, qui lui permet d'avoir cet immense contrôle de lui-même parce qu'il pense à l'autre.

Yôichi garde la main dans la sienne et il descend pour mettre fin à l'attente. Son autre main glisse derrière Shôta qui se tend encore plus quand il utilise ainsi ses doigts sur lui. Il serre fort la main de Yôichi alors que le courant l'emporte enfin. C'est peut-être à cause de la longue montée, mais l'orgasme ressemble davantage à une explosion qui occupe violemment chaque parcelle de son corps qu'à la vague habituelle. Il gémit, crie, puis, alors que l'incendie se calme un peu, il s'entend émettre des sons qui ressemblent à des plaintes quand Yôichi se détache. Comme s'il était prêt à recommencer tout de suite, comme si le feu ne voulait pas s'éteindre.

Son amant monte jusqu'à lui, il essuie les traces blanches avec son bras, sans prêter attention aux marques que cela lui laisse. Il est aussi essoufflé que Shôta. Quand il se colle à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Shôta remarque qu'il est également très excité. Leurs lèvres sont glissantes, la texture de leur langue est âpre, mais cela a peu d'importance. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils se rendent tant bien que mal à la salle de bain, s'interrompant quelques secondes pour que Yôichi ouvre l'eau de la douche.

L'eau coule comme de la pluie dans cette immense douche de leur chambre hawaïenne. Ils entrent, laissant le liquide mouiller leurs cheveux figés par le sel, couler doucement sur leurs peaux devenues hypersensibles. Shôta prend du gel douche, Yôichi fait de même, et ils profitent de la mousse créée par le savon pour laisser leurs mains explorer tout le corps de l'autre.

Les mains dans les cheveux de Yôichi pendant que la bouche de ce dernier mordille son cou, Shôta exige :

\- Je te veux, Yôichi. Tout de suite.

Yôichi abandonne sa peau pour le regarder, les yeux hagards à cause du désir :

\- Ici?

Cette voix rauque s'ajoute à la longue liste des causes de son excitation et Shôta crie presque :

\- Oui!

Il pensait devoir le supplier comme tout à l'heure, mais Yôichi est trop excité lui aussi pour s'opposer. Ils n'auront pas le temps de se rendre jusqu'au lit aujourd'hui. Shôta s'appuie contre le mur de céramique, Yôichi derrière. Il n'a pas le temps de prendre une autre inspiration que Yôichi est déjà en lui :

\- AH!, s'exclame-t-il.

Yôichi est dur, il est terriblement présent – il avait oublié à quel point c'est différent debout –, il est exactement ce qu'il veut. Il sort presque totalement, revient brusquement. Ses mains tiennent ses hanches, il gémit lui aussi à chaque coup. Mais ses bras glissent autour de lui, alors qu'il ralentit un peu :

\- Tu as… mal? Ça… va?

Shôta respire vite, il avale pour essayer de répondre :

\- Oui… C'est… vraiment… bon.

\- Je sais… C'est… tellement bon.

\- Alors continue!, s'impatiente Shôta en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il n'a pas à le demander deux fois. Yôichi l'embrasse un court instant, avant de reprendre les assauts, plus vite, plus fort. Sa bouche est tout contre le cou de Shôta qui a fermé les yeux parce que, si Yôichi tient toujours sa taille, son autre main est maintenant sur son sexe. La stimulation lui fait perdre le sens de la réalité et c'est une vraie libération quand il jouit, se tenant à grand-peine sur le mur mouillé. Yôichi atteint lui aussi le point de non-retour et relâche son contrôle, se déversant en plusieurs coups, lié profondément à Shôta.

À bout de souffle, épuisés, l'eau de la douche coulant sur eux, ils laissent les battements de leur cœur revenir à la normale. Yôichi supporte le corps de Shôta qui a pratiquement basculé à la fin à cause de leurs mouvements, de la fatigue et du plancher mouillé. Il embrasse son dos, ses épaules, le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre. Ils restent ainsi enlacés, leurs corps tremblants.

Shôta se redresse et Yôichi comprend qu'il souhaite qu'il se détache. Shôta se tourne et se cache contre le corps de Yôichi qui le prend dans ses bras. Le silence se prolonge. Il n'y a que le clapotis des gouttes d'eau et leurs respirations, toujours un peu rapides.

Yôichi laisse échapper un long souffle :

\- Ok… Je pensais qu'en dix ans, on était devenu des experts de ces plaisirs, mais on vient de surpasser tous mes souvenirs…

\- Mmm, approuve timidement Shôta.

Yôichi caresse son dos doucement :

\- Ça m'étonne toujours que tu sois gêné, après toutes ces années, mais tu es si mignon comme ça…

\- Ahhhh! Pas « mignon »!, s'écrit Shôta, le frappant.

Yôichi le serre plus fort en riant :

\- Oh oui! Tu es adorable, Shôta. Et je t'adore tellement…

Le ton a changé, la voix de Yôichi est plus douce. Shôta lève la tête et l'embrasse. L'eau qui ruisselle se mêle à leurs salives, à leurs souffles entrecoupés. Ce n'est pas un baiser vers l'excitation, c'est un baiser qui porte plutôt toute une gamme de sentiments : de la reconnaissance d'avoir trouvé l'autre à l'incroyable chance de partager une vie ensemble.

Ils ont fait un effroyable gaspillage d'eau, Shôta s'excuse mentalement à la planète. Mais il est content qu'elle soit toujours ouverte. Pour une fois, elle masque ses larmes. Mais Yôichi n'est pas dupe : quand il s'éloigne et le regarde en souriant, il revient pour embrasser ses paupières, une à une.

Shôta se racle la gorge :

\- Allez, finit de te laver et laisse-moi.

\- Ok, approuve Yôichi qui prend quelques gouttes de gel douche pour terminer sa douche.

Puis il donne un dernier baiser à Shôta et sort. Yôichi sait qu'il préfère se nettoyer seul après. Il s'essuie et ouvre le séchoir à cheveux, fixant sa réflexion dans le miroir. Dix ans auparavant, quand il a maladroitement fait sa déclaration dans les couloirs du métro, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point cela transformerait sa vie. Tant de choses ont changé depuis ce moment. Mais son désir d'être tous les jours avec Shôta, cela n'a pas bougé d'une miette.

Il voit Shôta sortir de la grande douche et prendre une serviette. Il lui sourit dans le miroir et arrête le séchoir.

\- Je vais m'étendre.

\- Ok.

Yôichi ferme les rideaux de la chambre et entre dans les couvertures toutes propres, laissant son corps réchauffer le lit. Il voulait se marier, il voulait se lier encore davantage à Shôta, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire parce qu'il avait peur qu'il refuse en arguant que c'était inutile. Une partie de lui le pensait aussi. Légalement, c'était vraiment inutile en effet.

Il avait cependant sous-estimé l'impact du symbole. Ce rite millénaire, qui montre l'alliance de deux êtres devant une communauté, n'a pas été inventé pour rien. En se mariant dans ce temple bouddhiste de Kyoto, ils ont dit au monde qu'ils ont les mêmes droits qu'un couple hétérosexuel, qu'ils peuvent se lier de la même manière parce que leur amour est de la même nature.

Shôta le rejoint. Il se colle à son corps nu, embrasse son cou. Yôichi remarque :

\- Hawaï me manquera, il faudra faire d'autres voyages comme ça.

\- Mmm. On ne prend pas assez de congés.

\- C'est vrai.

Il est marié avec lui. Avec Shôta. C'est son mari.

Les mots sont puissants. Ils peuvent déclencher l'empathie, faire comprendre, lier.

Son travail est d'utiliser les mots pour convaincre, pour faire changer les choses.

Il sourit en caressant la peau douce :

\- Mais j'ai hâte de revenir au bureau lundi.

Shôta sourit, le nez tout près de son oreille. Il connait bien son homme :

\- Un nouveau projet?

\- Tu n'imagines pas la motivation que tu me donnes pour faire changer les lois japonaises sur le mariage.

\- Mmm… Le défi d'une vie.

\- Je compte bien te faire tenir ta promesse, Arikawa Shôta.

\- Celle de marier le vieux de 100 ans que tu vas devenir?

Yôichi se met à rire doucement :

\- Celle-là, oui. Mais pas si tard. J'aimerais être encore capable de te faire l'amour pendant notre nuit de noces.

\- Oh oh oh… Belle promesse

Yôichi tourne sa tête vers lui. Shôta caresse sa joue :

\- Je t'aime, Yôichi.

\- Mmm… Je t'aime, mon mari.

Ils se blottissent dans la chaleur de l'autre et s'endorment, en paix.

Il n'y a que les dieux qui possèdent l'éternité.

Ce qui rend heureux, c'est lorsqu'ils en partagent une partie avec l'humanité.

Cette parcelle d'éternité qu'on appelle l'amour.

FIN

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, basée sur le manga « Hana no mizo shiru ». Je trouvais les deux personnages trop intéressants pour n'avoir droit qu'à trois mangas et demi! ;)_

 _Myriel_


End file.
